Dark saviors of the Multiverse
by CMXB
Summary: The God of the multiverse chooses five individuals to be part of his team of warriors now they will travel the multiverse to alter the worlds to give them a better future.
1. Chapter 1 warriors of the multiverse

**Chapter 1 the warriors of the multiverse**

**I don't own Kamen Rider or any of the worlds in this story.**

In a different realm where the god of the multiverse lives simply known as the One he was thinking of a idea.

"hmm the multiverse is so large I'm going to need more warriors and I saw five young men that can help and with a little bit of help."The One said as he extended his arm and four lights appeared and from those lights came five young men four where age 18 while the other was 15, one was Kane Manson he has black hair, pale skin, red eyes, with a black jacket, ragged pants and black shoes; one was called Drake Tepes he had brown hair and it was similar to ankh in his human form, red eyes, has a red vest, black pants and black shoes, Seto Narukami he had long dark brown hair and blue eyes, he wears Black shirt and Black pants, the younger one was Akira Narukami Seto little brother he has short brown hair and wears a brown shirt, jeans and black shoes and the last ones was Adam Todoroki he has red unkept hair, he had brown eyes, he weas a brown tank top and brown pants.

"Where am I?"Kane asked as he looked around.

"Greetings warriors you all have been chosen."The One said.

They looked a the being made of light and Drake said:"Chosen for what?"

"To become my new warriors you see I am the god of the multiverse and I picked you five to go to the other worlds and create balance since my warriors need to be both light and dark you all have the hearts of courage and justice now all you need is the power of darkness."the one said as in front of them appeared five chests the steped foward and each opened theirs, Kane saw a belt with a knife (the sengoku driver) and a lock with a blood orange on it, Seto saw a red belt (Lost driver), a white usb with a E on it and a brief case, Akira had a bunch of usb's with skeleton designs on them with one called memory and three black medals, Adam saw a brown belt(gaoh belt) and small gold box like train pass and Drake saw something fly out and saw a mechanical red and black bat.

"Hello my lord I am Kivat the II."Kivat introduced himself as Drake was amazed.

"Each will give you powers to help also Akira brace yourself."The one said.

Akira was confused until the memories and medals jumped out and entered his body as he screamed as they emerged like they where part of him each Gaia memory had the image shown in all parts of his body with the memory memory being where his heart.

"Akira."Seto said worried a he went to his brothers side who was now in his knees.

"Don't worry the Gaia memories and Core medals are being infused into his body your brother is going to be fine."The One said.

"Is there something we should know like will we change if we accept these powers?"Drake asked.

"Yes some of you will change to become new species from a different world so I will give you a choice if you say no you all will go back to your whorld and live your normal lifes but if you say yes then you will become warriors that will gain great things."The One said.

The group huddled up to talk.

"Ok so do you guys have any family to got back too since I don't?"Kane said to them.

They looked down as the looks were enough to answer.

"Well my parents are gone I lived alone so I don't have much."Drake said.

"Me and my brother are orphans since we never saw our parents."Seto said.

"I had a grandfather but he passed away and he wanted me to find a purpose in life."Adam said.

"Well you can take guess about me so what do you think?"Kane asked.

They looked at each other and smirked at the idea of a adventure while they don't know each other they can at least try to be friends so they gave him their answer.

"We accept your offer."Drake said with a smile.

The One nodded as they glowed and their clothes changed to be the never uniform but with a symbol of a eclipse with the moon being grey and the glow being white.

"Drake you have become a being know as a fangire they are a race of superior vampires that instead of blood drink the life energy but I am able to give you a source to feed on, and Kane you are now a Overlord Inves a race of monsters from a dimension covered in flora each of you are able to transform into your other forms but with the belts you are even more powerful and Akira the Gaia memories that have join your body allow you to transform into beings known as dopants and your true form is different as it needs the medals but you still need to train so before sending you out to a world you all need to train your new powers and harness the strenght of a Kamen Rider."The One said as they thought he sounded cool.

They were transported to a white voids with a chamber and The Ones voice called out to them:"This place is the hyperbolic time chamber or a copy from another world this will be a good one for you to train a year is a day on earth but don't worry you won't age while your in there."

Everyone nodded and Drake said:"let's go Kivat."

"Of course my lord."Kivat said as he bite on his hand then after that the new kamen riders spent their times training to perfect their skills.

Three years in the time chamber have passed and they were transported back looking the same but a lot stronger.

"Good my warriors you to test your strenght I will send you to a world that is in trouble because of a warlord is trying to conquer it he is known as Shao Kahn you must participate in the tournament since it will give you the chance to change events and give a better future."The One said as they nodded.

**In Shang Tsung Island**

The Team arrived as the looked to see the arena outside was starting to fill up so they went to spot to wait for the show to start.

Johnny cage looked a them said:"What did they run out of fighters to fill that they have to get a group of kids to join."

Sonya looked at them while they looked like they belong in a gang she didn't recognise the symbol and was curious.

Raiden looked at them and the symbols looks familiar.

Shang Tsung arrived and said:"Kombatants, I am Shang Tsung In the coming days each of you will fight some are here of their own volition, others were brought here by chance, you participate in the most important Mortal Kombat in history, the tournament, the tenth after nine Outworld victories wil determine Earthrealm's fate, if you defeat all of your opponents you will face one final challenge, me."

"He is the final one?"Akira asked confused,

"Don't let it fool you appearance's can be deceiving."Seto said.

Shang Tsung appeared next him making them surprised and said:"Quite right in fact the first kombatant will be Akira."Shang Tsung floated up to his throne.

Akira walked to the arena as the rest of observe him.

"This is wrong why have a someone so young fight in this tournament."Liu kang said worried about him.

"Fear not Liu Kang this young man seems stronger than he looks."Raiden said.

Quan Chi watched with interest and the Lin kuei didn't think much of him.

"and the opponent Reptile."Shang Tsung said as Reptile appeared on the roof and jumped down to the arena.

"Begin." as Reptile charged at Akira but he was able to dodge a claw strike, Akira kicked at him and Reptile blocked it, Reptile aimed for a another strike but Akira jumped back and landed on his feet.

The fighters were impressed at the young man skill.

Akira jumped to the air after evading another strike and charges a electrical sphere in his hand and slams it into Reptiles face sending him to the ground winning him the match.

"Whoa that kid's actually pretty good."Johnny said stunned.

"Congratulations Akira now for you second match Baraka."Shang Tsung said as Baraka jumped to the arena, then Baraka draws his blades and says:"They will taste your flesh."

Baraka charged at Akira and tried to punch him and Akira dodged it, Akira then kicked him in the back and Baraka turned around with his blade out that was able to cut his cheek, Akira touched his wound to see blood and said:"Well it seems I have to get serious."

Akira charged his hand to make a energy blade and clashed with Baraka's blades as he continued to to strike at each other then Akira stabbed Baraka in the chest and then kicked him away as Baraka was now on the floor in pain.

Akira watched as Baraka on the floor and waited for the judment then Baraka got up and charged at him while his back was turned and Akira quickly turned around and it was slow motion as he cut Baraka in half from the waist as everyone was shocked to see that as Akira stood there stunned that he ended a life.

Shang Tsung grinned and said:"The Winner is Akira Fatality, the tournament will resume at dawn" he left with his fighters.

Akira remained there then he was snapped out of it when Seto came to check on him."Akira it's alright you didn't have a choice."Akira nodded and went to his group, Johnny came up to him and said:"Hey are you okay kid?"

"Yes it just I wasn't expecting to kill him but it seems I used to much power."Akira said.

"I was surprised that you could do that."Johnny said.

"It always terrible feeling when you take a life."They looked to see Raiden coming towards them with Liu Kang"but do not let that haunt you it was the only way you were going to survive."

"Thank you but we must go."Seto said as he and Akira went with their group.

"It was a inevitable that we would have to end lifes but in our first mission and even with Akira."Drake said.

Everyone agrred and Akira said:"Even through that I will not falter." then they walked to a new place they arrived in a garden with a pond and a statue and they decided to talk.

"Okay now when will I have a turn to fight next time?"Kane asked excited to fight.

"Don't get too excited you will get your chance but now we need a plan."Drake said.

"We are here to fight for Earthrealm but we need to change certain events to make the future a better one and thanks to the One we know some events to change also we might need to not reveal our true powers like some our monster forms but our riders when we are big challenge we should use it."They all agreed to it.

Then they saw Sonya running to their way carrying a wounded soldier, she noticed them and said:"hey can you guys at least help me out."

"Sure."Seto said Sonya nodded as she put Jax down and said:"Look after him while I contact my team." she went to contact her allies.

Drake and the others check on Jax and Adam looked back and said:"We have company." they all looked to see Kitana and Jade coming their way.

"By order of Shang Tsung no one leaves this island."Kitana said.

Sonya was about to fight them until Adam stepped foward and said:"Allow me I'll take care of them."

"You think you can take both of us?"Jade said.

"Why yes I'm stronger than I look but it hurts me to fight such pretty woman."Adam making Jade blush but she recovered.

"Now let's start."Adam said as he prepared himself Jade went in first as she tried to punch him, he dodged it and ducked from a kick from Kitana, he kicked Kitana away then blocked a punch from Jade with a arm and punched in the stomach and throws her away and they both charged at him but he jumps and drop kicks them both sending them to the floor.

"You got to be better than that."Adam said.

A helicopter appeared in the air as Sonya made a signal then a fireball destroyed it and the one that did it was Shang Tsung.

"No, Damn you." Sonya said to him.

"You have a challenger Kano." Shang Tsung said as Kano step foward.

"Pretty boy ain't gonna save you this time."Kano said to her.

Sonya went to fight Kano she kicked and Kano tried to punch her but she blocked it, she then punches him, Kano tried to use his laser but she dodged it and does a jump kick hitting him and finishes him off with a throw knocking him out with ease.

She tried to arrest him but Shang Tsung stop her with a fire and said:"Kano is not your prisoner."

"At least help Jax he needs a medic." Sonya says but he laughed and walk away with Kano, Jade and Kitana.

"You shouldn't expect him to help you that guy he might be the one that did that to your friend."Seto said making her mad.

"There she is."They looked to see Johnny with Liu Kang and Raiden with him.

"Sonya your alright, hey looks like you found s'up sarge."Johnny said to Jax.

"he's a"Sonya then noticed Raiden walking over to Jax and said:"hey what are you doing?"

"It's ok he's cool."Johnny said as Raiden charged up and healed Jax.

Jax looked at himself and said:"That's amazing."

"Told ya, turns out he's a god."Johnny said to Sonya.

"Thank you Raiden."Sonya said.

"Gratitude is unnecessary, I have forseen events like memories of my future, they lead me to belive that you all are connected to Earthrelams fate."Raiden said to them.

"What have you forseen?"Liu kang asked.

"In my visions Shao Kahn becomes invincible he destroys all life in Earthrealm we will all die, I believe these flashes are a guide to defeat Shao Khan but disrupting the flow of time can have consequences but something is missing you five are not apart of my visions."Raiden said to the team.

"Well let's say we were sent here by a powerful being to help you."Drake said.

"Could it be The One?"Raiden asked and they nodded.

"Who's The One?"Johnny asked.

"The One is the god of the multiverse he rules over everything."Raiden said as Earthrealm warriors were shocked.

"That's right were his special team sent here to fight for Earthrealm."Kane said to them.

"Yes but it seems your a new one since young Akira reaction after taking a life."Raiden said.

"Yes but don't let that fool you we have been training before comming here we have the skilld."Seto said and Raiden nodded.

"But now let us focus on the tournament then we can talk later."Drake suggested and they all nodded.

**Note:I wanted to expand on The Ones soldiers since Kira can't do it by himself plus I wanted to do a Kamen Rider story and they will henshin but only when they need it and this is a multiverse travel story with MK being the first show off how they work differently than Kira since while Kira more assination they are more a Suicide squad type of team and each of the going to get a harem one or two girls for each world Seto gets Kitana and Adam gets Jade also I added Kane since I really like his character and Bujin Gaim fits him the most from my choices.**


	2. Chapter 2 the power of a Rider

**Chapter 2 the power of a Rider**

**I don't own Kamen Rider or any of the worlds in this story.**

The tournament continued as now everyone was outside the eclipse team was together observing and they also saw Kitana and Jade watching them and Adam gave Jade a wave making her turn her head to the other side.

"The next match will now begin."Shang Tsung said as a ninja knows a Scorpion appeared on the arena.

"Scorpion specter of the Netherrealm, ressurected by the sorcerer Quan Chi, who among you is worthy of this challenge?"Shang Tsung asked.

"Where is the Lin kuei Sub-Zero, he killed my family and clan, I will have his head."Scorpion said Raiden received and vision and knows that the guard to the left was someone he know.

Raiden went to talk with a guard and said:"I know it is you Kung Lao, the shaolin monks chose Liu Kang to represent your order in this tournament."

"I am Liu Kang's equal."Kung Lao said.

"Then prove it but for now the match going to start."Raiden said.

Akira walked foward to prove he can still fight after killing Baraka.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to let Akira fight?"Drake asked Seto who was looking at Akira.

"I trust him he wants show even after that experience he can still fight he knows one day we have to kill someone so he needs to be brave."Seto said.

"Well let's hope he defeats because this guy might force him to transform."Kane said.

"Either way we would have to transform so if he does it then we must be prepared."Seto said as they looked foward.

Johnny and Sonya heard that an dhe said."Transform what do they know that Akira can do?"Sonya just shrugged as they saw the fight.

Akira stood ready to face Scorpion who said:"Are you sure it wise to face me child?"

"I'm strong so I will fight."Akira said while taking a stance.

"Fight."Shang Tsung said.

Akira charged at Socrpion who blocked his punch then countered attack with a knee to the his chest sending Akira back, Akira then charged is energy blade and slashed at Scorpion who blocked it with his sword they clashed for a while until Scorpion pushed him away and fired a fireball at Akira who blocked it with his arms destroying his sleeves and sending him flying to the floor.

When he got up everyone saw something in his arms and they saw the images of the Gaia memories.

"What?"Liu Kang said confused, Johnny and Sonya were shocked to see them, Raiden and Kung Lao were also stunned, Quan chi and Shang Tsung were interested in them as they never saw anything like that and Scorpion was confused why he had those things.

"Akira your arms."Seto said to him worried as the rest of the group saw his sleeves destroyed.

Akira look to see his sleeves were destroyed and showing the gaia memories and he got mad the secret is gone now he doesn't have a reason to hold back which will help him fight.

"Well I guess I shouldn't hold back."Akira said as he helds up his rigth arm as the Symbol of Violence glowed.

**VIOLENCE**

Akira transformed into a big monster with a blue body with bolts on it, red leg, the left arms as a ball on it and his head was metal with a eye on the center he has become the Violence dopant.

Everyone was more shocked to see that transformation as they never seen a creature like that as Akira charges at Socrpion who tried to block the punch but the strenght of Akira new form sends him flying away, Scorpion got up and brought a fire from underneath Akira as he was trapped and used his spear.**Get Over Here. **It hit Akira in the chest and brought him close and started to punch him but it seems the new form was able to take the damage and Akira grabs Scorpion and throws him into the air and shoots the ball from his arm with a chain attached to it as it hit Scorpion then it snares him and Akira starts to swing him around the arena as everyone dodged it then slams him into the ground in front of him.

When the dust settled they saw Scorpion trying to get up but it seems he took too much damage as he couldn't stand properly as Akira transfroms in the ball form and tries to crush him and Scorpion teleports away to the other side avoiding the attack, Akira stops and goes to the humanoid form again.

"You are strong but it takes more than brute force to win a fight."Scorpion said as he recovers slowly.

"Maybe so but still isn't my only form."Akira said.

**ARMS**

Akira then transformed into the arms Dopant and brings out his sword and charges at Scorpion as they clashed blades but Akira left arm tranforms into a gun a and shoots a Scorpion point blank then slashes him away ending the fight as Scorpion couldn't fight back.

Akiras transforms back and Shang Tsung said."Very impressive Akira you have some interesting forms and since you won you will fight the next match Nightwolf." Nightwolf approaches the arena and says."You have great strenght but do not let your anger control you." Akira nodded as he then picked another form.

**BEAST**

Akira transforms to a humanoid creature called the beast Dopant and charges at Nightwolf who dodges his slashes and punches him which sends him back a bit but was able to get stop himself and jumps at him and transfroms again into the arms dopant and kicks Nightwolf and starts to shoot him as Nightwolf dodges his attack and summons a tomahawk and throw it at Akira who blocks it with his sword then transforms.

**Magma**

Akira turns into fire and becomes the Magma dopant and shoots a stream of fire at Nightwolf finishing him off as he was knocked out.

Akira transform back and returns to his team as Seto said:"you did fine Akira you didn't have a choice but it gave you training using those forms."

Johnny and Sonya approached them and Sonya asked:"Can you guys tell me how Akira transformed into those things?"

"We will tell you but not here."Seto said as they walked away while walking they saw Raiden talking with Scorpion and they knew he was trying to convince Scorpion not to kill Sub-Zero so they thought why not help out.

They found a empty room and Akira closed his eyes and used the powers of yesterday with his memory and saw Visions of the past and saw Scorpions clan and family being killed but it was not Sub-zero it was Quan Chi, Akira opened his eyes while breathing hard and Seto asked:"Akira what did you see?"

"I saw his past it was not Sub-Zero it was that white guy Quan Chi."Akira said.

"Wait then Scorpion being tricked."Drake said.

They run out to find where he was and they arrived at Shang Tsung Throne room and saw Scorpion drag Sub-Zero to the netherrealm and Akira was worried and remembers the One telling them about the other realms and knows where they are so he told them:"Guys remember the Netherrealm that's were they are."

"Well then how baout we use my new ride."Adam said as he brings out his master pass and they went to a safe spot they open a door to enter the Gaoh liner, the One said it was train can travel through time and erase it it was destroyed but he rebuild it for them to use with the added power to travel through the realms.

Adam went to drive the Gaoh Liner while the rest sit on the table while and Akira changed his jacket for a new one, they arrived at Netherrealm from the windows they saw Scorpion about to kill Sub-Zero with Quan Chi by his side with his mask off so they charged with the Gaoh liner, they heard a roar and they saw the gaoh liner comming their way as Scorpion and Quan Chi stepped back as it passed in the middle as team eclipse came out as the Gaoh Liner went ahead and disappeared.

"What are you doing here are trying to rob me of my revenge."Scorpion said angr.

"No just trying to stop you from killing the wrong guy."Drake said making Scorpion confused.

"You see the true killer was not Sub-Zero it was him."Drake said pointing at Quan Chi.

"Lies I showed you what happen to you're clan."Quan chi said to Scorpion.

"Really or what is it a fake that you wanted Scorpion to believe Akira now."Drake said as Akira ran up to touched his skull while in pain sent him the visions that he saw and let go of him.

Scorpion stood still and shake with anger and attacks Quan Chi with a flame blast and Quan chi dodges it, the team decided to join the battle Seto attacked first punching him while dodging Quan chi attacks then Akira starts shooting at Quan chi with his arm being the arms dopant one as Quan chi tried to defend himself with a shield, Drake jumped kicked Quan chi in the back then started to kick him while punching him at the same time and kicks him away, Kane charges at him summoning a green halberd and started attacking him as Quan chi shoots energy blast at him Kane swats them away then Quan chi jumped preparing a powerd up punch then Kane yells as he jumps and slams Quan Chi back down, then Adam charges in with multiple punches then he somersault kick him sending Quan Chi flying back and then Scorpion fires a blast that sends Quan Chi to a pillar with spikes on it and he got stabbed in the chest as Quan chi was in pain has holds the spike.

Scorpion approaches them and says:"thank you for helping me realize my mistake." they nodded, then Scorpion looks at Sub-Zero and said:"and I am sorry for accusing you for murdering my clan and family." and Sub Zero says:"Don't worry Quan Chi was using us as pawns so he will get what he deserves."

Akira looked where Quan chi was and said:"guys he's gone." they all looked to see Quan Chi was no longer in the pillar as it only had his blood on it.

"The coward must of escaped when he had the chance."Kane said.

"He won't escape next time I will find him."Scorpion said angry.

"Don't worry we will help out finding him too."Drake said as Scorpion nodded.

"Also where did that beast come from?"Sub-Zero asked them.

"That was mine we used it to get to Netherrealm after finding out who killed Scorpions family thanks to Akira abilites."Adam said.

"Now let's go back."Seto said as Everyone nodded.

Back In Shang Tsung throne room everyone waited then Scorpion appeared with Sub-Zero alive and holding onto his shoulder with team Eclipse, Raiden smilled while Shang Tsung frowned.

Cyrax approached Sub-Zero and helped him and said:"Sub-Zero are you okay?"

"Yes I have lost but I live thanks to them."Sub-Zero said pointing at team eclipse.

"Thank you."Cyrax said to them.

"No problem."Adam said.

Scorpion bowd to team Eclipse and walked away Raiden walk to their way and said:"You were very fortunate for to be alive if it wasn't for them your life would have ended."

"Yes but the Lin Kuei would have avenged him."Cyrax said.

"The Lin Kuei have history of making ruinous choices."Raiden said.

Cyrax helped Sub-Zero walk to a room and then Raiden said:"Such as the cyber initiative."

They stopped and look at him and Cyrax said."We are among of those speaking againts the grand masters plans, surgically transforming the Lin Kuei into glorified robots, it kills our instincts."

"Yes that his not the Lin Kuei purpose."Sub-Zero said.

"Did you both speak againt's the Lin kuei's participation in this tournament."Raiden said to them.

"We were invited by Shang Tsung."Cyrax said.

"He pays you to kill Earthrealms warriors, betraying your own realm I expected better even from an assassin."Raiden said to them making team Eclipse shock.

"Our Loyalty is to the grand Master."Cyrax said as he walked away with Sub-Zero.

"Then why don't you choose your destiny."Adam said to them making them stop.

"Excuse me."Cyrax said as he looks at them.

"Let me tell you my grandfather wanted me to find my own purpose in life and find my own destiny so why can't you do that I was once a simple civilian but now I have a purpose but if you fight for Shang Tsung it will end both Earthrealm and the Lin Kuei."Adam said to them as Sub-Zero thought what he said as Cyrax continued.

The group was now in the arena outside then they saw Cyrax arriving alone he looks at them and goes to talk with Sektor and Shang Tsung.

"Sektor we need to talk, our host tried to have me killed."Cyrax said to him.

"You were speaking with the thunder god, your indescretion has jeopardized my plan."Shang Tsung said.

"Cyrax is Lin Kuei, he will complete his task."Sektor said to Shang Tsung.

"We shall see, the next match will be Cyrax versus Johnny Cage."Shang Tsung said.

"What me, alright then."Johnny said as he walks to the arena."Not everyone get's to rumble with a celebrity, ready for your beatdown sunshine?"

Johnny charges at Cyrax with a punch which Cyrax blocked, then Johnny goes for a kick and Cyrax dodges it and punches him away, the he throws a explosive at him damaging Johnny and Johnny recovers and uses a charged kick and Cyrax blocks it and used a combo of punches then throws him into the ground.

"That should shut you up."Cyrax said.

Then he grabbed Johnny by the neck and brings him up and raises his fist.

"Finish him."Shang Tsung said.

Cyrax then looked at them Raiden and Adam said no.

Cyrax thought for a moment and said:"I won't kill him."and put's Johnny down.

Cyrax walks away as Sektor looks at him with anger Adam noticed this and follows them to the place that he found Sonya with Jax, while hidding behind a rock Adam saw Cyrax and Sektor talking.

"You were commnaded to kill Johnny Cage, you disobeyed"Sektor said to Cyrax.

"I eliminated him from the tournament, he didn't need to die."Cyrax said.

"You have broken your oath."Sektor said.

"I used my judgement."Cyrax countered.

"The cyber initiative will eliminate insubordination."Sektor said.

"We are not machines Sektor, I chose to serve the Lin Kuei, but I will not surrender my free will."Cyrax said.

Then Sektor was attacked by a ice blast sending him to the floor it was Sub-Zero.

"Sub-Zero."Cyrax said.

"I'm going to find my own destiny." Sub Zero said making Cyrax nod.

"No one leaves the Lin Kuei."Sektor said then Cyrax kicked him.

"Now what where will we go?"Cyrax said.

"Let me help you on that."They saw Adam walking towards them and they nodded.

**Shang Stung Throne room**

"Kombatants I present this latest creation of Shao Kahn, he is many warriors, their sould fused into one being."Shang Stung said as warrior in red and black.

"Behold Ermac."Ermac shows off his power as everyone was impressed.

"Seto Narukami you are one of the few warriors of Earthrealm to progress to the final stage of the tournament and shall fight him."Shang Tsung said

Seto walked foward and said."I am ready."

"We are one, you are one, we will destroy you."Ermac said in mulitple voices.

Seto charged at Ermac who pushed him away with telekinesis, but that didn't stop him as he got up and decided to run around to not allow him then tried to strike from a jump kick but Ermac blocks him and throws him away.

The earthrealm warriors were nervous while Shang Stung grinned, Seto got up and said:"Looks I have to get serious now prepare your self my brother isn't the only one with a secret weapon." Seto takes out the lost driver from his jacket put it on his waist, everyone got curious as he put's it on his wais a belt appeared to attach it, then he takes out the Eternal memory and presses the button.

**ETERNAL**

He inserts it in the lost driver as a standby noise was heard and he said:"Henshin" he throws his arms to the side swiping the lost driver activating the transformation.

**ETERNAL**

Pieces or amor were appearing on him forming a new suit it was a white suit with black stripes on the shoulders and helmet, with red flames on his arms, his helmet had a trident like horns with a gem on it and yellow eyes this was Eternal red flare.

Everyone was surprised to see it and Seto said:"behold Eternal." and he charges at Ermac who tries to push him away with his power but Eternal manages to walk foward as he was getting close to Ermac and grabs him by the neck, he lifts him then kicks him away.

Eternal then felt something as his body was covered in red flames the his eyes and gem glowed as the fire changed to blue as his suit the red fire now blue, he has cape on his shoulders and has gaia memory slots on his chest like a vest, in his right arm and on his left thigh he is now Eternal blue flare.

Everyone was stunned to see it, Ermac was scared as he backed away and team eclipse were happy and Akira said:"Amazing Seto you now control the full power of Eternal."

"Yes now let's test it."Eternal said as he takes out the Eternal edge and charges at Ermac, Ermac tries to launch a energy ball but Eternal cuts them down and Eternal launches his bloody hell blade with his knife hitting Ermac and startes to punch while cutting him, then he kicks him away and now he takes out the memory and inserts it in the Eternal edge.

**ETERNAL MAXIMUM DRIVE**

As Ermac stood up electricity came from Eternal stopped him from moving then Eternal jumps into the air as his foot was covered in blue flames and does the Eternal Requime kick on Ermac throwing him away with flames covering him then Eternal lands on his feet while turning his back, he extends his arm with a thumps down and said:"Now enjoy your hell" then flame exploded leaving Ermac severely damaged.

Shang Tsung was angry at the outcome while Eternal canceled his transformation returning to his orignal form then walks to his team, Johnny approaches him and says."Dude that was cool where did you get a suit like that."

"Yeah that kind of tech was impressive."Jax said impressed along with Sonya.

"Well let's say it was a gift from our boss."Seto said with a smile.

Raiden understood that it was The One that gifted him that armor and the other three must have those same suit as well.

**Note:We have a rider introduced being Eternal also for the other guys getting girls would be Kane with Mileena now some maybe asking why not give her to Drake well Kane is the one that likes a strong girl and Theirs a certain Vampire girl that going to get intersted in Drake also th reason for giving Akira Kamen rider Core is because I like his design plus they need a giant characther for the future.**


	3. Chapter 3 Riders all out battle

**Chapter 3 Riders all out battle**

**I don't own Kamen Rider or any of the worlds in this story.**

After the fight Kitana was sent to either recruit or eliminate team eclipse as she walked to the garden she heard a harmonica being played and she sees Seto sitting on a stone playing the music was so beautiful and relaxing as she could only stare at him as he played it (it's the same song that Katsumi Daido played).

After he stopped he looked at the scenery then Kitana snaped out of it and approached him, he saw her and:"What do you want?"

"I came here to recruit your team to join Outworld, warriors of your skill can be useful for Shao Kahn."Kitana said.

"Yeah I don't think so we don't serve a warlord."Seto said as he got up.

"You don't have a choice it's either join or die."Kitana said as she prepared to fight.

Seto got into a stance as she charged at him and he blocked her punch, he then avoided a kick from her, he then kicked her away and then she charged back with her fans out as she tried to cut him as he continued to dodged them then he kicks her arms releasing the fans and kicks them away, he then started to fight back with a combination of punches and kicks then he grabs her and throws her to the ground with a judo throw.

Kitana got up on her knees and said:"do it."

"Do what exatly?"Seto asked.

"Kill me."Kitana said.

Seto looks at her confused and said:"Why?"

"I have failed my father the emperor."Kitana said while looking down.

"Wait Shao Kahn is your father?"Seto said shocked to hear that.

"I have disgraced him you must kill me."Kitana said.

"No how about this we never seen each other so this never happened."Seto said as he lift's her head with his hand to look at her.

"I couldn't kill you plus what kind of a father would allow their own children to die to have honor then he's not worth it but for now we never seen each other."Seto said as he walked away but stops to look at her.

"Oh and I hope we see each other again you have seem to enjoy my music so next time I'll play for you."Seto said with a smile as he walks away and Kitana looks at him with interest.

The night has fallen and the finals were starting Liu kang is to fight who will be his opponent.

"Kombatants now Liu Kang will face againts Adam from Team Eclipse."Shang Tsung said as walked foward.

"It will be a honored to fight you but I must request that you transform so that I fight you in at your best."Liu Kang requested.

"Very well either way Earthrealm gonna be saved."Adam said as Liu Kang nodded.

Adam takes out his pass as a belt appeared as a ominous music played and he said:"henshin" he extended his arms as he lets got of the pass as it floats to the belt.

**GAOH FORM**

His plat form suit appeared as pieces of armor attached to him shoulders and chest then two jaws traveled through his rails on the head as they move to form the visor as the full form now has bronze armor with jaws on his shoulders and spikes on his chest Adam is now Kamen Rider Gaoh.

Everyone was interested in this armor as Jade watched Adam closely and Adam takes the pieces from his hips as puts them together to form a sword called GaoGasher.

Gaoh charged at Liu kang who did the same as they clash Liu kicked Gaoh while avoiding the sword slashes, then Liu Kang throw a fireball at him as Gaoh cuts it and rushes at Liu Kang an tires to cut him but Liu Kang ducks and tries to kick Goah but he dodges it and punches Liu Kang with his other hand both fighters decided to finish it Liu Kang Charges his fist as Gaoh bring out his pass and puts infront of his belt.

**FULL CHARGE**

GaoGasher glowed with power as they charge in the middle and both of their attacks clashed making a blinding explosion that blinded everyone when they look as the smoke vanished to reveal Gaoh standing and Liu Kang on the ground.

"The winner is Adam so Team Eclipse adavances."Shang Tsung said.

Raiden and Kung Lao went to help Liu Kang as they help him up.

"Are you alright?"Kung Lao asked worried.

"Yes but it was a good match."Liu Kang said as he looks at Gaoh "It was a honor fighting you It seems I still need to get stronger so In the future we can fight again."

"Hey I'll take you on any thime."Adam said as he changed to his normal form.

Raiden look at them and smile but then frown and said."The battle is still not over."

"Goro."Liu kang said "any of you that fights him be careful."

Adam nodded as his team went to his side.

"It has been years since a Earthrealm warrior has progressed this far, but our reigning champion is far beyound your abilities so which of you shall stand up to face him?"Shang Tsung asked.

Kane stepped foward and Shang Tsung said."Very well to the lair with you."

A portal appeared bellow Kane as he was dropped down screaming, when he reached he was able to land on his feet as he looked around and saw he was in some sort of dungeon.

"I did not expect to fight in this tournament."Kane turned around to see Goro a four armed beast."But looks like Earthrealm as found a warrior worthy for the shokan."

"You don't scare me plus I always wanted a true match since coming here."Kane said as he grins.

"Very well but I was told that your team has a very special power show me this power of yours."Goro said as he approached him.

"Very well."Kane said as he takes out his sengoku driver and attaches to his waist as the belt appeared, then he takes out the lockseed and presses it as a creepy voice came out of it.

**BLOOD ORANGE**

A zipper appeared in the sky above him as Goro was surprised as a giant metal blood orange came down, he inserts the lockseed in the driver.

**LOCK ON**

Then a guitar song played as Goro crossed his arms getting interested and Kane presses down on the knife ending the song.

**BLOOD ORANGE ARMS JA NO MICHI ON STAGE**

As the fruit lands on his head a body suit appeared, the orange dismantles forming the chest armor and shoulder pads, he had a samurai helmet with the crest in red as the visor was red with a mouth piece in black as the Daidaimaru appears on his hand he is now Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim.

Goro chuckles and says:"interesting your form seems to come from a different place when I saw the rift it showed a forest I have not seen could it be a different realm."

"How about less talking and more fighting."Bujin gaim said as he takes out the musou saber as Goro nodded and charged at him as Bujin gaim dodges it his attack and slashes him with Daidaimaru in the back, then Goro thows a energy blast at him as Bujin gaim cuts it then activates the musou saber gun and shoots at Goro damaging, then Goro jumps to try to crush him but Bujin Gaim jumps away as Goro lands on the ground then Bujin Gaim strikes him in the back with both his swords making Goro fall as he cut down on the knife again.

**BLOOD ORANGE SQUASH**

Bujin gaim laughs as his daidaimaru charges up and slices through Goro chest making a explosion and Goro was injured but still alive.

Bujin Gaim looks at his opponent and chuckles as this is what he wanted a challenge while helping others was good he always wanted to fight then the portal oppened.

In Shang Tsung throne room everyone waited as the portal appeared to reveal the winner then from it came Bujin Gaim as everyone knew who he was as the Earthrealm warriors smiled while Shang Tsung frowned and Bujin Gaim canceled his transformation.

Kane walked next to his team as Drake said:"It's now Shang Tsung, my team has proven our might and now it's my turn so face me."

Shang Tsung walks foward and said:"So be it."

They started to fight as Shang Tsung tried to punch him but Drake easily blocks them then he back hands Shang Tsung away, Shang Tsung got angry as he fires a flaming skull at him but Drake shoots a beam of red energy from his hand destroying it and hitting Shang Tsung as he was sent to the floor, Shang Tsung got and transformed into Baraka Drake looks at this and laughed and said:"Really you need to use others to get a adavantage so pathetic."

Shang Tsung got mad as he charges with Barakas blades as he tries to slash at Drake but he dodges him with ease then kicks him away as he turned back to normal then Drake decided to show the difference between them a he decided to finish this.

"Well how about I show you my own form Kivat."Drake said as a Kivat the 2nd surprising everyone and he said:"Very well." and he bites Drakes hand.

**GABU**

Markking appeared on Drake face that looks like stined glass as a black belt appeared on his waist with fuestles on the sides then he grabs Kivat says:"henshin." and places him on the belt upside down as he was covered in silver energy and it dispersed to reveal his suit it was regal looking red armor with a black chest with green gems and his helmet has a green visor with fangs on it resembling a vampire with a crest with bat wings on top he is now Dark Kiva.

Everyone looked stunned at the armor as Raiden and Shang Tsung are reminded of the vampire realm as it resembles what they look like and Dark kiva charged at Shang tsung and Kicks him away, then Shang Tsung got up and transformed into Kano as tried to use the laser but Dark Kiva uses a arm to block it as he walks foward as punches him the face with his other arm making him change back then he kicks him to the ground.

Shang Tsun got up to his knees as his will to fight was destroyed as he cannot defeat this warrior and Drake said."Say it."

"I concede."Shang Tsung said making Drake the winner as his friends cheered for him and a light appeared to show the elders that Drake is the winner.

Drake transformed back as everyone gathered around.

"Way to go man."Jax said.

"Awesome Drake."Sonya said.

"MVP baby."Johnny said.

Shang Tsung and his soldiers walk to a portal but Kitana and Jade looked at Seto and Adam respectively as they wanted to spend more time with them Seto and Adam looked at them and gave a wave to each and they nodded and walked through the portal.

Raiden looks at his talisman and saw a few cracks have been fixed but still remained damaged as he tought maybe Team Eclipse can save the future.

**Outworld**

"You failed me."Shao Kahn said as Shang Tsung was on his knees with Kitana behind him and kano and Reptile at his side.

"Five hundred years I have waited now I must wait Five hundred more."Shao Kahn said angry at him.

"My lord all is not lost:"Shang Tsung said trying to avoid death.

Shao Kahn walks to his throne and says:"curse the elder gods and their tournament I should have taken earthrealm by force." he sits on his throne:"but I am bound by their rules, rules that cannot be broken"

"My lord."Shang Tsung said.

"Kill him."Shao Kahn ordered as Kano and Reptile held him while Kitana draws her fans.

"But what if the rules where changed?"Shang Tsung said.

"Kitana."Shao Kahn said to stop her and he says."Continue."

**Earthrealm shaolin temple**

Team Eclipse was given rooms at the temple along with Cyrax and Sub-zero who joined after leaving the Lin Kuei.

At the nigh the temple was having a celebration for the saviors of Earthrealm, Raiden was with Jax at the temple and Raiden said:"When Drake won my amulet was able to fix some of the dameges so is it Team eclipse the answer for saving Earthrealm?"

"Maybe, he made Shang Tsung look like a chump."Jax said.

A young Shang Tsung approached them as Raiden said."Here to congratulate us on our victory sorcerer?"

"What, Shang Tsung?"Jax said surprised to see Shang Tsung young.

"You have been revitalized I see I didn't realize your master was in the habit of rewarding failure."Raiden said to him.

"The emperor has a offer Raiden a new tournament."Shang Tsung said.

"I see no reason to participate in any plan of yours."Raiden said with his arms crossed.

"The emperor proposes a single tournament to replace the current system of ten, it will be held in Outworld, if Earthrealm does not win Outworld will absorb it, but if Earthrealms wins Shao Kahn will abandon his claim forever."Shang Tsung offered.

"Give your emperor my regards."Raiden said as he and Jax turned around.

Shang Tsung cast a spell to open a portal as a army of tarkatans came through, Team Eclipse saw them and Akira and Kane stepped foward.

"Well they brought a army say Akira how about we bring ours?"Kane suggested as Akira nodded as he charges his arm out and calls a army of masquerade dopants, the Tarkatans stopped to see this new enemy then Kane snaps his fingers and mutiple of inves came from zippers from the sky and joined the dopants, the Tarkatans obeserved this enemy and both sides charge and started to attack each other.

While Raiden and Shang Tsung fought they noticed the dopants and Inves fighting the tarkatans and Jax while fighting the tarkatans saw them and said:"Whoa who brought back up?"

Komori inves strucks at them while flying, dopant punched a tarkatan in the face, A byakko claws through one, a tarkatan slashes a dopant, a group dopants shot at tarkatans with guns and a envolved Shika was crushing multiple tarkatans.

Team Eclipse where in their rider forms while Akira was in his Violence form as they cut through Tarkatans and then he tarkatans retreated back to the portal as the battle was loss for them but they got what they needed.

Team Eclipse were now back in their normal forms as Raiden approaches them with Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Johnny Cage, Cyrax, Sub-Zero and Jax.

"Damn that was amazing where did you get those guys?" Jax asked.

"Well Akira is able to make Masquerade dopants while I have the power to call on creatures known as Inves."Kane explained as the masquerade dopants vanished while the inves returned back to helheim forest.

"Well can you at least explain where did those inves came from?"King Lao asked.

"Well the inves are from a place called helheim forest which is a different world that is semi-sentient and it's covered in plant life and it's the place where the inves call home."Kane explained to them what the one told him and his team.

"Wait a different world like the realms is this world a danger to the realms?"Raiden asked.

"Helheim it self would have tried to devour other planets but now it's been moved to a distant place in the universe where it cannot harm other worlds so only I can summon the inves and can control the planets plant life and the only other way to control the inves is by having a lockseed and opening the lock which will summon a inves depending on the type of it will determine it's strenght."kane said to them and they were stunned to hear that.

"Well it's good that were safe from it."Johnny said a little nervous.

"Wait a minute wheres Sonya?"Jax noticed she's not with them.

"Shang Tsung captured her and took her to Outworld while the rest of dealt with the invasion."Raiden told them.

"We gotta find her."Jax said.

"We must follow them."Kung Lao said.

"Shang tsung made it clear that Earthrealm will be under on constant threat unless I agree to a new tournament."Raiden said as he received another vision.

"Another vision?"Jax asked.

"Yes I saw Liu Kang winning the proposed tournament I believe we must attend but my vision of you winning was not the solution when Drake won the cracks started to fix so they must be the ones to win."Raiden said as he looks to team Eclipse.

"Hear me Elder gods I accept the terms proposed by Shao Kahn."Raiden said as the light appeared again.

"We go to Outwolrd."Raiden said.

"The let us help."Sub Zero said as Cyrax nodded.

"Of course your help will be accepted."Raiden said.

Team Eclipse where prepared as now they will go to Outworld to defeat Shao Kahn.

**Note:heres the end of the first tournament and the start of outworld saga and now three more riders have appeared also Helheim is only controled by Kane since Kouta and Mai don't exist anymore and The one gave Kane full control over it making him the god of it since he needs his soldier strong while having them grow at the same time and Akira is the one I don't know who to give so If anybody as a suggestion who to pair him up then put it in the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4 To Outworld

**Chapter 4 To Outworld**

**I don't own Kamen Rider or any of the worlds in this story.**

They arrived at Outwolrd and the group of Johnny, Jax, Raiden, Cyrax, Sub-Zero, Seto, Adam and Akira where now in the Shao Kahn throne room as they saw him in his throne with Goro and army of Tarkatans in front of him with Shang Tsung, Reptile, Kano, Kitana and Jade at his side.

"I assume that's the big man himself."Jax said.

"The wrestler guy with the cow skull on his head, and why aren't the kung fu twins and the other two here helping us'"Johnny asked.

"I sent Liu kang and Kung Lao to free some of their Shaolin masters."Raiden said.

"Kane and Drake wen't to explore the place with a mission each."Seto said.

"I expected Sonya Blade to be here with Shang Tsung."Raiden said.

"She better not have a scratch on her."Jax said angry as he walks foward.

"Wait Jax."Akira said as he run infront of him.

"Ah the Earthrealm delegation has arrived, and we have a volunteer for our first kombat."Shang Tsung pointing at Akira.

"What?"Akira said confused.

"So this is the famous team Eclipse the tournament will begin."Shao Kahn said as the Tarkatans cheered.

"Akira Narukami you will face Kano."Shang Tsung said as Kano stepped foward.

"Well kid how about you show your real face as we all now your little secret."Kano said as he takes out a knife.

Akira frowned but had no choice but to transform.

**BIRD**

Akira transformed into a green humanoid bird with long claws it was the Bird Dopant Strengthened Form.

Shao Kahn looks at it and said:"interesting."

Kano charges with his knife as he tries to stab him but it broke on contact with as Akira swats him away, Kano does a rolling ball attack but it only pushes AKira back a bit then shoots a laser at him but Akira blocks it with his claws then charges at Kano then hits him the face and grabs him and flies to the air and throws him to the floor making Kano unconscious.

"Very interesting it seems this power of Team Eclipse is very powerfull."Shao Kahn said.

"Akira your next opponent will be."Shang Tsung got interruped as Reptile came to him."What is it?"

Reptile whispers to him and Shang Tsung said:"Excellent, it seems I have a pressing matter to attend to with the emperor permission we will reconvene later."

Shao Kahn made a signal for a yes and they started to leave the throne room, Kitana and Jade look at Seto and Adam they wanted to speak with them but they left.

"What was that all about, I think we should follow him."Jax said as Akira transforms back.

Raiden had a vision and said:"Sonya Blade, she is to be executed, my powers are compromised here in Outworld, but I will be able to transport us near enough to her."

**Meanwhile 10 minutes before with Kane**

Kane walks in to a room that looks like a lab and said:"so this is the famous flesh pits Raiden told us about let's see what Shang Tsung has in here."

Kane walks in seeing multiple pods, tables and bodies haging in the ceiling but something or someone caught his interest, it was a women lying down a table she was almost naked with a few pieces of white cloth covering her, she has black hair and sharp teeth..

Kane walks up to her while some would find her disgusting she was interesting to him and he said:"well what do we have here, you look like that Kitana girl but different, you know someone might have found you to be scary but I find you to be enchanting." he touches her cheek with his finger."I can see that you are a strong and Interesting woman over all the dull ones that I have saw and I wonder what your eyes would look like when you wake up." he approached her face with his then she opens her eyes surprising him and she said:"well aren't you sweet."

She got up as he stepped back to let her get off the table then she walks to him and she says:"you know this is the first time I have met someone that loves my own appearance so how about it lover boy give me kiss.".

"Well can I at least know your name?"Kane said with a smirk

"Mileena and don't worry about being bit."She said as her teeth shrunk in giving her lips, this surprises him and as she pounces him and starts to kiss him.

**In the forest**

Drake walked through the forest trying to find potential allies then he felt a presence watching as he looked around he saw a shadow flying behind the trees.

"Who's there come on out."Drake said

Then the shadow flew to the sky and landed infront of him, Drake saw it was a woman with giant bat wings, wearing a very revealing outfit and he saw she had fangs so he knew what she is.

"Wait your a vampire."Drake said.

She walks up to him with a smile and said:"why yes I am Nitara."

"Well Nitara what is the reason for you to follow me?"Drake asked.

Nitara walked around him while touching him and said:"Well I felt a presence that was similar to my kind only different and I found you handsome."

Drake was bit surprised and said:"Well yes I am a being that's like a evolution of a Vampire known as a Fangire but we don't suck blood but life force but I have a alternate source."

"Interesting well I came here to see if you would help me."Nitara said as he walks in front of him.

"Help you?"Drake asked.

"Yes you see Shao Kahn conquered my realm and merged it with Outworld and I am trying to separate them to free my people as there is a way so I came to see you since you seem like a potential ally."Nitara said as she get close to his face.

Drake thought about since Earthrealm needs strong allies and she said her people were slaved to Shao Kahn so he said:"Very well but you have to agree to help Earthrealm since we need strong allies."

Nitara smiled and hugged and said:"Oh thank you and don't worry I'll help."

Drake was caught off guard as she pressed her body with his and blushed.

Nitara let's him and and said:"Let me introduce you to my people."

She led him to a cave when they entered she pushed a rock on the wall to reveal a secret entrance with a set of stairs and they walked down and they were now now in a big room with multiple vampires in seats like a Colosseum.

"My people I have brought an ally to help us to be free."Nitara said while pointing at Drake.

"Is this the one Nitara but why does he feel like one of us but different?"A elder vampire asked.

"I am Drake and for the reason I feel like a vampire I am a race known as a fangire think like a different evolution of vampire."Drake said as they started to talk to each other.

"Really a evolution of a vampire well then fangire why don't you show us your strength."A male said as four male vampires came down to challenge me.

Drake scoff and said:"Ok, then meet my partner Kivat." Kivat appeared surprising them to see a bat like that.

"Very well Drake." Kivat II said as he bit Drake hand.

**GABU**

As the stain glass markings appeared with the belt and Drake grabbed Kivat saying:"henshin."He places him on the belt as he was covered in silver then became Dark Kiva, the vampires were stunned as the armor was something worthy of a king and Nitara blushed at the sight of his power as she smiled.

The first one attacked with a sword as Drake dodges and kicks him away, the second attacked with a axe as Drake catches it breaks it and punches him, the third one attacked with two knifes but Drake disarms him with ease and throws him away and the fourth one with a mace came him but Drake breaks it with a punch and kicks him to where his other friends are as they were on the floor.

"Well then now to show you the power of the Fangire."Drake said as Kivat got out to cancel the suit as Drake crossed his arms as screams as he transforms into a the Bat Fangire, the Vampires were shocked to see it, is this the power of the Fangire then Drake fired a stream of red energy from his mouth at the four knocking them out.

Everyone was silent then a elder walk foward and stared at him then he bowed to him then everyone around him did the same as Drake was confused.

"What is happening?"Drake said.

"They accepted you as their new king."Nitara said making Drake look at her.

"What?"Drake said shocked.

"After our previous king died to Shao Kahn we never had another one now when you showed us your power they want you to be our king."Nitara said with a smile as she got close to him.

Drake was shocked as he never thought of ruling a realm but if it means saving them then he would accept it.

"Now my king do you have a preference for a royal clothing."The elder asked.

Drake turned back as he remembered what The One showed him of the original fangire King and said:"yes I do."

He gave them the design and the elder said:"This is a perfect outfit for a king and we will make it for you my king."

Drake nodded as he looks to his hand and saw the a symbol that looks like the king chess piece with bat wings, a eye and a rose it was the fangire symbol for the king as it shows his right to rule.

Meanwhile Raiden and the rest of the group found Sonya as she was tied up in a sewer with acid on the sides and Johnny yelled:"Sonya." alerting the guards.

"So much for the surprise attack."Jax said as he fights the first guard knoking him over to the side of the acid, he then jumps over them and went ot fight Sheeva who was guarding her, Akira decided to transform into a special dopant memory the one gave him.

**METAL**

Akira transforms into the metal dopant and takes out a staff and starts to fight the guards knocking them out one by one and sending some to the sides and he noticed Jax has defeated Sheeva as he walks to him without noticing Sheeva looking at him before falling unconscious.

"You sure have a way with women:"Sonya said as Jax helps her down while take out the rope.

"You know me I'm a class act."Jax said.

"What took you so long?"Sonya asked.

"He was busy hitting me in the face."Johnny said.

"and it was funny."Adam said with a smile.

Then a beeping sound was heard as Sonya looks a her radar.

"That's weird I got two sets of readings heavy tech signals both of them."Sonya said.

"Technology, then they cannot be of Outworld, we need to confront the source of each signal so Johnny cage, Sub Zero and Cyrax I will need your help"Raiden said.

They nodded and jax said:"Raiden, looks like you'll wanna teleport yourself about thirty clicks that way."

Flesh Pits

Mileena and Kane where the behind the table making out, Kane had his jacket off and they heard a noise.

Mileena gasps and said:"Someones coming you must run my love."

Kane nodded as he kissed her, he grabs his jacket and open a crack to Helheim as Mileena lied down on the table again.

When Kane was back in Helheim he remembered when he first arrived here, the One sent him here to show the ruins of the previous overlords as he found their weapons here when the inves appraoched him they bowed to him and he was happy he had a world for himself as he always wanted while it was empty except for the inves it was a start he found the sword called Joeshuimu on the ground as he lifts it into the air.

**Forest of Outworld**

Raiden and the others arrived as they look around they noticed a Lin Kuei being surounded by Cyborgs.

"Smoke."Sub-Zero said in shock along with Cyrax.

Raiden said:"They must not take him." and he fires a electrical blast at them shutting down the cyborgs.

They approached Smoke and he said:"Cyrax, Sub-Zero your alright.".

"Yes it's good to see you again Smoke."Cyrax said and Sub-Zero nodded.

"Why are you here in Outworld?"Smoke asked.

"To participate in a tournament to save Earthrealm, join us Smoke."Raiden said.

"Forgive me but if Sektor was searching for me, he is hunting Tundra too."Smoke said.

"Tundra here."Sub-Zero said in shock hearing his brother is here.

"Yes and he is taking your name and The grandmaster turning every Lin Kuei into a cyborg we need to help him."Smoke said to them.

"He will be at the tournament then knowing him."Sub Zero said.

"Really then how about a little help."They look to see Drake coming their way.

"Drake you have returned."Raiden said.

"Yes and I have found allies."Drake said.

"Really then were they are?"Johnny asked.

Then from the shadows came Nitara and Drake said:"This is Nitara she and her race as join our cause."

"The vampires but why would you help Earthrealm?"Cyrax asked.

"Because we want freedom and our realm to be separated and we will follow our new king."Nitara said as she looks as Drake.

"Wait king what's going on?"Johnny asked.

"It seems the Vampires have found a ruler in Drake with his powers being similar to them they have chosen him to leed them."Raiden said as Drake nodded.

Sub Zero(Tundra) was freezing a soldier in a block of ice in the soul chamber and he said:" A pity you could not have cooperated."

A Dark blue cybord entered said:"you are ordered to return to the Lin Kuei temple for assimilation."

"Hydro."Sub-zero said.

"You will come with me."Hydro said.

"I am sorry for what they did to you but I will not comply:"Sub Zero said as he fought Hydro, Hydro tried to punch him but Sub-Zero blocked it, Then Hydro fires a ice blast that Sub-Zero blocks and then Sub-Zero ice slides at him knocking him down to the floor, Then Hydro got up and was struck from the back knocking him down Sub-Zero was confused and saw a gray creature with it's left hand resembling a lightbulb with out the glass and was sparking with electricity it was the energy Dopant.

Hydro looks at it and decides to retreat and Sub-Zero approaches it and said:"Who are you creature?"

Energy Dopant reverts back to Akira surprising him and said:"My names is Akira and you are not the same Sub-Zero I know."

The Jax and Sonya came with Adam and Seto behind them.

"Hey Akira what did you find."Jax said then they noticed Sub-Zero.

"Sub-Zero what are you doing here?"Sonya asked.

"I am not the Sub-Zero you speak off he is my brother."Sub-Zero said.

"Brother huh."Seto said.

"I am only here to learn of my brothers where a bouts?"Sub Zero said.

"Your big brother is with Raiden along with Cyrax."Adam said.

"Really then I am happy to learn he is alright."Sub Zero said.

Then the statue with the mouth open with energy started to glow as voice was heard:"you have disturbed our regeneration process" then Ermac came out of it.

"Ermac."Jax said.

"So back again."Seto said as he looks at him.

Jax grabs him by the throat but he used his powers to separate him and then started to pull Jax arms until they were destroyed as Jax screamed in pain and throws him to the ground.

"Jax."Sonya said as he stopped the bleeding with her blaster.

Ermac turns to Seto and said:"we will finish you this time."

"Oh really."Seto as he takes out his Lost driver and puts it on his waist and takes out the eternal memory.

**ETERNAL**

"Henshin."Seto inserts the memory in the driver and ativates it.

**ETERNAL**

Seto transformed into Kamen rider Eternal surprising Sub-Zero, then Eternal takes out his Eternal edge and charges at Ermac, Ermac uses his power to push him as Eternal now has a hard time to continue as he walks to him, then he brings out another memory and inserts it in the Maximum drive slot.

**LUNA MAXIMUM DRIVE**

His arm streched and grabs Ermac by the neck and brings Ermac to him to slash him in the chest.

"Fool I have more tricks."Eternal said as he takes out the Luna memory.

Ermac gets up and he blast at him as Eternal dodge but then brings out another and presses the button.

**ZONE**

Eternal vanishes as Ermac looked around then Eternal appeared behind him with his fist out.

**UNICORN MAXIMUM DRIVE**

A drill like energy appeared on his hand as he punches Ermac on his back knocking him to the floor.

Eternal take out the Eternal memory to revert back as Sub-Zero said:"That was impressive but I must leave now Shang Tsung was the one that tricked my brother into joining his tournament that he almost died."

"Wait at least help Jax." Sonya said.

"Don't worry I can help also before you go have this."Akria said as he opens his hand to reveal a dopant Gaia memory Ice Age.

Sub-Zero takes it and says:"What's this it looks like the one he has but different."he points at Seto.

"Let's say it's little help in case those robots come back also this might sting a little."Akria said as he grabbed his right arm and it caused him pain as a strange mark appeared"Use that to put the memory in when your in trouble." Sub Zero nodded and went to the tournament.

Sub Zero arrived at the tournament and saw Kitanan defeating a opponent and Shao Kahn killed him, he stepped foward and said:"Shao Kahn I came here to Challenge Shang Tsung I will fight him."

"No one makes demands to the emperor, Reptile."Shang Tsung said as Reptile went to fight Sub Zero.

Akira, Seto and Adam arrived after helping Jax to see Sub Zero defeating Reptile then the Lin Kuei cyborgs appeared around him.

"What is this no."Sub Zero said.

Sektor arrived infornt of the emperor and Shang Tsung said:"Who now interrupts the emperor's tournament?"

Raiden and the rest arrived and elder Sub Zero saw his brother and said:"Tundra, no" he tried to rescue him but Raiden stopped him.

"You cannot save him stay here or they will take you three as well."Raiden said.

Akira saw Sektor trying to make a deal with Shao Kahn a alliance for Sub Zero so he activated the memory for him, he extended his arm and the memory flew out of Sub Zero pocket.

**ICE AGE**

Everyone saw the memory as it went to the connector in Sub-zero's arm and he started to transform then a shockwave threw the robots around him away and everyone was stunned he transformed into the Ice Age dopant.

"Brother."Elder Sub Zero said shocked to see what happen to his brother.

Ice Age dopant looked at Sektor who stood in front of him.

"No matter what form you take you will come back."Sektor said as he shoots fire from his wrists but Dopant Sub Zero fires a Ice blast that consumed him and the fire freezing Sektor, then he walked towards him and punches him breaking him into little pieces.

He stares at his hands as his power was greater and stares at Shang Tsung who was nervous, the rest of the robots tried to attack but he sent a gust of wind that froze them as they break into pieces.

"Interesting well Shang Tsung why don't you test this fighters new strenght."Shao Kahn said.

Shang Tsung looked at him and said:"of course my lord." he steps foward to fight him, he fires a fire ball that Dopant Sub-Zero swats away and slides at him fast knocking him to the ground.

"This form increased my brothers power greater than what it was before."Elder Sub Zero said shocked along with the rest of the group except for team eclipse as the knew what this form is.

Shang Tsung got up and saw something that scared him, he saw a giant ice block with a point as it points at him, Dopant Sub Zero had his hand up and brings it down and it was sent towards Shang Tsung he was able to teleport out of the way as it crashed at the arena making massive damage.

Shang Tsung couldn't believe how strong that was and Dopant Sub Zero appeared before him with his tombstone teleport as he grabs him by the neck then lifts him to the air and raises his fist, Shang Tsung was scared as his life was about to end then Sub Zero throws him to the ground and says:"Your not worth it" and leaves him he approaches Akira and Akira helps him transform back.

"Amazing is this the power that you posses?"Sub Zero said.

"Yes but now let's meet up with the others."Akira said as they went to meet up with Raiden.

**Note:Surprising Younger Sub-Zero used the Ice age memory is not the one that Akira has it's a copy so if he loses it will disappear and the reason was to test out dopant memories on other character just the Ice Age on a normal human gave Cryomancer like powers so imagine in a real one.**


	5. Chapter 5 Shao Kahn chosen heir

**Chapter 5 Shao Kahn chosen heir**

**I don't own Kamen Rider or any of the worlds in this story.**

**Note:I'm going to start to call the Elder Sub-Zero Sub-Zero while younger one Tundra to make it simple also the reason for Drake having a kingdom is becauuse they don't have a true homeworld so with the realms it give each a home.**

After the fight Tundra was able to meet his brother.

"Brother I'm glad your okay:"Tundra said.

"Me too brother I'm glad that you were able to defeat them."Sub-Zero said.

"Also how did he turn into that monster I thought you guys were the only ones that can to do that?"Johnny asked.

"It was simple I gave this Sub-Zero a copy of my Gaia memories which will allow him to turn into a dopant also you can keep it since I have mine."Akira said as Tundra nodded.

"Thank you and you may refer me know as Tundra since I have found my brother." Tundra said as they nodded.

Seto looked at Kitana and saw she was being scolded by her father and she left and he was worried about her.

Kitana was talking with Jade at the beach and said:"Is this show your loyalty Jade?"

"Kitana I"Jade was interrupted.

"You follow me when I clearly wish to be alone then upbraid me, I will not be scolded like some child."Kitana said.

"You need to be careful I have never seen your father this angry with you, your a princess he expects more from you than this."Jade said as Kitana turned her back.

"I know what he expects."Kitana yelled at her.

"We will talk later, when you are in more of a mind to listen,"Jade said as she left.

Kitana was left alone then a familiar harmonica was heard as she looked around and found Seto sitting by a boulder as she approached him.

"Seto."Kitana said.

Seto stopped and said with a smile:"hey we got to stop meeting like this."

"What are you doing here?"Kitana asks.

"I came to see you, I saw what he did and it was not right as you deserve better so I came."Seto said making her blush under her mask.

"You cannot be here if someone finds out we both could be in serious trouble."Kitana said.

"Don't worry I came prepare but I really need to see you."Seto said as he approaches her then she noticed a few strand of his hair is now blue.

"Your hair."Kitana said.

"Oh yeah when I unlocked blue flare it started give me a few highlight's but thats the only side effect."Seto said while touching his hair.

"Look Seto I need to be alone right now."Kitana said as she turns around.

"And I won't leave until your happy."Seto said as he walks to her.

"Why do you even care so much, why even come here to see me?"Kitana said.

"I just care about you."Seto said and this made her surprise.

The Raiden appeared and said:"Princess Kitana I request an audience."

"Earthrealm god what business do you have with me?"Kitana asked.

"I have sensed conflict within you, you are more like Sindel than Shao Kahn and you need answers I can help you find them if you will trust me, go to Shang Tsung Flesh pits."Raiden said.

"What?"Seto said shocked.

"The flesh pit's but I am forbidden to:"Kitana was interrupted.

"Yes, you are and why is that?"Raiden asked.

"I don't know tell me."Kitana said.

"You must discover your true path alone."Raiden said.

Kitana thought about and went but Seto pulled out a gadget watch called the spider shock and fires a tracking device at Kitana clothes so he can find her later, Seto approaches Raiden and said."Why did you tell her to go there if she goes she will be in trouble."

"The only way for her to discover the answers she deserves is by going there."Raiden said.

"Well good thing I have a backup plan."Seto said as he walked away.

**20 minutes later**

Kane was walking through Helheim as he was thinking about Mileena she was perfect everything he could ask for strong, vicious and powerfull even if their moment was brief, he walks to his throne as his inves are now at his side as he thinks about her.

"You know a beautiful women like her is rare even if I find other women she would always be number 1 no matter what, but how would I be able to be with her, if she looks like Kitana then she must be Shao Kahn daughter that would be difficult with my mission but hey I'll figure something out."Kane said as he looks at the inves.

After a some time waiting he left for Outworld and was at the beach as he walks foward then a tarkatan came out, then more came out from hidding.

"What is this some kinda of ambush trying to take me out well I'll give you guys this the idea has some merit but against me."Kane said with a smile as he looks a them.

**Meanwhile at the castle.**

Kitana was imprisoned in the tower as she was sentenced for death Jade went to try to save her as she reached the tower she saw Kitana tied up with a energy rope with Sheeva.

"Jade."Kitana said.

"My orders are clear, no one is allowed in the tower."Sheeva said as Jade walked foward.

"As you can see I am here."Jade said playfully.

"Here to help the princess to escape."Sheeva said.

"But she won't do it alone." they turned around to see Seto, Adam and Akira there.

"Adam."Jade said surprised.

"Seto."Kitana said.

"What how are you here?"Sheeva said confused.

"We have our ways."Seto said angry as he heard what will happen to Kitana.

"Brother I'll take her on while you and Adam free Kitana."Akira said.

"Are you sure?"Seto asked.

"Yes don't worry."Akira said as he stepped foward.

"Are you sure you can defeat me boy?"Sheeva said.

"Why don't I show you."Akira said.

**NAZCA**

Akira transformed into a blue humanoid with two cape pieces with a sword it was the Nazca Dopant.

"Now you will be the first to face one of my stronger forms."Akira said as he points his sword at her.

Sheeva prepares herself and chargest at him and she punches him but he blocks it with his sword and kicks her away, he waits as she gets up and charges at him and he dodges her attacks, his sword glowed every second as he continued to dodge and then he slashes at her making her fall to the ground in pain.

Sheeva looks at him and says:"Finish it."

Akira shakes his and says:"no."

"What'"Sheeva said in shock.

"You talk about honor than how about this there is no honor killing a beaten enemy I don't fight like that so rest up if you want to fight me again I'll be there."Akira said as he turns back.

Sheeva was stunned and blushed at his kindness and sense of honor and she past out.

Kitana was freed and they heard the guards appraoching and said:"They are coming how are we going to escape?"

"Don't worry follow us."Adam said as they ran and they found a door while it would have taken to a room Kitana and Jade were in the Gaoh liner as they look around as they don't know the place and they looked outside to see sands of time.

"Where are we?"Jade asked.

"This is the Gaoh Liner a train that travels through time."Adam explained making them surprised to hear that.

"Through time."Jade said.

"Yep it's one of my most powerfull tools as it allows me to not only travel through time but also erase it if I wanted to."Adam said making them shocked.

"How can something like this exist the elder gods wouldn't have allowed it to exist."Kitana said.

"Well let's say we work for another being that surpasses the elder gods."Seto said while sitting on a table.

"What?"Kitana was stunned.

"We work for The One the god of the multiverse."Seto said.

"God of the mutliverse."Jade said.

"Yes he sent us here in fact our uniforms have his symbol and as for the elder gods he reigns supreme over them so we can do what we want."Adam Said.

"I don't believe it so you were sent here to save Earthrealm then."Jade said.

"Bingo."Adam said.

"But theres something I must know."Kitana said while looking at Seto"Why go out of your way to save me, you could have risked your mission if Shao Kahn found out about about this then he would try to take it so why, why risk everything and yourself for me."

Seto stared at her and said:"Because I love you."

Kitana looks at him and said:"You, you do."

"He does."Jade, Adam and Akira said.

"That's right and I mean it every word."Seto said with a smile.

"I love you too."Kitana said as she runs to him as he holds her up in his arms he then pulls down her mask and kisses her.

"Whoa then that means Kitana going to be my big sister."Akira said.

Jade chuckles and said:"Looks like it." then she looks at Adam stunned at the scene and thinking if they could be together.

Seto and Kitana separated as they look into their eyes and Seto said:"It doesn't matter if we are worlds apart I will always love you."

"Your sweet but do kiss me again."Kitana said as they kissed again.

**Outworld throneroom**

"You fools how dare you let Kitana escape."Shao Kahn berated his soldiers and Sheeva as Mileena and the rest where by his side.

"We are sorry my lord but team eclipse came to help her escape."Sheeva said.

"Team eclipse how can they even enter here without being alerted."Shao Kahn said.

"We do not know my lord but somehow they were able to enter without being noticed."Shang Tsung said.

"They have been a thorn in my plan, but now for a similar topic."Shao Kahn looks at Mileena"Mileena could you tell me the name of the one that was at the flesh pits with you."

"Why father I don't know what you are talking about."Mileena said.

"Don't play games with me I know you were with a member theirs before even Kitana arrived and I know you were expressing your love with him."Shao Kahn said to her.

"Oh fine yes but he didn't tell me his name since we wen't to the action but he had black hair and red eyes."Mileena said.

"Then it was Kane Manson he is one of the few that you have not met my lord."Shang Tsung said.

"Kane Manson."Shao Kahn said.

"Yes father he is perfect so can he be by my side?"Mileena asks him.

"He first needs to prove his worth and it seems they have found him."Shao Kahn said as a image was shown Kane with the army of Tarkatans surrounding him.

Kane was staring at them as he takes out the sengoku driver then he decided to something else.

"You know as much I want to use my sengoku driver it deserves better than you grunts so I will show you my true power so that you can all see how outmatch you truly are."Kane said as he put's the sengoku driver away, then he yells as his body started to transform in his place his now a monster wearing japanse styled black amor, a red chest armor with red cape and his head has horns that curved upward, he had red solid eyes and his mouth was covered by a visor the outside was red while the face was purple.(think nobunaga samurai warriors armor with color change, frieza second form head with coolers fith form mouth piece.) this is his demon overlord form.

The tarkatans were surprised by this form as he laughed at them and says:"Now which you will be first."he crosses his arms as he looks around, the tarkatans waited nervous what he will do then Kane chargest at highspeed stabbing one of them with one of his horns and lifts to the air, the tarkatans looked in shock as their ally was in pain as blood came down from the horn to Kane face, the vizor open to reveal a mouth that was smirking with fangs as he licks the blood off, then he starts shaking his head causing more pain to the tarkatan then throws him to the air and fires a red energy blast killing him.

Kane looks at them as they started to back up but he won't let them escape so he snaps his fingers and multipe inves came from cracks in the sky and surrounded the tarkatans in a big circle trapping them with Kane.

"You fools won't be going anywhere you wanted to play so game on."Kane said.

A tarkatan charged at him with it's blades out but Kane grabs him by the neck, two more charged but Kane snaps his fingers as two cracks appear and vines came out gabbing them and pulling them inside to Helheim, he then throw the one he had to the air and calls the Joeshuimu and when the tarkatan came down he slices him half and wipes the blood of his sword, a tarkatan tried to sneak attack him as was behind a boulder then he felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Kane behind him scaring him and Kane stabs him in the chest and then one final one remained as he prepares himself as Kane walks infront of him then he charges at Kane but Kane extend his arm making him get pushed away by his energy, then he got up tried to attack and Kane used the force as the Tarkatan was pushed back to a boulder behind him and Kane throws his sword stabbing him and killing off the last Tarkatan.

Kane takes off his sword from his and he wipes the blood of again as he refuses to let it be dirty by these fools blood, he then orders the inves to return as the entered the cracks and returns to his original form then he snaps his neck to the sides, he smiled and walkes away.

From the throne room Shao Kahn was impressed, Shang Tsung and his soldiers where shocked to see someone as cruel as the emperor while Mileena blushed at the sight of it.

"It was those creatures again they appeared from those holes but vines also appeared from them."Shang Tsung Said.

"It seems he possesses a realm of his own."Shao Kahn said and looks at what he did"it seems he is worthy of you Mileena and the one to rule by your side."

"Oh thank you father."Mileena said happy about it.

"Find him and bring him to me."Shao Kahn ordered and they nodded.

Kane was walking through then he heard a familar sound and the Gaoh liner coming through and he entered it, when he came in he saw Seto, Akira, Kitana and Jade with Kitana and Seto sharing the same table.

"So what's the reason for them to be here?"Kane asked.

"We had to save Kitana she was going to be executed."Akira said.

"Oh really well then good job in saving Seto girlfriend so I'm guessing that Adam piloting the Gaoh Liner."Kane said.

"Yep."Akira said.

"Well I guess we will regroup with Drake and go back to the tournament."Kane said.

"Drake with Raiden."Seto said.

"Then that's easy then."Kane said.

"Also you took along time to return Kane you were at the flesh pits before KItana."Seto said.

"What he was at the flesh pits?"Kitana said in shock.

"Oh yeah you see I have found someone there that caught my interest."Kane said with a smile.

"You found Mileena."Kitana said.

"Yes and she captured my heart."Kane said.

"Ew."Akira said.

"Oh you think it's gross that I have found a girlfriend uh do ya."Kane said at Akira.

"She is a abomination and she is the reason for my execution."Kitana said.

"While yes but that's more Shao Kahns orders not hers and even then I will do anything to be with her even if I have to rule Outworld."Kane said.

"Wait what are you going against the one's word."Seto said to him in shock.

"Of course not he said to save Earthrealm but didn't say I couldn't take Outworld plus being with her just makes it better."Kane said.

"You have sick and twisted taste in women."Akira said.

"Yeah whatever you say now how long will this take."Kane said.

Adam comes in and says."Where here."

The exited as the walked towards the colosseum they saw Drake waiting outside for them and the team was reunited as they walked towards the arena and they saw Johnny Cage being defeated by Ermac.

"Raiden put forth a worthy champion if you can."Shao kahn said.

Raiden was with Liu Kang and Kung Lao then a voice was heard.

"We are here."they looked to see Team Eclipse coming their way with Seto in the middle, Raiden smiled as they have arrived in time and Shao Kahn said:"Well it's seems all the members of Team eclispe has come and with Kane too." he looks at Kane.

"So you know me."Kane said.

"Yes and let's say you have impressed me to be chosen."Shao Kahn said.

"Chosen for what?"Kane asked.

Mileena appears next to him and says:"To be by my side."

"Yes you I have seen how you fight and decided to make you Mileena's husband and the one that will rule Outworld with her."Shao Kahn said.

"What?"Kane said in surprise along with his team.

"So he is betraying us."Liu Kang said.

"No he did not know as you can see he is confused."Raiden said.

"So my love after the tournament the wedding will begin."Mileena said while going to her fathers side.

"Now the tournament will begin your opponent shall be Shang Tsung."Shao Kahn said as Shang Tsung Smiled"and Quan Chi" Quan Chi appeared through a portal as they went to the arena,

"No one can defeat this deadly alliance."Quan Chi said.

"On that we agree."Shang Tsung said.

"Except us."Seto said as they brought out the drivers, lockseed, memory, pass and Kivat appeared.

**ETERNAL**

**BLOOD ORANGE LOCK ON**

**GABU**

The belt appeared for Drake and Adam, Kane placed the lockseed on his driver playing the guitar music, Seto placed the memory on the lost driver and Akira prepared to transform"Henshin"

**ETERNAL**

**BLOOD ORANGE ARMS JA NO MICHI ON STAGE**

**GAOH FORM**

**NAZCA**

They transformed into the rider forms while Akira became the Nazca Dopant they charged at them as they blocked some attacks, Shang Tsung fires a skull at Nazca who slices it, then Dark Kiva kicks him away as he dodges Quan chi attacks then Bujin Gaim strikes Quan Chi in the back, then Gaoh kicks him towards Shang Tsung and Eternal finishes the with a Maximum drive.

**HEAT MAXIMUM DRIVE**

He throws a big fireball at them finishing the match as they were too injured.

"You may beaten us but it's still not over."Quan Chi said.

"No but for you it's is."Eternal said confusing Quan Chi as Scorpion appears and grabs him.

"Now prepare for your hell."Scorpion said as he left with him.

Now the team Eclipse will face one challenge before fighting Shao Kahn will they be able to save Earthrealm find out next time.


	6. Chapter 6 End Of Kombant

**Chapter 6 The end of Kombat**

**I don't own Kamen Rider or any of the worlds in this story.**

As Team eclipse waited a gate was open to reveal a feline shokan called Kintaros, he roared as the crowd cheer as he stands in front of them.

"I will eat your heart:"Kintaros said.

Akira stepped foward in his Nazca form as he brings his sword out, Kintaros charges at him but he dodges and slashes at his back making him grunt then Kintaros slams him with his arm sending him to the floor, Akira stands back up and decides to change forms.

**SMILODON**

Akira changed to a humanoid cat known as the Smilodon dopant, he blitz Kintaros and hits him in every direction, then he finishes him with a upper cut and jumps to give a drop kick sending him down to the floor.

Kintaro was down and lost the fight as Akira stares at him.

"Very impressive normaly I would have killed you but I need you alive so I will settle on defeating you all."Shao Kahn said as he stood up to face them.

Eternal walked foward and faced him.

"Be prepared as I know you were the one that took Kitana so prepare yourself and be thankfull that I will spare you since I need Kanes entire team but after I win I will execute Kitana."Shao Kahn said.

This made Seto mad the woman that he love is being threaten by this monster so he won't allow it and said:"You won't touch her."

Eternal charges at him with the eternal edge and sends bloody hell blade at Shao Kahn and he deflects it back with his shield, Eternal jumps ove them and tries to strike Shao Kahn but he summoned his hammer and and knocks him down, then Shao Kahn throw a energy spear at him and Eternal uses a gaia memory.

**METAL MAXIMUM DRIVE**

His body was covered in metal as he withstood the spear then he take out the metal memory and inserts another one.

**LUNA MAXIMUM DRIVE**

A clone of Eternal appeared and they charged at Shao Kahn and they took out a gaia memory each and inserted on the maximum slot the eternal edge.

**TRIGGER MAXIMUM DRIVE**

**ICE AGE MAXIMUM DRIVE**

One shot energy blasts from is edge and the other one sent waves of ice at him, Shao Kahn raised his arms and the blast hit him while the waves froze his arms, then the Eternals kicks him away as the clone vanished then he inserted another memory.

**FANG MAXIMUM DRIVE**

A spike sprout from his ankle, he jumps and does the fang strizer at him sending Shao Kahn flying, then Shao Kahn got up and did a shoulder dash hitting Eternal and sending him to the ground and Eternal got up and looks at Shao Kahn who was also injured.

"Give up you cannot win."Shao Kahn said.

"Never if it means losing Kitana then I will risk it all and to make sure you don't come back."Eternal said as he takes off his cape and brings out the Zone memory"I destroy you completely." and inserts it in the main maximum drive slot.

**ZONE MAXIMUM DRIVE**

Eternal yell as all of his gaia memories surround him and they entered the slots on his suit.

**ACCEL, BIRD, CYCLONE, DUMMY, FANG, GENE, HEAT, ICE AGE, JOKER, KEY, LUNA, METAL, NAZCA, OCEAN, PUPPETEER, QUEEN, ROCKET, SKULL, TRIGGER, UNICORN, VIOLENCE, WEATHER, EXTREME, YESTERDAY MAXIMUM DRIVE**

Then he inserts the Eternal memory in the eternal edge.

**ETERNAL MAXIMUM**

Green energy entered Eternal body as everyone was stunned at the power he was showing off and he said:"Now Shao Kahn disappear." he puts the energy into a huge sphere and throws it at Shao Kahn as it traps him inside of the Never Ending Hell as he screams in pain, Eternal cape came back on his shoulders and he turns around with his arm to the side and said:"Now enjoy your hell."He made a thumbs down as the sphere exploded and killed Shao Kahn.

When the smoked clear they saw only Shao Kahn helmet then Raiden checked his amulet and saw it was fix meaning the future was saved and it's savior is Seto, the light from the Elder gods was shown making Earthrealm the winner.

Eternal transforms back then he fell to the floor.

"Seto."Team Eclipse cried out as they went to check on him Akira was first one to check on him and said:"It's okay he is just unconscious that took a lot from him with all those maximum drives."

Raiden approached them and said:"even so he saved Earthrealm and saving the future from Shao Kahn."

Kitana ran in and saw Seto on the floor and ran to his side.

"Seto."she said worried about him.

"Don't worry he is just tired he just defeated Shao Kahn."Akira said as Kitana was stunned to hear that.

Nitara arrived to Drake side and said."My king you and your friends have defeated Shao Kahn now we need is to seperate the realms."

Drake nodded and said:"did you find where it is?"

"Yes the orb is in a place submerged in lava."Kitara said.

"Then I will get it."Drake said.

They carried Seto to the Gaoh Liner to recover as the rest of Shao Kahns forces return to the castle and Kane noticed and followed them.

In the castle they were deciding who shall rule Outworld.

"Shao Kahn is finished."Goro said.

"Mileena is his heir she should rule."Reptile said.

"Mileena she exist only because of my sorcery."Shang tsung said.

"But you are not the chosen one." they looked at the entrance to see Kane there with a smirk.

"Kane."Mileena said happy to see him.

"What are you doing here?"Shang Tsung asks angry.

"Simple I remember Shao Kahn saying something about me being the one to rule by Mileena side."Kane said.

"That is right Shao Kahn picked him to be Mileena husband."Goro said.

Kane walks to the throne and sits on it and says:"yes and Mileena said after the tournament the wedding would begin so hurry up."

Mileena was happy as she runs to him and sits on his lap.

"You cannot be serious it was your team that killed the emperor do you think they will."Before Shang Tsung could say more Kane lift's his hand and sends a wave that sends him flying to the wall as he screamed.

"You know your the type that backstabs to gain what they want so."Kane said as a crack to Helheim appeared behind Shang Tsung which put him behind a huge stone wall and Kane used both arms to put more power and the wall separated into two and he was in the middle.

"Hmph now begone."Kane said as he puts his arms in opposite directions as the walls started to crush Shang Tsung who was screaming as he holds to the sides trying to push them away but they closed killing him.

The rest where shocked to see Shang Tsung die like that as they turn around and stare at their new emperor while Mileena was loving his power.

"Now as I said go prepare the wedding."Kane said as the soldiers went to prepare the wedding.

"My lord what will we do now Earthrealm cannot be conquered?"Goro asked.

"Yes and it also seems that both Edenia and the vampire realm will be separated from Outworld."Kane said making them shock.

"But don't worry instead of focusing on simple realms we will go to other worlds that I will pick that are far from the elder gods control."Kane said as they were stunned.

"Worlds far from the Elder gods but how?"Ermac asked.

"Simple I am part of the team of the most powerful god, the one the god of the multiverse."Kane said as they were amazed.

"So I will travel to these worlds finding the best ones and conquering it for Outworld and in my absence Mileena will take over."Kane said making her giggle.

"And if anything happens contact me so I will come back to finish those who dare attack my realm."Kane said as they bow to him.

With Drake he and Nitara found the lava pit as he blasted it away forming a path as th orb was there so he walks to it and brings it to Nitara as she looks at it she then smashed it to the ground and then the realm started to shake and then a bright light appeared and when they recovered their vision they were in the middle of a gothic styled city as the sky was red as this was the vapire realm.

"My king we have done it we have free our people."Nitara said happy about it.

"Yes now they can live in peace."Drake said.

"My king theres something I must know you told me that you would have to travel to other worlds being apart of gods team so what will happen to the kingdom while your away?"Nitara asks.

"Well I would need to find someone to take over while I am away."Drake said.

"Yes but who the vampires would only serve the royal familiy."Nitara said.

"I know and let me ask you this Nitara we have been together for some time yes?"Drake said.

"Of course my lord why do you ask."Nitara said.

"It's simple you have been a great companion and someone that I could rely on outside of my team so I will offer you this."Drake walks up to her and grabs her hand"be my queen and together we will protect our home and I have enjoyed our time together."

Nitara was stunned, here she was offered to be the bride and Queen to the man she had fallen so she smiled and said."yes."and hugs him and he was surprised but smiled as he hugs her back finally finding the love of his life.

In the Gaoh Liner Seto was waking up and the first thing he saw was Kitana and she said:"Seto."and she hugs him.

"Kitana I'm glad that you are alright."Seto said with a smile.

"Yes thanks to you."Kitana said Seto noticed that Jad and Akira where their too.

Then a light appeared and standing there was The One.

"My lord."Seto said as he got up and bowed to him.

"Seto you and your team did a good job you showed that you can change the world and I will give you a reward first since you have slain Shao Kahn."The one said to him.

"Then I want Edenia to be separated from Outworld."Seto said stunning Kitana and Jade as he asked to free their home world.

"You have a good heart very well and since I am generous I will give you this too."The one said as a glow appeared to reveal a bike that resembles kamen rider doubles but it was white with blue stripes and the front had the horns from his helmet.

"Its called the Eternal chaser it his your personal bike and you have something called RevolGarry which keeps pieces for your bike allowing you to swap them."The One said.

"Thank you my lord."Seto said

"And Akira I will give you this."The one gave him a silver device."this is the Gaia Memory Enhancing Adapter it allows you to increase your dopant forms strenght just merge it with your body."

Akira nodded and puts on his chest as it entered and he pulled his shirt down to see it in the center off his chest."Thank you my lord."Akira said then the one vanished then a light appeared blinding them then the train stopped as Adam came out and said:"guys look outside."

When they went outside they were in Edenia palace garden as Kitana looked around as she couldn't belive it she was home then she ran up to Seto and hugged him.

"Thank you."Kitana said.

"Anything for you."Seto said.

Adam walks out hearing that the One gave them stuff and said:"no fair you guys had cool stuff while I didn't." Jade noticed a glow being her so she looked back and chuckled.

"Hey Adam."Jade said pointing to it as he looked to see a gold device with cards on the side he saw a note and read it:"Adam this is your gift it's a device called imagin reader it will allow to you call on Imagin that were defeated in the past to your side as soldiers." he looks at the device it had a screen and a scanner on the side that is a red sphere so he accepted it now he has his own army.

Jade came to him and said:"you know they are really cute together."

Adam looks at Seto and Kitana and says:"yeah he got a girlfriend first than me."

"The how about getting one now."Jade said confusing him as he turns to her then she pulls down her mask and kisses him and he was surprised.

Akira was stunned and said:"really are we gonna have multiple weddings now."

"Hey come on little brother you will find a girlfriend too."Seto said with a smile.

"Oh yeah who, the only other girls I know is Sonya and Sheeva."Akira said.

"Wait a minute you defeated Sheeva in a certain day so, well Akira you might have gain her interest."Kitana said to him.

"What do you mean?"Akira asks her.

"You see it was a certain day where female Shokan if they find a strong and honorable male they can pick them to be their mate."Kitana said as Akira was surprised.

"No way she is way older than me."Akira said.

"Age doesn't matter for Shokan so good luck."Jade said as they laughed at his scared expression.

**At Outworld**

Kane was watching as the guards prepared his wedding from the window of the palace and saw a ligh coming to the room to reveal the One.

"My lord."Kane said.

"Kane I am impressed that you have saved Earthrealm and it seems you took over Outworld so I decided to award you and your team."The one said as he gives him a sphere of energy as Kane aborbs it"that will allow you to create sengoku and genesis drivers for your army so now you can give your people the technology they need.".

"Thank you my lord."Kane said as the one vanished.

Kane grinned as he made a sengoku driver with a black face plate as he went to visit his love, he walked through the halls, he reached a room and knocked on the door, the door opened and Mileena came out and said:"Hello my love is their something you want to talk."

"Let's say I have got a gift for you."Kane said.

"Really."She said excited.

Kane takes out the driver and she was stunned and said:"oh thank you, you are the best fiance that you are even giving me the same powers as you."

"Yes just wait a bit until I get you a lockseed."Kane said as she nodded then she pulls him in the room for a little thank you.

Then after their moment Mileena thought of something that made them gather all of the forces to the courtyard.

Kane came with Mileena as everyone was waiting and said:"everyone I have good news for you, if you remember Shang Tsung tried to get weapons from Earthrealm."Kane takes out one of the guns and said:"While they are useful what I am going to offer surpasses it."Kane throws the gun away and brings another Sengoku Driver."If you remember this driver allows the user to get a armor that increases their power so will a guard step foward."

A guard came as Kane gives him the driver and a Matsubokkuri lockseed then says:"place the driver at you waist."the guard did as a silver belt appeared"now open the lockseed."the guard pressed the button.

**MATSUBOKKURI**

A pinecone appeared above the guard surprising him and Kane said:"now place the lockseed on the driver." the guard placed placed and locking it.

**LOCK ON**

A japanse war horn was heard then Kane said:"now pressed down on the knife."the guard did it.

**SOIYA MATSUBOKKURI ARMS ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOWS**

The pinecone dropped on the guard as a black body suit appeared then it separated forming the armor and a spear appeared as he became a Kurokage trooper.

The guard looks at him and couldn't believe the power he now has.

"Now let us make a test with a centaur."Kane said as a random centaur came to the center as the the trooper faced him, the centaur charged at him as the trooper blocked with his spear that stops the centaur and throws him away then decided to test his new power by pressing the knife.

**SOIYA MATSUBOKKURI SQUASH**

The trooper jumps into the air as energy surounds the spear and stabs the centaur sending him flying to the ground dead.

Everyone was stunned to see a simple soldier have the power to kill a centaur as the trooper looks amazed and Kane clapped and said:"very good and as you all saw this power is what my army will now have while the generals will have better ones, remember this is a new age for my own rule." Everyone cheered for their new emperor.

**Edenia**

Kitana was on the palace in the as she looks outside to see her people happy as they live their lives and then Seto walk to her side and she said:"Seto this is one the greatest things that you have done for me."

"I would do anything to make you happy Kitana."Seto said to her.

Kitana then turns around and says:" Seto do you have a home?"

"Well no me and my brother are orphans we never knew our parents and we lived alone for a long time."Seto said with a frown.

"I see then I offer you this."Kitana turns to him and says:"as the heir to Edenia I offer you to rule by my side as King of Edenia."

Seto was stunned he was offered to be with Kitana and live here The One while they were training are allowed to pick a world to call home and he wanted to spend his days with her so he says:"Kitana nothing would make me more happy than to be by your side."

Kitana smiled and hugs then says:"Also if you ever want mutiple wives first tell me."

"Oh come on Kitana."Seto said anoyed as she laughed.

Then Seto saw through the window Akira was happy as the citizens were being nice to him and then they have their own home.

**Vampire realm**

Drake was now in a gothic castle sitting on a throne wearing a new outfit and its the same one that the original fangire king wore and he heard that his people were preparing the royal wedding for him and Nitara then a light appeared in front of him to reveal the one.

"My lord."Drake said as he got up.

"Drake I see you are rebuilding the Vampire realm good, I came to give you a reward for you mission."The One said as a light appeared in front of Drake to reveal a sword.

"This is the Zanvat Sword the original weapon of the fangire king now it is yours, master it's power since with it you can defeat entire army out with one slash."The One said as he vanished.

Drake holds his new sword as he could feel the power of it, he then takes it with him and leaves the Throne room as he walks he found Nitara staring out a window in the halls as she was beautiful to him, he smiles and goes to her side she looks at him as they stare into each others eyes then they kiss.

The three realms were under a new leadership each othe the Drake, Seto and Kane were married to each of their girlfriends, and each made a treaty for each realm to show their alliance and when they came to Edenia Akira would hide when Sheeva appeared as she tried to take him as her mate and each realm grew from this alliance with Team Eclipse ruling the realms and during his time as emperor Kane has dealt with some that tried to take him out known as D'vorah and Kotal but they were taken out by his own hands with Kotal being turned into a mindless inves after being forced to eat one of Helheim's Fruits and D'vorah was killed in a brutal fashion when she tried to assasinate Mileena as Kane cut off her limbs and burn her alive as to show why nobody challenges his might.

**Note:Here it is Shao Kahn is dead and Edenia and the Vampire realm are free also the guys took over the realms and also Akira and Adam will have their own kingdoms so don't worry they won't be left out.**


	7. Chapter 7 A corrupted empire

**Chapter 7 A corrupted empire**

**I don't own Kamen Rider or any of the worlds in this story.**

**Note: First yes I know Kotal last name isn't Kahn but it's a and yes he wanted in the original timeline to help Outworld it just Kane just making a example out of him and D'Vorah that nobody betrays him and D'vorah tried to kill Mileena so she had the worst one.**

In Edenia their people were happy with the new king and queen and in the palace who works as guard is Adam he is now looking through a window in the halls and he has been thinking it has been seven days after the tournament and he had a good life as he as a girlfriend of his own but he felt a little jealous from his three friends Seto, Kane and Drake are now rulers and maybe he should be one too, he wanted to secure a good future for both him, Jade and their children while he likes Edenia he knows he must make his own way too.

He saw Jade walking towards him and said:"Adam you have been a bit down lately what's wrong."

"Oh nothing just thinking about the future."Adam said.

"Really what do you want us to get married now."Jade said in a jocking manner.

Adam chuckles a bit but he serious and said:"That would be great but I was thinking seeing how Seto and the others are great at leading a kingdom I was thinking of doing the same."

Jade was shockded and said:"Adam what are you thinking I am Kitana personal bodyguard and are you thinking of betraying."

"No I am not what I am thinking is go to a new world and become their ruler and the reason I'm doing this is because I want us to have a better life."Adam said as Jade was stunned that he wants them to be happy.

"You might have your wish."They look to see the one their"you see there exist a world where a corrupted empire is destroying peoples lifes so I will send you and your team there to fix it."

Adam was stunned now he has a chance to get his dream and he accepts as he went to talk to Seto and Akira, he entered the throne room to see Kitana, Seto and Akira their.

"Adam is something wrong?"Seto asked.

"The One gave us a mission."Ada said making them surprise.

"Really."Akira said.

"Yep and we should tell Kane and Drake too so let's go."Adam said.

Kitana looked at Seto an he said:"don't worry I will be fine."

"Stay safe my love."Kitana said.

Jade goes to Adam and said:"Adam please be carefull."

"Don't worry and I promise aftet this we are getting married."Adam said with a smile and Jade smile at the idea and nodded.

**Outworld**

Kane was sitting on his throne wearing Shao Kahn helmet as he was talking with Reiko his general.

"My emperor the soldiers are getting better by the day and the people love you while anybody that thought they could betray you are now scared."Reiko said with a smile.

"Yes I have made good example from those two three days ago."Kane said as he remembered the two that dared to try and take his throne.

**Flashback**

After Kane was married he and Mileena were ruling Outworld the introduction of the sengoku drivers increased the soldiers power making them effective equal to that of the other races like the Shokans an centaurs.

But then he was attacked by a army leed by a man known as Ko'atal or has his soldiers called him Kotal Kahn saying that he is the one worthy to rule Outworld his army attacked Kane's but Kane showed off the power of the Kurokage troopers along with the Inves as they charged with the tarkatans, shokan and centaur.

The battle was basically one sided as Kotal army was defeated by the power of Helheim something they did not know, while they know of the Kurokage troopers by name they haven't seen their power and the inves they didn't know completly, so the battle was failure to them as Kotal was chained up also D'vorah was sent to assasinate Mileena but Kane was near when he heard a noise from his room and saw D'vorah about to kill Mileena so he charged in his Overlord form and grabs her by the neck and beats her to a inch of her life and dragged her for a public execution.

Kotal and D'vorah where now in the Colosseum as the soldiers surrounded them, they were both tied up and Kane came in his Bujin Gaim form, he walks infront of them and said:"people of Outworld these fools have committed crimes and that is trying to overthrow me and attempted murder of Mileena so they will be punished." he crowed cheered.

"Please I only wanted to protect Outworld."Kotal said his reasons.

"Even so this is something I will never forgive so easily specially you."Bujin Gaim said pointing at D'vorah.

He grabs her and throws her to middle of the arena and slashed her arms off with his sword as she screams then he cuts her legs one by one as she lied on the floor turned to a torso as she was in pain then Bujin Gaim summons a fireball in his hands and throws it at D'vorah as she screams in pain and dies.

"Now bring the fruit."Bujin Gaim said as a guard a came with box and opens it to reveal two Helheim fruit"my people these are fruits that grow in helheim forest and they are it's most powerfull treasure for a rider."he picks one as it transfroms into a himawari lockseed amazing everyone"but it has a dangerous effect."He transfroms back and gives his driver to Mileena who was by the others and grabs the last fruit and approaches Kotal and said:"Eat it."

"No."Kotal said scared.

"I said eat it."Kane puts the fruit inside Kotals mouth as he swallowed then Kotal screamed as vines covered his body and he transformed into the Byakko Inves everyone was stunned seeing it.

"This is what happens when a another living being eats the fruit they will turn into Inves and Kotal fate is that to become a mindless beast forever."Kane said as they cheered.

**Flashback ended**

After that Kane has recruited new soldiers being Ferra/Torr, Tremor, Erron Black, Mavado, Kobra and Kira as they were his new soldiers for his empire and if they served him well he will reward them with a special driver.

The the doors oppned to reveal Seto, Akira and Adam and Kane said:"well my friends what has brought you here?"

"We have a mission from the one."Seto said and surprises Kane.

"Really well thats interesting."Kane said.

Mileena comes in and asks:"My love what is the matter?"

"It seems I will have to go on a mission."Kane said.

"Really you have to go."Mileena said sad about it.

"Don't worry I won't be gone forever so I will trust you with the empire."Kane said as he walks to her.

"I will my love."Mileena said as she hugged him then he gives her the helmet.

"Reiko if I need help for certain tasks I will contact you."Kane said.

"Of course my lord."Reiko said while he bowed.

"Now let's get Drake."Kane said as they went to the Vampire realm.

Hidding behind the pillars was Skarlet as she watches Kane leave during her time serving him she has fallen for him as she wishes to be with him even if he is married.

**Vampire Realm**

Drake was sitting on his throne with a second one by his side where Nitara is as her position of queen and he was wearing his king attire and by his side where his new bodyguards Moloch and Drahmin who were given a position in Vampire realm after helping them escape the Netherrealm along with another one called Sareena.

Drake held Nitara hand as they look at each other eyes then the door opened to reveal the rest of team Eclipse.

"My friends why have you come?"Drake asked.

"The one gaves us a mission."Kane said.

"Really."Drake said as Nitara was sad that he has to go now and Drake noticed her expression"Don't worry my love I will return.".

"I know you will."Nitara said.

The Drake went to change into his Eclipse uniform as they board the Goah Liner The One left a note saying what this world is about while traveling, they were transported to a new world as the exited they noticed it was night and they were in a forest so they decided to walk and Adam decided to asked them something.

"Hey guys The One told us that this world has a corrupt empire."Adam said.

"Yes why?"Kane asked.

"I was thinking if I could be it's ruler."Adam said making them look at him surprised.

"Really but why do you want to have a empire?"Seto asked.

"You see I want to help out in the future battles since you, Kane and Drake have your own kingdoms so if I control this one I can start my own and help out plus I want to start a future for my own family."Adam said.

They thought about it and Kane said:"Well okay just don't blow it."

"I see no problems with it."Drake said smilling.

"Yes I will miss you since you have been a good friend in our time in Edenia but having a strong ally is better."Seto said.

"Yes hey maybe I will get my own."Akira said making them laugh as Akira pouted.

Adam was happy they will let him take this one for himself, they walked as they reached a town everything was quite as they walked and they saw someone fighting and they saw a girl with long purple hair wearing glasses and has a giant scissors as a weapons, another one had pink hair in pigtails and they were fighting a girl in a ponytail and she has a giant dog with her.

"What the hell is that thing?"Adam said.

"Who cares let's kill it seeing that girl look she is a psycho so let's take her out."Kane said as they nodded.

"I hope your ready night raid scum to die in the name of absolute justice."Seryu said in a crazy smile.

"Really justice huh."They turned around to see the guys in their rider forms and Akira was not with them.

"Who are you more of night raid evil."Seryu said.

"Night raid who are those losers we are the Kamen Riders and we are here to take you out crazy bitch."Bujin Gaim said.

"Oh really evil scum has no right as you all shall die Koro attack."Seryu said a sher dog charged at them but Drake lifts his hand and blasts him leaving only the core, Seryu, Sheele and Mine where shocked then Dark Kiva steps on it killing Koro.

"No, no what have you done to Koro."Seryu cried out in shock.

"We put the dog down."Bujin Gaim said.

"Why you."Seryu shoots at them but the bullets bounced off their suts as she was scared then Gaoh walks foward with the gaohgasher as she tried to shoot at him but it didn't have any effect.

"What the hell are you?"Seryu yelled.

"Since your gonna die I will tell you I am the future ruler of this empire."Gaoh said surprising the girls.

"You thats impossible evil will never rule the empire even if you kill me their still others that will fight for justice."Seryu said.

"Yeah right we have our own army and your not a real human your a rabid dog and dogs get put down."Adam said as he slices her in half.

Sheela and Mine were stunned at these guys strenght and Sheele approaches Gaoh.

"Sheele wait."Mine said to her.

Gaoh looks at her and she says:"Thank you."

"No problem, I just don't like her so is there a place that you want us to take you?"Gaoh asked.

"Yes."Sheele said as Mine drags her back to talk to her.

"Sheele are you nuts why would you want to take them to the base."Mine said to her.

"I though they could help since they are really strong."Sheele said.

They a heard a sound of someone running this way.

"Ok fine, hey you guys follow us"Mine said as they followed her.

They passed though the forest and reached their base they walked aorund and they went to meet a boss of theirs so wthey waited outside of the room.

"Sheele, Mine it's good that you return back safe."Najenda said to them as the rest of the group was their

"Well we had a bit of a problem."Mine said nervous.

"Really would that be about those guys outside."Leone said surprising them.

The guys entered and Eternal said:"not bad you got a good sense of smell."

Everyone except for Mine Sheele were on guard until Gaoh said."Will you put those weapons down we are here to help you."

"Really prove it."Akame said.

"Well we did just save those two from a psycho girl from killing them."Bujin Gaim said making them surprised.

"Wait you gusy saved them."Tatsumi said.

"Yeah they did."Mine said as Sheele nodded.

"Wait a minute I smelled five scents not four."Leon said as she counted them.

"Oh well Akira come on out."Eternal said said as Akira appeared before them and they were shocked.

"Hello I am Akira."Akira introduced himself.

"Wait how did he do that?"Lubbock said in shock.

"He just turned invisible."Eternal said.

"Ok also what was that about you want to rule the empire."Mine said pointing at Gaoh.

"Wait you want to rule the empire."Najenda said surprised while the rest were in shock.

"Why yes I did."Gaoh said.

"Oh come on don't be ridiculous."Leone said laughing with Lubbock and Bulat.

"Oh but I'm very serious in fact let us introduce ourselfs." Gaoh said as they turned back.

"My names Adam Todoroki and these are my friends Drake Tepes, Kane Manson, Seto Narukami and his brother Akira."Adam said with a smile.

Akame looks at Seto and Akira as is reminded of her own sister.

"Also my partner Kivat."Drake said as Kivat went to his side.

"Good night."Kivat said surpsing them.

"Whoa what kind of teigu is that?"Lubbock asked.

"Teigu, our suits are not Teigus."Adam said surprising them.

"Well looks like you ahve some explaining to do."Najenda said.

"Very well."Adam said with a smirk.

They told them of their mission and their times in the realms as they were stunned.

"What you three are rulers."Leone said in shock.

"That's right."Seto said.

"And you came here from the orders of a god."Lubbock said.

"Yes."Drake said.

"Well you five are certanly interesting and to think you stopped a warlord, so I will ask you this, Adam you said you want to rule the empire and seeing as you are a good person I want to help you rise to that spot with your teams help we can achieve it."Najenda said.

Adam thinks about it and says:"It's deal and I will even hire you as my own generals."

"Well then Team Eclispe welcome to Night Raid, also if you become corrupt we will take you out."Najenda said but it made him smirk as he nodded"then it will be a honor to work with you our future emperor."

"I still don't believe that you guys serve a god at least give us some proof."Mine said.

Adam smirks and takes out his new toy the Imagin reader he presses the button to start it. (the voice is the same as the mega ulorder and necrom eyecon)

**STAND BY**

Adam scans a card and it reacted.

**CONFIRM, WELCOME WHALE IMAGIN**

A gold orb came out and fomerd the Whale Imagin as Night Raid where stunned seeing the humanoid whale monster.

"Meet the Whale Imagin he is a creature from the sands of time."Adam said with a smile.

"Okay I believe you."Mine said shocked.

Adam return the Whale Imagin back as it vanished.

"Also me and Akira can call upon a army too."Kane said with a smirk.

"Well then that was interesting so which of you want to show our new friends their rooms?"Najenda asked her team.

"I'll do it."Sheele said as Najenda nodded as Sheele left the room with them.

"So what do you think abou them boss?"Leone asks.

"Well they are trust worthy is just Kane as the same look as her."Najenda said with a frown.

"Wait you mean."Lubbock said nervous as she nodded.

"But with their help we can save the empire and Adam is the one that wants to rule so all we have to do is just keep on eye on Kane."Nejenda said as they nodded.

Sheele took them to a room each as Adam was the last one.

"This is your rom Adam."Sheele said as she opens the door.

"Thank you."Adam said as he entered.

"Adam I wanted to thank you for saving me."Sheele said with a smile.

Adam looks at her with a smile and said:"It's no problem I couldn't let someone like her kill I nice girl like you." and Sheele blushed and left the room.

Adam looks out a window and thinks: this is my first step I will take over this world and create a utopia where me and Jade can live happy together, with the teigus I can make a powerfull army to fight in the future againts other worlds with my friends and I will be able to help this world grow too.

Sheele entered her room and couldn't stop thinking about Adam as he saved her from that soldier and he went to bed thinking about it.

**Edenia **

Jade was watching the moon on her room as she was worried about Adam he promised that they would get married but she was still worried but she must stay strong and wait for him.


	8. Chapter 8 first Step

**Chapter 8 First step**

**I don't own Kamen Rider or any of the worlds in this story.**

In the morning Adam walked out to see the hideout while it was nice he needs to talk with Najenda, he found her in the main room and said:"Najenda I need to ask is there anyone that was oppose the prime minister?"

"Why yes the former prime minister Chouri, Honest took his place and he put a child in the throne to manipulate him why do you ask?"Najenda asks.

"Well since I will be ruling over the empire I will need someone trust worthy."Adam said.

"Ah I see well I can tell where he could be."Najenda said with a smile.

"Thank you."Adam said.

Adam walked outside after getting the information and noticed Tatsumi training hard with Akame he saw that Tasumi really wanted to be strong to help his friends and he can respect that.

Adam went to the Gaoh Liner and travel to a village and he saw something that alarmed him he saw three man in black uniforms and in the carriage was Chouri and a girl with a spear Adam knew those three are going to kill the so he had plan.

The three beasts killed the guards and the blond short one was about to cut off the girls face but they hears a growl and saw the Gaoh liner coming their way so the steped back as it passed through them and someone came out it was Kamen Rider Gaoh.

"What the who is this guy?"Daidara said.

"Yeah I was about to have the girls face for my collection."Nyau said.

"State your name."Liver said to Gaoh.

"You can call me Gaoh but soon this whole empire will call me something else."Gaoh said.

"What would that be chomp chomp."Nyau said mocking him.

"No but you will find out later."Gaoh said as he takes out the imagin reader.

**STAND BY**

The Beasts where surprise as they got ready as Gaoh scan a card.

**CONFIRM, WELCOME BAT IMAGIN**

The Bat imagin appeared surprising them and Daidara said:"What he can summon danger beasts."

Liver stares at it and realizes that this is no ordinary danger beast and says."prepare yourselfs this one is different."

"Oh dont worry:"Daidara said as he tries to cut it but the bat blocks his axe."What?" Daidara was surprised as it kicked him away while the beasts fought the Imagin Gaoh went Spear and Chouri side and said:"Come with me." they were nervous but accepted and followed him.

The three beast were doing everything to kill it but nothing seem to hurt it and they noticed their targest were gone.

"No that guy just took them and bolted."Nyau said angry.

Bat Imagin flew to the air as it vanished.

"What where did it go?"Daidara said.

"I see this was nothing more than a distraction he knew it we couldn't kill so he took a chance to take the former prime minister away."

The three beast left as the mission was a failure.

Chouri and spear where in the Gaoh Liner as Gaoh went to talk to them.

"I owe you my life Gaoh."Chouri said.

"Please call me by me real name."Gaoh tranforms and says:"Adam."

"Well Adam you are a hero for saving me and my daughter."Chouri said.

"Also what was that when you said that the empire will call you something else?"Spear asked.

"Ah well you see I am going to rule the empire."Adam said shocking them.

"Wait really."Chouri said.

"Yup you see the reason for it's corruption was from both Honest and having a naive child in the throne so I am going to rule it to a new era."Adam said.

"I see but what your reasons for it."Chouri asked.

"Well you see I have someone that I love she and I want to give her a future where we can live a happy life and want also to help my friends."Adam said as Chouri smiled as he saw a great man with a kind heart.

"Also another question you didn't just arrive to just simply save us right?"Chouri asked.

"Oh yeah you see I work with Night raid and Najenda told me about you so I wanted to ask when I become emperor to be my new minister."Adam said.

"I see well how could I say no to a great man."Chouri said with a smile as Adam smiled too.

After that Adam took the to the revolutionary army HQ and return to base, when he got back he saw Kane waitin gfor him and he said:"Well you took your sweet time also why didn't you invite the rest of us?"

"I just needed to start recruiting for my own empire like how you did it."Adam said.

"Yes well at least tell your friends now Najenda wants to tell us something."Kane said and they went to see her.

"I want to tell everyone that theres a been group killing in the name of night raid and Adam as encountered them."Najenda said.

"Yes they were three one was blond short guy, the other was big huy with mask on his eyes and the last one which seem to the leader had gray hair and a moustache."Adam described them as Bulat felt the last one to be familiar.

"And there also a important thing I must tell you all some bad news Esdeath as return to the capital."Najenda said making night raid nervous but Team eclipse wasn't as they have faced Shao Kahn.

"Leone I would like to you to go and figure out what she is doing and will any of you guys wish to join her?"Najenda asks team eclipse.

"I will."Kane said with a grin and was interested to see her strenght.

"Remember she is a disturbed psycopath obessed with killing so don't be careless, Tatsumi Bulat and Adam I want you to guard someone that will be boarding on a cruise ship."Najenda said as they nodded and left.

Adam went talk with Kane and asked:"Hey Kane would you mind if I borrow a soldier of yours?"Kane looks at him interested.

Leone and Kane were on top of the roof and they found Esdeath eating sweets infront of the shop.

I can't believe she is making herself wide open to make us attack but her aura is pure said in her thought as she was shaking in fear then looks at Kane who was bored looking at her and Leon was shocked as he was simply looking at her with a hand on his head.

This is the big bad Esdeath what a joke Shao Kahn was way more threatening than her looks like dad is still in the top of my list of strong fighters as she is nothing more than a dog compared to a lion. Kane thought as he left and Leone followed him.

Esdeath looked were the prensence where and thought. Looks like they didn't took the bait shame I had some new torture techniques but one I felt that he wasn't scared of me but thought that I was a insect.

At thr cruise Tatsuki was with the guests watching the one they have to protect and Bulat was with him invisible but Adam was in the lower levels of the ship.

"How long we wait?"A female voice said to Adam.

"Just wait a bit I will give you the signal then you both can have fun with your target."Adam said.

"Ok but we want his eyes."She said as her partner growl.

Adam nodded and walk back up as he saw Tatsumi talking to himself but he knows he was talking with Bulat, after a while a flute was heard Adam was able to resist it and he saw Tatsumi coming out covering his ears.

"Hey Adam do you think?"Tatsumi asked as Adam nodded.

"Hey you guys it's nap time."they saw Daidara coming out"So that meand you both are the real deal."

"Well how about you bring your other friends out too."Adam said.

Then Liver and Nyau came out as Bulat saw and his confirm his doubts.

"So you know we were here impressive."Liver said.

"So I was right you have join Esdeath."Bulat came to Tatsumi and Adams side.

"Yes it's good to see you Bulat."Liver said

"So I guess it will be three to three."said Nyau.

"Oh no I will help Tatsumi figh the big guy you I have someone else:"Adam said while pointing at Nyau.

"Wait is this the favor that you asked Kane."Tatsumi said as Adam nodded.

"Oh really then where is this person."Nyau said.

Adam smiled and puts his finger to make a whistled then the floor started to shake as thh tree beasts were trying to keep their balance then the floor in the middle of them broke as a hulking figure came out, it stood in front of Nyau as he was nervous and saw a giant with a red bag on it's head then a little women poped out of his back and said:"Oh pretty eyes."

"W-what are they."Nyau said scared.

"They are Ferra and Torr."Adam said with a smirk.

"Whoa are these guys from Kane kingdom?"Tatsumi asked shocked.

"That's right after I saw that guy talk about face collections I asked Kane to bring them here since they do their own collection."Adam said.

"W-what collection?"Nyau said as he gulped.

"Eyes so were gonna carved them out."Ferra said as Torr growled and tries to catch Nyau as he dodged.

"Nyau."Daidara said but before he could help Tatsumi and Adam came infront of him.

"Your not gonna go anywhere now how about I finish what we started."Adam said as he take sout his pass as his belt appeared and the music started."Henshin" he lets go off the pass as it goes to teh belt.

**GAOH FORM**

Adam then became Kamen Rider Gaoh and Daidara said:"Wait your Gaoh."

"Yeah not let's finish this."Gaoh said as he and Tatsumi charged at him.

Nyau dodged and tried to attack Torr but Ferra blocked his attacks with her claws, the seh kicks him in the face and Torr grabs him and throws him to the ground as Nyau was in pain in the first time of his life when he joined the three beasts he was scared.

"How can these two be this strong theres no way their human."Nyau said as he had no choice had he played his flute to activate his trump card as he started grow as he now has muscles and said:"how do you like me now I haven't transform in a long time."

"We no worried we fight badder creatures."Ferra said as Torr charged as Nyau tried to block him but Torr broke through and grabs him then Ferra starts to stab his chest making him scream then Torr throws him, then Torr tosses Ferra as she slashes at Nyau then Nyau was started to cough blood and was worried no one ever did this much damage to him then Ferra and Torr decided to finish him Torr picks up Ferra and starts to spin her around and throws her with her claws out pointing at Nyau then she goes through him as he was now in a hole in his chest, Nyau looks at his chest and sees Ferra their then he places her amrs to the side as Torr picked her up and pulls her out as Nyau was sliced him in half as his pieces dropped to the floor then Ferra went to get her prize.

"No Nyau."Daidara said shocked to see Nyau die like that, he was damaged from fighting both Tatsumi and Gaoh.

"Keep your eyes on the fight." he looks to see Gaoh infront as he stabbed him then Tatsumi came slices him in half.

Tatsumi saw what Ferra and Torr did and said"man those guys are brutal."

"Why yes in Outwolrd the ones their makes you guys look like a joke."Gaoh said.

They saw Bulat in incursio taking heavy damage from Liver water attacks as they ran to help him, Liver saw them and saw that both Nyau and Daidara died.

"So I am all alone."Liver said sad as his allies were gone

"Guys I know you want to help but I need to finish this."Bulat said.

"Look you way to injured to help so let us help you."Tatsumi said as Bulat looks at him.

"If you think you can beat me then you have"Liver was interrupted as he was stabbed by Ferra in the back and she said:"You talk too much."

"How did you."Liver said surprised.

"Torr threw me."Ferra said as Torr picked her up then Gaoh and Tatsumi finished him off with their swords as Liver lied down in his final moments he has failed Esdeath.

"Oh more eyes."Ferra said as he goes for Livers.

"Wait."Ferra looks at Bulat as he said:"you can take the other ones eyes but all that I request is to leave Liver alone he is my enemy but he was also my general so can you make this request."

Ferra looks at him then says:"okay but we want more eyes."Ferra said as Bulat nodded.

They took the teigus and left to the base and Bulat called Tatsumi to the training field.

He gives Tatsumi Incurio."Wait why give me this bro?"Tasumi asked.

"Simple when you fough to protect me you showed that youw ere worthy of it so take it I'll find another."Bulat said.

Kane was with Ferra and Torr.

"Well good work you two now it's time to go home."Kane said.

"Wait boss we stay."Ferra said.

"What?"Kane said surprise.

"We stay and help ."Ferra said with a smile as Kane sight.

"Fine but don't expect to be in every fight."Kane said as they nodded, then Kane got a idea to speed up this war and goes to talk with Drake and Seto.

Team Eclipsed called night raid outside.

"Well this is interesting why did you all want to talk about?"Najenda asked.

"Well I was thinking that we need to speed things up and some of my soldiers when I was getting a certain duo were interested and wanted to fight so me, Seto and Drake calle da few soldiers from out homes."Kane said then from the trees came Ferra and Torr.

"Whoa who are those two?"Leone asked shocked to see them.

"These are Ferra and Torr, Tatsumi and Bulat saw them and how they fight."Kane said as they nodded.

"Now for the ones that you don't know."Drake said.

From Drake side came Drahmin and Moloch Night raid was stunned at seeing them as Akame stares at them.

From Kane came Skarlet, Erron Black, Tremor and Reptile.

Finally from Seto was Li Mei a warrior from Outworld that joined Edenia and Jade surprising Adam.

"Jade what are you doing here?"Adam said in shock and saw Lubboch staring at her with a perveted smile so he punched him.

"I came to make sure you come back alive you did promise me that we would get married."Jade said making Sheele heart break.

"Whoa your a lucky dog that you got yourself a cute girl."Leone said to Adam as she puts her arm around him.

"Wait a minute theres one missing."Kane said looking at his team.

"She said she wanted to make a surprise."Erron Black said.

"She."Akira said nervous then he was picked up as he saw it was Sheeva smirking at him.

"Hello my love."Sheeva said as Akira screamed.

"Whoa it's a four arm lady."Tasumi said.

"Yes she is Sheeva a shokan and the reason Akira like that is because she picked him as her mate."Kane said as Akira tried to escape.

"Well normaly I would say he is a idiot but consedering she is forcing him I'll keep quite."Lubbock said.

"Say cowboy are you any good?"Mine asks.

"I never miss and I have killed with just one bullet."Erron said impressing her.

"Well this is impressive so why don't we test your soldiers out."Najenda suggested as they nodded.

Erron showed his skills ashe shot three targets with one shot as he bounced every where.

Akame fought againts Jade, Akame used a normal woodens sword and Jade used a wood bow staff too Akame charged at Jade who black her strike, Akame tried to kick her but Jade blocks her with her leg then somersault kicks Akame in the chin as she was stunned then Jade finished but hitting her with the staff winning the match as everyone was amazed that Akame was beaten with ease then Leone Challenged Sheeva as she treated Leone like a ragdoll.

Then after that Najenda saw their potential as asked if they could train Night Raid with Jade and Sheeva being the ones that agreed.

Jade saw Sheele looking down as she went to talk to her.

"What's wrong?"Jade asked.

"Oh it's nothing."Sheele said as she looks at Adam.

Jade noticed and says:"Oh I see you have fallen for him right."

"Well yes."Sheele said.

"Well sinc he is gonna be a emperor I won't mind as long as your not greedy."Jade said with a smile as Sheele smiled and nodded.

Esdeath Received word that her Three beats are dead and saw that Nyau was brutally killed and he and Daidara eyes were missing someone kill them and she knows it wasn't night raid, she made a group made to kill night raid called the Jaegers but what she doesn't know is that she is about to fight a army of beings from another world with one is know as the War god.

**Note:I wanted to have the MK characters paricipate since Team Eclipse have armies that are way stronger than Empire and before saying that Esdeath can freeze them Sub-Zero can do the same and these guys can resist it and Shao Kahn is worse than Esdeath as he was a true conqueror that has way more expereince than her as Esdeath is nothing more than a dog to god.**


	9. Chapter 9 Eclipse's power

**Chapter 9 Eclipse's power**

**I don't own Kamen Rider or any of the worlds in this story.**

Akira was walking through the capital to get some space as with Sheeva in the base she didn't leave him alone, he wasn't wearing his jacket and had only a shirt with long sleeves to cover his arms so not to repeat the same accident as he was walking around he bumbed into someone.

"Oh sorry."Akira said as he saw it was a girl with black hair and she looks like Akame.

"It's alright."she said.

"Oh thanks also my names Akira."Akira introduced himself.

"Kurome."Kurome said.

Akira noticed a bag on the floor and he picked it up and gave it back.

"Here."Akira said.

"Thanks."Kurome said.

Akira noticed something strange from that bag like there was a drug in it when he felt the bag it had sweets but the scent was of drugs.

"Hey wanna be friends we look like the same ageso how about it."Akira said to her.

Kurome was stunned as someone wanted to be her friend.

"Sure."Kurome looks away as she gives him a cookie.

"Oh thanks."Akira said as he tried it and as he thought it was full of drugs the type to increase one strenght but makes them dependant on it but luckly for him his core medals took away the drugs effect.

"Say where do want to hang out one of these days?"Akira asked.

"Well theres a shop we can meet there."Kurome said nervous.

"its good meet you but I have to go since big bro must be worried."Akira said.

"Big Bro?"Kurome said.

"Yeah I have a older brother so see ya tomorow."Akira said as he runs off.

Kurome was stunned as they have something in common but is his brother a good one or a bad one.

I don't believe it that's gotta be Akame sister they are too similar plus I got to save her those drugs are hurting thought to himself.

**Base**

Akame was walking through the base and saw Seto and goes to talk to him.

"Seto can I ask you something?"Akame asked.

"Sure."Seto said.

"I know this is personal but what was your past like with your brother?"Akame asked.

"Well me and my brother lived alone since we never knew who our parents were and I have been taking care of Akira trying to protect him all the time."Seto said as he remembered the times when they were alone.

"I see you know I have a sister too."Akame said looking down as Seto looks at her.

"Really."Seto said.

"Yes we were sold by our parents to the empire and we became assisins but when I discovered the truth about the empire I left but Kurome decided to stay so she must see me as a traitor."Akame said.

Seto was mad as he can see Akame sadness as she wanted her sister to come so he promissed that he would find a away to help them be together again.

Next day Najenda left the base to get more recruits, Tatsumi entered a tournament to gain some money for his village but Esdeath took him, then after that Akame was able to find Tatsumi while in between Seto and Akira talked about Kurome as he found her when he he went to the empire and said she was eating cookies with drugs that are destroying her so they made a plan also Sheele and Adam spent time together as he helped with the chores and talked about each other.

At night most of them were asleep and then intruders attacked the base as Doctor stylish looked pleased.

"Now Team stylish attack."Stylish said as they were advancing but they met in the middle by something else, from the shadows came the masquerade dopants and inves.

"Oh what do we have here it seems night raid as some interesting creatures."Stylish said.

"Wait someone also fighting our soldiers."Me said as he looks ahead and sees Drahmin and Moloch crusihing Team stylish members.

Lubbock was running from a many and then Akame saves him by cutting them to pieces.

"Not bad for a bunch of thugs."they saw man with glasses"My names is Tobi."

As he was about to get ready to fight Akame his neck was tied up to see a tongue.

"What is this."Tobi said as he looks back to see Reptile behind him"What is this thing."

Then Reptile pulls him in until his head came off and Reptile ate it while lickings his lips.

"Ew come on man."Lubbock said as Akame was just staring at him

Reptile left as Akame and Lubbock went to help outside.

"Tobi was killed something ate him."Mimi said nervous.

"Really."Stylish said interested.

"Hey look."Me said.

They saw Ferra and Torr crushing members while taking their eyes.

"Yay."Ferra said.

Then Sheeva rips their flesh form them and throws them away, Erron black shoots at them, Skarlet cut them and aborbs their blood, Li mei beats them up, Jade breakes them with her staff and Tremor mad earthquake while crushing them with boulders.

Tatsumi was fighting in Incursio then Someone appraoched him.

"Well well you seem strong so I will crush you with my power I can surpasse a teigu said.

Bu then he was hit by the war hammer as Tasumi saw Kane walking towards them and picks up his hammer and says."well let me tell you something you have messed with the wrong guy now prepare yourself to face a warlord."Kane brings out the sengoku driver and lockseed as put it the driver and opens the lockseed.

**BLOOD ORANGE**

The blood orange appeared as Kane places the lockseed.

**LOCK ON**

**GUITAR RIFT**

**BLOOD ORANGE ARMS JA NO MICHI ON STAGE**

Kane tuns into Bujin Gaim as his Daidaimaru appeared and uses both it and the war hammer.

"Why you."Kaku said as he attacks Bujin Gaim but he blocked his punch with the sword as he hits him with the hammer, then slashes both of his legs making Kaku scream in pain as he kneels.

"That's right on your knees dog."Bujin Gaim said as he laughed.

Kaku looked at him and was scared as he was seeing that of a king looking down on him, then Bujin Gaim lifts his hammer and brings down on his head crushing it.

"Whoa that was brutal."Tatsumi said scared.

"Oh don't be a baby."Bujin Gaim said.

"Seems like you finished up here."They turn around to see the rest of team eclipse in their rider forms and Akira was in Nazca form and with them was Sheele, Mine and Bulat.

"Yes I just crushed this Gaim said.

Then a giant flying manta appeared and they saw Najenda on it with two other people.

"Looks like she came back."Eternal said.

"Yeah perfect timing wait a minute thats not fair."Tatsumi said.

"Whats not fair."Mine said.

"How come they can ride on a giant fish, I wanna ride a fish."Tatsumi said as the rest sweat dropped.

Someone with red hair was staring at them but he got attacked by reptile as he sliced through him, they tuned around to see Reptile with a headless body.

"Good work Reptile."Bujin Gaim said as Reptile nodded.

Then everyone else meet up with each other as they were reunited., then Night Raid was feeling numb as they fall except for Tatsumi and the rest of fightersf from the realms.

"Oh I see a poison but it seems not to affect us."Bujin Gaim said as his generals were alright.

"Well good thing the Dopants and Inves are holding them back."Eternal said.

"Looks like only a few got affacted but the others are not getting affected by the poison."Me said.

"Well thats strange that make me excited to know more about them."Stylish said.

Then someone jumped down from the manta revealing to be a man with horns as he used a club with blades and starts to slice the rest of Team Stylish, they were impressed as Team Eclipse decided to finish off the Leader.

Me was watching them as Bujin Gaim turns to stare at him witha glare as Me flinched back.

"No way that guy just looked directly at me."Me said.

"Wait really."Stylish said in surprise.

Then Bujin Gaim jumped and landed infront of them as they stare at him.

"Hello."Bujin Gaim said.

"Don't worry sir we will protect you."Me said.

"yes we will be you knights in shinning armor."Hana said.

Then Moloch and Drahmin appeared as they got surprised as Drahmin bashed Me with his club crushing his skull and Moloch punches Hana heas off.

Mimi was nervous as she tried to run away but someone knocked her out and it was Li Mei as she gave her a chop on the neck.

Stylish was nervous and then he tried to use his second trump card only for his arms to be sliced off, Stylish looked as his hands were cut off were his teigu was as he screamed in pain then he looks as Bujin Gaim was infront of him with blood on his sword as Stylish was scared, he saw the power of General Esdeath but this one he was pure terror as he stares at him.

"Now you fool I am going to make a example out of you to show that brat has nor right being in that throne along with that fat slob and to show that General that she is nothing more than a rabid dog that only fights those weaker than them but when someone else stronger she will crumble."Bujin Gaim said as he puts his hands on Stylish chest making a hole as Stylish scream then started to pull them appart and then Stylish was separated in two halfs as Bujin Gaim passes through him.

The Night Raid members were shocked to see a brutal kill like that, Team Eclispe were neutral along with the realm soldiers as they were used to this.

With Najenda she saw while Kane still had the brutality he saw Esdeath as a rabid dog so their is hope for him the other next to her was girl with long red hair as she was stunned at that guys strenght.

Bujin Gaim picks up the teigu and goes to his group as his soldiers bowed to him as Susanoo aproached him as hestares at him then he cleaned his sword with a raged and said:"Cleaned." as everyone was weirded out.

Next day Najenda brought them to a new place to make a new base, when they arrived she decided to introduce the new members.

"Everyone let me introduce the new members first we have Chelsea."Najenda pointed at Chelsea as she stares at team Eclipse.

Then she started to mess with Akira hair and says:"Whoa your so cute."Akira was annoyed as Sheeva was glaring at her.

"And this is Susanoo he is my personal Teigu created to protect nobles but now Susanoo create a new base,"Nejenda said as Susanoo started to build the base.

"So can tell us about these guy."Chelsea asks about Team Eclipse and their soldiers.

They explained who they were and Chelseas was stunned.

"Really you guys work for god and three of you are rulers:"Chelsea said.

"Yeah it's a little crazy but trust us and don't worry we are here to help."Adam said as Sheele was happy for his kindness.

After the base was built they were sitting on a table except for Akira as he was in behind a chair looking at Sheeva as she looks at him smiiing while he was nervous.

"Ok she is just being too freaky Akira can't sit without being harrased."Mine said as she looks at them.

"Yeah after Akira defeated her and spared her, she chosed him to be her mate."Seto sad.

"But she could at least cut it down a bit."Chelsea said.

"She won't give up until he marries her."Adam said.

"Hey Adam what will you do after we win?"Sheele asked as Chelsea looked at them interested.

"Well I will have all those corrupt nobles and officials be judged for their crimes and if they try to bribe me I will execute them on the spot."Adam said.

"Wait a minute what are you talking about?"Chelsea said confused.

"Oh right you don't know I am going to become the next emperor."Adam said.

"What you can't be serious."Chelsea said in shock.

"Oh really then what happens after we kill the emperor and Honest someone needs to take that place so I will be the one to take it as I will make a Utopia where the people will not be afraid and look foward to a bright new future that is my way."Adam said proudly as Chelsea was stunned while Sheele and Jade smiled as his plans.

"Now do you see even if we get rid of Honest and the emperor their must be someone to take over to keep in order."Adam said.

"Well it will be in good hands."Jade said as the rest of night raid agreed.

"Oh yah what's to say that they will follow you after killing the emperor."Chelsea questioned him.

"Looks like your stuborn, then let me aks you something what did you expect after killing the emperor?"Adam questions her as she remained silent"Thought so let me tell you something girl we have faced someone that makes Esdeath look like a joke so don't go questioning us."Adam put a finger on her bellow her neck pushing her as she looks down"and all you have been doing until now is just complain and making fun of Mine so shut up and do your job or get out." Chelsea started to shake and ran up to her room

"Weakling."Sheeva said as the outworld members agreed.

Late at night Adam decided to take a bath in the springs as he walked to a side of the water as relaxed, then he heard a sound in the water like someone entered he looks at the direction but the mist was too much to see as he moved the person reponded:"Who's there."

He looks and to his surprised it was Chelseas they were surprised then they screamed as they were both naked as they turned around.

"What are you doing here?"Chelsea exclaimed.

"I came here first what are you dong here?"Adam said.

They stood still until Chelsea broked the silence:"you know I'm sorry for what I said back there."

"Oh really."Adam said.

"yeah you see my old team died while I was away do I didn't want anything bad happen to this one so I was worried that something bad might happen to you."Chelsea said.

"Well look at that you know your actually swee girl."Adam said making her blush.

"Also you might wanna get out."Adam said.

"Why?"Chelsea said.

"Because I was supposed to with Jade here so you better run."Adam said making her scared as she ran while picking up her clothes.

Jade cam with a towel and said:"Adam is somehting wrong?"

"Oh no everythings fine."Adam said.

Jade noticed a pair of headphones and new who it was.

Chelsea was at the halls and noticed something missing.

"Dammit I forgot my headphones."Chelsea said.

Then they were infront of her face as she looks to see Jade and she said:"This is yours isn't it."

Chelsea was nervous as she takes them back and said:"look I didn't know that he was there so don't hate me."

Jade chuckled and said:"Don't worry I'm not mad plus it seems you had some quality time to talk about your differences."

"Yeah."Chelsea said with a blush.

"I don't believe it he actualy managed to get another girl."Jade smiled at that.

"What you mean your not mad."Chelsea said surprised.

"He without knowing was able to get Sheele fall in love and I told her that I don't mind sharing as long your not greedy."Jade said as Chelsea was stunned as she thought about Adam.

Seto was with Akame as they were looking at the moon and Akame asked:"Seto when this is over you will have to go back to your people?"

"Yes I am their king with my wife Kitana as their queen."Seto said.

Akame looks down then says:"hey did you ever thought about gaining multiple wives."

Seto flinch as he turns to her and says:"Were did that come from?"

"Just asking?"Akame said with a blush.

"Well no I mean Kitana once made like a joke but I never met someone else."Seto said.

"Then would you be interested if their one you like."Akame said.

"I don't know if Kitana doesn't mind."Seto said while scratching his head.

Then Akame turns his head and kisses him and Seto was surprised then they seperated as they saw Akira running as Sheeva chased him most likely trying to take him to her room.

Next morning Najenda told everyone about some new type of danger beast and that they had to exterminate them the fighters from Outworld liked it since they could use a challenge.

Ferra and Torr were killing off the creatures as they crushed them and sliced them and with them was Erron Black and he noticed they were being watched and shoots where the spy was then the guy ran away as Erron chased and saw that he vanished he knew he hit him so theres something that he used to escape.

At night Bujin Gaim was walking up a mountain as he went to search those creatures as he was on the top he looked around and then a flying danger beast appeared and someone jumped infront of him, it was Esdeath as she takes out her sword and says:"Tonight isn't your night I have got a new form of torture I been praticing."

"So your the legendary Esdeath."Bujin Gaim said.

"Thats right now be sure to entertain me."She said then Bujin Gaim was infront of her surprsing her then shoulder bashes her, she recovered and tries to strike at him but he dodges her strikes and punches her in the face, she used her teigu to freeze him but he broke the ice then summons a green spear and throws at her she dodges but it hit the dnager beast behind her, Bujin Gaim used his dash to be infront of her again and slashes her then kicks her away.

"Is this really you best becasue you are nothing but a dog that barks but when it faces a lion it wimpers as it is beaten."Bujin Gaim mocked her.

"I mean thet love of my life is so much better as she has the power to back it up."Bujin Gaim said as she got angry.

She got up then Bujin Gaim hits her with the War hammer after summoning it, the a presence was known.

"Ok come on out."Bujin Gaim said as a guy came out.

"Impressive that you were able to sense me."The cloaked man said.

"Yes and I also know you have been spying on us isn't that right."Bujin Gaim said.

"Yes but I hope you pakced your stuff your about to go on a trip."He said.

"I wans't talking you."Bujin Gaim confusing him then he was shot in the head as fell to the floor as his teigu dropped to the floor.

"Good job Erron."Bujin Gaim said as Erron Black shot the guy, Erron told him about a man that was hidding in the shadows so he brought Erron with him incase the guy appeared again.

"So you have your own soldiers."Esdeath said while on the ground.

"Yes now prepare yourself as your about to face the power of a true emperor unlike that little brat."Bujin Gaim said as he prepares his hammer but the mountain started to break as they were separated so he picked up the Teigu from the other guy as he jumped to a crack to helheim and Esdeath retreated to the empire as she never faced anyone like him he defeated her so she must be prepared.

**Note:Yes Syura got killed fast but with Erron Black that was to be expected as Erron never leaves anyone live and I skipped some as they happen the same so theirs no need to tell them as I wanted to improve the realtionship with Akame and Seto and give Chelsea a moment with Adam.**


	10. Chapter 10 End of the Jaegers

**Chapter 10 End of the Jaegers**

**I don't own Kamen Rider or any of the worlds in this story.**

Kane return to base and told them what happen and they were stunned.

"No way you actually managed to hurt Esdeath badly."Leone said shocked about it.

"Yes if it wasn't for the the place falling appart I would have killed her."Kane said annoyed about it.

"But still from what you told us about the other ones appearance the one Erron Black shot was Syura son of Honest with him gone theres one less loose end to fix."Najenda said.

"Also that girl I captured she woke up and said she was apart of Stylish experiments and those creatures that attacked were his from a different lab."Li Mei said.

"Good then we know who it was but what to do with her?"Najenda asked.

"She could prove to be usefull and she as no one know so Seto decided to have her join Edenia."Akira said.

Najenda nodded as everyone called it a day.

Next morning Akira went to visit Kurome in the shop and found her outside so he greeted her and they decided to spend the day together as they walked through the empire.

"Say Akira could I ask about your brother?"Kurome asked.

"Sure."Akria said.

"What is he like?"Kurome asked.

"Well he is nice and always protected me, since we never knew our parents so he always there helping me."Akira said with a smile as he remembers the time they were kids.

"Really?"Kurome asked stunned.

"Yeah theres this one time this bully tried to pick on me then Seto came and scared him away after he twisted his arm."Akira said.

"So he is a good brother."Kurome said as Akira nodded.

Then while walking Wave and Run came by and noticed Kurome.

"Oh hey Kurome, say who's your friend?"Wave asked.

"Oh this is Akira."Kurome said.

"I see you made friend good for you."Run said with a smile.

"Yeah we met a few days and started to hang out."Akira said with a smile.

"Well I guess will leave you two alone."Wave said as he and Run left.

Akira and Kurome had fun as they hanged out and Kurome wanted Akira to stay with her and not know what what she does.

She saw someone walking through the roofs that resembled Akame so she said to Akira to wait as she ran to that direction, she entered the forest to find Akame there as she turns around to face her.

Kurome smirked and said:"Finally I get to see you again sister."as she takes out her sword, then she started to change as Akame transformed into the Death Dopant. Kurome was shocked and said:"What are you the grim reaper."

Kurome stepped back in fear then she was hit in the neck knocking her out, and the one that did it was Akira, the dopant transformed to a second Akira as he vanished it was thanks to his version of the Luna memory that he was able to make a clone he and Seto decided to use a the dummy dopant to trick Kurome as its illusions are better so he used the luna to make a clone while the clone turned into the dummy dopant.

Akira picked up Kurome and brought her to base using the Smilodon dopant to get their quicker.

At base Seto waited outside and saw Akira arriving in Smilodon with Kurome in his arms Seto nodded in apreciation as they took her to a basement and chain her to a wall then Akira turned into the Gene Dopant and with the help of the adapter he was able to get rid of the drugs from her system so she is now healthy.

Everyone was upstairs then Seto and Akira came up and said:"Akame can you come down we want to show you something."

Akame was confused and nodded everyone wanted to see what they wanted her for so they went downstairs when Seto oppened the door Night raid was shocked but Akame was even more they all saw Kurome their.

"What the why is she here"Lubbock said.

"We brought her sister since we were able to capture her Thanks to Akira dopant forms."Seto said as Akira nodded.

"Okay but why bring her here why not just kill her."Leone questioned them.

"Because Akame wanted her sister back so we made her wish come true."Seto said as Akame was stunned.

"Well look at that Seto a softy."Kane said which mad ehis group chuckle.

Ferra and Torr approached her to see her eyes.

"Don't even think about you two."Kane said stopping them.

"But do you really think she would just swap sides so easlily."Mine said.

"We are keeping her chain up until she changes so keep calm plus without her sword she can't do nothing."Seto said.

Night Raid was nervous about th idea but they accepted, Akame was happy that Kurome can be with her, the realm fighters were indiferent but Sheeva saw the look Akira was giving to Kurome.

Aft they left Akira stayed to look after Kurome, when Kurome starte to wake up she saw Akira looking a ther with a smile.

"Rise and shine sleepy head."Akira said.

Kurome tried to break free but she couldn't and she looks to sse her sword was far way.

"Don't worry your safe here plus I cured you."Akira said.

"What are you talking about my medicene helped me."Kurome said.

"No they don't they just kill you slowly I cure you completly."Akira said.

Kurome looks away and he said:"look I didn't want to lose you so I made sure this is the only way I could think to save you." Kurome was stunned at what he said they spent together for three days and he wanted her to be safe.

"So please plus Akame wants you back to be a family."Akira said as Kurome thinks about it.

"Can you give me some time?"Kurome asked as Akira nodded and left.

Kurome was stunned here she is offered a chance to be with her sister again and she wants her back too, then someone came in it was Sheeva.

"What do you want?"Kurome said to her.

"I sen the look that he gives you and I heard what he said so."Sheeca said theres a silence then"I relinquish him to you."

"What?"Kurome said surprised.

"I see I cannot win him, when I saw his strenght and honor I thought he was the one for me but looks like I was mistaken, he is interested in you even if we decided to share he doesn't love me back so you can make him happy."Sheeva said with a frown.

Outside Akira was hearing everything and could feel how bad she felt, he went in and without her nowing he hugged from behind as she was surprised as she looks back to see Akira smiling at her.

"Looks like the sharing thing might happen."Kurome said with a smile.

Sheeva was stunned and smiled as she hugged him, after that Akira said that he wanted to at least give some time before anything serious and she accpeted so they decided to talk with each other.

Night Raid was upstairs with Team eclipse while the realm fighters where outside, they saw Akira coming up with Sheeva and Kurome, Akame sttod there waiting then Kurome ran up to her and hugged her and finally the sisters were back together and they were happy about it and Seto noticed Sheeva was next to Akira and he wasn't scared.

"So I guess you figured out your differences."Seto said.

"Yeah so I just asked that we have more time before anything serious."Akira said.

Kurome was now sitting down with them onthe table and asked:"I know you all want to take out the Jaegers but can you leave at least three of them?"

"Sure who are they?"Adam said as he needs people at his side.

"Their names are Bols, Run and Wave their nice people if Esdeath dies then that's what she got and after she fought one of you she was actually scared so she is being prepared to fight again."Kurome said.

"Oh that's interesting also from my warriors they have found remnants from Syura team and killed them except for two girls called Cosmina and Dorothea, one who was a former pirate got killed by Reptile and a clown was killed by Erron Black, and the other two gave up after Drake faced them and one of them fell for you didn't she."Kane said to him with a chuckle.

"Don't even start when she figured out my position and my race she got too clingy to me."Drake said as he remembered that blond girl that basically worshiped him.

"Okay moving on we need to end the Jaegers with them out Esdeath will be all alone."Najenda said as they agreed.

The Jeagars were sent out and they found out that Kurome was missing Wave and Run thinks that Akira was the one that kidnapped her since he was with ther when they saw him so his a suspect.

In wastland part with the forest the Jeagers except for Esdeath were searching out for anything then something crashed infront of them, when the dust settled it was Gaoh.

"So Night Raid Has come wheres Kurome?"Wave said at him.

"Wouldn't you wanna know but enought talk show me what you three can do."Gaoh said as he draws his blade and charges at them.

Wave charged in his Grand Chariot as he clashes with Gaoh, they started to strike at each other then Gaoh jumps back to avoid Run feathers as flies, as stepped back Bols tries attacks with a fire blast but he misses, then Gaoh decides to test their durability so he put his pass on the belt.

**FULL CHARGE**

His blade pops out as stream of energy connects it as he swings it at them, Wave went infront of them to block it then a huge explosion came from it as the three of them were sent to the ground and the blade returned to the handle

Gaoh looks at them and said:"Well done."

"What?"Wave said confused along with the other three.

"You have impressed me you all can be a great help for the future."Gaoh said.

"What does that mean are you trying to get us to join Night Raid?"Wave said.

"Not exactly you see I'm trying to make the empire a better place Night Raid is actually my followers."Gaoh said.

"Followers?"Bols said confused.

"Yes after learning what I want to do they agreed to help me achieve and that is to rule the empire."Gaoh said making them shocked.

"you want to rule the empire."Run said.

"That's right I need good warriors at my side to help me create a utopia where no one lives in fear this empire is corrupted to the very core to I need to cleanse it even with the emperor dead it still needs a leader and while at first you were the enemy Kurome was the one who suggested to spare you since you all have good hearts so I will give you a choice leave the Jaegers and join me on my quest."Gaoh said to them.

They were stunned Kurome was with Night Raid and she wanted them to join them because she cared about them.

Bols stood up and said:"can I make a request?"

"Of course."Gaoh said.

"My family is in the empire so can you take them to a safe spot so when this is all over we can live in peace."Bols said.

"Of course you have my word."Gaoh said as Bols nodded.

Wave got up and said:"okay you want to help the empire so you will promisse to get rid of the corruption."

"Yes and I will give a real trial to them."Gaoh said.

Run got up and said:"It seems this is our only chance to live but will at least make the sure that the children will be fine."

"Yes."Gaoh said.

The Gaoh liner came to the side surprising them, the door opened and Gaoh said:"when you enter you will be a traitor to Esdeath but will be the empire true heroes."

They tought about for a moment and they walked foward and entered the Gaoh liner, Gaoh followed them and the Gaoh liner departed to the sands of time.

Esdeath arrived and saw that no one was around so theres was two options they either died or they have gone rogue.

Gaoh was able to get Bols family out of the capital in a safe zone and then brough them to the base while Night Raid was a bit tense with them they learn to accept if they want to win they need all the help they can get.

Team Eclipse were in a empty deciding what to do.

"Now that the Jaegers are gone Esdeath is all alone but after her fight with Kane we need to come up with a plan to beat her since like Kurome said she is preparing herself."Adam said.

"Yes but remember when we were in the time chamber we made a technique that can disable the strongest of fighters but we didn't have the chance to do it since it is still incomplete."Seto said reminding them.

"Yeah that one but will it shut off her Teigu?"Akira asked.

"Theres a chance since it has all our powers combined to it but we need time to complete it if we use it we might as well loose a limb."Drake said.

"So what are we wainting for let's finish it and kill her."Kane said.

"But it takes time to perfect it we made it around when our time was over and now we don't have the time to perfect it."Adam said.

Then a light appeared and the one came from it and said:"it seems you want to complete your technique then I will give you this."from his hand appeared a white stone."With this stone you can make a entrance to the time chamber so you have all the time you need." the one left the stone and vanished.

They smiled and Adam picked it up and concetraded his energy and the stone glowed as he left his hand and the door to the time chamber appeared they entered it and started to train from the technique to some new ones new ones from their realms.

Next day Mine decided to check on them since they haven't left the room.

She knocks and says:"Okay you guys are you going to come out or what?"

Sheele came and said:"Is something the matter?"

"Those five have been in there all and haven't left so I came to see them."Mine said.

"Oh maybe they are sleeping?"Sheele said.

"In the same room."Mine said with a sweet drop.

"Ok that's it I'm comming in."Mine said as she opens the door and to their confusion nobodies theres and there was a door that wasn't connected.

"Hey whats the going on here?"Lubbock came with the rest of Night Raid.

"Guys look."Mine said as they looked at the strange door.

"Okay what's that door doing there?"Leone asked.

Then the door opened as they saw Team Eclipse coming out and the door led too a white space.

"Oh hey guys."Adam said.

"What the how did you do that?"Tatsumi said in shock along with everyone else.

"Well you see that door leeds to a place called the Hyperbolic time chamber a place that we go to train and let's say a day here equals a year there."Seto explained.

"A full year."Lubbock said.

"Yup and the best part we didn't age since that one stops out ageing while where their."Akira said.

"Well thats cool but wait why did you all go there to train for a whole year?"Mine asked.

"Simple we were completing a technique that will help us finish off Esdeath."Kane said with a smile.

They were insterested as a technique that can defeat Esdeath must be really strong but they had a mission mission taking out a religion from a the eastern part of the empire so they went to that town as they walked around Team Eclipsed noticed that they were being watched it seems theres another group to take care off.

At night Akame was talking to two soldiers in a graveyard, then they were killed and Akame noticed and saw a man she knew.  
"Ibara."Akame said.

"Well looks like you still remeber me just naughty girl for leaving the empire good thing I was picked to finish you off."Ibara said.

"But you have to deal with someone else first."Akame said confusing him then his senses ran wild as he dodged a attack and Reptile appeared.

"Well what do we have here looks like you made some interesting friends."Idara said looking at Reptile.

"My friends knew that your group was spying on them so they called on their own elite fighters."Akame said as Reptile charged at Ibara, Ibara extends his fingers to attacks him but Reptile jumps behind him as he goes for a strike for Ibara bends his body and Reptile avoids mutiple spikes coming from his body.

"Like it lizard man I drank a special broth made from mountain lake crakens living near the temple it let's me do some unusual things with my body:"Idara said as Reptile got ready, he takes off his mask and jumps above him and spits a stream of acid at him making himn surprised as dodge it and sees the damage.

"Well this changes things."Idara said.

On another part of the town Lubbock was running away from a big guy known as Sten and said:"Looks like Drake was right well hope those two can handle him."

"Come back and fight like a man."Sten said then something jumped in front of him.

"Hey Sten theres a."Mez stopped as she saw a big dust coud as it revealed Drahmin and Moloch there, the girl that she was chasing was able to escape.

"Well now this is interesting looks like I get to fight demons this should fun."Sten said.

"Hey at least let me fight one."Mez said.

"Okay you fight the skinny one while I fight the big one."Sten said as they charged at them.

Sten clashed punched with Moloch, Moloch then using his ball and it made some damage as Sten was pushed back.

Mez fought Drahmin as he used his club as she dodges and goes for a strike but he but he bents his body to avoid her and then hits her in the back.

"Not bad you guys are good."Sten said as Moloch growled.

"Yeah it seems being demons that makes them a lot stronger than humans."Mez said as she got up.

"That's right and you shouldn't underatimate them."Sten and Mez looked around along with Moloch and Drahmin and they looked up at the building and bowed, Sten and Mez looked up and saw Dark Kiva looking down at them.

"So you must a member of Night Raid."Sten said.

"Why yes but it seems you have more troubles now."Dark Kiva said.

"Oh yeah well after we finish these two we're comming after you."Sten said.

"We shall when Drahmin and Moloch finish you off, so finish them off."Dark Kiva said.

They charged at them as they started to do more damage, Moloch started of get bigger and then mashes Sten head in with his ball, then Drahmin started to beat Mez with his club as she started to get worried they were holding back as she stares at them she got scared she tried to use her secret move but Drahmin steps on her and raises his club to finish her off.

"You guys are the greatest warriors why couldn't I met people like you before."Mez said.

"Really."Drahmin stops to see Bujin Gaim there.

"Bujin Gaim."Drahmin said.

"Let me talk with her for a bit."Bujin Gaim approaches her and says:"you said you wanted to meet the greatest fighters well how about you join me I am a emperor and could use some new soldiers so what about it you give up on Honest and join a true ruler where I will go and conquer with the strongest warriors at my side."

Mez was stunned she was offered a chance to join a empire and become a greater warrior so accepted as she join her new master.

At the graveyard Idara was being held by the neck by Reptile and was missing a arm and a leg.

"Well looks like you got me so go on ahead finish it."Idara said.

Reptile starts to eat out his face until it was only bone killing Idara, Akame was neutral as she was used to him so they left to meet up with the others.

In another part of the city Suzuka was impaled by four red spikes from her arms and legs and her stomach was cut and underneath her was Skarlet who was sent to assasinate her by orders from her master as she absorbed her blood.

After that they were a step closer in conquering the empire.

**Note:It's almost getting to the final part of this arc also I wanted Kane to get someone for his realm since Seto and Drake got some for theirs so I gave Kane Mez and yes some were off screen but after this they will get more time.**


	11. Chapter 11 A new emperor is born

**Chapter 11 A new emperor is born**

**I don't own Kamen Rider or any of the worlds in this story.**

After defeating the Rakshasa Demons Akame and Lubbock asassinated Bolic finishing their mission, Mez was taken to the base with Erron Black and Ferra and Torr to watch over her.

Now they were getting to the climax of the war where Team Eclipse emerge as the winner Akira and Seto went with Tatsumi and Lubbock to meet a member of the resistance when they met her to be sure Akira used one of his powers to read her mind and found something interesting she leed them to the palace she told them that her father was one of the emperors instructors when they arrived she knocked on the door to inform the people their that supported them but no one answered and they opened it to reveal the everyone was dead.

"Dammit they found the hideout."Lubbock said.

Seto noticed no one bodies reacting and said:"Get out of here now." they ran out as the place exploded.

There was a group of cloacked figures waiting form them then a big guy jumped down and introcuded himself:"I am general Budo and you must be Night Raid."

Tatsumi and Lubbaock were nervous but Akira and Seto prepared to fight.

"It seems we have no choice Akira."Seto said as he takes out his driver and Memory.

**ETERNAL**

"Yes big brother."Akira said as he prepared to transform when Seto placed the memory in the driver.

**ETERNAL**

**EYES**

Seto became Eternal while while Akira changed to a new form the Eyes Dopant as two giant eyes floated around him, the girl was surprised and Budo said:"So this is your Teigus."

"Oh and before we start."Akira said as he points at the girl as a symbol appeared on her forehead"Now we can fight."

"Hey why did you do that to her?"Tatsumi asked.

"She was going to betray us so I placed that mark on her the moment she does anything she dies."Akira said as she was scared and said:"Please I need to save my father and mother."

"Then stay out of our way."Eternal said shutting her up and she can't do anything unless risking to die.

"So you don't want her to risk your victory so you threaten her with death so be it criminals."Budo said as he charges at Eternal who blocks it with the Eternal Edge as lightining started to come from his fist so he dodged.

"Impressive not many could dodge my attack you have determination."Budo said.

"Yeah but can you take both me and my brother, Tatsumi, Lubbock deal with the others."Eternal said as they nodded and he and Akira fought againts Budo.

Budo charged at Eternal and Akira warned him:"Jump." Eternal jumped as Budo attack made a big line of damage.

Budo looks at Akira and said:"I see you can read my movements in that form like a certain Teigu it seems this will be difficult." he charges at Akira who dodges his attacks and goes back and brings out the eyes as they made a explosion around him as hes skidded back, Eternal charged at him and slashes as Budo blocked it with his gauntlets then Akira jumped and kicked him away as he stood next to Eternal.

Budo looks at them and asks:"You two what is your name."

"I am Seto."Eternal said.

"And I am Akira."Akira said.

Seto and Akira they seem like honest boys and the way they fight tell they have train and fought together for a long time but I must not thought as he prepared to made a giant lightining attack, Tatsumi and Lubbock finished of the rest of them as noticed the General about to attack the girl grabbed Tatsumi and she tries to stop him but Akira made his promisse and activated the mark killing her and Budo fired his attack making a giant explosion.

When the smoke cleared he only saw Tatsumi in the ground while the rest where gone.

"The attack must have killed them he was lucky enough to survive."Budo said as he carried Tatsumi to prison, but what he didn't know Eternal, Akira, Lubbock and the real Tatsumi where far away, Eternal used the zone memory to teleport them out while Akira left a clone in the dummy dopant form to disguise as Tatsumi, everything was going to plan and that traitor she got what she deserved if she wanted her family free they would have done that but she had to go if their plan to work.

They arrived at the base and told the news.

"So she was a traitor that sold you out to get her family free."Najenda said.

"Yes but Akira finished her off thanks to the eyes dopant form he was able to read her mind and we got rid of her."Seto said.

"Yeah but did you really need to kill her?"Lubbock asked.

"If we didn't she would have stabbed one you in the back so we had to do it I'd rather save a friend than a traitor."Akira said as they understood.

"But you left a clone with disguised as me why?"Tatsumi asked.

"Simple they will make a public execution for him which will make the emeperor and honest in one place so we need to go there and finish them off."Seto said.

"But everthyng will be surounded by guards."Mine said.

"Oh don't worry we have our own army so let's start the our final mission and the start of a new era."Adam said as he looks out a window.

"Well it seems we have to be prepared to our new emperor begining."Najenda said with a smile along with Night Raid.

Next day the execution was annouced as people went to the site and Night Raid and their allies were prepared as they hide in the shadows while some where in Helheim forest.

They saw the fake Tatsumi in a cross and the emperor was giving a speach insulting Night Raid that ignorant brat, Esdeath came down to start the execution as she points her blade at him as the fake smiled and laughed.

"What's so funny Tatsumi?"Esdeath asked confused.

"You know for someone that says they love a person they don't know who the real one is."The fake said as he transforms as she steps back in his place was the Death Dopant and it scared everyone.

"What is that?"The emperor said in shock along with Honest then cracks appeared as Inves, Masquerade Dopants and Imagin appeared from them as the circles around them area and Team Eclipse jumped out from the cracks in ther rider forms while akira was in Nazca and Night Raid humped down from the sides along with the realm fighters.

The guards went face the monster but they made short work of them.

"So you came to save your member."Budo said as he jumped foward.

"So you ticked into thinking he was Tatsumi."Esdeath said angry as Death vansihed.

"Yeah but this ends now."Gaoh said.

"Oh really I came prepared after fighting your friend:"Esdeath grinned after making her trump card.

"So did we."Gaoh said as he and his team jump to different spots as they started to glow then the slamed at the floor as the made a star symbols that connected to where they were ad then it made circle that expanded to the whole place making a barrier trapping everyone inside.

"So this is your big secret weapon."Esdeath said as she chuckled, then she tried to freeze them but nothing happened as she was shocked:"What happen."

"The Eclipse seal is a technique that shuts off the power of our enemies so you can't use you Teigu and the best part no one can escape and our allies aren't affected."Gaoh explained.

Esdeath was shocked and got angry as she uses her sword, Budo gauntlets didn't work too but decided to use his skills and charges at them.

Gaoh takes out his GaohGasher and faces them, Esdeath sword snapped on contact with the suit and she was stunned then he punches her away, Budo punches at him but Gaoh jumps as he hit the ground, then he kicks him next to her.

"You know Esdeath, let me tell you my true mission along with everyone here I came with my own team to not only get rid of the corruption but to also give it a new future so I decided to become the new emperor."Gaoh said stunning everyone except his friends and allies.

"What he wants to become the emperor."A man in the crowd said.

"I don't belive it."said another one.

"Thats right everyone the corruption startedd when that fat slob."Gaoh points at Honest who was scared"put a child to lead the empire so he could do what he wants, but not more and you Esdeath and what I hate the most a power hungry rabbid dog that only cares killing of innocent people to prove your strenght but now you powerless and can't do anything and on this day I will make sure this empire gets a true leader one that will care about it's people."Gaoh said stunning the crowd.

Budo stood there and he sees that he want's to protect the empire, his family legacy was to protect it and he said:"Will you protect it with you life?" as everyone looked at him.

"Yes and with my friends we can not only fight to protect it we will also be able to help innocent people."Gaoh said.

Budo stares at him and gets up and walks towards him, he stands for a infront of him for a moment than he kneels before Gaoh as the crowd was surprised while the emperor, Honest and Esdeath were shocked.

"Budo what are you doing?"Honest questioned him.

"I see that he only wants to protect the empire and is a respectable man someone that has the potential to be a great leader so to protect this empire I chose him to become the new emperor."Budo said.

The emperor was shocked as he looks down sad that his people don't want him, Honest was scared and Esdeath got angry and tries to strike Budo behind his back but Gaoh saw her and blocks her sword with his.

"So not only are you a monster but also dishonorable one too."Gaoh kicks her away"now let's finish this."Gaoh transforms back.

"What are you doing?"Esdeath questions him.

"Unlike you I have honor so I will fight you in even grounds without your Teigu your not stronger than the average general you preach that weak die and the strong survive so let's test that fight me now."Adam said as he chargest at her with only the GaohGasher as she blocks it with ehr sword but sees it's starting to break.

Esdeath backs away as she tries to strike at him but he dodges her attacks, while she had skills thanks to his training in the time chamber he was able to surpass her.

As Esdeath goes for a stab Adam leans to the side and kicks her sword away and slashes her through the shoulder to her waist, Esdeath steps back as she saw that she was bleeding.

"Amazing Adam kicking her but:"Leone said as Nigth Raid cheered for him.

Esdeath got angry as she takes looks at her hand that was honding her wound and sees her own blood."How can this be I was never hurt this badly this cannot be."

"It seems without your Teigu you are nothing as you didn't train at all on your on strenght as you only concentrated on your Teigu while you might be stronger than some assasins I on the other hand got stronger throught training with my own team wanna know how much time I train non stop."Adam said.

"How much?"Esdeath asked.

Adam smiled, he puts three finger up and says:"Three years."

Esdeath was shocked and said:"Three years."

"Thats right in a place that was harsh but unlike you I train to protect good people I don't know what kind of life you had in the past but my grandfather once said to me that everyone should be able to find their own path for a better future as long as they don't give up."Adam said as Esdeath got angry at those words as her own father said the strong survive and the weak die and yet his grandfather tole him that all can have a future.

Esdeath charges at him in rage then she stopped as Adam sword went trough her body, Adam looks neutral as he pushes the blade in as Esdeath falls and finally Esdeath is dead.

Adam pushes her corpse of his sword and stares at Honest who got scared as he tries to escape but sees Jade behind him, then she grabs him and takes him to the down to Adam.

Honest was thrown to the floor as he looks up to see Adam glaring at him and says:"Wait please you would need a minister to help so I can help."

"No I know someone else."Adam said.

"Who?"Honest said.

"Former prime minister Chouri."Adam said shocking him while Budo was stunned.

"Chouri."Budo said.

"Yes after this pig took his spot by making lies Choir wanted to save the empire from his corruption so I was able to find him so Honest you have nothing to give."Adam said as he lifs up his sword and cut his head off ending Honest life.

Adam looks at the emperor and says."Now I give you two choices either vacate that throne or I will finish you off."

The emperor got scared and thought about then he walks down to the arena and kneels before Adam, then Adam raises his sword as the barrier dissappeared and the crowd started to clap as their new emperor was crowned.

Next day Adam walks in the thorne room in a new set of clothes that resemble the original Gaoh clothes he sits on the throne by his side was Night Raid with their new allies from the former Jaegers, Budo prime minister Chouri and Sheele, Chelsea and Jade where at his side, Jad told him that Chelsea and Sheele had feelings for him, he was shocked but he accepted them and they were happy.

After that he started to go after all the corrupt people and trial all them for their crimes some had the audacity to try to bribe him with money or women so he had their punishement be even greater as he strips them of their money and possesions and gave them to the people to fix the empire as his people where now happy without being afraid of death as their new emperor fixed all the problems and after that he made his promisse to Jade and they got married their marriage was in Edenia and she was beutiful in her dress after that they went to live in the empire, Kitana was sad seeing them go but she accepted as they would still be in contact and made a alliance with each other.

Adam was now in his room looking out to his peopla and saw children outside playing, people in the markets takling without being afraid, families walked otuside together smiling and the guards gave them a hello as he made sure to have better guards as anyone that goes againts his orders will be punished.

A pair of arms wrapped around him and sees Jade there smiling at him and he smiled back.

Night Raid where now his generals except for Akame and Kurome since they went to Edenia to be with Akira and Seto, and they made a good job and he heard that Mine and Tatsumi started dating, Lubbock was still trying to impress Najenda who took Esdeath place.

His dream was made as he ruled the empire and any threat that comes to face it he would be there in the front line to inspire hsi troops while fighting by their side as a true ruler should be, once a army tried to attack it to conquer it but he showed hs resolve as he chaged ahead with his troops with the Imagin as they won their first battle.

He knows that he would have to go other worlds so Jade would be the one with Najenda to keep the place safe while he was gone.

He heard from his friends that Sheeva and Akira were getting close since he finally accepted her, also he heard that Skarlet became a mistress to Kane which surprised him but Kane told him Mileena didn't along as she is number one, and he heard that Kane increased his army gear by giving them lock vehicles from the rose attacker, dandeliner and tulip hopper.

Maybe he should increase his army own technology too so he would think of something.

Now he was in his study thinking then The one appeared and said:"it seems you did a good job and you want to increase you soldiers too so let me give you this."He gives a orb that merges with his body"that will allow you to make a belt for kamen rider G for your soldiers now they can fight along with the imagin."Then he vanished as Adam tried to make one and saw a belt with a yellor circle with a stripe on it the center so he decided to call his soldiers tomorrow.

Everyone was outside in the training field as Adam came to the center.

"Good morning everyone now is there any questions first?"Adam asked.

"Yeah what is the big announcement you wanted to tell us."Tatsumi said.

"Oh that well you see I decided to give the troops a some new equipment to help in future battles, so Bulat want to try it out."Adam said to him.

"Sure why not."Bulat said as he steps foward.

Adam gives him the belt and a black pass and says:"it work similar to mine so try it out."

Bulat nods and attachs the belt and it started to play a music and he swipes the pass to the belt as he tranforms into plat form then pieces came and attched to it, then a police car appearedon the helmet and attaches to it he had become G den-o withou the head piece in the chest.

"Whoa this is actually pretty cool."Bulat said as he looks at it.

"Yes this is the G armor something that I wanted to give to improve my army so in the future no one can conquer us so they can be effective along with the Teigu uses."Adam said.

The soldiers chereed for his idea and Adam started to evolve his empire to a new era.

**Note: Akame ga kill world is over and as you saw G den-o is now the soldiers armor here now he has both the Imagin and the G enforcers at his side also would you like to see Team Eclipse get a sixth member he would be different since instead of one or two suits he would have five since he would be the one that is a combination of the five main members and is a cyborg like the original showa riders.**


	12. Chapter 12 City of the Dead

**Chapter 12 City of the dead**

**I don't own Kamen Rider or any of the worlds in this story.**

Three weeks have passed since Adam became the emperor peace was given to the empire but there were those that think that they could get a way.

At night in the city a girl was being pinned to a wall as a thug had a lustful grin on him.

"Don't worry we are about to have some fun."He said as she got scared.

Then a siren noise was heard and they saw three G enforcers arriving on their bikes which resemble the Den bird only with blue and red stripes and a siren on the front and they stare at the guy.

He looks at them with a frown but then made a grin and said:"Look guys I'm sure we can make a deal how about it I pay you and you three can have some action with her too." his response was one of them shooting him in the leg with their dengasher in gun form.

The thug was on the floor in pain as the girl ran up to them and then a G enforcer said:"Your under arrest for attemped rape and bribing a official." they cuff him and took him to prison, the citizens look outside to see the G enforcers arresting a criminal and this made them happy in the old empire the police would have accepted the bribe and walk away now the G enforcers arrest the criminals and save them.

"Thank you."The girls thanked them.

"No worries young lady now go home your parents must be worried about you."said a Enforcers as she nodded and left.

The people cheered for them as they waved back and drived to the prison to leave the criminal.

Next day at the palace Adam was judging a noble that liked to beat up women with a whip and that guy was on the floor kneeling before him.

"Please you majesty I can offer you anything you want women, gold anything you desire."The noble tried to bribe Adam.

"I want is you in jail, guards arrest him, he will be in jail for ten years and will have all his belongings removed to help the empire."Adam ordered.

"No please have mercy."The noble said as they dragged him away.

Adam sigh and he saw Chouri arriving and he said:"Very good your majesty you have judged a criminal for his crimes."

"The women?"Adam asked.

"They will be given treatment."Chouri said.

"Good."Adam said with a smile.

Night raid arrived and Najenda said:"Well Adam we have dealt with some bandits that tried to attack some vendors."

"Good you guys are a great asset to the the empire."Adam said.

"Yeah who would have thought we would be working for the empire now."Lubbock said still confused of the whole thing.

"Yeah but hey it's good for us."Mine said.

"Also a good idea having the revolutionary army join too, they have been good enforcers."Bulat said as he has gotten used to his G Den-O suit.

"Yes I needed soldiers that I could trust and they are the ones that I chose for the job."Adam said.

Jade walks to his side and says:"Yes and you have been doing a good work too my love."

Chelsea and Sheele pouted while they agreed to share she always his number one.

"I wonder how the rest of the guys are doing?"Adam said.

**Outworld**

A war was being fought with the realm of order lead by Hotaru he made a attack on Outworld seeing it as a realm without order so he took his army to conquer it while normaly the elder gods would have stopped this Kane was able to convince them by letting him come, so now the battle started and Hotaru forces where attacked not only by the races like the tarkatans and Shokans but also the Kurokage troopers and Inves as Hotaru was not expecting Outworld to have advance technology as the Kurokage troopers rode on their Lock vehicles as they fought the realm of order soldiers.

Hotaru and Bujin Gaim were fighting as they clashed their weapons together Hotaru using his naginata and Bujin Gaim Daidaimaru and Musou saber, they started to attack each other while dodging their attacks, Hotaru throws a fireball at him that Bujin Gaim cut's it in half and then fires shots from the musou saber that Hotaru blocked it with his weapon, then Hotaru charges as Bujin Gaim avoids his strike then he kicks Hotaru away.

"You will not win."Hotaru said.

"Really then let's try something else."Bujin Gaim said as he takes off the face plate and inserts a genesis core, in his mind using a lockseed instead of his blood orange would be a mockery to him as the rest only serve to make it stronger so he would have to create a lockseed that would be a evolution to it so now he used a special lockseed to make it stronger, he takes out a melon energy lockseed.

**MELON ENERGY**

A techno japanese music was heard as a melon with orange parts came out of a zipper to Helheim, Hotaru looks at it in shock and Bujin Gaim insert the energy lockseed in the core while closing the blood orange lockseed, he slashes the lockseeds as both the Blood orange and Melon combined.

**GUITAR RIFT**

**MIX**

**BLOOD ORANGE ARMS JA NO MICHI ON STAGE**

**JIMBA MELON HA HA**

The arms fell down as they attach to Bujin Gaim it was armor that had melon slices on the sides with his symbol on the left it was th Jimba arms and the sonic arrow appeared on his hand.

"Now prepare yourself."Bujin gaim said as he shoots at Hotaru sending him flying to the middle of the battlefield as the soldiers looked to see Bujin Gaim and the Outworld soldiers where in awe at him and his power.

Hotaru got up and charges and hits Bujin Gaim with his weapon but it had no effect.

"What?"Hotaru said in shock as Bujin Gaim punches him away.

"Now let's finish this."Bujin Gaim said taking out the energy lockseed and attaching it to the sonic arrow.

**LOCK ON**

Then he slashes his Blood Orange lockseed.

**BLOOD ORANGE SQUASH**

Bujin Gaim pulls the on the sonic arrow as the two energies merged as he prepares the shot, Hotaru gathers his energy and fires a huge fireblast at Bujin Gaim who shoots at him.

**MELON ENERGY**

His blast destroyed Hotaru attack and hit him sending him flying injured, Hotaru soldiers went to his side and he told them:"Retreat we cannot win."they picked him up as they return to their realm as the forces of Outworld cheered at their victory.

Bujin Gaim was approached by Reiko who said."My lord your new power is amazing is this the energy lockseeds you told us about."

"Yes I used mine to power up my Blood orange lockseed but it can be used by it's own in fact."Bujin Gaim raises his hand as a genesis driver appeared, Reiko wa stunned and kneeled before him."Reiko for being a great general I offer you this Genesis driver to be yours."

"Thank you my lord."Reiko said as he took the driver.

"And for your lockseed."Bujin Gaim said as he takes out a Cherry energy lockseed and gives it to Reiko who decided to test it out, so places the driver and presses the button

**CHERRY ENERGY**

A techno beat was heard as a giant metal cherry appeared from Helheim and he insert it.

**LOCK ON**

A stanby noise was heard then he presses the lever.

**SODA**

**CHERRY ENERGY ARMS**

A Techno beat music was played as the Cherry fell onto his shoulder as a new suit appeared, the cherry opened was some pieces went to other places and his helmet resembles a viking and the soldiers where amazed at Reiko new form.

"What do you think of the power of Sigurd?"Bujin Gaim asked.

"It is very powerful my lord thank you for this chance."Sigurd Said as bowed to him.

"Good now let's return to the castle."Bujin Gaim said as his soldiers followed him.

**Vampire Realm**

A tragedy was brought on to it as Vampires were being killed, Drake was told by one of his people so he went to see who was doing it himself, when he arrived at the center of the city he saw a women in white clothing and she had weapon that he knew that it was the Datusha a sword that can kill vampires.

"Who are you and why are you killing my people?"Drake questioned her.

"My names is Ashrah and I came to release these poor souls from their curse by killing them and setting their souls free."Ashrah said.

"Fool they were not cursed and you will pay."Drake said angry at her.

"Your their king so I shall set you free."Ashrah said as she prepares her blade.

"Oh really Kivat."Drake said as Kivat appeared and said:"Let's avenge our people."

**GABU**

Kivat bit his hand as his marking and belt appeared and he grabs Kivat and says:"Henshin."he places Kivat in the belt as he was covered in silver and becomes Dark Kiva.

Ashrah charges at Dark Kiva who grabs her arm and kicks her away, then he runs at as she gets up and kick's her in the stomach and starts to punch her without mercy as she killed his people, then he picks her up and throws her away and takes out the wake up fuestle and puts it in Kivat mouth and presses two times.

**WAKE UP TWO**

A sound of doom was heard as Dark Kiva powered up and jumps to the sky as two green scythe like pincers appeared on his legs as he comes down at Ashrah and when hits her he then starts to kick her rapidly as the pincers started to hit at the same time and she screamed in pain.

After the last hit he kicks her away and turns his back at her as energy was flowing through her body and he says:"Disappear." and snaps his fingers as Ashrah body exploded.

Dark Kiva turns to see the Datusha and picks it up and could see it trying to corrupt him so he sends his energy frying it's sentience making it a simple weapon as he could have some use for it in the future.

**Edenia**

Seto was with Kitana in the throne room, they had solved problems in Edenia today and when they were alone he noticed that Kitana was sad.

"What's wrong Kitana?"Seto asked worried about her.

"Oh it just I'm happy to get my home back but I would like to have my mother here to see me now and I wanted her to meet you and our future children."Kitana said.

Seto looks at her and could see that she really wanted her mother, he couldn't ask the one since he could only reward us for missions and the last one was for Adam, so in a new mission he could try to find an item to bring her back.

Seto left the throne room to find Akame there in the halls, when she met Kitana she accepted her as his second wive and got along and she have became along with her sister great warriors for Edenia, now Seto went to talk to her.

"What's wrong Seto?"Akame asked.

"Oh it just Kitana is sad about not having her mother here so I was going to think of a way to bring her back to make Kitana happy."Seto said.

Akame smiled and said:"you have a good heart as you care about others than yourself."

Seto smiled and looks outside to see Akira and Kurome together in a date as they laughed.

Seto went to his room to think and then he was visited by the one.

"It seems you have a problem."The One said.

"Yes."Seto said.

"Well good thing for you I have a mission where their is a book that will help you bring the dead back to life."The One said.

"Wait really."Seto was surprised to hear this.

"Yes in a different Earth in the country of Egypt their is a lost city where you and your team will go to it where you must stop a creature from taking over the world."The One said and then he vanished.

Seto was stunned now he has a chance to ressurect Kitana's mother so he went to get his team, he warned Kitana that he was going on a mission but kept it a secret about the book and got Akira after saying their goodbyes and went to Outworld.

**Outworld Throne room**

Kane was in his throne when they arrived and he said:"really a book that can bring back the dead interesting."Kane was holding his chin then he said:"then after you bring Kitana mother back you wouldn't mind if I keep it."

"Wait seriously."Seto said to him.

"Come on it's only fair."Kane said.

"Fine but I will use it first."Seto said as he nodded and he went to warn Mileena and then they went to get Drake.

**Vampire realm throne room**

Drake heard what they said, he thought about it and says:"Okay well since we are going to get this book then I will use it to bring back my people that were killed recently."

They agreed and then went to get Adam.

**Empire world**

Adam heard what they said and was stunned to hear about this and says:"Really a book that can bring back the dead."They all nodded.

Then Night Raid came in and saw them.

"Hey guys long time no see, say Seto, Akira hows Akame and Kurome?"Leone asks Seto and Akira.

"They are doing fine in fact they have gotten better."Seto said.

"Say why have you all came here for, is it a mission to a new world?"Tatsumi asked.

"Yes we are going to a city where their is this book that can bring the dead back to life."Adam said surprising them.

Tatsumi was the one with most surprised reaction and said:"Really are you sure?"

"Yes The One told us about it:"Seto confirms it.

Tatsumi was in tears as this was his chance to bring back his friends and asks:"then can I ask you to bring it here." this surprises them" my friends died to a crazy noble family so please bring the book here to bring them back."Tatsumi bowed as he has cried.

Night Raid knew about this as he once asked if their was a teigu that could do that and Team eclipse were stunned so Adam said as he walks to him:"Of course my friend as the emperor I will bring them back."Tatsumi looks at him with a smile.

After that everyone was in their uniforms as they entered the Goah Liner when they went to the world they have arrived in the desert as they saw the city of the dead as they nodded to each other and walk foward to it but when they came close they quickly hide to see a bunch of diggers their.

"What the heck, where did all these guys come from?"Adam said.

"I don't know but let's sneak inside, find the book and get out while finding this creature."Seto said as they agreed.

They saw a small group making a hole so they decided to go there, after they went in for Team Eclipse waited and then they went inside as they are now in the tomb, they look around and found a corridor so they went to that direction.

After walking they heard them talking to the other group as they pointed their guns at each other they noticed the statue the group were next to must be where the book is so they stepped back to talk.

"Okay how are going to get rid of these guys our drivers would just call us out?"Adam whispers to them.

Kane looks at Akira, he grins and says:"say how about we have them face a guardian." they look at him as he points at Akira as they got what he was saying.

As the two groups were talking with each other they heard a growl as they look around.

"What was that?"Henderson said.

"We got company."Rick said.

Then the Smilodon Dopant came from the roof above them and growls at them.

"Monster."Jonathan yelled as they started to shoot it as it fakes being hit and they decided to run as it follows them.

As Team Eclipse came out laughing and Kane said:"look at them go now let's find the opening in the statue and get that book." they went to inspect the statue.

Rick O'Connel and the others ran through the place as they were trying to escape the mosnter that was chasing them.

"Where the hell did this thing come from."Rick says as he shoots it while running.

"I don't know this thing is something new."Evie said.

Smilodon growled as they run, Ricks group found a room they hide in as it chased the other one.

"Okay is it safe."Jonathan asked.

"Well let's wait here just in case."Rick said.

Evie looks around and she knows this place and says:"guys this is the room beneath the statue of Anubis we can dig here to get the book." they look at her, they agreed and started to get to work.

Akira chased the other group when he walks to a hall with a single road with two pillars he didn't see them maybe he went too slow so he chased them to the other side, the others were hanging to the sides as they climbed up when he was gone.

"Okay he's gone."Daniels said.

"Yeah but what was that thing?"Henderson said.

"Well what ever it was good thing its gone let's go back and get the treasure."Daniels said as they all nodded.

Beni looked at where the monster went as he was scared but continued to go with the group.

With the rest of team Eclipse as they tried to open the the hatch, Drake was checking the markings on the statue.

"Good thing those idiots left their crowbars."Kane said as he shoves it in a gap.

"Wait, this type of treasures are protected their might be a trap so be careful."Drake said to him.

Kane thinks about and agrees so he called three normal inves to open it, they waited then something sprayed on the inves as it hurt them.

"Salt acid that's a old egyptian trap."Drake said as they looked at them.

After that Kane sent them away back to Helheim as they look to see the box but they heard a noise coming their way.

"Crap their coming back, we will get it next time."Seto said as they all bolt it to the other side.

When the group arrived Henderson saw one of Team Eclipse running to the other side and said:"Hey"He tries to shoot him but he went to the other side, he follows them to see he was gone.

"Some one was stealing the treasure from under our noses."Henderson said.

"Did you see who was it?"Dr. Allen said.

"No but his jacket had like a Eclipse on it so someone must be after the treasure too look they opened it."Henderson said as they look at the statue.

"Looks like we have to be careful if those guys come back again."Burns said as they all agreed.

Team Eclipse was now outside of the city in a high point as Akira came back to them.

"Did you get it?"Akira asked.

"No we were close but they came back, come on Akira I thought we told you to chase them."Kane said to him.

"Sorry they got away they must have found a place to hide."Akira said to them.

"Well now we wait when their asleep then we take it and leave."Seto said as they wait.

Night has fallen the see that the smaller group (Rick, Evie and Jonathan) where in a camp fire then three of the other group went to show them a couple of jars with animal heads on them and they heard that the smaller group had found a mummy.

"Could that mummy be the creature?"Akira Asked.

"Maybe but now we wait if we go now we will be seen."Seto said.

So they wait after that they saw a group of men in black robes as they attacked those other guys, but they were able to defend themselves and one of them threathen to use a stick of dynamite and the leader warned them to leave the place or die.

When they all fell asleep Akira went invisible as he takes the book that was inside a tent, he then goes to get the key from the bag of the other group but Rick was faking being asleep as he noticed the book flying in the air so he decided to shoot at it alerting Akira as he ducks.

"Ah."Akira screamed as the saw the book floating as it drops to the ground, then they saw foot prints as Akira ran as Rick tries to shoot him but he was able to escape.

Jonathan wen to his side and says:"did you see that?"

"Yes."Ricks said.

"Is their an invisible man around trying to steel from us."Jonathan said.

"Looks like it."Rick said.

"Hey when we came back to our spot we saw someone running away wearing a jacket with a Eclipse does that monster and what just happened be connected."Burns said.

"Maybe so keep an eye out."Rick said.

After that Team Eclipse had to come up with a new plan while they could just kill them the one would be mad if they killed a bunch of civilians so they decided wait again.

**Note:The world is the Mummy movie from 1999 since they want the book of the dead so they will fight Imhotep and they both of them when they find the other one too.**


	13. Chapter 13 Kill the Creature

**Chapter 13 Kill the Creature**

**I don't own Kamen Rider or any of the worlds in this story.**

Team Eclipse camped out side using suplies from the Gaoh Liner as they watched with binoculars, they needed the perfect time to steal the book and get away while avoiding the black robed attackers from last night.

While they where waiting Drake sneaked inside of the city to find the mummy, while sneakin gin Drake found a wall with a carving of a man screaming in pain and noticed scarab like stones and knows what they were.

"So this must be what the Egyptians used to keep the scarabs they could prove to be useful."Drake said as he takes the scarabs and stores them away, then he continued to walk through the halls and found the room but he quuickly hides as Rick, Evie and Jonathan were there investigating the mummy.

He saw the mummy and could feel dark energy from it while he wanted nothing more than to eradicate it he must wait if not then he would be alerted so he went back to his team.

He told them about it as they now know that the mummy is the creature they must stop, so they waited for night to fall as they waited for them to go to sleep but they saw Evie taking the book from Dr. Allen arms while he slept, she then took the key and Rick was awake again as he looks at what she was doing as she opens the book and it made a reaction as wind appeared, they knew something was going to happen as she starts to read it out loud then they could feel the dark energy rising as they made a run for it, when she finished reading it they felt the creature waking up.

Dr. Allen woke up and yelled:"NO, YOU MUST NOT READ FROM THE BOOK."

The Team Eclispe came as they took the book and ran inside and Evie said:"Hey give back."

"Wait a minute they had the symbol on them."Rick said.

Then everyone heard a noise as they got out of the tents then the sky ahead was covered in darkness, then it was revealed to be a swarm of locust as they made a escape to the inside of the city.

Team Eclipse with the book in hand ran as they need to find the creature to finish it, then they stopped as Rick and the others found them.

"Okay you guys where did you come from?"Ricks asks them then a from behind them the sand started to rise up then multiple Scarabs came out of it.

"Scarabs."Evie yelled as they all run to avoid them,

They where now in the same room that Akira lost the other group when he was in Smilodon as they jumped to the pillars while Evie was in a the wall as she entered a secret door.

When they sacrabs where gone Rick and Jonathan noticed that Evie was gone.

"Evelyn, Evie, Evelyn, Evie."Rick and Jonathan called out to her.

"Okay now If you guys are good then help us find her."Rick says to them as they nodded and went to find her.

They tried the wall she was at and Rick hits it and says:"Dammit trap door theres gotta be a switch around here"

"Oh run you sons of bitchs run."Henderson came in running with the rest.

"Go."Rick said as they all went to run then they see a digger as he fell to the floor Akira couldn't let him die so.

**MAGMA**

He changes to the Magama dopant and jumps in front of him burning the scarabs.

"Whoa."Ricks said then he remembered"wait a minute it was you guys that were responsible for that other creature."Rick holds Seto by his jacket as the digger ran.

"Later now let's go find your friend."Seto said as Rick saw his point then Akira returned to normal as they went to look for her.

While running Rick finds her in a room and says:"They you are you've been playing hide and seek come on let's get out of here."Rick goes to get her then notices the mummy in front of him.

Jonathan and the rest came in and saw it as it screamed at Rick, who also screamed and shot it with his shotgun and says."Move."he pushes Evie as they all follow him.

When they contined to run they found the men from last night with Allen and the leader Ardeth said:"I told you to leave or die, you refused now you may have killed us all for you all have unleashed a monster we feared for more than 3000 years."

"Relax I got him." Rick said.

"No mortal weapon can kill hes not of this world."Ardeth said as they brought Burns who had his eyes and tongue ripped out.

"What did you do to him."Daniels said as he and Henderson grabbed him.

"We saved him before the creature could finish him off."Ardeth said as they began to leave.

"I said I got him."Rciks said to them.

"Listen he will never sleep, he will never eat he will never be stopped."Ardeth said to Rick and he left.

After that they all got on the horses and cammels as they went to the nearest city.

When they arrived at a hotel Team Eclipse as they saw Rick and Evie figth about either leaving or staying as Rick tries to pack but Evie unpacks.

"You heard him no mortal weapon can kill it."Rick said as he puts a type writter in the suitcase.

"Then we just have to find some immortal weapon then."Evie said while placing her books back.

"There goes that we again."Rick said as he puts his hands on the case.

"Will you just listen to me we have to do something."Evie said closing the case crushing his finger which made them laugh.

"Well we should go."Seto as they were about to leave.

"Oh no."Rick said as he grabs him to the room"you are going to tell me what are you guys there in the first place."

Seto looks at him for a momment and says:"okay we just wanted the book."

"Why?"Evie asks.

"Look I have a wife and she misses her mother that died when she was young so I wanted to bring her back to make her happy."Seto said.

"Oh thats sweet of you."Evie said with a smile.

"yeah well you should have taken it when you had the chance."Rick said.

"We did but you tried to shoot Akira."Seto said as Ricks looks at Akira and realizes he almost shot a kid.

"What ever but let me tell you this you can either tag along with me or stay here and save the world."Rick sai dto her.  
"I'm staying."Evie said as Ricks left.

"Don't worry were here to help."Akira said.

"Thank you."Evie said.

"Okay let's try to convince him."Adam said as they went to get Rick.

While looking around they found him in the bar with Henderson, Daniels and Jonathan, so they went to see him and as they drank they all pit their drinks.

"Sweet Jesus it tates just like."Henderson said.

Rick drops his glass and said:"blood."

"Just like one of the plagues the water and rivers ran red were as blood."Drake said as he looks at the fountain as the water turned red.

"He's here."Rick said as he went to see Evie.

"Let's look for him."Seto said as they agreed.

As they looked around they noticed Rick talking with Evie then fireballs came from the sky as it strucks the city.

Then they a guy from the city called Benny as he runs down the stair but goes back up until Rick grabs him so they went to see them.

"Hey Benny where you been."Rick said to him.

Then a scream was heard as Benny ran away while the group went to check it out, they entered a room and they gasp to see Burns there dried up like he life force was sucked up, they looked to the fireplace as Rick points his gun to see the mummy twitching as it started to regenerate.

"We are in serious trouble."Rick said.

The mummy walks foward as Ricks shoots it but they did nothing, then Joanthan and the rest came in then the mummy throws Rick at them as they fall to the ground.

Akira looks at him and says:"We got to stop him."

**SMILODON**

Akira transformed into the Smilodon dopant as they guys were surprised, the mummy looks at him as Akira growled then Imhotep got scared as he turned into sand and went out of the window.

Everyone was confused and Adam said:"He's afraid cats, good use that form next time Akira."

"Wait a minute the monster that chased us back in Hamunaptra was him."Jonathan said as he points at Akira.

"Well we needed to get the book so we decided to chase you guys away."Kane said.

"You sons of bitchs that means we ran through the entire the place just so you can steal from us."Henderson said as they got up.

"Hey we needed the book your lucky we didn't resort to killing."Adam said.

"And I am thankful for that."Jonathan said.

"Wait a minute, I just realised we shot a kid."Daniels said as they look at Akira.

"Okay moving on first is their anyone we can talk to figure out who to kill it?"Akira said as he transforms back.

"Oh I know someone."Evie said.

They followed her to a musuem when they arrived they saw the Ardeth with Terence.

"You."Evie said as they got tense.

"Miss Carnahan, Gentleman."Terence said.

"What is he doing here?"Evie said as they glared at Ardeth.

They explained to them that they were apart of a group known as the Medajai and Terence was working as a double agent.

"We are apart of an ancient secret society, for 3000 years we have guarded the city of the dead."Terence explained to them"we are sworn at manhood to do any and all in our power to stop high priest Imhotep from being reborn into this world."

"Now because of you we have failed."Ardeth said to them.

"But even so is hurting innocent people batter to keep them away."Evie said.

"To stop this creature, let me think."Terence said the he and Ardeth said:"Yes."

"Question why doesn't he like cats'"Rick asks.

"Because cats are the guardians of the underworld, he wil fear them until he is fully regenerated."Terence explained.

"And then he will fear nothing."Ardeth said.

"Well you know how he regenerates?"Daniels said.

"By killing everyone who oppened that chest."Henderson said.

"And suckin' them dry that's how."Daniels said.

"When I first saw him he called me Anck-su-namun."Evie said and they look at her.

"I don't believe it."Terence said.

"He's still in love with her."Ardeth said.

"Anck-su-namun was Seti's wife but she was caused of that he was cursed."Terence said.

"He might have found his sacrifice."Terence said as they look at Evie.

"That's just not right."Akira said.

"We need al the help we can get his powers hsi growing."Ardeth said they looked in the window that the sun was eclipsed.

"Okay but what about you guys we just saw the kid turn into a monster."Henderson said to team Eclipse.

"Monster?"Ardeth asks.

"It's along story."Seto said.

"Then shorten it."Rick said.

Seto sigh and says:"Alright I'll tell you."

They explained who they were and who they work for, they also explained their mission here to retrieve the book and kill the creature.

"Wait so theirs more worlds out there."Rick says stunned about it along with the rest.

"Yes."Seto said.

"And you were chosen by a god to help us."Ardeth said.

"Yes."Seto said.

"Then can't you just tell your god to stop that creature."Daniels said.

"Why do you think he sent us here."Adam said.

"Alright then how did the kid turn into the cat monster?"Henderson asked.

Akira takes off his jacket to reveal the gaia memories in his body as they were shocked.

"By the gods."Jonathan said as they looked at it.

"These are called Gaia memories they have pieces of the earths memories in them."Akira explained.

"Fascinating."Evie said.

"Also for another thing I remember you guys had the book with you so where is it?"Rick asks them.

"We had in our room but that Doctor went and took it."Kane said angry about it as he remembered when he saw him running with it when they went after the mummy.

"Okay then we need to find him."Rick said as they left.

They went back to Evie room as he locked her in and told Daniels and Henderson to stay and watch her while he took Jonathan and Team Eclipse with him.

When they arrived at Doctor Allen office they saw Benny looking at the place while turning it upsidown.

"Well what's this spring cleaning."Rick said as Benny looks at him and tries to run but Drake picks up a chair and throws at Benny knocking him down.

"Nice shot."Jonathan said.

Ricks goes after him and picks him up, slams him into the wall and says:"you came back from the desert with a new friend didn't you Benny."

"What friend your my only friend:"Benny says.

Then Rick slams him into the desk and says:"what hell you doing with this creep uh Benny what's in it for you?"

"It's better to be the right hand of the devil than in it's path as long as I serve him I am Immune."Benny said.

Rick slamed Benny into another wall and says:"Immune from what?"

"I don't want to tell you you'll just hurt me some more."Benny said.

Rick drags him to the cente rof the room and says:"What are you looking for and try not to lie to me." Rick pulls him up to to the ceiling fan scaring him.

"The book, the black book we found in hamunaptra he wants it back."Benny said.

Ricks bring down as Kane said:"Why does he want the book for?"

"Oh come on I don't know."Benny said as Ricks brings him up again"something about bringing his dead girlfriend back to live but that all he wants and your sister but that's all."

They heard a scream as Benny kicks Rick in the stomach and jumps out the window and runs away, they looked outside to see a crowd of people circling a guy in a robe and they saw Dr. Allen dead with the book, the stranger takes the book and turns to them to reveal to be Imhotep he opens his mouth to unleash as horde os locust so they quickly closed the window and ran back to Evie and the others.

When they came back they saw Damiels with a bottle of bourbon as he walks up to the room and they arrived they saw Henderson dead on the floor, knowing who was in Evie room Rick kicks open to reveal Imhotep kissing Evie.

"Hey get your ugly face off her."Rick says to him.

Imhotep speaks in ancient egyptian and Ricks says:"Meet our friend."

He steps to the side to reveal Akira in Smilodon dopant as Imhotep screamed as Akira growled, then Imhotep turns into a sandstorm again and goes to the window.

"You alright?"Ricks asks Evie.

"Well I'm not sure."Jonathan said as they looked at him.

They went back to the museum to find where th other book is.

"According to the legend the black book americans found was supposed to bring people back from the dead and I think if the black book can bring the dead back to life."Evie said as they walked up stairs with Ardeth and Terence.

"Then maybe the gold book can kill him."Rick said.

"Okay Ardeth would you guys mind if we would to take the books to our worlds?"Seto asks him since the gold one could be useful.

"As long as you protect it you can have them."Ardeth said.

They heard a noise outside and saw a crowd fo people with boils as they were turned to Imhoteps slaves so Evie and Terence went check the stone that should know where the other book should be.

The crowd open the door and Kane said:"Akira keep them busy."Akira nodded and summons a army of Masquerade dopants as tbey fought them Imhotep got angry as a dopant came close to him but he grabs it and throws him away.

"I got the book of Amun Ra is in the statue of Horus."Evie said.

"Good now move."Adam said as they ran way to the other side.

They got to the card as they were still distacted by the dopants, Jonatahn starts it up then Benny comes and says:"Lord Imhotep their getting away."

Imhotep looks down fromt eh window and screams as they ran as the crowd chased them while the Dopants came out to catch up but Imhotep send them flying to the other side.

"You gonna get your Benny."Ricks said to him.

As they drive the mob was in front of them so they decided to ram them, as they were clinging on to the card they fough them of but some grabed Daniels and threw him off the car, as they were driving they crashed in a fountain so they got off and ran to the front of a building.

The mob stop as they to the side to reveal Imhotep regenerated, he made a deal with them while Benny translated."come with me my princess this time you will be mine forever."

"For all eternity you idiot."Evie corrects him.

Then Imhotep enxteds his as Benny translated:"Take my hand and I shall spare you friends."

They all look to each other and Evie steps foward.

"No."Rick says as he points his gun but Ardeth stops him.

"Don't, he still needs to take me to Hamunaptrato perform the Ritual."Evie said.

"She is right live to day fight tomorrow."Ardeth said to him as Rick stares at the mummy.

"I'll be seeing you again."Rick said.

As Imhotep truns around with her Benny stole the key from Jonathan and Imhotep ordered them to kill the group.

As the mob approaches them Kane had a idea, he opens a crack and says:"Everyone inside." they look at it and went inside of it Imhotep notices it and was curious as he saw a forest before it closed.

When they arrived and the others looked around and Rick asked:"Where are we?"

"Welcomed to Helheim forest."Kane said.

"So this is the forest yu control."Ardeth said as they look around.

Jonathan saw a tree and goes to pick the fruit but Kane stoped by grabbing his arm.

"Don't touch if you eat it you become them."Kane points at the inves as Jonathan was scared and says:"thank you."

"okay do what do we do?"Rick asks.

"We gather our strenght and I will get us to Hamunaptra."Kane said as they all nodded.

After they rested Kane opened a crack and they were back to Hamunaptra, they saw Imhotrp entering the city so they walked since its a far away.

When they entered they found door that was filled with rocks so they decided to take them out as Jonathan give them orders which anoyed them.

"Okay that's it."Kane said as he powers up a blast.

"Wait stop."Seto said but Kane blasted it anyway alterting Imhotep.

"You idiot."Seto said to him.

"Let's just go."Kane said as they continued their path.

They found a dark room Rick throws his torch to the ground as walks foward he found a mirror so he shoots it to move as it reflects ligh to the others to reveal the treasure room.

As they walk foward Jonathan was speachless.

"Can you see."Jonathan said as Kane responded"yeah."

"Can you believe" then Adam responded"yeah"

"Can we just." while the rest said:"no"

They heard a sound as they look behind and saw a mummy come out of the ground, then more came as they were Imhotep priests.

They started to fight them but after a few moments they retreated to another room, while running through a hall Jonathan found it:"There he is, hello Horus old boy."

Team Eclipse went to get the book while Ricks throw a dynamite at the mummies blocking up the entrance, then another group appeared as Ardeth and Terence went to figh them.

"Save the girl, Kill the creature."Ardeth said as he went to figh them.

They got the book out and went to save Evie, they arrived to see Imhotep about to stab her so Drake throws a energy blast at him knocking the knife, he looks at them and sees the book so goes after them.

Rick then from behind jumped to the table with a sword and startes to fight them while saving Evie.

Drake went down to face him and says:"You guys deal with the others I'll face him."They nodded as they went to fight the rest.

"Kivat."Drake said as Kivat appeared and bit his hand.

**GABU**

His belt and markings appeared, he grabs Kivat and said"Henshin." he places him on the belt and transfroms into Dark Kiva, Imhotep was surprised while Rick sees him and says:"Well that's new a vampire."

Dark Kiva charges at him and startes to fight Imhotep, they traded punches and blocked each other and Dark Kiva grabs his arm and takes out the key and throws it at Jonathan.

While Rick fougt the mummies Anck su namun tried to kill Evie but whas met with someone as she truns around she saw Kane in his overlord form as he grabs her by the neck, she screams aleting Imhotep who was holding Dark Kiva fist.

"Anck su namun."He said worried as he saw her getting vaporized, this made him mad as he tries to kill Dark Kiva.

Evie went to Joanathan side and opens the book to say the spell, Imhotep notices this and Evie finishes it as a ghostly chariot appeared and goes through him as it dragged a ghost version of him as he chases it.

When it dissapeared he goes to them again and says:"I tought you say it was going to kill him." Dark Kiva summons his sword and stabs him as Imhotep looks down.

"He's mortal."Evie said as Dark Kiva takes out the blade as Imhotep steps back as he goes to the water and starts to sink as he said his final words.

Then the Pyramid startd to shake as they made a run for it, with Akira and Seto carrying the books, they were avoiding the parts theat were closing him while they reached the entrance of the tomb they saw Benny trying to escape too while they don't like him Akira didn't want him to die so he uses the Zone dopant power to teleport him to them as they ran out.

While they catched their breath Adam knocked Benny out as they wanted him to get what he deserves, Ardeth and Terence came back and congratulated them and it seems it was time to go.

"So i guess this is good."Rick said to Team Eclipse.

"yeah hey maybe will see each other again."Seto said as he and Ricks shoock hands they said their goodbyes to the rest and left to comple their own mission.

**Note: next chapter will the ressurection of Sindel also heres a preview for the future."**

In the future a city was in ruins as a young man called Trunks he was with his mother Bulma and she gives him the fuel for the time machine.

"Don't forget jow many people gave up their lives to make sure we create this enegy we have to honnor that debt."Bulma said to him.

Trunks nods then the base was attacked Bulma gives him the energy and tells him:"Get out of here." then another explosion happened as Trunks was thrown away and sees his mother being held by the enemy.

Before he could do antyhting the figure was shot in the back letting her go Trunks took the chance to grab and runs away.

"What happen back there?"Bulma asks then they saw someone in the sky it was Goku Black.

"I don't know who struck me but this is the end of the line for you."Black said with a smile.

"Not while I'm here."They looked to a building on top was a man in a black armor with white stripes on the chest, he had a belt with a red device on it, his helmet resembles a skull, he had a scarf and wears a white hat.

"Who are you mortal?"Black said to him.

"I am Kamen Rider Skull now."Skull points at him and says"count up your sins."

Black scofs and says:"A mortal telling me to count my sins, now you must die." he attacks with a energy blast as Skulls disappears as it hit the building, Black was stunned as Skull was behind him as he turns around Skull punches him away.

Skull looks at Bulma and Trunks and says:"Go run I'll distract him."they nodded and left.

Black got up and went back to the air to face Skull.

"Well mortal it seems your stronger than I thought but will it be enought."Black said.

"We shall see."Skull said as he takes out his Skull magnum at shoots at him, Black was surprised as the weapon to harmed him so he blocked the attacks as Skull charges at him and starts to kick as Black blocks it and tries to punch him but Skull dodges and punches him in the face as Black was sent away form him.

Black looks at him and got angry:"thats it."he charges a kamehameha and Skull decided to use his Memory so he take it out and inserts it in the magnum.

**SKULL MAXIMUM DRIVE**

The standby noise was heard as Skull put the gun part to complete it as hit charges with a skull on the end of it, Black fires his attack as skull shoots his as both attacks clashed then a big explosion happend thowing them away to opposite sides Skull got up and went to see Bulma and Trunks.


	14. Chapter 14 My name is

**Chapter 14 My name is**

**I don't own Kamen Rider or any of the worlds in this story.**

After returning to the realms Seto first thing was to find Queen Sindel's body, she was killed in Outworld so with Kane's help he was able to find her in the desert when they dug her up she was a skeleton but they can restore her body, with the help of the vampires they where able to do it as they laid down her body on a stone table with a white cloth to cover her rup as Seto brings the book of the dead and starts reading the spell, the Outworlders, Vampires and the Empire members where their to see it as Seto reads it a ghost appeared and merged with her then her eyes opened.

Everyone was stunned as Sindel looks around as gets up but quickly covered herself up.

"Queen Sindel lives."Seto said.

Sindel looks at him and says:"Where am I?"

"Your in a temple that I used to bring you back."Seto said.

"Who are you and why have you ressurected me?"Sindel questions him.

"My name is Seto Narukami, for the reason, I did this for Kitana."Seto said as she was surprised to hear her daughters name.

"Kitana."Sindel said.

"Yes she is now in Edenia, she rules the realm and infact I am her husband."Seto said.

"Her husband than that would make you the king."Sindel said.

"Yes and the reason I brought you back was Kitana missed you and don't worry Shao Kahn is dead and Outworld has a new leader."Seto said as Sindel thinks about it.

"When will I see my daughter?"Sindel said.

"Well you'll need some clothes first, so I will call a someone to give you some."Seto said as she nodded.

After a few minutes Sindel was dressed as they used the book to bring back the fallen vampires, then it was Tatsumi friends as they laid down on the table as Seto did the ritual and they came back to life Tatsumi was happy to be reunited with them as they return back home, Kane took the book of the dead with while Seto was able to keep the book of Amun ra.

"So this book can take away immortality."Sindel said as she looks at it.

"Yes it can useful in the future now let's go home."Seto said with a smile.

"Of couse son."Sindel said.

They arrived at Edenia as Sindel looked around as she was happy that her home was back, Seto entered the throne room to see Kitana waiting for him.

"Seto you came back."Kitana said.

"Yes and I have a surprise for you."Seto said with a smile and Kitana was confused.

Seto pointed to the door as Sindel entered and Kitana was shocked to see her.

"Hello Kitana."Sindel said as Kitana ran to her they gave each other a hug while Seto smiled.

"Mother I'm so happy to see you again."Kitana said with tears on her eyes.

"I know Kitana I'm also happy to see you too."Sindel said.

After they got reunited Kitana was grateful of Seto to bring her mother, and he explained how he did it as she was stunned such a book existed and they now have the counterpart to it and Sindel was making comments to when she would have grandchildren and they said they were planning it.

**Outworld**

Kane was in his throne with the book of the dead in his hand with a key, they made copy of it so they can use both books and he saw Mileena entering the throne room.

"My love now with the book of the dead what shall we do with it?"Mileena asked.

"Well while looking at the history of Outworld I found something interesting do you know Onaga."kane said with a smile.

"Yes he was the former emperor before my father why."Then Mileena realises it"You want to bring them back to take control of them."

"That's right with this book I can ressurect them and they shall folow the one true emperor."Kane said.

Mileena smiled as she sits on his lap and says:"You are so smart my love, but I have to ask when are we to have children?"

"Someone is getting excited okay we will have one just be pacient?"Kane said as she nodded.

Reiko came in with Reptile, Goro and Ermac and he askded:"My lord what have you called us for?"

"Simple we are going to get the dragon kings army."Kane said making them surprised.

"Really my lord."Reiko said.

"Yes with the book I can bring them back now let's march to the tomb."Kane said as they bowd to him.

Kane marched foward with his army to the tomb, when they arrived Kane smirked to see the undead warriors there as his army looked around, Kane walks foward to the be infront of the army and opens the book of the dead and started to speak in the old egyptian language to initiate the spell as everyone looked to see the army started to move as souls entered their bodies and then were alive, they looked at Kane and kneeled before him as Kane smiled.

"My soldiers we are now invincible with the army of the dragon king we cannot be defeated."Kane said as they cheered for him as their emperor was getting stronger as he will be known as the strongest of all.

The One looked and saw Kane now has the army of the dragon king, it was impressive he used the book of the dead to bring them back as they were getting stronger like how he wanted.

"They are getting better and when he is ready he will join them."The One said as a image of a lab where a chamber with water had someone inside he had silver hair and hsi eyes were closed with a mask to breathe he was their sixth member.

Three days later Kane army was stronger than any of the others in history with all the races, Kurokage troopers and army of the dragon king at his side, after a week passed The One summoned them to his world.

"You all have been doing a good job so I decided to give you a little help."The One said.

This confused them and Kane said:"Help why?"

"You see theres a new member that I was able to obtain to give you a sixth member he is special so you need to help him."The One said.

They were thinking about the idea of having a sixth member they all worked together and were fine, Kane was confused as they were fine and Drake was curious to see him.

"So when will we see him?"Drake asked.

"Right now and the reason he wasn't with you in the begining well he is a cyborg."The One said as they were surprised.

"A cyborg."Adam said.

"Yes his body was being altered by the help of another so step foward to meet him."The One said as a portal appeared as they went in to see team Eclipse's new member.

When they come out they saw they were now in a lab as they looked around.

"So this is the place kinda obvious for a cyborg."Akira said.

"Yes but welcomed."They turned around to see a woman with long brown hair, she was wearing glasses, lab coat, and a blue and red shirt.

"Who are you?"Kane asked.

"My name is Android 21 I was picked by The One to help Neo."Android 21 said.

"Neo?"Drake said.

"He is over there."Android 21 said pointing to a chamber as they saw him submerged in water as they got close.

Akira looks at him and says:"so why he's inside there?"

"It's to help him get used to his new powers."Android 21 said as she got close and touched the glass while looking at him, Seto saw her and could see that Neo meant something for her.

Then Neo eyes opened to reveal a cyan colored eyes as the glass started to break as his energy was growing then the the glass broke as the water fell to the floor, Neo walked out as he only had pair of trunks as he cracks his neck and looks at them.

"So you must be Neo right?"Kane said to him.

Neo looked at him with a neutal expresion and said:"Yes."

"Well Neo we are team Eclipse I am Kane."Kane introduced himself.

"I am Seto"Seto said.

"My names is Drake."Drake said.

"I'm Adam."Adam said.

"And my name is Akira."Akira said with a smile.

Neo nodded then noticed Android 21 as she smiled with a blush, they were able to comunicate through their minds as he was lonely and she said:"It's good to that you are awake Neo."

"Yes it is."Neo said.

"Well how about you get dressed in your uniform since you'll be joining us."Seto suggested as Neo nodded.

After getting dressed they decided to train him in the time chamber since they can't have a new member fight without some training so they went there for a year.

After coming out they were impressed The One explained what Neo was made he was made from beings called Roidmude, the cyborgs from Shocker and a being called Megahex which allows him to absorb to gain new abilities while having his kamen rider powers.

"Your mission is to got to a world where three factions of Angels, Fallen angels and Devils exist but you will only go there for a brief time but will return later."The One said as they nodded as they were transported.

They were in a alley as they look around to see regular people walking around to they decided to get a house to have a base, while the rest did it Akira went to take a walk as he goes to the park.

As he walks around he sits on a bench then he saw a someone interesting he saw a girl of his age with long blond hair as she was wearing a nun uniform, as she was wakling she was about to trip so she closed her eyes but she was stopped when she opens them to see Akira holding her.

"Are you okay?"Akira asks with a smile.

She was surprised and nods.

"Good my name is Akira what is your name?"Akira asked.

"Oh my name is Asia."Asia introduced herself.

"Nice to meet and you should be careful if not you might get hurt."Akira said.

"Yes and could you help find a place here?"Asia asked.

Akira looked at her while he was new he was given the directions of this town so he nodded as they walk they decided to talk.

"Thank you so much Akira fo helping me."Asia said with a smile.

"Don't worry I'm glad to help."Akira said with a big smile.

Then a child was crying as he scraped his knee and Asia went to his side as her hands glowed green as the pain went away.

The kid smiled and thanked her as he went back home as Asia went to Akira side again who was amazed.

"Whoa Asia that was amazing how did you do that?"Akira said.

"Oh it was a ability I was blessed with and It's a real blessing."Asia said with a frown as Akira noticed it as something must have happened.

As they walked they arrived near the church as Asia thanked him and hopes to see him again, Akira looked at the church and could feel and dark energy from it he hopes she would be alright.

Night has fallen as Team Eclipse decided to search the town for anything strange and to test their new member's powers, they arrived at a abandoned house as they could feel a darkness from it but so they went in without knowing another group came at the same time as they were inside on the ceiling then the other group came through the door as they looked at them.

"Who are those guys?"Adam asked.

"I don't know but they must be pretty stupid to enter through the door."Kane said with a frown.

Then the creature appeared known as Viser.

"Viser you wretch you betray your master to satisfy your lust in the name of the great markey of Gremory begone or meet your death."Rias said with a pose.

They sweat dropped so she decided to do in a stupid superhero pose so they decided to make themselves known.

"So miss Gremory you took out the element of surprise for a stupid heroic entry."Seto voice said as they looked around.

"Who are you come on out."Rias demanded.

"Sorry but you don't control us know lets finish this Neo."Seto said as Neo came down as the floor cracked when he landed he looks at Viser who smirked and sadi:"Well what do we have her another tasty one to satisfy me."

"Eliminate."Neo said as a belt appeared on his waist and he said:"Henshin." as he was covered in a dark storm then he transformed into a humanoid with a silver body with green eyes and a sword he became Shadowmoon.

Vizer shoots laser from her niples but Shadowmoon cuts them down and was behind her, she was stunned then she was cut in half as she vanished.

Shadowmoon decided to go when he was attacked so he dodged a lightining strike.

"Now who are you to interfere in my fight?"Rias said as Akeno was next to her.

"You fools you dare to face me Shadowmoon."Shadowmoon said as he looks at them, Kiba vanished into highspeed but to Shadowmoon he was slow thanks to his Roidmude parts so he leans his head and punches him in the face throwing him to the wall.

"No way he beat Kiba with one punch."Issei said scared.

Rias got mad then Koneko tried to charget at him as she at punches him but he used one arm to block them while she had strenght she was super slow then slashes at her with his sword not enough to kill her but to knock her out.

Akeno charges up and says:"I wonder what kind of screams will you give me." she throws her lightning her him but to her shock he just stood there not feeling them and the shot green lighting frying her as she screamed then she passed out.

Rias and Issei where shocked they were beaten with no problems as Shadowmoon looks at them and laughs.

"That's it."Rias said as she chages her power of destruction and throws it at him but Shadowmoon charges his sword and cuts it shocking, then he stabs his sword on the floor and pol vaults with it and charges his kick:"Shadow kick." He hits her knocking into Issei as they were knocked out so he decided to leave with the team who were surprised at the complete personality change that happened.

When they return to their apartment they asked why he acted like that and he explained that he would change to be closer to the original users, Kane thought the way he treated them was good as that girl was a snot nosed brat so they deserved it.

Next day Akira found Asia again in the park as he suggested to hang out as they went to the town as they went to restaurants and the movies as Akira could see that Asia was amazed at the places Akira also met Issei when he came to the park.

"Oh hey Asia say who's your friend?"Issei asks to see Akira there.

"Oh this is Akira he's been helping me when I got here."Asia said.

"So that means you met him first."Issei said with a disapointed.

"Yes and I'm glad to have met great friends here as both of you are my true friends."Asia said then explained her backstory as Akira was mad that because she healed a devil they could just do that to her.

After that he went home has Issei said that he would looked after her but when he saw the look on her face it looked like she was enjoying her final moments.

At night Akira couldn't sleep as he knew something was wrong so went by himself as ran to the church as he entered he was greeted by a priest with silver hair.

"Who are you huh some shitty devil lover well prepare to meet you doom."Freed said as he draws out his sword and charges at Akira who looked at him with a bored expresion then punched him in the stomach as he was knocked out, he found a secret passage and walks down to find something that horrified him he saw Asia in a cross with out her clothes.

Asia looks and says:"Akira"

Raynare looked at him and says:"Who are you I was expecting the devil but doesn't matter the ritual will be finished Donasheek, Kalawarner and Mittlet distract him."Raynare said as they charged at Akira.

"Don't underestimate me."Akira said as he transformed.

**NAZCA**

Akira became the Nazca dopant as they were shocked to see that, the fallen used their spears to attacks but Akira used his sword to counter them as he tries to get passed them and the group of exocists there as he dodges their attacks, as he was fighting he heard a scream and saw Raynare taking Asia Sacred gear and says:"Yes now it's mine."

Time stoped for Akira as he looks at Asia who was now dead and remembers the times they were together, when they were in the park she said that he was a great friend and she wished that they could have met sooner even if their time was brief Akira saw her as someone very important and to see die for these monsters.

As the other three tried to attack him he was covered in a orange glow then he vanished and was next to Asia surprising Raynare, he takes Asia out and was now in the entrance as he held her as he transforms back, Akira cried as he looks at her.

"Asia I failed to save you, I thought I could do it by myself but looks like I can't do anything without big brother, even when we were little he was the one to protect me I thought with my powers I could do it but my true form I was scared to use it but no more."Akira said.

"Ha ha ha ha, what a fool to cry over a stupid girl but with this my lord will be happy for me."Raynare said as she hold the sacred gear then she and her friends threw their spears at him.

Akira then turns around with his eyes glowing orange like fire as the spears were destroyed, the fallen were shocked to see as Akira looks at them and says:"You don't have a right to call her that now prepare yourself now I will not hold back." the medals on his body started to glow along with the memory memory but it said someting else.

"Henshin."Akira said.

**CORE**

Akira body exploded in a fire explosion, the place was destroyed with the roof demolished, Issei was with his friends that wanted to help then they saw something that terrified them, in Akira place stood a giant made of fire his limbs where seperated with his body being based on a insect.

"What is that thing?"Raynare said scared along with her friends.

**"I am a warrior who feeds on the dark hearts of people, I turn sadness into the power of hate****,****m****y name is Kamen Rider Core!"** Core introduced himself.

The fallen tried to attack him but their spears were destroyed before they even touch him, the exorcists tried to attack but Core sent wave of energy that disintegrated them, Core throws a orb at Mittlet killing her.

"Mittlet." Kalawarner said.

Then she saw Core infront of her as he punches her as her body was destroyed in a bloody mess, Donasheek tried to attack but Core sent a energy from his eyes frying him, then he looks at Raynare who steped back as he saw she had Asia sacred gear, Raynare tried to fly way Core grabbed her.

"I am a high Fallen angel."Raynare said.

**"You are scum."**Core yelled as he burned her alive as she screamed the only thing that was left was Asia sacred gear, Core opened his other hand to reveal Asia body as he looks at her, he will bring her back.

"Hey you monster let her go."Core looked to see Issei with his friends as he yelled at him.

**"Issei."**Core said.

"Wait how do you know my name, wait Akira."Issei said shocked to see him in that form as Core nodded.

"So this is Akira is power his enormous."Rias said a bit scared.

"Akira."Core looked to see Seto and the rest of the team there.

"Don't worry we will bring her back."Seto said as Kane had the book.

"So your the group from last time but don't worry I can reincarnate her as a devil."Rias said to them.

"That won't be needed as we have something better."Seto said as Kane walked foward as Neo was infront of them in case they tried anything.

Core set her on the floor with her sacred gear and tranforms back, Kane opens the book as the ORC where curious as he starts reading the book as he finished a light covered Asia, then few moments she opened her eyes to see Akira looking at her.

"Akira."Asia said Akira had tears of joy as he hugs her.

Rias said:"Well I hope you can explain why are you in my territory."

The rest looked at her then they turned at each other then started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"Rias said.

"Your territory if I 'm not forgeting this is the humans home so it's not yours and we have nothing to talk so lets go."Adam said as Seto grabbed them with Asia as they teleported away.

Rias got mad while the ORC where confused to where did they go.

**Note:Akira transforms into a Kamen rider and the new member has arrived and the reason for Akira to see Asia he needed a trigger to stop hiding his true potential.**


	15. Chapter 15 Devils problem

**Chapter 15 A devils problem**

**I don't own Kamen Rider or any of the worlds in this story.**

The group was know in their apartment in the living room as Asia wanted answers.

"Are you must be nervous Asia?"Akira asked as she nodded.

"Well will start explaining."Akira said as they told her about who they are and who they work for as she was surprised to hear their was a being more powerful than the god of her world.

"Whoa amazing."Asia said.

"Yeah I wouldn't believe I would be serving a god when I was told about it."Akira said.

Asia smiled at him and said:"Well I'm happy that he sent you here, your my friend and I still care for you."

Akira was stunned as she was still liked and he smiled, Seto noticed and smiled it seems his brother has someone to protect, when they were little he protected Akira now it's his turn for Asia.

Asia wanted to sleep in the same room as Akira much to his embarrassment and said was because she felt safe so they had a bed their while they share the room.

In the morning Akira and Asia where in the park to spend time together as Akira wanted them to have fun.

"Hey Akira how's Edenia like?"Asia asked.

"It's a peaceful place there with a lot more plant life to some it's paradise."Akira said.

"So like the garden of Eden."Asia said interested.

"Yeah in away it is."Akira said as she smiled.

"Then can I go there one day?"Asia asked.

"Sure if you like we can live there."Akira said.

Asia was surprised but she knew it could a good place to live, as they walk around they saw Issei again.

"Asia, Akira."Issei called out to them.

"Issei."They said to him.

"I'm glad your both alright but Akira you and your friends should be careful Buchou and the rest are mad at the attitude that you gave her."Issei warned him.

"Don't worry were stronger than we look."Akira said.

"Well I believe you since that whole giant made of fire that you turned into."Issei said a little nervous remembering last night.

"Now I have to go I have a job to do but look out since you six aren't apart of the school she will try to find you."Issei said as he left.

Asia was worried and Akira said:"Don't worry we are way stronger than them we fought scarier people so they are just a bunch of thugs compared to us."

As they went back home Akira informed his team as they narrowed their eyes and Seto said:"I see so she thinks that she can tell us what to, well she's got another thing coming."

"That's right even if that attack that we learned it's called the power of destruction it is way too weak to make use of it."Kane said with a smirk.

"And those other guys aren't even that good the blond is a glass cannon, the little girl is super slow while the other girl while has some lighting magic she has another part about her that is strange like she hides it but doing do made her weaker."Drake said.

"So we agree to that if she tries anything were allowed to defend ourselfs since The One said were allowed to fight back in case were attacked by these guys and their enslavement pieces."Adam said as they nodded.

"Then how do we will deal with them now?"Akira asked.

"How about we make contact with them, Akira you know someone from their group right?"Seto asked as Akira nodded.

Akira went to find Issei and asked him if he could make a meeting with them with his leader, he was nervous but saw why so he said yes, so after the classes ended team Eclipse went to see this girls peerage, Asia was at home since it was safe there when they entered the club room they saw them waiting fot them with Rias, Akeno in a couch while Kiba was standing and Koneko was sitting alone.

"Well its good that you arrived."Rias said with a arrogant smirk.

"Don't get cocky."Seto said as they sit down on a the opposite couch. while some where standing next to it.

"Now we came here just to deal with the poblems now than later so you would stop stalking us."Drake said.

"Hey I don't stalk people."Rias said offended.

"Oh really than that little bat that was following Akira was what then?"Adam said.

This made her embarrassed, as Akeno said:"Ara ara you seem to be tricky ones."

"Just get on with it."Kane said that made them mad.

"Ok first I want to know who you six are and what kind of sacred gears you have."Rias demanded them.

"Why should we tell you anything we don't follow your orders."Kane said with a smile.

"Then how about this do you now about the supernatural?"Rias asked them.

"Yes we know including your little pieces."Adam said.

"Then how about this I offer you to join my peerage, by becoming devils you can gain longer life span and acquire a peerage of your own."Rias offered them.

They looked stunned then started to laugh except Neo who stood there blankly.

"That's funny you think we would want that, convince some other suckers."Kane said to her making her angrier.

Then someone came in it was the student council, and Rias asked:"Hello Sona what can I do for you?"

"Oh it's nothing and I'm sorry if I'm interupting something."Sona said looking at Team Eclipse and their high level strenght."I just came to congratulate you on increasing your number of servants."

"Wait how does she know that?"Issei said in shock.

"Her real name is Sona Sitri and she is the next head of the house of Sitri."Akeno explained to him.

"I'm hurt that you didn't ell your boyfriend about us but it seems he wasn't worthy knowing about us."Saji said.

"Its rude to meddle in other peerages problems, this is Saji my pawn."Sona introduced him.

"And this is Issei my pawn."Rias introduced Issei.

"Whoa your a pawn too then we have something in common."Issei said.

Saji smirked and said:"can it dirt bag you and your group of slutty girls don't deserve to be in the same room as us."

"Oh then you must been picked because she felt sorry."Drake said.

"What was that?"Saji said angry while Issei snicker at his reaction.

"Saji behave yourself, so Rias who is this group of gentlemen here?"Sona asked as some of the girls on her peerage blushed at the sight of them.

"Let us to the introduction."Drake said as they got up."We are team Eclipse I am Drake and these are my friends Akira, Seto, Adam, Kane and Neo."

"So Rias are you trying to recruit more members?"Sona asked.

"Why yeas."Rias said.

"But we rejected her."Adam said as her head fell down.

"I see, well then in that case."Sona said interested.

"Don't even think about it were not interested."Adam said.

Sona frowned then said:"you don't attend the school right?"

"Yes we don't attend it or any other for that matter."Kane said.

"That just won't do you all have to get a education, so I will offer you all a deal."Sona said.

"A deal?"Drake asked.

"Yes we will have two challenges and if their tied we will have a third one, if you lose you'll join the school and join my peerage."Sona said.

"Oh come on Sona that's not fair."Rias said.

"Well then if you help us you can have some of them."Sone said as Rias nodded.

"But if we win both you will leave us alone."Drake said.

"Agreed."Sona said.

"So what's the first game?"Drake asked.

"How about a game of chess."Sona said as her peerage smirked.

"Chess uh very well."Drake said as he accepted the challenge as they sit infront of each ther has he took the black pieces.

"So I guess It's my turn."Drake said moving the king.

"Your starting with the king."Sona said as Drake smirked.

After a few moments later Drake moves a piece infront of Sona's king and said:"Checkmate." Sona and everyone from Kuoh was shocked to see her lose, Saji got depresed while the girls knew what it means for Sona.

"I was a fool you used the king to lure me in."Sona said.

"Yes but in chess can reveal many things like the king must all aways be in the front lines to lead his army."Drake said as they look at him in awe.

"Now let's do the final one."Drake said.

"Yes it will be at the gym and you can choose the challenge."Sona said as he nodded and went with his team.

Sona couldn't believe she lost as Tsubaki came to her side and said:"well looks like you found the one."

"Tsubaki don't you dare tell her about this."Sona threatens her.

They were all at the gym since classes were over so they could use it.

"So what will be the last game?"Sona asked.

"It will be a simple one you all will fight us."Drake said as they got surprised.

"No way are you serious."Saji said.

"Of course so behold the power of Team Eclipse."Drake said then Kivat appeared.

"Now it's time for you're defeat."Kivat said.

"Wait is that his familiar."Saji said.

Kivat bit Drakes hand.

**GABU**

His marking and belt appeared as he grabs Kivat and said:"Henshin." he places Kivat on the belt, then he was covered in silver as he finaly transforms into Dark Kiva, the Kuoh students were stunned to see it.

Kane pulls out the sengoku driver and Lockseed, he places the driver on his waist and opens the lockseed.

**BLOOD ORANGE**

Blood orange appeard as he places the lockseed on the driver.

**LOCK ON**

"Henshin."Kane said as he slices the lockseed.

**Guitar rift BLOOD ORANGE ARMS JA NO MICHI ON STAGE**

The blood orange fell on to his shoulders as he became Bujin Gaim.

Adam takes out his pass has his belt appeared as the stanby song played.

"Henshin."Adam said as the pass goes to the belt as he transforms into Gaoh.

Seto takes out the eternal memory and Lost driver, he places the driver and presses the memory buton.

**ETERNAL**

He places it on the lost driver and says:"Henshin."He swipes the driver to open it.

**ETERNAL**

Seto began to transform into Eternal.

Akira transforms into a dopant.

**WEATHER**

Akira transforms into a creature known as the Weather dopant.

Neo brings out something different it was a gun like device with gold and gems on it.

"That's new, what will it do?"Bujin Gaim said curious.

Neo presses the front of the gunner as a jazz music was heard then says:"henshin" he lets go of the button and mulitple big jewels came out as they turn into smaller ones.

The girls were amazed at the wonderful display of jewels.

**LUPIN**

The jewels came to Neo as he a armor materialized as he now wears a red suit, with gold armor, a cape and a helmet with a red face plate with the top resembling a top hat.

"Kamen Rider Lupin."Neo said as his friends look at him for a moment.

"Whoa that form is so gaudy."Bujin Gaim said.

"I like it supposed to resemble a thief."Akira said.

"What are they, what kind of sacred gears they have?"Saji said nervous.

"Whoa they are cooler than I expected."Issei said.

"Everyone be ready they are strong but if we work together we can win."Rias said.

"Oh really last time you fought one of us, Neo beat your peerage like it was nothing."Kane reminded her.

"Now lets fight."Adam said as they split up Adam, Seto and Akira fought Rias peerage while Drake, Neo and Kane fought Sona's.

Koneko tries to punch Akira but he blocked punch with ease to show how strong he his as he then electrocuted her as she screams then trows her away, Kiba charges at Gaoh who breaks his holy erasure with his Gaohgasher, then Kiba makes a ice sword but again it was cut down then powers up his fist and punches him knocking him out, Koneko got up and goes to attack Akira as he blocks his attacks and he said:"you know your cute little kitty."This made her blush as she tries to get him but he chops her neck knocking her out, Eternal fought againts the rest Akeno tries to use he lightining but he cuts them down and sends bloody hell blade attacks at her as they damaged her and he kicks her away knocking her out, then he goes after Rias and Issei as Issei uses his boosted gear.

**BOOST**

The arm said as he goes to punch Eternal who stops it with a one hand as then presses down a memory on the maximum drive slot.

**UNICORN MAXIMUM DRIVE**

Eternals fist was covered by a drill like energy as he punches Issei in the stomach knocking him out, Rias was stunned to see her peerage beaten again as she was still determined to get them to join her peerage so she used her power of destruction as she charges it, Eternal looks at her then places the eternal memory in the eternal edge.

**ETERNAL MAXIMUM DRIVE**

Eteral leg was covered in blue flames, then Rias shoots her attack as Eternal does the Eternal Requime kick as he goes through her attack she was stunned as Eternal hit her as she was sent flying to the wall and was knocked out.

Bujin Gaim was surrounded by most of Sonas peerage as they thought they could gang up on him.

"Well mister red I guess this is where you fall."Saji said.

Bujin gaim laughed and said:"you fools you made it easier." he presses down on the knife.

**BLOOD ORANGE SQUASH**

Bujin Gaim daidaimaru charged as they tried to defend themselfs but he slashed around him as they were sent flying and knocked out.

Tsubaki fought Lupin as she used her naginata, Lupin dodges her slashes he then use a mode of his gunner.

**BREAK**

And starts to punch her with it as she uses her naginata as it shows she stronger than the rest, he inserts a the Lupin core.

**TUNE LUPIN BLADE**

The blade extended as he clashes with her then says:"your pretty good your stronger than most of the people here so you have a future."Tsubaki blushed at his words as she goes to attack him.

**GUN**

Lupin charges at shot and shoots at her knocking her out, he looks at her and thinks she is interesting, Dark Kiva fights Sona who uses her water magic to counter him, Dark Kiva then summons the seal of kiva as it races towards her, it goes behing her and traps her then he powers up a punch and knocks her out.

"Well looks like we win."Dark Kiva said as they transformed back

"Everyone."They look to see Asia arriving.

"Asia good you received our call well go on ahead and heal them." Drake said as she nodded.

After healing them Issei said:"Thanks Asia." as she smiled the rest of them frowned as they lost.

"So remember don't try to force us to join you're peerage so bye bye."Adam said as they left with Asia.

Next day

They were relaxing in their apartment when they heard a knock on the door, Akira went to check who it was and when he opened it was Issei.

"Issei."Akira said surprised to see him.

"Hey guys."Issei said a bit embarrassed.

"So why did you came for a visit?"Seto asked.

"wel you see."Issei said then he kneeled and said:"please train me you guys."

They got surprised and Seto asked:"Why?"

"You see when I fought you and when I failed to save Asia I wanted to become strong and seeing how you beat all of us I came to at least see if you can help me."Issei said.

They could see he was serious as they look at Asia who was pleading for them then Seto said:"okay will do it."

Issei got up and said with a smile:"Really."

"Yes but don't do anything perveted to Asia because we heard of your reputation."Seto said as Issei all most fell to the floor.

"Don't worry I can see she likes Akira."Issei said with a sigh as Akira and Asia looked away while blushing.

"Second you better stay focus."Seto said as Issei nodded to they went to a forest to train they put up a barrier to mask their presence.

"Okay tries to use your sacred gear."Seto said as Issei called it out.

"I see when I fought you I could feel it was strong you just didn't tap into it now let's start."Seto said as he transforms into Eternal.

"Now try to punch me."Eternal said as Issei tries his sacred gear.

**BOOST**

Issei tries to punch him but again he grabs it and throws him away, Issei gets up and tries again many times but Eternal keeps throwing him to the ground.

"Don't give up Issei."Asia cheered for him.

"Come on get back up, you need motivation so think about me as you would fight an opponent that wants to harm all of you're friends and family think of the most despicable guy that will hurt all that you love for his own pleasure."Eternal said as Issei gets and thinks what would happen if his friends would be in trouble and the time he saw Asia dead his sacred gear changed as it said.

**EXPLOSION**

He charges at Eternal as he his punch as more power Eternal charges his own as they clashed and they caused a explosion, Issei was thrown to the ground while Eternal moved back for a few feet.

"Not bad you unlocked more of you power and did better than your friends so your getting better but remember always get you head straight, never give up and don't lose your confidence."Eternal said as Issei got.

"Okay and thanks for the tips."Issei said.

They contined to train as Issei was either tried to dodged their attacks or trying to attack them, they got to know him while he is a pervert with the dream of having a harem his heart is in the right place.

Issei was on the ground after being thrown there as Eternal said:"if you get tired so easily you will lose I'll even fight you with no lung power."

Issei dodges a kicks and kicks Eternal in the stomach and Issei said tired"ha, hurts doesn't it."

Eternal said:"Better much better." after Asia healed him they decided to call it a day as he went back home.

Next day the group with Asia decided to check on the ORC as they knock on the door they entered to their surprise to see a blond guy there next to Rias and a maid with silver hair.

"Well are we interrupting something?"Seto asked.

"Rias I thought you called all of your servants here?"Riser asked.

"Yeah we are not her servants blondie we just came to see a friend."Adam said.

Riser got mad but Grayfia sent him a glare.

"Guys this is Riser Pheonix."Rias said.

"Yeah and this guy is Buchou fiance."Issei said mad about it.

"Really well not good for you be stuck with a jackass."Kane said as his friends agreed.

Riser got mad and said:"I watch you tongue I am Riser Pheonix heir to the Pheonix house."

Neo eyes narrowed at him being called a pheonix as there was only one true pheonix, he looks at the window to see something that he knew very well.

"Yeah good for you."Kane said sarcastic about it.

Riser got angry as his aura rised Rias and her Peerage plus Asia got scared while Team Eclipse got ready to fight as they fought worse(Except Neo since he's new).

"Riser stop or I'll shall punish you."Grayfia threatens him.

"When told by the strongest queen then even I can be somewhat scared."Riser said.

"Lord Lucifer was expecting this outcome with Rias choice so to decide if the marriage will proceed or not will be decided with a rating game."Grayfia said.

"I have won numerous rating games while my bride hasn't even qualified for a official game but if you want then you can add those guys to your group."Riser said pointing at Team Eclipse as they grinned while they don't like her they will at least go to help Issei and kick Riser's but.

"But even so they won't be able to defeat mine and I have a complete set."Riser said as he snaps his fingers a ring of fire appeared with his servants and they were all girls and they could tell some were for fetish like the cat girls but the blond one with pigtails she feels too familiar to Riser like a family member.

The girl looks at Neo and could feel something from him like he was a true pheonix.

"What he has a harem no fair."Issei said.

"Oi don't get let him get to you Issei."Seto said to him.

"Oh why are you all jelous."Riser smirked at them.

"Why would I be jelous if I'm married to the most beautiful women."Seto said.

"What."Riser said while Issei looked stunned.

"In fact I have another women a wonderful one with red eyes."Seto said refering to Akame.

"No way you starting a harem Seto."Issei said.

"He's not the only one outside of Neo because he's the new guy we have more girls too."Kane said as Riser grunted as they have their own.

"Really Akira you have other girls."Asia asked jealous about it.

"Well two."Akira said nervous.

"Yeah in fact he has a picture of her."Kane said as he goes to Seto pocket as he tries to stop him.

"What are you doing?"Seto said.

"Come on show this jackass I would show Mileena but we didn't take one."Kane said as got the picture out and shows them, Riser and Issei drooled while the girls were jealous of her beauty as it shows Kitana in her throne.

Seto takes the picture and says:"Give me that." he keeps it back.

"Well no matter I'll give you a few days to train."Riser said.

"I accept the rating game."Rias said as Riser left with his peearage.

After that Rias told everyone they would be going to a place in the woods to train Team Eclipse went with them but only to see who well they will train since they need all the help they can get since they were so weak.

Note:Here I wanted Issei be more like a friend to them since Akira was nice to him and I have shown another form of Neo Lupin since I really like that suit plus makes sense considering some of the parts of him also next one will be Rating game.


	16. Chapter 16 The riders game

**Chapter 16 The Riders Game.**

**I don't own Kamen Rider or any of the worlds in this story.**

Grayfia tol them they would be training for ten days now they were climbing on a rocky road, the girls tried to make them carry their stuff but they said do it yourself, they arrived at a mansion while it was pretty they need to see them train, they changed into gym outifits they saw Issei training and he was getting better when he fought with Koneko while she threw him to the ground he did the same trick what he did to Eternal and was able to hit her.

Koneko was stunned that he was able to strike her.

"Yes I did it."Issei said.

"Good job Issei."Seto said.

"Yeah the training you guys gave me really helping."Issie said as Rias got curious.

"Wait they train you?"Rias asked.

"Yup after you know the time they beat us I went to ask for some training and they helped me a bit."Issei said.

"Yes but seeing your training Schedule, no offense it stinks."Seto said bluntly.

"What?"Rias said shocked.

"You are going trying to improve what they are good way too much they should focus on their weakness first if you don't do that you will lose."Seto said as they looked down.

"Now let's split up while your group can help Issei with magic we will train in the physical part."Seto said.

Kiba went to train with Gaoh as he goes to strike him but the attacks did nothing as Gaoh deflects them and punches him away, this was trying to improve his endurance as that was his biggest weakness, Koneko fought againts Akira in Smilodon as she was surprised to see his cat like form as he attacks her from all sides this is to improve her reaction to counter a highspeed attacker.

Rias and Akeno taught Issei magic, Asia was helping around since she wasn't a devil and the Team Eclipse watched as they train them their way if they wanna have a chance in the future they need their help.

Dinner time everyone was sitting on a table as they have their food Rias said:"I want to thank you guys for your help."

"Don't get the wrong idea were doing this because were friends with Issei we don't like you since you tried to force us to join you and treated us like we were some toys."Kane said as Rias frowned.

"Hey back in the clubroom you guys said that you had girls and even metinoned being married so you wouldn't have any pictures of your girls?"Issei asked them with a smile.

"Now normaly we would have shot you down for being a pervert but I guess we can do it plus I think Asia wants to see the others."Adam said with a grin as Asia looked down with a blush as they now she has a crush on Akira.

Akira used his powers to create a orb that flies up so everyone could see as Akira uses his memories.

"The first would be Seto since we saw Kitana."Akira as they saw Akame.

"Whoa she's cute."Issei said.

"And strong she is able to eat a creatures called danger beast like they were snacks."Seto said as it shows Akame roasting one as they got surprised.

"How about you show yours Akira?"Adam suggested while he was a bit scared he did it as it shows Kurome first.

"This is Akame sister Kurome."Akira said.

"Is it me or does she look like Koneko."Issei said.

"You know your right she does have a same vibe about her."Kiba said as Koneko stares at her.

"Next would be Sheeva."Akira said as it nows shows Sheeva and ORC got shocked seeing her.

"Holy shit a four arm lady."Issei said.

"Yes she is apart of a race known as the shokan a half human half dragon hybrid."Akira explained as they got surprised to hear that.

"Really dragons are the strongest in the existance and her race his half of it."Rias said as Akira nodded, Asia looked at the girls that were with Akira and she knows she must share with them but she won't be left behind meanwhile in the boosted gear the being inside saw got interested in the shokan.

"Now for Kane."Akira said as Mileena and Skarlet appeared and Issei drooled over them before being punched by Kane.

"These are Mileena and Skarlet, Mileena being my wife."Kane said.

"Then we have Adam."Akira said as Jade, Sheele and Chelsea appeared.

"Their names are Jade, Sheele and Chelsea Jade being my wife."Adam said.

"Then finally Drake."Akira said as Nitara appeared on the orb as ORC(except for Issei) where shocked to see her.

"Wait she's a vampire."Rias said.

"Yes why are you surprised when you saw my rider form."Drake said.

"But just one."Issei said.

"I didn't find another one that caught my interest."Drake said.

"Really what about that girl that worships you."Kane said with a smirk.

Drake got irritaded and he mentioned Dorothea after joining his realm she was determined to be his wife no matter what as she tried to get closer to him, either in bed, in his bath and even one time was naked covered in blood as her way to seduce him.

"Oh come on why don't you just get her to in your harem."Issei said.

"Because she's nuts and only likes me for my own position."Drake said.

After that they decided to eat their dinner.

"Well how about we take a bath do you wish to join us Issei."Rias said as he got excited.

"What do you say Koneko?"Rias asked her.

"Id rather die."She said as Issei got deflated, then Koneko blushes"but I won't mind if Akira comes."this made Akira spit out his drink as his friends laughed at his reation.

"Yeah I'm fine."Akira said as he went back to his room.

Next day Issei wanted to try his boosted gear at full force as Seto was now Eternal.

"This reminds me the time when you trained me Seto."Issei said with a smile.

"Yes but come on show me your full power."Eternal said as Issei charged up his sacred gear.

**BOOST BOOST BOOST EXPLOSION**

A red orb formed on his hand as it grows and he shoots a beam at him, Eternal could feel the strenght from it so he used a memory.

**METAL MAXIMUM DRIVE**

His body was covered in metal as he grabs the attacks it started to push him as Eternal struggles then puts it back into a orb and crushes it.

Issei fell to the ground as he knew he acomplished something.

"Good you maneged to make me use more of my power but remember a fight takes more than brute force."Eternal reminds him as he nodded.

They trained to their final days as they prepared, now it was time for the rating game.

Everyone was at the club room as they got ready, Asia can't come since she wasn't apart of the peerage and Riser didn't pick her so it was them and Rias peerage.

Sona came in as Rias said:"Sona you came."

"For such a big moment I had to come."Sona said then she looks at Drake as she wanted to know more about him and this rating game will show it.

"So heres the plan we will divide our group into into two with Rias in case something happens like since Koneko and Issei are a group we will send Akira, Seto and Adam while Kane, Neo and me will go with Kiba."Drake said as they nodded.

They were transported to a replica of the school with their base being the club while Risers is the principal office they set up traps in case something happened.

First team went to the gym and they were greeted by Risers peearege.

"So you finally came Gremory slaves." the saw three pawns and a Rook there, Seto, Akira and Adam didn't like to be called slaves so they got mad.

"I am Mira Pheonix pawn."Mira said.

"I am Xuelan Pheonix rook."Xuelan said.

"I'm Ile a pawn."Ile said.

"I'm Nel pawn too."Nel said.

"Issei you fight Mira while Koneko fights Xuelan and as for the twins I'll deal with them."Seto said as he stepped foward.

The twins brought a pair of chainsaws as they powerd them up.

"Seriosly you use chainsaws."Seto said as he got his driver and memory.

"What scared."Ile said.

"Then let us kill you."Nel said.

Seto places the driver and presses the memory.

**ETERNAL**

"Henshin" Seto places the memory in the belt as he then opens it.

**ETERNAL**

Seto then transformed into Eternal as he faced the twins.

"So that's your sacred gear well no matter we will still beat you."Ile said as they charged at him.

Eternal didn't like them calling it a scared gear as it was much more than that, he grabbed their chainsaws by their blades since simple tools won't affect him as they blade broke.

"No way."The twins said scared as Eternal then punches them in the stomach as the were sent flying to the walls, he saw Issei and Koneko as they finished off their opponents and Issei rips Mira clothes off with his new technique then they got out of of the gym as Akeno destroyed making the four girls retire.

"Risers three pawns and rook are now retired." as they heard the announcement.

"Good now some are fighting Kiba and rest."Issei said."Well knowing them they must be finishing them off."

"That was perverveted what you did back there."Koneko said as she leaves.

Then Akira felt something as he rans to Koneko side as a explosion happened there, Issei shouted for them:"Koneko Akira."

Yubelluna smirked and said:"Two down."

Issei glares at her and says:"Why you, your going to pay for that."

"Oh really do you think you can face me I'm Riser strongest piece plus I haven't killed them so now the annoucement will tell you."Yubelluna said.

But after a few moments she said:"wait where's the announcement?"

"Because you didn't get anyone."She looks back to see Akira in his bird form holding Koneko bridal style as she blushed.

"What, what are you?"Yubelluna said in shock.

Akira lands down as he puts Koneko down and she said:"Thank you Akira."

"No problem Koneko."Akira said as he transforms back.

"Wait your that other brat so you can transform."Yubelluna said.

"Three of Riser pawn have retired." they heard the announcement.

"What?"Yubelluna said in shock.

"Looks like the guys were able to finish them."Issei said.

A few moments before Bujin Gaim grabbed a brown haired by the face as she was scared as she was backed up by a tree.

"It's seems it's your unlucky day."Bujin Gaim said as he raises his sword and slashes at her.

Akira looks at the Queen and says:"I'll deal with her."

Akira walks foward as Yubelluna said mocking him:"Really you intend to fight me, you are nothing more than a human what can you do against me my masters strongest piece."

"You shouldn't underestimate someone and now your about to pay for trying to kill a friend of mine."Akira eyes glowed"Henshin."

**CORE**

Akira exploded into a big fireball turning into Core.

Yubelluna was scared at seeing him, Issei and the others while they have seen him they were still in awe and while the spectators where shocked to see this.

"What are you?"Yubelluna said.

**"My names is Kamen Rider Core."**Core said.

Yubelluna tried to escape but Core grabbed her and said:**"You will not escape now face your judgement."**

From Core mouth charged a energy sphere as he fires at her as she screams in pain then she vanished.

"Riser's Queen has retired." they heard the announcement.

Akeno lands next to them and says:"My he is something."then Core transforms back into Akira.

"Okay let's head back reunite with the others."Eternal said as they nodded.

They were back at their base as Kiba and Kane and Drake who were in their rider forms came to their side.

"Good job in taking care of those members."Seto said.

"Yeah but with how Akira dealt with the Queen that was impressive."Kiba said.

Rias came out and said:"Now with the enemy short we shall attack I will be coming too."

"Are you sure if you lose then it's all over?"Eternal said.

"Yes."Rias said.

"I will fight him."Neo said as they look at him.

"What?"Rias asked.

"Riser, I will fight him."Neo said.

"Well if you want then okay."Rias said as they went to fight Riser.

When they arrived at the front of the building they saw Riser there with his sister and the rest of his peerage.

"So you came to face me well you fools don't stand a chance againts me I am an Immortal Pheonix."Riser brags.

Neo steps foward and says:"then face me faker."

"What?"Riser said as he got mad.

"I will show you the power of a true Pheonix."Neo said Ravel looks at him confused, then Neo pulls out a a gold deck with a pheonix on the front as he hold it infront him as a gold belt appeared with a slot in the middle on his waist then he said:"Henshin."He slides the deck in as three reflections came to him as a gold light appeared as they covered their eyes, when it ended they open them and to their surprise Neo now is wearing a black bodysuit with gold armor with shoulder pads that resemble wings with gold wrist guards and leg armor and his helmet was gold with a feather design he has become Kamen Rider Odin and he had his arms crossed.

Ravel was stunned as she blushed at the sight off him as he was regal and looked like pheonix.

"What is this form?"Riser was shocked to see it.

"Whoa he has another one?" Issei said as his friends where stunned to see it.

Team Eclipse were now seeing another form of their friend as they were curious what does this one do.

With the spectators the devils were stunned to see this as it was a form that shouts king, the Phenex family were interested in the form as he looks like someone that they could see leading their house and with Tsubaki she was blushing at the sight of him.

"I am now Kamen Rider Odin."Odin said as he spreads his arms to the side.

"Odin, you name yourself after a god don't make laugh."Riser said as he throws a fireball at him but he vanishes as gold feathers were left behind.

"What?"Riser said then he was striked from the back as Odin was behind with his arm out and Riser fell to the floor.

"Why you."Riser said as he gets back up and goes to strike him but Odin dodges his fire infused punches then he summons a gold staff with a pheonix with his wings closes on top as he knocks him away.

Odin takes out a card that shows two swords on it, then he then opens a slot on his staff and inserts the card.

**SWORD VENT**

The staff vanished as two swords appeared on his hands as he crosses them and charges at Riser and starts to slash at him as Riser get huge cuts on his chest while he regenerates Odin keeps on attacking.

"Lord Riser."One his knigts said as they tried to help while Ravel still in a daze but Team Eclipse came infront of them and Bujin Gaim said:"you stay of this."

Riser was then thrown to the ground again as he tries to heal himself.

"How can this be I am the heir of the Phenex clan a high class devil but I'm being beaten by this loser."Riser said.

"Well good thing familiars are allowed."Odin said as they looked at him.

"What?"Riser said confused.

Odin takes out a card and slots it in the staff.

**ADVENT**

A mirror like portal appeared next to Riser as he was knocked away as a big Pheonix came out of it as it was covered in flames.

"Meet my partner Goldphoenix."Odin said as Goldphoenix went to his side.

Ravel was amazed at the magnificent creature as Riser got up.

"No matter what I am Immortal you cannot defeat me."Riser said but deep down he was scared.

"Then I will just have to finish you off."Odin said as he takes out a card with his symbol on it as he slots it on the staff.

**FINAL VENT**

Goldphoenix came down to his back as it attaches to him then starts to rise up as the wings of Goldphoenix on Odin made him look like a god as Ravel was blushing as she has found her soul mate, ORC were stunned at the display that was happening, spectators where amazed at the sight of it and Phenex family was impressed.

"Now Riser."Odin said as he crosses his arms"Feel the wrath of Eternal Chaos."He opens his arms out as he goes down to Riser and a explosion happened, when the smoke cleared Riser was on the floor knocked out as Odin came down from the sky in a gold light with his arms crossed, he laughs while a raising a arm.

Riser vanished as the announcement was heard:"Riser Phenex has retired Rias Gremory is the winner."

Issei smiled and said:"We did it."the group cheered as they won and Team Eclipse nodded at their teammate for a good job.

Three days have passed and team Eclipse were invited to a party to celebrate Rias victory as she wanted them to join as her special guests for helping her.

They arrived wearing suits that had the colors of their rider forms with Neo being gold, as they walked in the guard introduced us."I announce the arrival of Team Eclipse."

Every devil looked at them as they walked foward, some had tried to talk to them to congratulate them on their victory but they could tell they wanted to see if they could scout them to their peerage, they looked to see a group of girls staring at them as they blushed and then Neo was approached by Ravel.

"Oh your that girl from Riser's Peerage."Neo said to her.

"Yes I am Ravel Phenex Riser's sister."Ravel said a little nervous.

"I see no wonder you had a similar look to him."Neo said.

Then a older blond man and women came and the man said."Good evening I am Lord Phenex and this is my wife."

"Pleasure to meet you."Neo said.

"Yes and you are a interesting one and that form you took was impressive."Lord Phenex said while his wife nodded.

"Wait so your not angry about me defeating your son."Neo said confused.

"No Riser lost fair and square but you have caught our interest."Lord Phenex said.

"Yes the form you took was something that showed the power of a Pheonix along with your familiar both of you were amazing."Lady Phenex said.

"Yes and Ravel wanted to spend some time with you, so if you would give her the honor to court you."Lord Phenex said as Ravel blushed.

"What but I'm not even a devil."Neo said.

"Oh it's no worries plus you have caught her interest."Lady Phenex said.

Neo looks at Ravel as she was blushing while looking at him and he said:"Well I will be going on a mission that will take a long time but I will return so we can hang out when I come back." they smiled while it might not be now but it was enough while they want him apart of their house they want Ravel with him as she has fallen for him as they want her to be happy.

Drake was with Sona and her peerage while she was saying:"that was impressive Drake."

"Thank you."Drake said as he could feel Saji glaring at him but he knows he is no threat.

"And it seems you were quite the planner as with Akira was with Koneko he was able to save her while defeating a major member of Riser's Peerage."Sona said.

"Yes since Riser is arrogant so he would send his best piece to try and take out the weaker ones so with Akira it was simple."Drake said.

Tsubaki was looking at where Neo was as he was talking with Ravel and she got jealous.

The rest were with Rias group as Akira was talking with Asia and Koneko and Seto was speaking with Rias.

"Well after this we will be heading out."Seto said.

"What do you mean?"Rias asked.

"We have to go back home and don't worry we will come back."Seto said.

"Oh really man I gonna miss you guys."Issei said.

"Hey I said we be back so don't worry."Seto said with a smile.

Then someone came to their side he has long red hair and was wearing a outfit that signify his position.

"Brother."Rias said.

"Brother?"Team Eclipse said.

"It's good to meet you all team Eclipse, I am Sirzechs Lucifer and I came to congratulate you on helping my sister and wish to reward you."Sirzechs said.

They knew he was trying to recruit them but they must stay neutral for the future.

"Your trying to convince us join you guys."Seto said to him.

"Well it has it's perks."Sirzechs said with a smile.

"Thanks but I think we would like to stay neutral."Seto said.

"Well if you changed your mind call me."Sirzechs said as he left.

"Well I'm going to miss you all."Asai said sad about it.

"What why?"Issei said.

"You see Asai wants to go to Edenia and live there since she doesn't have a true home."Akira said.

"But I promisse to come back."Asia said as they smiled for her.

Akira noticed that Koneko was sad and says:"Don't worry will come back and we will hang out." Koneko looks at him and smiles as she nods her head.

After the party they said their goodbyes as they went back home with Asia as when she entered Edenia she was stunned at the beauty of it as she was home.

**Note:while it's over for now they will come back like for when the holy swords appear since the show has many days passing so they had to go continue their adventures also heres another preview.**

In a alternate Outwolrd a sandstorm appeared in the Colosseum the forces of Outworld and Earthrealm past have appeared Kotal Khan walk foward to se them and says:"Raiden, Shao Kahn."

"General Kotal."Shao Kahn said to him.

"Kotal Kahn."Kotal said.

"Kahn, pathetic fool you pretend to my throne."Shao Kahn said angry about it.

"It is mine by right and deed you were killed as were your repugnant spawn Mileena."Kotal said.

Then a dark rift appeared as they all looked at it then from it came the Kurokage troopers with Reiko and a young boy of thirteen years of age, he wears a noble black outfit(think Yuri from arc-v but black), he has black hair that goes to his neck and his eyes were the same as Mileena.

Reiko looks around and noticed Shao Kahn, he got shocked and says:"My lord."

"General Reiko."Shao Kahn said.

"Yes and it's good to see you again."Reiko said.

"Reiko you know him?"The boy asked.

"Yes prince Shin."Reiko said.

"Prince?"Kotal said.

Shin looks at Kotal and with a grin said:"who are you?"

"I am Kotal Kahn."Kotal said.

Shin blinks for a moment then starts to laugh, as they all look at him and Kotal said:"What so funny?"

Shin wipes a tear and said:"that's funny your the guy that my father got rid off."

"What?"Kotal said shocked to hear that.

"What is going a moment ago Kung Lao has just defeated Shang Tsung and Quan Chi."Raiden said.

"Those events have long sinced past."Kotal said

"But to us they have been only a few moments ago have the past and the present and it seems a alternate reality being merged."Raiden said.

"Reiko tell me, who is that child that you seem to serve?"Shao Kahn questions him.

"Of course my lord he is Shin Manson and he is your grandson."Reiko said as everyone got shocked to hear that.

"My grandson?"Shao Kahn said.

"Wait he's my granfather?"Shin said stunned to see Shao Kahn.

"Yes he is Mileena's child."Reiko said.

"But that's impossible Mileena died."Kotal Kahn said.

"Not in our reality before Shao Kahn's death he picked a husband for Mileena who is now ruling with her in our Outworld."Reiko explained"While you lost the battle." Kotal then was shocked to hear that his plans failed in another reality.

"Interesting, you do have her eyes."Shao Kahn said.

"Thank you grandfather now I will finish this fool off."Shin said as he walks foward to fight Kotal Kahn.

"You cannot be serious you are but a child you don't have the experience to defeat me."Kotal said.

"Maybe not but in terms of power."Shin grinned as he takes out a sengoku driver with the genesis core attached to it.

"What is that?"Kotal said concern about it.

Shin places the driver on his waist as a belt appeared then takes out two lockseed that were black and opens them.

**ORANGE**

**LEMON ENERGY**

The arms appeared from Helheim above him as everyone was surprised, Shin then puts the lockseed on the driver.

**LOCK ON**

**SOIYA MIX ORANGE ARMS HAMANICHI ON STAGE JIMBA LEMON HA HA**

The arms fll on top of him a they seperated and form the suit and Shin became Kamen Rider Dark Gaim Jimba Lemon form.

"Now Kotal it's time to die."Shin said as he charges at him.


	17. Chapter 17 Grail War

**Chapter 17 Grail War**

**I don't own Kamen Rider or any of the worlds in this story.**

After returning to Outworld The One gave Kane a world for him to conquer since there was a race that was treated badly called the diclonius so he decided the that humans were useless as the bad outway the good, Kane after hearing that grinned as he took his army with him as they laid sieged to it and he still remembers that fool that tried to stand up to him.

**Flashback at the Anti-Diclonii HQ**

At night a explosion was seen as the forces of Outworld attacked it, the guards tried to shoot them but the bullets had no effect as they killed them Bujin Gaim walks foward and said:"Now go kill these guys but leave Diclonius alive since they will be our new allies."

They charged in as they killed the guards while opening the cells as the Diclonius ran out and joined them, Bujin Gaim walks through the halls as his soldiers fight he was going to a certain location that The One told him, someone that was considered to the Diclonius queen so he must meet her.

As he walks down the halls he saw a bunch of soldiers from this world blocking a door as they aim at him and they shoot but to their shock the bullets fell to the ground as they didn't even scratch him.

"Not a good Idea."Bujin Gaim said as he presses down on his sword.

**GUITAR RIFT BLOOD ORANGE SQUASH**

The daidaimaru glowed as it charged then he sends a wave that slices them in half, he looks at the bodies as they were idiots to try and challenge him, he contines to find a door and cuts it down then it revealed a dark room and right there was someone in a straight jacket and a helmet but he knew who it was.

"So your the queen."Bujin Gaim said as he walks foward"Oh and don't worry I'm not your enemy in fact I came to help your race so while I can't see them I can feel your vectors so please put them down"

Lucy was surprised as he knew she raised her vectors then he cuts her down as he takes out of her straight jacket revealing she had nothing else, then helps her up and takes off her helmet to reveal her long hair and beautiful face.

"Amazing you are a true beaty allow me to introduce myself I am Kane but in this form I'm known as Bujin Gaim and the emperor of Outworld."Bujin Gaim said as she got surprised.

"Really a emperor?"Lucy said.

"Yes and you are special so I came to give you and your kind a place in my realm and be appart of the other races after we conquer this planet."Bujin Gaim said.

Lucy was stunned as he wanted to conquer the planet, normaly she would be on edge but for some reason he didn't felt human like he was something else but the chance to get back on the humans of this world was too good to pass up so she nodded.

"Very good now let's get started."Bujin Gaim said.

Then someone shot him in in the back, it didn't affect him he looks behind him to see man in with glasses.

"Kurama."Lucy said with anger.

Bujin Gaim laughed and said:"you actualy think that pee shooter will help you."

Kurama grabbed the gun tighter not wanting to give up but Bujin Gaim sends a wave of force that sends him flying to the ground.

"Daddy."they saw a little Diclonius girls came to their direction as she looks at Kurama, so he had a Diclonius daughter but it seems he has no problems to kill her given the look on his eyes.

Then another group of soldiers that were hidden from the Outworld one had guns that were made to counter the vectors as Kurama said:"Shoot." Mariko was shocked as she was in the line of sight then Bujin Gaim came infront of her as they shoot he sent another wave of force that sent the bullets and the soldiers flying back.

"No way those are supposed to counter the vectores."Kurama said in shock.

"Vectors, that was no vectores and you seem to think I am a Diclonius."Bujin Gaim said as he transforms back to his normal form"let me show you what I am." he then transforms into his Overlord form shocking those that were seeing it.

"I am a Overlord Inves in a similar fashion to Diclonius I am a different evolution of humans and to me you are a monkey."Kane said to Kurama.

"Monkey."Kurama said.

"Yes."Kane said as he looks at Mariko who got scared.

"Don't be scared what's your name?"Kane asked.

"Mariko."Mariko said.

"Mariko, well where are your parents?"He asked her.

"He is my daddy."Mariko said pointing at Kurama.

"Well he doesn't have the right since he was going to let them kill you so how about you become my daughter."Kane said shocking her.

"Really?"Mariko said.

"Yes you will live like a princess while you won't be my heir you will be treated like royalty."Kane said to her.

"Don't be a fool she only knows to kill others."Kurama warned him.

"So, my wife kill others too."Kane said as the soldiers got up but then they were sliced, they look to see Mileena their as she looks the final one that was scared then she picked him up by his collar and take off her mask as he screams she then starts eating at his neck as she rips it out then spits it to the ground.

Lucy and Mariko were stunned while Kurama was scared but Kane was smiling.

Mileena put's back her mask as she faces them and walks towards Kane and said:"My love the rest of these fools are dead and the Diclonius are free as they joined us."

"Good also Mileena I would you to meet Mariko our new adopted daughter."Kane said as Mileena looks at her as she was scared then Mileena picks her up and says"Well aren't you adorable and that bloodlust is just perfect."

Mariko was stunned as she was being praised then she hugs her new mother.

Kane looks at Kurama then picks him up bys his collar as Kurama said:"just kill me."

"Oh no we will first conquer the world and when everything is gone, you have my permission to die."Kane said as Kurama was shocked.

Kane extends his hand to Lucy as she takes it and drags Kurama out for him to see his people being conquered.

After that Outworld laid waste to everything as the cities crumbled and the people were taken as prisoners, Kurama saw it all as he was tied to up a post to see his own home get destroyed after the entire world was conquered Kane made his promisse as he goes to Kurama and grabs his head then says:"and before you die know this I was sent here by a god to conquer it so you have been rejected by the gods." and starts to crush it, Kurama screams then he head was turned to paste.

The Diclonius were now apart of Outworld as it was their new home as they served Kane, Lucy then became his third wife as she was impressed by his own power and he was kind to her while Mileena was the queen she was still apart of his heart and Mariko was happy for her new life as the princess of Outworld.

**Flashback ended**

In Edenia Asia lived there happy as the people were very kind to her, Akira spents time with and she met both Kurome and Sheeva they scared her when she met them, Sheeva was the one to question her since she wasn't a real fighter but she accepted her and Kurome was nice to her as Asia was reminded of Koneko from her.

Akira showed her the beauty of the realm as she liked it as to her this might what the garden of Eden looked like.

Kitana was amused with Asia happy nature as she was good person plus she helped her people by healing them.

The One told team Eclipse about something interesting about Asia homeworld that god there did not create the humans as he only created the angels, the true creator was The One but god took the credit and made his religion but in the war while in the chaos he shot him down as punishment.

Neo was at Earthrealm as he found the remains of the cyborg Lin Kuei one called Hydro as he hold him by the neck, after Sub-Zero, Tundra, Cyrax and Smoke were able to overthrow the grandmaster they changed the Lin Kuei but some of the Cyborgs escaped, Neo absorbed Hydro and knew where the rest where so he went to hunt them down and absorbs them their technology will help him get stronger as he gains their skills and abilites of all the Lin Kuei members.

Then after some time The One sent them on a mission this time to a city called Fuyuki city, their a war where heroes from the past are going to be brought back so they could win the holy grail but the holy grail is corrupted so The One wants them to summon servants of their own with his help so they can get them without the fake god interference.

Team Eclipse was now in the city as they were next to a apartment they saw a door was opened so they went to check it out when they entered they saw a man with red hair wearing a purple shirt as he draws a the circle from the blood of the people that he has killed and they saw a kid tied up who pissed his pants.

Seeing that they attacked as the guy turned around only to be chopped in half by Akira energy blade, then Seto cut the kids rope and said:"go on, go to the police they will take care of you." the kid nodded and ran.

They saw the circle and knew what they have to do, after giving the boys parents a proper burial they started the summoning but theres was different as they concetrated their powers into beams into it as it glows since they want to seperate the grails spirit away so they could take the servanst they want then the circle exploded in a bright light as six beings were there as the command seals appeared on their hands except for Neo as he needs to get one of the other command seals from the other masters and he decided to get assassin.

When the smoke cleared there was five girls there as they introduce themselfs.

"I am Caster Medea my master."Medea said to Kane.

"Hello I am Tamamo No Mae Saver very nice to meet you master."Tamamo said to Adam.

"I am Shielder good to meet you master."Mashu said to Akira.

"My name is Jeanne d'Arc ruler let's work together master."Jeanne said to Seto.

"I am Avenger Medusa."Medusa said to Drake.

Then they noticed they were all there so they went into a stance.

"Stop."Seto said as they look at him.

"We are not enemies in fact we are allies."Seto said.

Then they explained to them what they are and their mission and they were shocked their masters were rulers with the exception of Akira and Neo(Kinda).

"So your an emperor."Medea said to Kane.

"Yes and it's a good to meet you princess Medea."Kane said with a smile.

Medea frown she knows she called her that as a compliment but she didn't deserved be called that anymore.

"I'm surprised that your an evoltion of a dead apostle."Medusa said to Drake.

"If you mean vampire than yes."Drake said.

Mashu stares at Akira and says:"you are amazing master." as Akira chuckles a bit.

"You are amazing my husbad."Tamamo said as Adam got shocked to hear that.

Jeanna looks at Seto and said:"Master as your servant I will help you win the war and save this world."Seto smiles and nods his head.

So they went and get a house to serve as their base, thank to The One he warned them of the chruch that was playing favourites with archer master so they didnt go to register as they waited for it to start.

At night they sensed a energy from the docks as they got there hidden from all the eyes, when they arrived they saw a blond women using a invisible sword fighting againts a man using two lances they know they are lancer and saber so they sit down and watch they also noticed there was other people watching that isn't the albino women there, there was a man wearing a black suit with a sniper and a blond noble man watching from a crane and there was also assassin that was said to be dead but they know something was up.

"That's enough Lancer use your Noble Phantasm to defeat saber."Lancer master said as Lancer dropped the gold spear to use the red one as the wrapping around were off as he charged at Saber and when he struck the blade the wind around it started to disappear as they caught a glimpse of her sword, they had enough waiting while their servants wanted to fight but they said let them do it.

Saber was stunned after getting cut by Lancer spear as she prepares to take off her armor to gain more speed she was then stopped as someone was clapping, they all look around to see Kane clapping sitting on top of a container as he said:"bravo very impressive you two that was quite the show."

Kiritsugu who was watching everything with his sniper looks at Kane and was wondering who is he.

"Who are you?"Irisviel asked as Saber was on the defensive.

"Why I am Kane a master."Kane said with a grin.

"A master so who is your servant?"Lancer asked.

"Caster of course isn't that right my dear."Kane said as Medea came to his side.

"Yes master."Medea said.

"So Caster has appeared are you going to have your servant fight?"Saber said as she knows Caster isn't the type to fight head on so why did they reveal themselfs.

"You expected to fight Caster, no your opponent is."Kane said then he jumps off and lands on the floor."Me."

All the ones that were seeingthe battle got surprised and Irisviel said:"No you can't possibly fight a servant."

Kane grin and said:"Oh yes I can."He takes out his driver and straps it on his waist then takes out the lockseed.

**BLOOD ORANGE**

The crack from helheim appeared and the blood orange came out as the spectators were shocked to see it then Kane places the lockseed on the driver.

**LOCK ON**

The guitar music played as Saber and Lancer got ready, Medea was interested on her master power then Kane smiled as he slices the lock.

**Guitar rift BLOOD ORANGE ARMS JA NO MICHI ON STAGE**

The arms fell on to Kane as he transforms into Bujin Gaim as he takes out both his blades and charges at them, Lancer ducks the first attack as he tries to attack Bujin Gaim but he blocks it with the Musou Saber and presses on its switch for the gun mode as he shoots Lancer on the chest as he falls down to the floor.

"A gun?"Lancer said.

"What, did you expect it to be a normal sword too bad."Bujin Gaim said as he tries to attack him again, Lancer dodges and was able to grab his spear that he dropped since he realised that he must use both to fight him do they clashed weapons, Irisviel and Kiritsugu were shocked to see a master fight a servant head on and was keeping up, Medea was amazed at her masters power as she knows that together they can win.

Lancer was able to strike Gae Dearg but Bujin Gaim armor was not made of magic so it was useless, Bujim Gaim was able to slice at Lancer as he was able to send him away as he felt the spears energy and he knows his history so he knew who he was.

"So your the legendary Diarmuid Ua Duibhne so you got picked as Lancer."Bujin Gaim said.

"So you managed to find out my identity very impressive and the grail works in misterious ways to have the honor to fight a strong warrior like you."Diarmuid said as he points one his lances at Bujin Gaim.

Then they heard thunder from the sky as they saw a chariot coming down their way as it landed on their way and there was big guy there along with a young man.

"All of you sheath your weapons because you are in the pressence of a king."he said to them."I am Iskander and It seems fate as brought us all together but first there something I must ask first, how about yielding the grail to me and join my army, I will treat you as friends and we shall share the joy of conquering the world."Iskander said as he smiled but Waver was stunned at his reaction.

Bujin Gaim was seeing red while Saber and Lancer declined he also heard thet she was king Arthur, but that didn't matter to him this fool, this monkey was telling him to join his army and serve him, he was a emperor, a Kahn not some peasant, he was a true conqueror and the true ruler of Outworld.

"It seems you both won't join me but what about you Kane I can use a warrior like along with your servant."Iskander asked him as Medea looks at her Master that was shaking while holding tight his weapons and knows that he was mad.

"What do I think, I am a ruler not some soldier that you can ask to serve you."Bujin Gaim said as they got curious when he said ruler"I AM A EMPEROR, A KING I HAVE CONQUERED A WORLD AND HAVE THE MOST POWERFUL ARMY AND YOU THINK I WOULD SERVE SOMEONE ELSE IN FACT YOU SHOULD ALL BOW DOWN TO ME." and he points to the ground to makes his point.

They got shocked by his reaction and the fact he was a emperor Iskander was curious that he was a conqueror too and he look at him like a rival.

Then they sensed a pressence as they saw a servant wearing gold armor on top of a lamp post he is the one that killed Assassin.

"In a single night three insolent fools dare call themselfs kings im my pressence."Archer said.

"You are mistaken I am a king."Iskander said.

"Fools I am the only true in this heaven and earth the rest of you are nothing more than mongrels."Archer as that snapped Bujin Gaim head now this fool called him a mongrel.

Bujin Gaim started to laugh as everyone looked at him and archer got mad and said:"What's is so funny mongrel."

Bujin Gaim stops and looks at him and says:"you are funny you called me a mongrel, so you sign your own death monkey."

"What?"Archer was shocked and angry that he called him a monkey.

Bujin Gaim charges at him, Archer summons his gate as he throws his weapons at him, but Bujin Gaim call forth the war hammer and Joeshuimu starts to wack them away, as he got close, someone appeared from a dark cloud as he revealed a black knight as he screams.

"Berserker."Saber said.

Berserker joined to help Bujin Gaim as he grabbed one of the fallen swords as he goes to attack archer, Archer tries to attack both but they were able to cut the lamp post as he lands on the ground.

"You dare make me stand on the same ground, I who rule the heavens now you must die."Archer said as he prepares to fire his weapons then he stopped.

"You dare order me Tokiomi, Tch remember this curs I will get both of your heads and you."Archer point at Bujin Gaim:"be happy that your weapons will have the honor to join my treasures."he then vanishes.

Berserker stares at Bujin Gaim, Bujin Gaim then says:"I should thank your master for helping punish that fool so if your listening than remember I will offer you something in return if you help me finish off Archer."

Kariya was stunned then smiled to have a ally that will help him.

"So you retreat for now we will meet later."Bujin Gaim said as Berserker vanished folowing his masters orders.

Saber was stunned at Bujin Gaim power to face Archer before Berserker came she never heard a master that was this strong, Medea was impressived as he was perfect.

Kayneth didn't know what to do he could have Lancer attack but decided to call for a retreat if Saber and Bujin Gaim joined forces than he was doomed.

Lancer felt his master calling him to return back and said:"It seems I must go so will meet again next time."Lancer then ran to get his master.

"I would recommend you all leave because next time you won't get so lucky and that also goes for you."Bujin Gaim said looking directly at Kiritsugu who got shocked.

Bujin Gaim went to Medea side as they left from a crack to Helheim it didn't matter if they saw it or not they cannot win againts him and his team.

They got back home as Akira said:"whoa you sure got mad there."

"That big buffon thinks he can tell me to join his army while the other one thinks that he has the right to call me a mongrel while saying that he will take my weapons he will die."Kane said.

"Don't let your anger take over we will win and destroy that corrupted soul so we wait until the next battle."Seto said.

They agreed as they waited the masters were now trying to prepare for this new threat but they don't know what they are facing.

**Note:Fate Zero is the next world and the reason for the classes they were altered to be used so they could enter and Medusa gorgon was a avenger so they had the rider one take the avenger spot.**


	18. Chapter 18 king banquet

**Chapter 18 The Kings Banquet**

**I don't own Kamen Rider or any of the worlds in this story.**

After that chaos the team decided to wait for the time to strike, at night they heard a explosion from a hotel as it seems that one of the masters had the brilliant idea to blow up the home of another so basically this guy was risking other lives for his personal wishes so he is on their hit list.

Kane decided to meet Berserker master at night as he found him on a alley as he saw him leaning againts the wall and saw that he was dying from the inside.

"So your Berserker master."Kane said.

"Yes it's good to finally meet you Kane."Kariya said.

"I made a promisse so what do you wish for me to help?"Kane asked.

Kariya explained that a girl called Sakura was in the Matou mansion, as she was in a pit as worms were festering inside of her by the order of his father, this made Kane mad as a girl being used by that freak.

"I will do it by question would you mind if I would take her to a new place where she can be happy?"Kane asks him.

"As long as she safe I won't mind."Kariya said.

Kane nodded and went to tell his team and when he told them they got mad.

"Master we must save this child."Jeanne said as Seto nodded.

"Yes no child should suffer like that."Medea said.

"Then let's do this."Akira said as they went to save the girl.

They arrived at the Matou mansion and they crashed through the door, they were in their rider forms with Akira in Nazca and Neo in Odin with their servants by their side but Drake went to save the girl while they take out Zouken.

"What is the meaning of this Chruch would not stand for this attack."Zouken said a he saw them.

"Oh really we don't care so all I have to say is prepare to die."Bujin Gaim said.

Odin went to attack Zouken tried to use his worms but they got burned as Odin grabbed the old man by the neck.

Zouken tried to use the worms to attack by they had no effect.

"I am not a human, but a cyborg."Odin said.

"What a cyborg."Zouken was shocked.

"Yes now we have the girl."They look to see Dark Kiva with Sakura in his arms, Zouke was shock as the armor looks like a vampire.

"And if you think that you will survive we just have to burn this place to the ground."Dark Kiva said as Odin throws Zouken to the air as Dark Kiva blast him vaporizing the body, when they got out they burned the place to the ground.

After getting Sakura to their home they were able to fix her body thanks to Medea and Akira but now the question is what do with her.

"So what now where should we take her after this?"Kane asks as Sakura was in bed.

Drake thinks about it and says:"I will take her."

They look at him and Seto said."are you sure I could take her to Edenia."

"No I will give her a home there plus I can make her a fandiri and will be treated as my daughter." Drake said.

"Well look at that mister vampire king want's to adopt a human daughter."Kane said as he smirked.

Drake went to Sakura side as she woke up and looks at thim.

"Hello mister Drake."Sakura said.

"Sakura I have a important question for you that will decide your future."Drake said as she got curious.

"Sakura I wish to take you to my home and adopt you as my daughter but the catch is you will lose half of your humanity so think about."Drake said.

Sakura was stunned to hear that as she was being offered a home and this time was by choice, while she did miss her sister her parents gave her away so she made her decision.

"I accept daddy."Sakura said with a smile.

Drake smiled as he had a daughter and Nitara would be happy to have one.

Drake prepared the adoption ritual as Sakura became a Fandiri as her hair changed to brown and eyes changed to red to match him as Sakura Matou has became Sakura Tepes.

Tokiomi was in his office when he felt a presence and saw a shadow version of Drake sitting infront of him.

"Hello Tokoimi."Drake said.

"Who are you, you can't be Caster master."Tokiomi questions him.

"Your right infact I am his teammate."Drake said.

"His teammate so he has help, what is the meaning of this meeting?"Tokiomi asked.

"Oh it's simple do you remember your other daughter?"Drake asked.

"Sakura of course she was given to the Matou as they needed an heir and I couldn't let Sakura and Rin fight for the Tohsaka title so that was the right thing to do."Tokiomi said.

"Oh really then did you know what Zouken did to her?"Drake asked.

"No, what did he do?"Tokiomi asked nervous about it.

"Simple he throw her to a pit of worms to use her as a vessel, since he wanted her be his next vessel."Drake said.

"What that can't be."Tokiomi shouted as he was shocked to hear that.

"Oh don't worry she is safe but let me tell you will never see her again as she is now my daughter."Drake said as Tokiomi was stunned"and the best part I gave her a choice and she said yes so you were a terrible father as both you and your wife don't deserve to be called parents so goodbye." Drake vanished as Tokiomi stood there shocked.

Next day they prepared to see Sabers true master, that idiot thought he could fool them but they were better so at night, Neo decided to meet the Einzbern while Saber was distracted by the rest of them as Kiritsugu sent her to take them out, the mansion door exploded as he said:"Knock Knock." Neo looked around as no one was there so he walks foward as the statues exploded around him, when the dust settled Neo was fine without a scratch.

Kiritsugu wonder how he did it then he looked at the camera surprising him, then the floor was destroyed as Neo came, Kiritsugu shoot his machine gun at him but he created a barrier that deflected them as Neo charged at Kiritsugu.

Time alter double was used as time around Kiritsugu slowed down as he tries to go around Neo but Neo punched him in the stomach as he was sent to the wall behind him, he got up was surprised to see time alter fail.

Kiritsugu shoots at him as he goes to run to the door Neo lets him run to test him, he walks foward to find him.

Kiritsugu was behind a wall as he got his breath and he thinks what happen:Time alter was surpassed how did he do that I should have had been able to pass him but it seems he was immune to it seems I have to take him out.

Neo walks to a hall as he looks to the left then he heard:"Over here."Neo looks to see Kiritsugu shooting at him so made his barrier, then Kiritsugu pulls out a pistol and shoots his origin bullet, Neo wasn't afraid as he grabs the bullet, Kiritsugu was shocked as Neo shows him the bullet as he eats it.

He's eating it. Kiritsugu thought as he used Time Alter again to escape to the other side as Neo walks to where he went because Neo knows that Kiritsugu cannot win.

While getting enough distance he was able to hide as thinks of something this one had the same jacket as Kane so they must be connected but what made him get scared was the fact that origin bullet had no effect as he ate it so he must be prepared.

Saber was at the forest and found Drake starring at her.

"So your the intruder."Saber said as she raises her sword.

Then from the shadows came Medusa, Saber was shocked to see her as she knows all the servats were called so who is she, then Seto came with Jeanne, Kane with Medea, Adam with Tamamo and Akira with Mashu.

"It can't be how can there be more servants."Saber was shocked to see them.

"We don't need to tell you anything but its time to finish this."Drake said as Kivat appeared.

"Let us do this Master."Kivat said as he bit his hand.

**GABU**

The markings and the belt appeared as Drake grabbed Kivat"Henshin."he places him on the belt as he was covered in silver and becomes Dark Kiva.

Saber was shocked and said:"Are you a dead apostle?"

"Not exactly."Dark Kiva said as he charges at her, Saber goes to strike him but dodges her sword and kicks her away, Dark Kiva extend his hand as the Zanvat sword appeared.

"Be honored your going to be the first to see the power of my sword."Dark Kiva said to her.

"What gives you the right to talk to me in that arrogance like your king."Saber said to him.

"Because I am a king."Dark Kiva said surprising her and he goes and strikes at her as she blocks it with her sword but Dark Kivat Zanvat was able to knock her back, Saber was surprised at the strenght of his sword as he clashed with her and she was being pushed back and kicks her away.

Saber was on the ground as she was easily bested, she would have never think that masters would surpass the servants as this one outclassed her, before Dark Kiva could approach her he turns around to block an attack from Lancer as he jumps to Saber side.

"Lancer."Saber said in surprised.

"Sorry to interrupt your battle Saber but he was not going to let you win if they all are here so let me help you fight."Lancer said as he gets ready, Saber nods as she gets up.

"Fools you think that you can defeat me, I have faced opponents that would make you fear at the sight of them, I have seen the power of Kane's predecessor that would dwarf your power, do you think you can stop me, my sword alone can defeat you."Dark kiva said to them.

Saber canceled the Invisible air to get serious as she needs to fight him at full power, then they would have to fight the rest of his team.

Back in the massion Kiritsugu had to hide since all his attacks and plans failed to stop him, he didn't felt fear before now he does facing Neo.

"Come on out so called hero, you call yourself one when you killed innocent people."Neo said as Kiritsugu heard him, Kiritsugu mind thinks that the sacrifice few people for the greater good was needed to save many.

"Your mentality of a greater good sickens me as a true hero would never sacrifice others to acomplish something, because that is the mindset of a villain."Neo said stricking a nerve as he was able to find Kiritsugu, Neo grabs him by the throat and pins him to the wall.

"It seems you failed."Neo said as Kiritsugu point s gun on Neo head and shoots but the bullet did nothing shocking him.

"Surprised I am a cyborg a advance mechanical warrior, my own technology surpasses anything from this world."Neo said as he lifts his hand to finish him off but felt a presence far away.

"It seems the one that I am after from the begining as appeared, you get to live but know this I have surpassed you and theres nothing you can do to stop me."Neo said as he drops him and vanishes into high speed, Kayneth saw the fight and decided to leave with the information on how they fight was enough as he needs to prepare to fight this new threat.

Irisviel and Maya where fighting Kirei Kotomine, he was able to defeat Maya as he approaches Irisviel.

"I found you."Neo said as he was behind Kirei, Kirei got surprised as he turns around only to get grabbed by his face as Neo lifts him up to the air.

"Now I will have Assassin, so become part of me."Neo said as Kirei was being absorbed, after absorbing him the command seals appeared on Neo's hand, Maya and Irisveil were shocked to see it as Neo turns to Irisviel, she get nervous.

"You are similar but different to me, but you don't have much time I have the technology to save you but that would mean that you would be one of my loves so this is not something that so easily accepted since you are married but that is your choice."Neo said as he starts walking away leaving a stunned Irisviel as he said that he was able to save her from dying by becoming the grail but she would have to betray her husband that she loves to live.

"Assassin."Neo called out as the Female appeared.

"Yes master."Assassin said.

"Let us go to my group."Neo said as she nods as they go to his group.

Saber and Lancer where fatigued as Dark Kiva was able to fight both of them and that armor was not made of magic so Lancer's spears where useless, they heard a noise to see Neo coming their way.

"So did acomplish your mission?"Dark Kiva asked.

"I was able to defeat her master but he still lives because I went for something better."Neo said as he shows the command as Saber and Lancer where shocked to see them.

"So Assassins master was here good job now lets go."Dark Kiva said as he transforms back to his human form.

"Are just going to leave while were in a battle."Saber said to him.

"What is the point I would have won, because let me tell you this you have no hope of winning as your facing Rulers with the only exception being Akira what hope do you have againts us when we have armies."Drake said as they left her in shock to hear that.

As they left they returned to their base as they were successful on getting assassin and with berzerker master allied with them they can defeat the other four masters, Kiritsugu was planning on to defeating them as he thinks their must be a way, Irisviel told him what Neo said and was shocked to hear that their was a way to save her, Risei was shocked to hear that his son was gone and the rest of the masters were now scared as team Eclipse was nothing like what a master should be as they are able fight along side their servants while Kariya was fine as he only wanted to save Sakura and that was done so he just needs his revenge.

After a few days Kane was walking by the street at day time and saw Rider wearing a white t-shirt carrying a barrel of wine over his shoulder and he saw him.

"Oh Kane good to see you."Rider said.

"Iskander."Kane said with a frown.

"Good timing too, you see I wish to gather all kings for a banquet so why don't you come and I heard that your friends are kings too so why don't you bring them too."Rider said with a grin.

Kane thought about it and said:"Okay I'll go and I will even go with my own emperor outfit."

"Good to hear that, we will meet at Saber's master's house"Rider said as he left.

Kane went back to tell them about the banquet they decided to go since that will give them the reasons for the servants as they could see if they are good or not.

They changed into their ruler outfits, Medea saw her masters it was a version of the man of the beginning outfit only the armor was red with a demonic skull on the chest with shoulder pads that resemble Shao Kahns, the arm guards had spikes and his cape was black as he puts on his helmet.

"You now truly resemble a conqueror master."Medea said.

"Thank you."Kane said to her.

"Master after the war what will happen to me?"Medea asked.

"Simple I wish for you to join me in my realm, you are too precious to me and are a worthy to stand by my side."Kane said surprising her as she developed a blush as she was precious to him.

Seto was wearing clothes that resemble Kitana father Jerrod being clored blue and white this was made for him after they got married as a symbol of his position of being the king of Edenia.

"Master could you tell me about Edenia?"Jeanne asked him.

"Well it is a paradise that everyone is happy and one girl that Akira brought who was a former nun compared it to the garden of eden."Seto said.

Jeanne was stunned to hear that a former nun lived their but was also interested in Edenia if it was compared to the garden of eden.

"Master aftet the war will I be going with you."Jeanne asked.

"Why yes you can, you are someone that I can give entry to Edenia as you are a kind person and I'm sure there you can be at home."Seto said while smiling as she smiled too.

Drake changed to his king outfit as Medusa looks at it.

"Master may I ask if the Vampire realm would accept me?"Medusa asked.

"Why yes you will fit in plus theres two Oni there that are my bodyguards so you fit in if they did the same."Drake said which made her smile.

Adam was in his emperor outift as Tamamo was watching him.

"You look amazing husband."Tamamo said with a smile.

Adam chuckle as he got used to her, she was just someone that need a person to love so she would be at home in his empire after the war.

After getting dressed they were able to go as they found Rider with Saber in the flower garden with Irisviel and Waver as they were waiting, they entered as Rider noticed them.

"Ah you came and your four truly resemble now you're positions."Rider said with a smile as Saber was a bit concern looking at Kane.

"Thank you so is anybody else coming?"Kane asked.

"Well that gold one might appear or maybe not."Rider said.

"Oh, so you think that you could to this without the permision of the true king of this world you arrogant mongrels."Archer said as he appeared.

Rider offered Seto a drink but after trying it he said:"it's okay but let me offer something." he takes out a bottle of wine as along with seven cups and offers them as they tried it.

"Oh this is good:"Rider said.

"Yes this wine is from my home Edenia."Seto said with a smile.

"While it is a drink suited for people of our stature but I will not be surpassed."Archer said as he brings out his wine as they tried it.

"Be grateful for having this oportunity."Archer said arrogant.

"Archer you wine might be worthy of the greatest cups but the grail isn't a regular drinking cup but lets now talk about our young kings here."Rider said pointing at Seto, Drake, Kane and Adam"tell us about your homes, your kingdoms."

"Yes because I have never heard of Edenia."Saber said.

"Well Edenia is now a country but a world."Seto said with a smile shocking Saber, Irisviel and Waver.

"What that's impossible for you to have the second magic."Waver said.

"Well not exactly like how you say all the gods are gone, which is true in this world but there but in our worlds their exist the gods with the most powerful one being who we follow."Seto said as they got curious"he is The One."

"The One."Irisviel said.

"Yes the god of the multiverse the one that rules above all."Seto explained.

"Hmph so this god thinks that he can rule over all of reality."Archer said.

"I wouldn't question him he can just fake a sneeze and that would vaporize you all."Kane said which made them nervous.

"Now back on topic I will allow you to see Edenia, Akira."Seto called out to his brother who was standing to the side as he walks foward, he then makes the orb to show them Edenia they were amazed at it.

"It's beautiful."Irisviel said.

"Thank you, it is my wife Kitana home."Seto said as Kitana was shown.

"She is a beauty."Rider said impressed.

"Edenia is a paradise we don't fight with each other but still train to protect ourselves from invaders also the magical power there allow it's people to live young for example my wife is over 1000 years old."Seto said shocking them.

"Wait then what about you?"Saber asked Seto.

"Well technically I'm 22 but three of those years was before I married Kitana."Seto said.

"But now let's go to my realm."Kane said as it showed Outworld.

"What is that place?"Saber asked as she saw the darkness of it.

"Outworld the place that I call home and the place that I rule specially after my latest conquest."Kane said as it now shows him conquering his first world as it showed cities burning to the ground.

"What madness is this?"Saber said in shock seeing it.

"It just me conquering a world after all there has to be a balance while Seto is peace I am war."Kane said to her.

"Very impressive Kane and I see you didn't show your army in it so you must want to keep it as a surprise."Rider said to him.

"Yes also since Seto showed his wife meet mine Mileena."Kane said as Mileena appeared.

"She is both beautiful and deadly."Kane said as it shows Mileena taking off her mask and bitting of a guys head off which freaked out Irisviel and Waver.

"Disgusting, she is nothing more than a wild dog."Archer said making Kane mad but remained calmed.

"Now for Drake realm."Kane said while looking at Drake.

It shows the vampire realm as the most of them except for Rider and Archer got shocked seeing the realm and the people of it.

"Impossible a world filled with Dead Apostles."Saber said.

"Vampires, we don't use that word who even came up with that."Drake said to them.

"Then your one too."Waver said to him.

"No I'm far greater."Drake said as he transforms into his Fangire form surprising them"I am a Fangire a evolution of the vampire." then he turns back to normal with a smirk on his face.

"Now for my wife Nitara."Drake said as it shows his wife as they got a closer look.

"I see it seems the vampires there are different from here."Rider said.

"Now moving."Adam said as it showed his empire."My own world the one that I was able to change while punishing a few criminals."

"And for my wife."Adam said it showed Jade as she was as pretty as Kitana.

"Now how about we ask about your wish for the grail."Kane said to them.

Rider starts first and said:"True reincarnation." this surprises them.

"Uh then what about conquering the world."Waver said as he approached him but he got bonked in the head by Rider.

"Fool letting the grail do it wouldn't be the same as we are still servants so I will wish to be reborn again."Rider said.

"That is the words of a tyrant."Saber said to him.

"Aren't we all tyrants in a way then what is your wish."Rider asked.

"I wish to change the fate of my kingdom by going back in time to stop me from becoming the king for someone more suitbale."Saber said.

Kane did a spit take as his team where shocked to hear that.

"Whoa whoa whoa hold on you trying to rewrite your destiny."Kane said as he stands up and looks at her.

"Yes it's the only way to save my people."Saber said.

"If that what you think then your an idiot."Kane yelled at her face shocking her."if you regret on becoming a king then you don't deserve it."

"Saber or Arthur."Seto said as he stood up"you made mistakes yes but that is not the way to solve it."

"What do you know about my past."Saber said.

"Listen people look up to you now, if you want to make it better then fix your mistakes by doing what you did wrong not by picking someone else."Seto said stunning her.

"Listen even if you picked another what's to say that they will follow the right path in fact they would just be worse, look you might not want to accept it but you can't change the past no matter what, take it from me consedering who I work for when the past is changed all it does is make a seperate timeline."Seto said to her.

"What."Saber said in shock.

"That's right even if you go back it would not change anything in fact all you will do is just make another version, you will still exist no matter what, listen let go of the past and start a new I was able to help my people because I was there for them as I spent time with them."Seto said to her.

"While the greedy tyrants are bad as those were monsters but you shouldn't let yourself be a slave to the people instead be by their side."Seto said to her.

Saber was stunned what he told her and he puts a hand on her shoulder"look I'm glad you want to save your people that means you have a good heart but don't change what you are instead be with them as your equal."

Saber smiled and she wished she would have met him in the past he would have become her greatest knight.

Then they heard a small laugh as they saw Archer as he said:"so you believe that a king should treat their people as equals such foolishness."

Rider said:"I don't mind his way of ruling as he trust his people like they were his friends which is admirable for a young ruler as him, but what about you Kane?"

"Me I punish those that dare to betray me and showed them fear."Kane said.

"Really so your the type to show their power to put them in their place them."Rider said as Saber frown at his ways.

"Yes but I also take care of my people I just show who is the true ruler around."Kane said.

"Then Drake what about you vampire king?"Rider asked.

"Well my people love living in peace since our realm is our home we fight to defend ourselves as Vampires like living in peace there."Drake said.

"Well in my empire my first thing was to fix it."Adam said.

"Really why is that?"Rider asked.

"Because it was ruled by a child and a corrupt advisor they turned it into where the place was corrupted by the nobles and criminals so when I took the throne I made my decision to punish all those guys by either stripping the nobles of their status and possessions and locking up the criminals for good."Adam said as Saber could see that a naive person could affect an empire.

After some time and Archer basically saying that he was the grails true owner as the time to leave was now.

"Before we go Kane in this war I wish to fight you in a battle againts our armies to test our resolve and strenght."Rider said as he looks at Kane who smirked.

"Very well we will fight in the future."Kane said.

After they left Kane was interested in a battle to test his army power, Seto was thinking about Saber and if theres a possibility to bring her with him to Edenia as she has a good heart so he would try to find a way.

**Note:I changed the interactions with Saber since while Rider speach was good it would be more interesting with Seto has he is he one with a paradise, also for the future as you saw with one of the previews it showed Dragon Ball super because I was thinking of adding team Eclipse as each having a team of their own like team Edenia and Outworld for example also they can use their weapons and gear because The One is Zeno father.**


	19. Chapter 19 End of the Grail

**Chapter 19 End Of the Grail**

**I don't own Kamen Rider or any of the worlds in this story.**

In the morning Kane and Drake decided to go for a walk, they went to an alley as they laid back on the wall as they waited, for a few minutes Kariya came to the alley hiding in the shadows.

"Good to see you Kariya."Kane said.

"Yes me too and is this the one that adopted Sakura?"Kariya asked.

"Yes my name is Drake she is safe and after the war she will be in a good home."Drake said.

"Thank you now she will be happy."Kariya said as he smiled.

"You said there was another daughter that Tokiomi has right?"Kane asked.

"Yes Rin she belived that Sakura was alright."Kariya said.

"Well can't blame a little girl since that what her parents told her and that women that is her mother, Kariya I know you love her but if she can't see what is truly good for her daughter she doesn't have the righ to be one."Drake said as Kariya knows he was talking about Aoi.

"Now lets talk about the war we will defeat Archer then Tokiomi will lose everything that he cares as he will lose the war so all his hard work will be for nothing."Kane said.

Kariya smirked as they thought of a way to fight him, while they were doing time has passed and at dawn Akira was walking through the city he found a place where nobody was there, he was walking by a fence he turns to face the fence as he looks out as he holds the fence, as he was watching the view he felt a presence he quickly charges his right hand and slashes a knife and broke the blade he looks to see the atacker was Maiya and she was shocked.

"I don't think so, you tried to attack me when I was all alone but let me tell you something you have never faced anyone like me."Akira said as he transforms.

**ARMS**

Akira transforms into the arms dopant, Maiya was shocked to see it as she takes out her gun and shoots him but the bullets did nothing.

Akira raises his left arm as it transforms into a gun and points it at Maiya and shoots her through her arm destroying it as she falls to the floor but was still alive.

"I would have to guess you wanted to use me has a hostage for my brother to surrender his servant well too bad you faced the wrong one ."Akira said as he grabs her head as he drags her with him.

At the Einzbern mansion they were waiting for Maiya to return, Kiritsug sent her to find Akira to capture him so they could force Team Eclipse to surrender their servants and help Irisviel, Saber was disgusted at his approach instead of a negotiation as Seto was a good person and she could ask him for his help.

Then the door was busted open and they looked and were shocked, it was Akira in Smilodon and in his hand was Maiya.

"Maiya."Irisviel said in shock as Kiritsugu and Saber where shocked as well.

Akira throws her to them as she was on their feet, he then transforms back as they were shocked to see that Akira was the monster.

"You know Seto and I would have helped Irisviel as she was a nice women and Saber is a friend but after this stunt the only way for Irisviel to survive is to leave you and join us."Akira said as he glared at Kiritsugu.

Akira turns his back as he walks away, he then stops and says:"also don't do anything even if you tried those bullets will not do anything to me."

Kiritsugu had his hand over his pistol but lets go, because of his stupidity he almost lost Maiya, but he will find a way to defeat them as he needs to win for his daughter.

Akira walked back he didn't like to brutally harm someone like that but he hates to be viewed as the weak link of the group just because he was the youngest, Kiritsugu was someone he didn't like he kills innocent people to get the bad guys but that is not the way, how can someone be called a hero if he does that, Akira knows he has killed a women that betrayed them to save one of his friends but he gave her a warning if she did anything to stop them.

After that Kayneth challenged Kiritsugu in a duel as Saber protected Irisviel, Kiritsugu was able to criple him but before he could finish him off Lancer saved Kayneth and took him away.

Kayneth was in their base as his wife Sola-ui helped him, she wanted to be together with Lancer since she has no love for Kayneth so she wanted to make alliance with Team Eclipse.

While at night she was getting suplies she was attacked by Maiya who had a stump where she lost her arm as she dragged her, they tried the same plan with her, Kayneth was angry so he made a duel with Saber and Lancer in a isolated, as they fought Kayneth was angry that Lancer was taking too long, he then heard a voice and saw Kiritsugu pointing a gun at Sola as he made him a deal to kill his servant for Sola, Kayneth didn't know what to do if he forfeited Lancer he would lose the honor of his family but then he saw something that made him grin, Kiritsugu was confused as he looks back to see Eternal glaring at him, he tried to shoot but Eternal punches him in the face, as Lancer and Saber fought Kiritsugu was sent to the middle of the battlefield.

"Kiritsugu."Irisviel said in shock to see him.

Eternal walked out as he pins Kiritsugu down with a foot on his back, and said:"you truly are scum, you tried to take a way a duel from a knight and if you think you two steps ahead."

From the top of the building they saw Kane in Bujin Gaim holding Maiya by the neck as she struggles then he snaps her neck and throws her to the ground, Irisviel was in shock and Akira takes a detonator and said:"you were planing to make Sola explode"he then destroys it.

Kiritsugu was shocked is plan was a failure they were three steps ahead, Kamen Rider Odin came down in a gold light as they look at his majestic entrance and he said:"Lancer, Saber fight we will make sure no one interferes."

"Thank you for giving me this chance."Lancer smiled at them along with Saber.

They watched as Saber and Lancer clashed their weapons, Lancer was able to injure her but It was Saber that was able to deliver the final blow as she stabs him through the chest.

Lancer smiled and said:"It seems my wish was granted but it was also thanks to them we were able to finish our duel and for that I thank you."he then vanishes.

Kayneth was stunned as he held Sola, Eternal looks at Saber and said:"Saber."

She looks at him as he said:"someone like you deserves a better master."

She was confused then she was stabbed in the back by Medea with Rule breaker, Kiritisugu command seals were gone as he was in shock. Eternal goes to Saber as he touches her shoulder as a new link was formed with them.

"Welcoma to my team."Eternal said as she was shocked.

Odin looks at Kiritsugu and said:"now you cannot fight, Lancer is gone, Berserker master is with us and Archer is someone you cannot steal so you lose."Kiritsug looks at the ground then Odin looks at Irisviel who was nervous, he extends his hand to her and said:"Join me my dear."She was confused"my offer still stands you are someone that I cannot let die so join me."Irisviel now knew that Odin is Neo.

Kiritsugu was destroyed he lost Saber to them, Maiya is dead and Irisviel can only be saved if she joins them.

"Let ask you this."Irisviel said to him as she approaches him"what does your heart tell you."

"My heart."Odin said.

"Yes you said that you want to help me, but are you trying to help me because that you like me or is what you think it's good."Irisviel said.

Odin thinks about it but after sometime Irisviel said:"you can't expect someone to leave the person they love just because you can save them, some times they prefer to stay with the person they love and die instead of being saved and being in a loveless relation."

Odin thinks about Android 21 and Ravel they truly cared for him all this time he taught that Irisviel would be compatible but it seemed that he truly didn't understand what love is.

"Your right I'll leave you alone, I couldn't help you if you stayed here since you would have become a cyborg like me but if you truly care for him then we shall leave."Odin said as he turns around.

"Wait."they all turned to Kiritsugu as he got up"tell me this, Irisviel told me that you absorbed Kirei Kotomine what happened to his existance?"

"He was erased I only wanted his knockledge and command seals but I could have a piece of the persons personality if I wanted to."Odin said.

"Then merge with me."Kiritsugu said as everyone got shocked"if I become part of you I will still live on and we can both save Irisviel."

"Kiritsutgu"Irisviel said as she cried.

"Don't worry, I reflected what I did it seems you were right if I want to be a hero and protect my family then I must redeem my sins, all I wanted is to protect others but if I sacrifice others then it wouldn't be the same so do it."Kiritsugu said to Odin.

Odin reverts back to Neo as he walks up to him and said:"is there anything I should know you as I can tell you are not healthy."

"So you saw, yes after our fight and the one with Kayneth it took a lot from me so I don't have much time so one thing that I ask is to protect Irisviel and save our daughter Illya."Kiritsugu said.

Neo nods as he puts his hand on Kiritsugu chest, then Kiritsu was covered in a blue light as he was absorbed, Irisviel cried as Kiritsugu was gone, Saber was shocked that Kiritsugu would sacrifice himself to save Irisviel, Neo eyes were closed as he opens them as it glowed yellow before returning to normal.

Neo walks up to Irisviel as she was crying and puts a hand on her shoulder as she looks up and as he smiled at her.

"Don't worry Iri everything will be alright."Neo said as Irisviel saw Kiritsugu in his place smiling at her.

She then hugged him as she cried it all out, then Drake and Akira appear as Drake said:"we got Kayneth and Sola to the church so they will be safe.

As they prepared to leave a glow where Lancer was killed appeared.

"What is that?"Saber asked.

Neo narrow his eyes and said:"It seems he wishes to help." Saber looks at him confused, Neo walks foward and makes the symbol of Necrom as it absorbs the energy making a parka with a dark green color with the jacket resembling Diarmuid clothes with a hood with two spear points curved to the back and with two spears on the sleeves being one gold and the other bronze with the it eyes being the same a Diarmuid.

"What?"Saber was shocked as the parka extened its sleeves to the sides as a image Diarmuid appears behind it.

"Lancer."Saber said it nodded as it goes to Neo as it transform into a eyecon the sides where dark green with the top having Diarmuid name and the symbol being two spears crossed together with the number S-01.

"Diarmuid wants to help since we gave him the duel he wanted he wishes to help us on our journey."Neo explained as Saber nodded as they left the place.

They return to their base after helping Irisviel pack, then he made his promise as he was able to modify her body into a cyborg while taking the parts that would become the grail, now Irisviel was a cyborg.

Next day Akira was at the city in a park and saw kids playing with a ball a they kicked it around, he smiles as it reminds him of the days when he and Seto where kids he would always play with him then he saw their ball was stuck in a tree so he went to help.

"Hey need some help."Akira said as they look at him, Akira climbs up the tree and takes the ball out and gives it to them.

They smiled and a boy said:"Thank you."Then they continued playing.

"You very kind master."Shielder said as she was in her spirit form.

"Yeah I like to help, I don't like fighting but I will fight to protect my friends no matter what and if I have to kill then so be it, I lost someone important before and one of my friends brought her back."Akira said with a frown as he remembers Asia death.

"Such a nice boy."Akira looks to see a old woman, she was wearing a a gree sweater, grey pants and grey beanie.

"Your parents must be proud of you."she said to him.

Akira frowned and said:"maybe but I don't know who they are."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that are you all alone?"She asks.

"No I have my big brother."Akira said.

"Then you are very lucky to have him since family is important and I can see that you are a young man that doesn't like violence but will do it to protect others but remember live a good life since that what being young is all about and follow your heart."she said as she points at his chest.

Akira thinks what she says and nods with a smile on his face and goes back while waving at her as she waves back.

At night Kane was at a bridge as he was waiting, when it was day time he sent a message to Rider to have their battle here so their armies can fight, as he waited he heard a chariot and saw Rider coming he stops infront of him as he gets out of the chariot leaving Waver there.

They walked up to each other as they smiled, Kane takes out two goblets and filled them with wine, as they had a drink together.

"Kane is it true that your army is a grand as mine?"Rider asked.

"Yes why."Kane said.

"If let's say if two great armies would join forces that they would be unstopable."Rider said.

"Yes that is true."Kane said.

"Then how about it with both of our armies together we could conquer the stars themselvess."Rider offered.

Kane laughed and said:" you know if you would have said that as allies I wouldn't have been so angry at you but I already have my allies."

"I see then."Rider said as the area was beginning to change.

The place was changed to a desert as Rider stood in one place while Kane was on the other side.

"Behold my greatest strenght, their bodies may return to ash but their spirits still hear my call, these men are my legendary army, my followers, they are my true friends breaking the rules of space and time to fight once more at my side."Rider said as a huge army approaches him.

"Behold, my endless army, their bodies utterly destroyed and their souls offered to the curent world as heroic spirits of old, and still these legendary heroes pledge their loyalty to me, my bond with them is my greatest treasure my path to king ship, Ionioi Hetairoi."Rider yelled as his army roared at his side and a horse came by his side as he climbs on top of it.

Kane looks at them and said:"Impressive you have a great army now meet mine."he snaps his fingers as a portal opened and from the portal came the Outworld, the tarkatans, the Shokans, the centaurs, the Kurokage troopers, the Diclonius and Inves.

Then his generals came to his side as Iskander observed and was impressed at Kane army.

"Behold Iskander my army, the one that fought by my side and will give me the victory."Kane said as he takes out the Blood Orange and Sengoku driver, he places the driver and opens the lockseed.

**BLOOD ORANGE**

**LOCK ON**

**GUITAR RIFT BLOOD ORANGE SQUASH**

Kane became Bujin Gaim and he said."Charge." both armies moved foward as they clashed, the shokans crushed the soldiers, Tarkatans sliced them, The centaur plow through them, The kurokage troopers clashes with them but overpowered them, diclonius struck them down with their vectores and the inves overpowered them as their weapons weren't enough to harm them.

Bujin Gaim and Iskander clashed sword as Iskander had the strenght so he decided to upgrade his form, he takes out the genesis core and attaches to the driver and brings out the Lemon Energy lockseed.

**LEMON ENERGY**

He attaches it to the core and closes the blood orange lockseed then slices them both as both arms mix

**GUITAR RIFT**

**MIX**

**BLOOD ORANGE ARMS JA NO MICHI ON STAGE**

**JIMBA LEMON**

Bujin Gaim now had the Jimba Lemon arms as he started to overpower Iskander, Bujin Gaim throws him to the ground as Iskander stand back up and charges at Bujin Gaim they clashed their weapons, then Bujin Gaim knocks Iskander sword to the side and brings out the Musou Saber and stabs him in the heart.

The reality marble started to vanish as the forces of Outworld go back to the portal to return home, as everything goes back to normal Iskander falls to his kness and said:"It seems my time has come, Kane you are a true ruler your army was able to surpass mine to keep on fighting but can I request one thing?"

"Very well what is it?"Bujin Gaim said.

"The boy is kind and brave one I wish for him to go home safe."Iskander said as Bujin Gaim nodded as he vanished with a smile on his face.

Bujin Gaim looks at Waver and said:"Waver theres is plane that will take you back home so let me help you get there."Waver was stunned and nodded.

After dropping him off there he returned as now there was only Archer to deal with, next morning Akira went take a walk as he was passing by the park he saw the samw old lady again so he went to greet her again.

"Hello."Akira said.

"Why if it isn't that nice young man again."She smiled at him then she takes out a box of takoyaki from her bag and offered him some as he accepted.

He continued to see her as his group was preparing to fight Archer, he liked spending time with her since she was like a grandmother to him.

Next weak Akira was at the park sitting on a bench as she came back and sit next to him, they were having Takoyaki again as Akira thought that he would have to leave this world.

"Your such a good boy to keep this old woman company."She said as he smiled at her.

She looks ahead and said:"you know I never had any children of my own so I didn't know what is like to have grandchildren but you young man, you are like one too me."She said.

She takes out a bag and gives it to him and said:"This is a little gift for you, I know that you are going to leave soon judging when I saw the look on your face, don't worry about me."she said as she rest her head on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"Akira asked worried

"Just a little tired, remember this, don't be afraid to fight on your own some times people fail but true failure is giving up, I can tell a lot of things from people and I'm glad to have met you."She said as she closes her eyes.

After a few moments Akira noticed that she wasn't breathing anymore, a tear came out of his eyes and he said,"goodbye grandma."

He put her on the bench slowly and left as he goes back he checks her final gift and it was a orange sweater with a yellow sun on the center of it, he smiled she taught that he was her sun.

At night team Eclipse except for Akira who was not there yet are in their rider form and were at a Warehouse as the grail appear, they were planning to get rid off it but then they dodged a attack of mutiple weapons as they saw Archer appeared so their servants came to them.

"Archer what are you doing here?"Saber question him.

"Saber do you really want to get the grail that you join another master."He said as he walks around as the grail was now behind him.

"What are you scheming?"Eternal said.

"Saber reject the grail and become my wife."Archer said shocking them" be by my side as you are a great treasure."

"That is what you think."Bujin Gaim said as Berserker appeared as they all charged at him, as Archer fired his weapons at them, they were able to knocked them away, the grail sensed danger as the soul of Avenger came out as it approaches Archer, Archer looked back and was consumed by the grail liquid as it transformed him.

They stopped as they saw what was happening to Archer as Adam said:"what is happening?"

Then Archer appeard in a black armor with red lines as his eyes where gold as he sends them flying with one sword slash, Berseker was able to get up but Archer took him down like it was nothing.

"The grail knew of our plan what are we going to do we can't risk sacrificing you guys to kill him."Eternal said worried about their servants.

"Then let me."They turned around to see Akira coming, he was wearing his new sweater as he entered with a determined look on his face.

"Akira."Eternal said as Akira walks foward, Bujin Gaim realizes what he is going to do and said to Medea"Put a bounded field now." she nods and puts one fast.

Akira stares at the corrupted Archer and said:"Henshin."

**CORE**

Akira transforms into Kamen Rider Core, the roof was destroyed as he started to absorve the energy from the planet after he got used to Core's power, in his mind he was visited by a green female figure as she tries to whisper to his ear and he swats her away.

"No, I will not destroy the humans, I know who you are your Gaia, even if their are bad ones their still good ones."Akira said as he remembered the old lady"so stay away from me." he pushes her back as she screams.

At the real world Archer brought out EA he felt the power of Core was rising, as EA was in it true form as it gather energy, Core charged a giant orange orb above his head as he prepared it, as they fired their attacks at they clashed as The grail tries to power up Archer but Core energy was rising to greater heights as he was also getting energy from his friends from Earthrealm, Edenia, The empire and Kuoh as they felt his struggle as his attack consumed both Archer and the Grail, Archer screamed along with spirit of Avenger as he was killed by the attack saving the world.

After he destroyed it Akira return to normal as he fell down to the floor as Eternal caught him.

"Akira I'm proud of you."Eternal said as Akira smiled before sleeping.

After that they found Kariya as he was dead so they gave him a proper burial, the servants where able to exist thanks to The One giving them real boddies, they stormed into the Einzbern Mansion to rescue Ilya as she was happy to see her mother, they brought their new friends to the realms and the empire while Neo was in Earthrealm in a base of his as a temporary one.

With The One.

"Akira has grown strong I think he is ready for a mission by himself, since he wants to test himself and its only fair since I gave Kane a world to conquer."The One said.

**Note:Its over, the servants didn't get to fight but they were needed so they could enter the war they would help in the realms instead also i wanted to expand more on Akira while he did kill he still doesn't like it, he is the kindest one of the group as the old lady helpd him a bit with her being his Surrogate grandmother also the mission from The One is Injustce world with the help of Shaman94 in his story Injustice: The Other Gods Akira going to have his own chapter there and he is a nice guy, now heres a extra that will give a choice for the future with Blaze.**

Armageddom endings

Seto

"After defeating Blaze Seto absorbed the powers of a god, with the power of Eternal he can now call upon the energies from other worlds to strengthen him. with his new powers he was now able to protect Edenia and all of the worlds that he travels. The One was proud of him and his team while they were happy for him they also wanted their own god like powers so they decided to gain it from a different way."

Akira

"Upon defeating Blaze Akira absorbed his power turning himself into a god, his dopant forms where increased to god like powers with Core being complete with Blaze form mixed with it. after seeing the young boy was a kind and noble one I have decided to adopt him and his brother as my sons,while Taven accepted his new brothers Daegon didn't has he was jealous od Akira as he challenged him with Akira the Winner."

Kane

"Absorbing the power of Blaze made Kane turn into a Inves God, with his new power he could merge Helheim with any world he wishes and and the power to turn others into a inves. he was now the strongest Khan in history and any world that he faces or tries to attack Outworld will fear his wrath, all hail Bujin Gaim."

Adam

"The power of Blaze coursing through Adam has made his powers greater and can now erase people from existance as if they didn't exist with the only thing remaining were the memories of others but that would also vanish in time. Adam has become a time god that even surpasses Kronika."

Drake

"With the power of Blaze Drake was able to become a fangire god, with his new power he was able to turn people in a pure fangire. his first one was his adopted daughter Sakura she became a true fangire, with his power increased he can also now increase the power of his soldiers making them even stronger as they praised the Fangire god."

Neo

"Neo the cyborg absorbed the power of Blaze with his new power he can now control a army of cybernetic gods Neo would be able to create a world for him and the one that was chosen to rule by his side was Android 21 he made a utopia where technology was supreme their were others that tried to Challenge him like Havik and Hotaru but he showed them who was the most powerful one."


	20. Chapter 20 My lovely Daughters part 1

**Chapter 20 My lovely daughters part 1**

**I don't own Kamen Rider or any of the worlds in this story.**

At Edenia Akira was walking through the halls of the palace, he was feeling weird lately like his body was changing as he passes by a mirror as he looks at it, then he stops and runs back to it and sees his right eye was different as it was orange, he goes to touch with his right arm but it also changed as it was black armored arm that looks like a crab shell exoskeleton with claws on it, Akira panicked and runs to his room, when he closed the door he said:"What is happening to me?"

"Do not worry Akira."Akira turns back to see The One"it is just the change that is starting to alter your body but it can be fixed."

"Change, you mean like what happened to Kane and Drake."Akira siad.

"Yes, that is part of the Core medals inside of you, after you got used to Core's power your body started to change to make you a half Greeed."The One said.

Akira remembers the history that The One told them about the Greeed being homunculus made of desire and said:"So I will at least get to keep half of my humanity."

"Yes but you will need to go to a world where it has alchemy book it can show you how to use alchemy since your Greeed form helps you control it."The One said.

Akira nodded as The One opened a portal as Akira entered it.

"There you will also get a family."The One said before vanishing.

The portal opened as Akira came out of it as he looks around he saw he was in a forest, as he looks around he found a house in the forest.

"This must be where I must go."Akira said a he goes in, after he opens the door he sees it was big as he entered, he sees furniture covered up and saw a stair case so he goes up, he finds multiple doors to the sides and one infront of him he sees the other doors are destroyed so he goes to the one infront of him, he opens the door to see mutiple chemicals on tables as it seems to belong to a scientist or something and there was another door, as he enters the next door he found some room as there was a bed there but also a table with a note book and there was a circle on the floor.

"What is this?"Akira said as he kneels to the floor to inspect it"It looks similar to the servant summoning circle but it's also different so what is it for?"

Akira goes to look at the book and checks it out, the first page is about the circle and Akira said:"Wait that thing makes homunculus."

He looks back at it and get's curious, he sees the preparation for it and finds some logs, clay and some meat that was preserved and puts it on the smaller circles then places his hand on the circle as it shines and a light came from it.

When Akira saw he sees something that made him cringe a bit, her body looked incomplete and fragile her limbs looked were made of wood but she also has flesh pieces on her(despair homunculus).

"Oops."Akira said as he reads the book again and sees something that makes him facepalm."so I can't combine three different ingredients or it will make it inferior, I should really read the entire thing before doing things."

"Daddy."She said as Akira looked at her in surprise.

"Did you call me daddy?"Akira said in surprise.

"Yes, you are my daddy since you made me."She said then looks at his right arm"Why does your arm look like that daddy?"

"Oh, this."Akira said as he looks at it"well I'm not one hundred percent human."

"Really?"She said.

"Yes I am also a greeed, a type of Homunculus is made from desire."Akira explained.

"Amazing, daddy is like me then."She said"but you don't like me since I'm a failure." she was beggining to cry.

"No, no, no, I don't it's just I wanted you to be perfect so it was my fault so don't blame yourself."Akira said.

She smiles and nods then Akira said:"Well your going to need a name so how about, Hope?"

"Hope, I like it daddy."Hope said happy about her name.

Akira smiled as he tells her to sit at the bed, then starts the ritual again this time he decided to try it again as this time was with wood as he places three woods pieces on the circle as it glowed, then from the light came a girl made of wood(tree homunculus).

"Hello dad."She said to him.

"Hello I think I'll call you Cedar."Akira said as Cedar nodded." Cedar meet your sister Hope."

Cedar looks at Hope as she goes to greet her, they were both sad types as the book called them but they were getting along.

"Hope why is father arm like that?"Cedar asked.

"Daddy arm is like that because he is half Homunculus."Hope said.

"Really that amazing that means father is like us too."Cedar said happy about it.

"But your complete, I was a mistake."Hope said as she cried Akira noticed this and goes to give her a hug surprising her.

"No one is a mistake, your just special."Akira said as Hope smiled.

Akira goes to see for more materials but their was only clay and said:"well looks like we will be doing one more before ending it for now."

Akira puts the clay on the circle as it glowed again and from there came a girl with a body that looked like sludge(mud homunculus).

"So your my father old man."She said.

"Old man."Akira didn't like being called that as he frowns."yes but can you at least give some repect."

"Fine,"She said to him.

"Okay I'll name you Mandy."Akira said as she nods and goes to talk with her sisters.

Akira goes out to the other rooms that were damaged and decided to fix them so they could live there, as he was fixing them he wondered who was the original owner he found the bedroom with the circle but but it looked like a little girls room so there must be a master bedroom around here.

After fixing them he called his three new daughters as he put's them to bed as it was night time, he gave them a bed time story as they liked it as he tucked them in, while he didn't have parents Seto did this for him.

After putting them to sleep he decided to find the master bedroom and finds it, as he entered it he found a double bed as it must be from the parents, he also found a diary on the table and decided to read it, it talked about the village he was in called Salach is where people that were exiled go here so this must be a alchemist that was exiled, as he reads it he found that he had a family but what happened to them, Akira decided to finish it off here as he goes to get some sleep.

Next day Akira after seeing his new daughters he decided to play with them for a bit, so they decided to play hide n seek as he tried to find them, Mandy was easy to find as her as parts of her was leaving a trail, with Hope being second and Cedar being last as she was really good, he told them to stay in the house so he could go to the market as he was able to get the money from a form of his.

Akira was walking to the town as he covered his arm with a glove, he was able to find a page on stabilizing homunculus as it seemed the owner had problems too, as he walked to the market he was able to find was he need, as he was walking by he looks at the people as this place reminded him of the empire before Adam took over but he can't do anything as this place was more of a prison plus he was here for the alchemy.

As he returns back to the house he saw the girls waiting for him at the entrance as they smiled, he gave them a hug and they hugged him back, he didn't think to become a father but if Drake and Kane can have one than why not.

As they followed him to the room he started the ritual, he used metal pieces and from there came a girl made of metal(Metal homunculus).

"Hello father, I'm your strong girl."She said.

"Well you seem excited I'll name you Beth."Akira said with a smile.

"I like it"Beth said as she looks to her sisters."are those my sisters father, they don't look very strong, but father you don't seem very strong and your different than me."

"Oh really."Akira said as he goes to check outside the window before closing it with a curtain"then let me show you we can be very similar."

**METAL**

Akira transformed into the Metal dopant shocking them and Akira said:"what do you think of me now?"

"Amazing father you look like me now."Beth said happy about it.

"Yes this is my metal dopant form."Akira said as he goes back to normal.

"Now I will explain this when all of your sisters are born so wait until then, okay?"Akira asked them as they nodded.

Mandy, Cedar and Hope were still stunned seeing their father in that form and wonder if he had anymore forms.

Akira decided to make another daughter for himself as he put three pieces of meat, as the cirlce glowed and from there came a girl that was made of meat with a dress made from it too(meat homunculus).

"Hello daddy."She said to him.

"Hello I'm going to name you Carrie."Akira said.

"Okay, I'm gratteful being your daughter but I worry that I will not be as good as you expect."Carrie said sad about it.

"Don't say that, your all special and I know it."Akira said making her happy.

Then Akira decided to make the joy type of Homunculus as he puts the metal and meat on the circle, it glowed and from there came a girl that he was not expecting as she looks like from another world(titanium homunculus).

"Hello father."She said to him.

"Hello."Akira said stunned at her creation as he was not expecting this.

She looks around then she looks outside of the window and said:"It seems that I do not belong in this world."

"Well I don't belong here too."Akira said making them surprised.

"Oh yeah, that's right daddy can change."Beth said.

"Change."The new sister said.

"She means this."Akira said with a smirk.

**NAZCA**

Akira turned into the Nazca dopant surprising her and said:"I am from another world as this is not my home I live in a place that is very beautiful but I will tell you when its dinner time."

"Father that's amazing."She said to him.

Akira turns back and said:"yes but you need a name, Alexandra." she nods in acceptance as he looks to his daughters he sees they were like 10 years old looks like with him being 15 made them even younger.

They went to a dining hall as they were in a table as Akira prepared them food, for Carrie he made her mac and cheese so it wasnt meat just in case if she doesn't like eating it, the girls were sitting on the sides while Akira was in the corner watching them eat as this was family dinner that he never had outside with his brother but they didn't have much as they lived in a apartment before joining Team Eclipse.

"Father do you know who used to live here?"Alexandra asked.

"Well no I found this house and it was abandoned but I was able to get a book that allowed me to have you girls since I wanted to have a family."Akira said and it made them smile.

"Daddy, do we have a mommy?"Hope asked nervous.

Akira thinks about it while he wasn't married but he did have girlfriends so he said:"yes three to be exactly."

"Three."They said excited to know them.

"Are any of the mommy's strong?"Beth said.

"Why yes."Akira said as he created a orb as he showed them his memories, the first being Sheeva.

"Whoa."Beth said amazed.

"That's right her name is Sheeva she is a Shokan warrior and she is very strong."Akira said as it shows Sheeva training as crushes boulders with ease and throws mutiple soldiers to the side.

"Mommy really strong and I really want to see mommy and get stronger too like her."Beth said.

"Then heres another of your mommy's."Akira said showing Kurome"her name is Kurome."

"She looks very interesting."Mandy said"but is she nice?"

"Of course she can be nice but the next one I would say is the kindest her name is Asia."Akira said showing Asia.

"She is very nice and likes to help people."Akira said showing Asia healing others.

"Mother Asia is very nice."Alexandra said as she smiled along with Hope, Cedar and Carrie.

"Yes when were all done we will go see them when it's time."Akira said making them smile.

They had a nice quite dinner as they went up to their rooms but he could see that Mandy left parts of her behind that he have to clean and Beth made too much noise in her room as she was made of metal so her weight must be bad for the floor.

He went to his room with the book and goes to find about what he needs to control his new Greeed power, he found a page that allows homunculus to teleport to the caster but the page was ript so he could only get the short summon and he also finds in another page that a Homunculus if their strong enough they can change their form they just need a gem and absorb it, he reads what he needs to make it but he will do somehting different if what he remembered was right the Greeed needed their core medals to be complete so if he could make more core medals like his he can control his body and after that he goes back to sleep.

Next morning he was abruptly awake as he looks out and sees Beth in the yard trying to jump as she makes loud noises as she lands on the floor.

"Beth what are you doing this early in the morning?"Akira said to her.

Beth looks up to him and said:"Oh I'm just trying the move that mommy Sheeva does where she jumps really high to smash the bad guys."

Akira facepalms and said:"Beth if you want to do that wait unitl we return and I'm sure Sheeva can teach you herself, also did you wake your sisters up?"

"Why do you care for them, I'm the strongest so all you need is me for the chores."Beth said.

"Beth you are all special but you can't be treat them like that, because family is important since when I was younger I only had my brother."Akira said making her look down.

"We have an uncle."Akira saw at the entrance was the rest as they as they got curious.

"Oh yeah forgot to mention that but yes you do and he is a king."Akira said.

"A king really."Alexandra was amazed.

"Yes you will like him he is very nice."Akira said as he got out of his room.

Akira was going to the village as they asked if they could come but he said it would not be a good Idea since this town used to have a alchemist so he can't have them know that he is living in that house so they accepted as they see he wanted to protect them.

As Akira goes back to the market he saw people talking about something that a Alchemist gone missing or something, as he walks around he noticed some people looking at him as they said that they didn't see him around and say if he was someone that got banished.

He got what he needed as he didn't want to socialize with them as they needed workers by the signs on the stores but he has all the money he needs, he return back as he started the conversion for the medals as he utilized a modified smaller circle to make a couple of medals but they were cell medals of his cores as it was a start and the Greeed from the knowledge he got are able to absorb cell medals to make them stronger so if he can create more than he can get stronger.

He spent time with the girls as he played with them with either tag, hide n seek or catch and Beth wanted to throw a metal ball around as he turned into the metal dopant to play with her, he wanted to concentrate on his greeed form before making more daughters as he was able to make more Cell medals in his free time.

Next morning he tried to make something to speed up the process, Akira was outside as he threw three cell medals to the floor then they burrow to the ground, after a few second three white yummies came out of the ground as they kneel before Akira.

"Okay you three go collect cell medals from the energy from this planet and then bring them to me."Akira said as they went to do their job.

Akira decided to use yummies since they can create medals much easier and with his ability to gather energy they can do it to make cell medals, Akira goes back to create more daughters since he started to like being a father so he wanted to make all of them, he made three new daughters being a doll that he named Alice, a flower homunclus that he named Bloom and to his surprise a Zombie girl that he called Zombina.

Alice was very nervous as she didn't think she was a real girl but he was able to calm her that Kurome would love her and Alice was excited to see mama Kurome in the future, Bloom liked to make aromas to make everyone happy as she was one of the most excited and Zombina was difficult but he was able to stop her hunger for brains with a little genetic alteration with Gene, they liked being with him and their sisters as they all liked to play with each other and they always wanted to see his Greeed arm as it made them happy to know he was like them.

The Yummy where in different directions as they absorbed energies but one found a cave as it felt huge amount of energy, it entered it and finds a secret passage, as it goes to the tunnel he found a huge room as it sees a men sitting on a throne he was the Master Warlock.

"I failed to get the younger me to restart the cycle to save my family, but what changed to make it fail?"Faust wondered about it.

The Yummy goes to a pillar of energy and starts to absorb it, Faust saw it flicker and said:"what is going on with the pillar?"

Then the Yummy came out shocking him and he said:"what is that thing, is it a homunculus?"

Faust tried to attack it with a energy blast but it was able to throw it away, shocking him then it started to mutate as it became a humanoid black crab with giant pincers and a bulky body.

Faust was scared as it charges at him, He was able to dodge as he throws more powerfull attacks as he was able to push him away but it sent a shock wave sending him to the ground, Crab yummy felt danger from him and decided not to fail his master and runs back while he was down.

Faust was able to get up and said:"That creature, could the one responsible for the change created it, then he or she must be a powerful alchemist to create such a beast."

Faust decided not to follow it since he must gather his strenght if a single creature could bring him down than he didn't want to know it's master strenght.

Akira was at the house playing tea party with Alice in her room, she liked to play pretend and she said:"father will mommy Kurome like me?"

"Of course, infact she will love you."Akira said making her smile.

Then the door opened and Bloom came in and said:"Papa your friends came back."

"Thank you Bloom."Akira said as he stands up"we will continue later."Alice nodded as they went to see the Yummies and to his surprise one them transformed.

"Wait how were you able to transform did you really found a big source of energy and desire?"Akira asked the crab Yummy.

"Found a place that was full of energy, but fought a human with powers."Crab Yummy said surprising him.

"What did this human look like?"Akira asked he must know if someone that can fight a yummy must be strong.

"He wore a robe and seem to be a alchemist."Crab yummy said.

Akira remembers the times he was reading the journal and the gossip from the citizens that there was a Master Warlock so could he be the one that faced Crab yummy if so then he must be prepared if not he will lose his daughters.

After telling them to give him most of the cell medals he was able to get a huge amount of them as he absorbed them, he felt that he was getting stronger as he see that his daughters were amazed by this as they were able to see the medals as he explained what they are for, then he summoned Masquerade dopants to look out if intruders came he will not lose his new family.

**Note:This is My lovely daughter world I wanted to expand on Akira being a Greeed since when humans get core medals in their bodies they start to change it happen after he used core so many times as it needs both the memory memory and the core medals so his body started to change so he is a half Greeed so he will still keep his human side and yes Faust is the bad guy here.**


	21. Chapter 21 My lovely Daughters part 2

**Chapter 21 My lovely daughters part 2**

**I don't own Kamen Rider or any of the worlds in this story.**

Two days have passed since Akira was warned about the master Warlock, his dopants and yummies where scouting in case of an attack, Akira was experimenting on the room with the smaller circle as he used a cell medal as he focus his energy on it, the circle glowed and the Cell medal was changing colors as it was now a Sasori core medal.

"Finaly I did it."Akira said excited as he takes the medal as he holds it on his hand, he was able to finaly do it by altering the gem that allows Homunculus to change to convert cell medals to Core medals, before he was able to create the gem by using a regular crystal and energy from a homunculus which he used his own, but the one he made can only shrink Homunculus to smaller form like chibi ones it was a start but it can he usefull when he needs to take the girls with him without beeing seen.

Akira goes oustide of the room as the girls were waiting and he showed them the medal, they were amazed as they got to see a Core medal as it was what makes their daddy unique.

"It's that what makes you a Greeed daddy?"Hope asked.

"Why yes Greeed are beings made of medals with the core being the source of their power and stature since that what seperates them from the Yummies but I am half human so my body is different while I can get hurt from normal ways I can regenerate."Akira explained.

"But father you told us that the original Greeed had a void inside and couldn't feel true emotion do you have the same problem?"Alexandra asked worried.

"No, as I said I am half human which makes that problem non-existent."Akira said making them happy to know he was all right.

Akira then absorbed the Core with his Greeed arm, when he did it his right orange eye was able to change back to his normal blue one, Akira blinked for few seconds with it as he was happy to have some control over it again, his arm would be more difficult to control as he needs a lot more medals to do it.

Akira decided to make three more girls today as he had material and time to make more, the first one was a Scissor homunculus she was afraid to cut Akira with her hands but Akira showed her that his Greeed arm cannot be cut as she was happy to have him holding her hand he decided to name her Diana, second was a mummy homunculus and her wraps act has her organs, she wanted to find her heritage as royalty but after telling her that he was brother to a king which made her surprised and he would show her something from her heritage when they go back to Edenia, he decided to name her Cleo and the third one was Veggie Homunculus but unlike the original one she was younger like the rest of her sisters who all resemble 10 year olds she only eats Vegetables but she made a garden outside to help has he helped her too they were able to make a garden and with the Masquerade dopants they were able to keep the creatures away he named her Flora.

Like all of them they like their father as showed them his powers and he promised they he would protect them but they also wanted to get stronger to be at their father's side, Akira saw their determination and decided to increase their power, Cedar, Flora and Bloom got energy boost from the earth, for Beth he was able to use the Metal memory energy to boost her strenght and defense, for Alenxandre he was able to give her a sword that was about half the strenght of his Nazca one, Alice he was able to give her smaller dolls as she was able to control them with the energy from Puppeteer, Zombina was altered a bit with Gene as she was more durable faster and can regenerate, Carrie was able to shapeshift to another persons image with the help of Dummy memory energy while it won't be has complex as it it did allow her to copy the appearance, Cleo with the energy boost was able to use her wraps to trap enemies, Mandy was able to trap enemies in mud like it was cement, Diana was different as he tried to imitate Sheele's scissors with hers so she can cut most things if she charges her scissors and Hope was different.

Hope was sitting outside under a tree as she was sad she didn't have any special properties like her sisters as she looks at them getting better, Akira sits next to her and asks:"Hope what's the matter?"

"Daddy, I'm not as special as the rest of my sisters, they were complete while I am a failure."Hope cried about it.

Akira hugs to calm her down and said:"no your not, in fact with you not having a ability makes you special since you can have this."Akira lets her go and pulls out a Taboo Dopant Gaia memory.

"But daddy that is your Gaia memories."Hope said shocked to hear that he wants to give her that.

"Don't worry I can make more of these, this one is a copy of mine so take it."Akira said as he puts it on her hand.

Hope stares at it as she was amazed, then Akira said:"also this might hurt a bit" Akira touches her necks making her flinch as takes his hand off to reveal a connecter.

"When you need to use it press the button then insert it on the connecter."Akira explained as she nodded.

After that little training he decided to play with them as they all played tag, he kinda regreted giving Zombina alterations as she was the one that lasted longer as he had to use Smilodon to catch her.

"That was fun Daddy."Zombina said as Akira was breathing hard.

"Yeah now lets go back inside."Akira said as they went back home.

Akira made them lunch as they enjoyed eating together as a family, they liked to listen to Akira's stories as he saved many worlds and even stopped a evil god from destroying the planet to them he was a hero.

Next day Akira was able to get more materials from the village, someone said:" didn't he had a orange eye" but he was able to change it back as they said that must have been his imagination, Akira created three more girls one was a Rag homunculus that looked like a scarecrow bugs keep entering through the holes on her body also apparently she can talk to them she was given the ability so summon swarms of bugs and he always takes care of her and he named her Anne, second one was a Rodent homunculus she was sad because of her face and said that she was ugly but Akira was able to tell her that true beauty is in the inside and promisses her that she would meet her mothers that will treat her nicely and he named her Stella and her gift was her high sense of smell and the final one for today was a flame homunculus she was a girl made of fire she was the most irritated of the bunch as she would say that she would burn down the house to fulfill her demands and he had to put his foot down and transformed into Magma Dopant surprising her and he said that he can put it out easily, she was then sent to her room grounded but she learned her lesson and apologized and he accepted as she tried to be nice to the others too and he named her Edna.

Edna thought at first she was the strongest but seeing her father opened her eyes as they were more powerful beings out there as he wanted to protect her as he didn't want her or any of her sisters to get hurt, Edna was proud to have a strong father and wanted to stand on his level too as he was able to give her a boost in her powers with the Heat memory energy.

Akira made new rooms as they appear, he made even special ones like Edna had to get a fire proof one, Beth's needed to be stronger and Diana's furniture had to be made out of stone because she kept cutting the wood ones, he was also able to make another core medal being Kani, his arm stayed the same but it did glow to show some change.

Next day Akira was outside fixing some of the walls as during training they broke some of them like Beth punching them by accident, he was hammering new wooden planks as he was doing that Edna came behind him and said:"hi daddy."

Akira looks back and said:"Oh Edna do you need something, your not going to demand stuff from me again are you?"

"Oh no, I learned my lesson."Edna said as they remembered last time.

**Flashback**

After being born she tried to make demands on Akira as they were in the living room.

"Hey old man you better give me what I want, because I am special."Edan said as she was being arrogant.

"Edna all of you are special."Akira said to her as Cedar tried to talk to her.

"Edna I don't think its good to be mean to daddy."Cedar said then Edna points a finger at her foot making it burn as she screams, the others were able to help her by putting it out with water.

Akira was shocked to see that and got mad, Edna then said:"Well you better fulfill my demands or I'll burn down the house." Akira growled and transformed.

**MAGMA**

Akira transforms into the Magma dopant surprising her, he grabs her by her arms and lifts her up to put her her face to face with him.

"You listen to me young lady, you think that your better than everyone else just because your made of fire, well news flash I can do that too, I would have ignored your little temper tantrums but after I saw you hurt your own sister that crossed the line you are grounded your not allowed to leave your room for the enitre day and if you even try to burn down the house I can easily put it out now go to your room."Akira puts her down on the floor as she runs away in fear to her room.

Akira turns back to normal as he saw the rest were scared too, Akira felt bad scaring them but Edna needed to taught a lesson, he told them that he was sorry for scaring them but he needed to teach her a lesson.

Akira walks near Edna room and heard a sound of crying, Akira felt bad for her but he just hopped she can learn to be nicer to others.

**Flashback ended**

"I came here to see if you need help."Edna said.

"Oh sure, you can help by giving me the nails."Akira said as she nodded.

She helped him fixing the house, after that Akira went to make more daughters as they were having fun by playing games, Akira made the ritual again and made three new daughters, first one was Sand homunculus she was a girl made of sand with a hourglass as her lower half she was someone that he had to help since she can't walk on her own and she was afraid that her glass body will break but he was able to help her by giving her the ability to control her sand form a long range and he even got two Masquerade dopants to carry her he named her Olivia, second was a Ice homunculus she was a girl made of ice and was beutiful she needed a room to keep her cold while normal humans would get frozen by her touch when he showed Ice Age form she was stunned and happy that her father was like her as he helped maker her room cold, he also gave her some powers from the Ice Age memory to help her get stronger and he named her Elsa and the last girl was a mermaid Homuculus she was a very clingy girl but she was only a little girl that wanted attention he made her a pool to for her to swim, he also gave her the energy from Ocean gaia memory which allows her to control the water and he named her Ariel.

Outside Akira was in his Ice Age dopant form as he was throwing snowballs at Elsa as they laughed as they play, she wanted to play with him as they threw snowballs and then after that they made snow angels as they laugh, Elsa loved playing with her father after she knew of his Ice Age dopant form she wanted to play with him.

They were on the floor now laughing as Elsa said:"that was fun father."

"I'm glad your happy Elsa."Akira said to her.

Akira was always happy playing with them, he saw Cleo looking at some white Yummies he made as she seemed curious about them, he was happy having this family and he hope that the girls back home will like them too.

They went back home for lunch and he had to make the table bigger as they keep coming since it was only for guests but he was able to find extra ones to put them together, the were having lunch together and the girls really helped him by doing chores and cooking.

"Daddy what will happen to this house after we leave?"Alice asked.

"I don't know why?"Akira asked.

"Well this place became a home, you said at Edenia is wonderful but can we at least keep it."Alice asked.

"I see, she is right father even if it is only temporary we made good memories here so it will not be good to let it rot away."Alexandra said.

Akira thinks about it and said:"well it can be a vacation home if we need some time out so okay." they cheered as they can keep the house.

"Also father you said three of you friends and your brother are royalty so will you also become a king too?"Cleo asked.

"Well I did say to them that I wanted to be a king next so I just need a kingdom to rule but don't worry we will have one and all of you can live like princesses."Akira said which made them smile.

"But when can we see our mommies I want to see mamma Sheeva?"Beth said.

"Well after I'm able to create the core medals that I need to control my body we will go to Edenia so don't worry."Akira said to her.

After the dinner they decided to go back to their rooms as Akira decided to look into the diary again, it said about the owner having a daughter and after he lost his wife his daughter died and he tried to bring her back using a soul that was kept in a special storage but how he made it stronger made him disgusted, he sacrificed his homunculus girls to power the soul up and this made him jump out of bed to see the alchemy book, he read a few special entries of the girls that he made as they were happy to be with him but he wrote what he thought about them as they were nothing more than tools to bring back his daughter, Akira was mad about this the version of his daughters died because of that monster while they weren't the same as they didn't have the memories but just the fact that he killed them for some barbaric ritual is something he could not stand, if this warlock was him then Akira must be prepared to save his family, he would still create them as he will be a good father to them no matter what.

Next day Akira was making more Core Medals as he made a Ebi and another Sasori, as he felt his strenght rising and he also has more cell medals that his Yummies always collect, he also spent time with his little girls as they always liked to play with him, he also made three more daughters the first being a Spiky homunculus that was made of wood like Cedar only she had thorns she likes hugs but then she started to hurt her sisters and gets sad until Akira transformed into Metal dopant and gave her a hug and she was happy he named her Thorn and he gave her the ability to create spikes from the ground, the second one was a Animal homunculus she was afraid that he didn't like her appearance but he showed her his arm and she calmed down and asked if she had a mother and he said yes and she was happy to know she had three mothers, he gave her a greater senses and speed and he named her Blake and the last one was Jianshi homunculus she could only hop around but he didn't mind has they made a game of who can hop faster to the other side of the room he named her Mei and he gave her two dadao swords for her.

Akira was getting closer to his own mission as a complete Greeed needs ten core medals he got seven so three was all that was left, normaly a regular human could turn into a Greeed with fewer but he was able to keep his human side so he needs the rest to be able to have a complete Greeed form.

**With Faust**

Faust was preparing a Homunculus army as he found out from a few spies that the House he used to live was taken over by a young Alchemist, he was able to recreate his own Homunculus but he didn't get a lot of information as those creatures where scouting the area so he only got a brief look, but he believes if he can take his soul than he can have his family back while having his fortune at the same time as a Alchemist as young as him that can create multiple Homunculus makes him very strong and it seems he perfected them as the Veggie one seems to look younger unlike his own creations of the same type, he created multiple armor knight homunculus to attack the house while capturing his Homunculus has sacrifices to make him stronger.

**Next day House**

Akira was in his room making another Core medal being Kani as he was able complete it, he could feel a sense of danger like a war was going to happen soon but he must not falter, his daughters need him, his family needs him to be strong so he will not allow some monster to take them away.

Akira after going to town was able to get more supplies, as he didn't want to alarm his daughters as they are children and he needs to keep the summoning just in case something happens to the book, he made three more daughters, the first was a stone homunculus she was big for a ten year old she liked playing games with him as they played a stone throwing game and the ability he gave her was a power up ability and he named her Buttercup, the second was a Carapace homunculus she was very shy as she hides on her shell but he was able to get her to meet the rest of her sisters as they got a long he gave her the ability to make a shield with her shell and he named her Lisa and the last girl was Insect homunculus she looked like a bee or a wasp she had trouble in trying to fly but he was able to help her with using Bird dopant he was able to fly by her side the power she got was wind manipulation and some hornet type of attacks he named her Janet.

Akira was able to spend time with each of them, as his family grew, Janet likes to spend time with him and she wanted to try the gem as she was able to shrink herself as she was now on his shoulder as she is now a chibi version of herself as she wanted to go with him and he allowed her, the people didn't noticed her in the village as they might have thought that she was a toy when they went next day.

Next day Akira was able to make create another Ebi core medal now there was only one Sasori medal to go, he then created the last homunculus daughters the first being a Ataran homunculus she always has steam coming out of her body but he was able to give her room openings to let it out she always likes to spend time with him, he gave her the ability to make knock out gas and he named her Aya, second was a tentacle homunculus she was the perfectionist type as she wanted to make things better since she came, he gave her the ability to shoot laser from her eyes and her name was Stheno and the final one was a alteration of tentacle he called serpent she has the same head as tentacles but has as a snake tail as legs and her two arms are snakes with huge fangs on them and she can alter her density to be like a whip and like Janet she likes to be on his shoulders and he names her Gorgon.

His family was now complete as they were together, Akira was now spending time with them either playing or training their abilities Hope was still nervous but he was able to giver her advice how to fight with Taboo.

Next day as Akira was planning to create the final medal he was he heard a explosion from the outside as he runs out as he puts on his glove and he sees the Yummies and Masquerade dopants at the front as a group of knights came and by their side was a man wearing a robe and he knew who he was.

"So your the master warlock that I heard about."Akira said as he glares at him.

"Yes and your the young alchemist that I heard of, your creation was something that I did not expect to come to my lair."Faust said as he looks to see the girl homunculus behind Akira"and you seem to make them different as Veggie was a type that looked older so you were able to fix that problem that I failed to do."

"So what do you want, If I had to guess your name is Faust the previous owner of this house it's the only reason for you to know this location as the rest of the people don't even know where this place is."Akira said.

"Smart, yes I am Faust, and the reason I came here is to take your soul."Faust said.

"My soul."Akira said shocked to hear that.

"Yes in order to get my family I need a way to bring them back while having my great fortune so by absorbing your soul I will be able to get stronger and your homunculus will serve as sacrifices to make me even stronger."Faust said as the girls where scared and Akira was mad.

"Oh yeah well news flash your not getting them charge."Akira said as the Yummies and Dopants attacked the knights, Akira charges at Faust as his arm was covered in his energy blade, Faust makes a sword as they clashed, the girls were being attacked but they show off their training as they used their skills, with Elsa freezing them solid, Beth swating them away, Alexandra slashing them rapidly, Edna burns them, Buttercups throws punches at them while some like Carrie, Hope, Stella and Lisa stood back to be safe.

Faust and Akira locked blades and Faust said:"it seems your creations are much stronger than mine were, it seems they can produce much stronger energy."Faust said.

"You wont' get them."Akira said then he was hit in the back as a Knight hit him with a energy blast before being hit by a crab yummy.

"Why do you care for such creatures they only live to serve you yet you treat them like family so why go out of your way to save them when you could have just ran away?"Faust said as he looks down at him.

"Because their my family, unlike you I care for them and to me family is important no matter what they are and so I will never let you take them."Akira said.

Hope was stunned what her father said he would protect them even if it costs his life, she runs towards them as she takes out the memory.

**TABOO**

They saw her run at them as she pressed the memory on her neck as she started to change becoming the Taboo dopant.

"What, how did that failure transform like that."Faust said shocked to see it.

Hope flies to the air as she launches her blasts at him as he dodges and she shoots the knigts helping her sisters, Akira gets up and said:"Because you could never see their potential as you only saw them as tools and just so you know I'm not that different than them."

"What?"Faust said confused as Akira takes out his glove to show his hand shocking Faust, then room with the circle glowed as the cell medal was left on the circle started to transform as it was left there and the energy from the fight started the process as it became the last medal as it flew out of the window breaking it, it goes to Akira as he absorbs it, Akira looks at Faust then puts his arms to the side as gives a loud scream as he was covered in medals as he started to transform.

Then he became a true Greeed, he was now taller, his head was black with orange eyes, a scorpion tail on the back of its head making it resemble a top knot with silver details, he had silver scorpion fangs on the mouth, the body was amored with red lines as they were the same as his Eclipse uniform with underside being orange, the shoulder pads were scorpion pincers, the back had a crab shell on it with with silver lines on it, the right arm was the same as his Greeed arm being black armored crab shell exoskeleton with claws on it but his left forearm being a giant crab pincer, the waist had the Greeed belt, his legs are black and had a shrimp shell design with the same red lines on it with shrimp tails pieces on the back of his feet colored red.

"What, what are you?"Faust said nervous as he stands back.

"I am a Greeed a homunculus made from desire but we are different from the ones that you know."Akira said as lifts his pincer to the air.

He then sent a shockwave destroying the rest of the knights, he stares at Faust as he they threw a energy blast as they clashed with each other but Akira was able to overpower him and sends him flying to the ground.

Faust got up and was stabbed by Akira's right arm as he was getting poisoned, he stood still as he couldn't move, Faust looks at Akira and said:"amazing so this is a Greeed's power, you are a god compared to other homunculus as no one was able to beat me."

"Now disappear."Akira said vaporizing him.

Akira looks at his daughters as they were approaching him they were amazed at his form as this was their daddy's Homunculus form, he kneels down and opens his arms as they run up to him with smiles as they gave a family hug.

After letting go Akira was able to get back to his human form as he can now have both, he didn't want to use Core as it might have messed up the process plus he could have taken him down before that knight struck him.

He saw Hope was in her normal state and he saw the Taboo gaia memory is now apart of her like how his were, then they saw a light as The One appear, the girls were amazed at his presence and he said:"well done Akira, you have mastered your Greeed form."

"Thank you, so will I go back home?"Akira asked.

"Not yet, you see before your change I wanted you to go to another world, but you needed to control your form first, so you are now ready to go."The One explained.

"So what is this world that I need to go?"Akira asked.

"It is a world where superheros live but it changed as once former allies turned enemies, there is a alien called Braniac he as taken control of the heroes of that world and is planning to invade other worlds so he is a threat to the balance and you must go there and stop him."The One said.

Akira thinks about it and said:"Sure, I'm hero now so I'll help out."

"We will help too daddy."Hope said as her sisters agreed.

"Let me just get something."Akira said as he runs back to the house, he comes out with the alchemy book as he might need it since their were still some interesting things in it to try.

The One opens a portal to the other world as he and the girls entered it as their new adventure to stop Braniac begins.

**Note:My lovely daughter world is finished and Gorgon is a brand new homunculus I made to replace most of the other ones that were clones of Hope and Shaman94 gave a suggestion to a snake type homunculus and next world is the injustice world which the chapter in Shaman94 story will be a continuation of it so check it out when its released also each girls where given powers to make them different from the originals as they were upgraded.**


	22. Chapter 22 Unexpected Guests

**Chapter 22 Unexpected Guests**

**I don't own Kamen Rider or any of the worlds in this story.**

After defeating Braniac, Akira returned to Edenia with his daughters and a new member being Raven he brought her to Edenia to help her control her powers as they walked through a portal, Raven looks around and says:"this world, the magic here is very strong."

"Yeah Edenia is a quite place and filled with magic I told you would like it."Akira said with a smile.

Raven smiled and said:"Akira I cannot thank you for giving me a new home and helping me with my demon side."

"Hey I'm happy to help you."Akira said as she hold both of his hands as they stared at each other.

"Daddy can we meet our other mommies now?"Hope asked.

"Oh yeah, follow me to the palace."Akira said as they followed him.

At the throne room Seto was worried along with Kitana, Kuroma, Asia and Sheeva since Akira was gone for a long time and they didn't know where he was.

"We tried to find where he is, but Akira is not in any of the worlds that we entered before."Seto said.

"I hope his alright."Asia said sad about it.

Kurome looks at her, she pats her back and said:"don't worry Akira's strong he can deal with anyhting."

"That is right our love is strong warrior and can deal with any challenge."Sheeva said.

They heard a knock on the door, it opened and to their surprise it was Akira as he awkwardly smiled at them.

"Hey guys I'm back."Akira said as he entered.

Asia, Kurome and Sheeva were happy to see him as they hugged him, Seto approaches him as they let him go and said:"So Akira care to explain where you've been, we all have been worried sick about you."

"Well it's along story."Akira said nervous as he rubs the back of his head.

"Well we all are curious to where you have been."Kitana said.

"Well let me show you someone first."Akira said as Raven came in.

They were surprised and Seto said:"let me guess The One sent you on a mission without us?"

"Yes, this is Raven."Akira said as she stands by him.

"It good to meet your highnesses."Raven said a she bowed to Seto and Kitana.

"Please no formalities as you are Akira's friend."Kitana said as Raven looks at him.

"Maybe more than a friend."Seto said as Sheeva, Kurome and Asia where a little annoyed as they now have to deal with another girl in the harem.

"She also needs help in controlling her demon side."Akira said.

"I see well we can help you with that young Raven."Sindel said making her smile,

"Also she is not the only one."Akira said confusing them, he goes to the door as he opens it"okay you can all come in."

Then the girls came in as everyone except for Akira and Raven got surprised as they were around Asia, Kurome and Sheeva.

"Akira who are they?"Asia asked as the girls where smiling at her.

"Okay everyone meet my new daughters."Akira said.

"Daughters?"Kurome said as she picks up Alice as she was interested in her.

"Akira was this because Drake, Kane and Neo have daughters that you had to get your own at a extreme level?"Seto said.

"No, look let me explain"Akira said.

He explained his adventure as they got surprised that he fought a alien while making his daughters in another world and the fact he is now a Greeed, Asia, Kurome and Sheeva still loved him as he was still the same to them but Asia and Kurome were still surprised as they were now mothers as they looked at the girls.

Beth goes to Sheeva as she smiles at her and said:"Finaly I get to meet you mamma, you are strong and I want to as strong as you."

Sheeva smirked as said:"I see you are strong by seeing you, I think you make a fine daughter." Beth smiled.

"Mommy play with us."Hope said as Blake, Anne and Cedar where with Asia.

"Okay, what do you want to play?"Asia asked.

"Hide n seek."Anne said

"Okay."Asia smiled as they went outside.

Kuroma was looking at Alice as Alice said:"I wanted to meet you mommy, daddy told me you would like me."

Kurome smile and said:"I do, your cute." this made Alice smile.

"Mommy."Zombina said surprising Kurome as she was a zombie.

"Your unique."Kurome said a she pets her.

Mei jumped to her side as she wanted to meet her mommy too, Kurome smiles at her and pet her too.

Cleo goes to Akira and said:"Daddy you promissed that you would show me something from my heritage."

"Oh right."Akira said as he looks at Seto."Hey Seto is the book of amun ra in the same place?"

"Yes."Seto said.

"Okay follow me."Akira said as Cleo followed him.

The girls spent their time witht their new mothers, Raven taught them how to control their powers better, Sheeva taught Beth some of her attacks, Asia and Kurome played with them with games being either tag, Hide N seek or a tea party.

Cleo liked seeing the book of Amun ra as it is something from Egypt and she could read what it says, Alexandra was happy to see Edenia as it seemed a world where she could call home, Carrie was in the palace as she was afraid of the animals as she was made of meat so she never left the city, Olivia was helpful as she wanted to help the people and Akira could see they liked Edenia as the rest of the girls were helping too even Mandy and Edna.

Akira after putting his book of alchemy in his room decided to try a spell that Raven taught him, he was outside and tried a spell to make a portal in case he wanted to go back to the house that he kept so he concentrated as the portal opened but something came out of it, it was a school bus and it was heading towards him and he dodges it by rolling to the right as it crashed to a tree.

Akira looks at it with a stunned look as Seto came running as he was next to him and asks:"Akira what happened, how did that bus came to Edenia?"

"Well, I tried a spell to another world, the one I wanted was the world I made my daughters but looks like something else came out of it."Akira said as Seto rubs his face in annoyance.

"Okay let's meet these people and see how we can bring them back."Seto said as he and Akira went to the bus.

They approached the bus as the people inside came out they were students around their age wih the boys wearing black uniforms and the girls white shirt with green skirts, their was a woman with long blond hair and a man with glasses with a suspicious look.

"Hello I am Seto and this is my brother Akira."Seto introduced themselves.

"Well hi I'm Takashi Komuro."Takashi introduced himself.

"I'm Rei Miyamoto."Rei said.

"Kohta Hirano."Kohta said.

"Saeko Busujima."Saeko said.

"Saya Takagi."Saya said.

"Shizuka Marikawa."Shizuka said.

"Well good to meet you and welcome to Edenia."Seot said.

"Edenia?"Takshi asked.

"Yes I suspected as much you are now in a realm different than yours."Seto explained as they got surprised.

"Whoa really like in a comic book."Kotha said excited making Seto and Akira chuckle.

"Yes in a way."Seto said.

"So who are you the resident soldier here?"Saya asked.

"Well no, I am the ruler of it."Seto said as they got shocked.

"Wait seriously your the king."Takashi said.

"But your our age."Rei said.

"Maybe so but I am rightful ruler after getting married to my love who was the princess."Seto said.

"Oh I see like in medieval times those that marry the heir are considered the ruler."Says said understanding the situation.

"So do you know how we got here?"Takashi asked.

"Yes, you see my brother."Seto said looking at Akira who looked away"tried to make a portal to another world but he accidentally made it to your world."

"Oh well that explains the big hole that appeared but even so I guess we should thank you."Takashi said confusing them.

"Really, why?"Akira asked.

"You see our world is attacked by some sort of virus that makes the dead come back to life."Saya explained.

"Oh I see zombies well don't worry we don't have any problems like that so I should show you to the palace to figure out what to do."Seto said.

"Hey thanks your majesty."Kohta said

"Please call me Seto."Seto said.

"Very well Seto."Saeko said with a smile.

Thet walked to the palace along with the other students as Akira looks back tothe other teacher as he had a evil grin, Akira goes to Rei and asks:"hey who is that guy in the back?"

"That is Shido and he is bad news."Rei said making Akira understand.

"Well it was perfect timing as I was about to have a meeting with my own friends."Seto said as they entered the palace.

They entered the throne room to see Kane, Adam, Seto and Drake their waiting with Kitana, Sindel, Mileena, Jade, Irisviel and Nitara.

"Seto who are these people?"Drake asked.

"They come from another world that apparently, AKIRA MADE A PORTAL TO IT."Seto yelled the last part as he looked as Akira who was looking down in shame as the rest chuckle as their interaction.

"Well that explains it."Kane said as he looks at them.

"Excuse me."They look at Shido"I must ask lord Seto, how old are you exactly?"

"I am 18 years old so."Seto said.

"Why that is no good, you see your very young even with your wife you need a proper adult so let me offer you my services as your advisor."Shido said as he puts his hands together as he had a evil look.

Seto was not fooled as he punched him in the face shocking his group except for Takashi's as they smirked.

"You, you punched me."Shido as he holds his face.

"Yes, you think of me as some sort of fool."Seto said as he glares at him"Akira what did his mind tell you?"

"He was planning to overthrow you and take the throne while making Kitana his toy."Akira said mad.

Seto was furious as he approaches him but Kane puts a hand on his shoulder and said:"let me." Kane walks foward and grabs him by the throat, he lifts him up and throws him to the air as he summons his hammer and hits him with it making his body explode into multiple pieces as the stundents were shocked to see it.

"You killed professor Shido."A girl with glasses said.

"All he wanted was to help him."said a red hair girl.

"Really, what Akira said was different he would have tried to take the throne of my friend here so he was trash."Kane said as he stares at them.

"You son of bitch."A blond hair punk tried to attack Kane but Kane hits him over the head with the hammer making his neck inside his body as he falls to his knees then Kane hits him again withe hammer like a golf club sending his head flying.

"Kane that's enough, guards."Seto ordered as his soldiers came"take those students to the dungeon for a mental check for any influence he did to them."the guards brought Shido's group to the dungeon leaving only Takashi's group.

"You did the right thing."Rei said as Shido was finaly dead.

"Well you don't have to worry about him anymore so can you tell us about your world?"Kane asked.

They explained what happen as they were all worried about their parents, they understood their worries so they will help Takashi, Rei and Saya to bring their parents to Edenia, then they heard a sound.

"Daddy."They looked at the door and to the shock of Takashi's group they saw Zombina walking in.

"Zombina."Akira said but the other group didn't hear him.

"What, theres one here."Takashi said in shock.

"But how can this be, did one follow us here."Rei said in shock.

Saeko brings out her wooden sword as she goes to strike her shocking Akira as he runs infront of Zombina and looks at Saeko with his arms extended to the sides.

"What are you doing?"Saeko asked.

"I will not let you harm my daughter."Akira said shocking them.

"Your daughter."Kohta said.

"Look she is dead that is just a rotting corpse like the rest of them."Takashi warned him.

"Your wrong she is not some undead creature she is a homunculus."Akira said.

"Wait a homunculus, you mean the creatures made from alchemist from old times."Saya said as she was intrigued.

"Yes I made her, Zombina was even modified she is no danger to anyone here."Akira said.

Saeko puts her sword down and says:"I'm sorry, it was my instinct to what we had to deal with."

"Okay not that everyone is calmed down we can go back to what Zombina wanted."Seto said.

They look at here and she said:"Daddy can we play, mommies are too busy with the rest."

"Oh of course come on."Akira said as he takes her hand.

"Hey."Akira looks at Saya"can I come too, you got me too curious with the whole homunculus thing, normaly I would have be in denial but when we saw the dead come back to life and the fact were in some sort of magical world so I'm more open minded."

"Sure come on."Akira said as Saya followed them.

"Well looks like Akira made a new friend."Seto said.

"It seems so my love."Kitana said.

"Well in the mean time let me show you Edenia."Seto said as they nodded.

Akir, Zombina and Saya went to a part of the forest where it showed all of his daughters there with Raven, Asia, Kurome and Sheeva.

"Wait who is that?"Saya asked shocked seeing Sheeva.

"Oh that's Sheeva she is a Shokan."Akira said.

"What is a Shokan, is it some kind of race?"Saya asked.

"Yes they are a race of that is a mix of dragon and human."Akira explained as Saya was amazed at that type of race exists.

Asia looks at them and runs up to Akira said:"Akira you're here."

"Hey Asia."Akira said with a smile.

Saya looks at Asia and notices her clothes and says:"Wait are you a nun?"

Asia looks at her and said:"Oh hello I'm Asia Argento and yes I am a former nun."she was sad to be reminded of that.

"Oh I'm sorry for bringing bad memories back, my name is Saya Takagi."Saya said.

"Don't worry I'm fine now."Asia said with a smile.

Sheeva, Raven and Kurome noticed Saya and they went to see her.

"So who are you?"Sheeva asked.

"Oh this is Saya and she is here because well remember that spell you taught me Raven."Akira said nervous.

"Yes."Raven said.

"Well I tried to open a portal to see if I can open one to a world I have been to but it made a portal to her world and she and her friends came through it."Akira said.

Raven facepalms as she couldn't believe he would do something so stupid but said:"next time let me help you do it until you mastered it."

"Yeah your right."Akira said.

"So that means you will be staying for a while."Sheeva said as Kurome stares at her.

"Hey I give the idiot some credit he saved me and friends from danger."Saya said as she was thankfull of him.

Akira and Saya explained what is happening in her world as they now understood, her world was doomed so what they could do is bring the people to a new one.

Alice approaches Saya and says:"Hi, I'm Alice are you a friend of daddy."

Saya stares at her then gives her a hug as she thought she was cute.

"Thank you for the hug but why are you giving me one?"Alice asked confused.

Akira chuckled and said:"It seems she thinks that your cute Alice."

"Hey don't go saying things like that."Saya said.

"Then why are you hugging her?"Akira asked with a smirk as she was quite.

They all got along as Saya was interested in the girls as she saw them interact, with Beth trying to use Sheeva own attacks, Alexandra training with Kurome with their swords, Raven was teaching some to control their powers while Asia was playing with the rest of the non fighters.

"Asia."They look to see Jeanne coming their way.

"Jeanne."Asia said happy to se to see her, after meeting each other Jeanne could still see that Asia was still a loyal follower like she is and Asia was amazed at hearing who she was, they became friends as they spent time together.

"Who is she?"Saya asked.

"That is Jeanne D'Arc."Akira said.

"Wait Jeanne D'Arc the one that was chosen by god."Saya said shocked to hear that a important historical figure was alive and infront of her.

"Yup."Akira said.

"Is there any more historical figures that I should know about that are supposed to be dead?"Saya asked.

"Well theres king Arthur who is a girl."Akira said as Saya got a headache.

Seto showed them the rest of the group Edenia as they were amazed at the beauty of it, as they look around they see it was more like the times before technology appeared, Saeko was looking around as it was peaceful.

Seto saw Akame as she was helping a citizen with his cart and after being done she saw Seto with the group and goes to see him.

"Seto who are these people?"Akame asked.

"Akame these are Takashi, Rei, Kohta, Saeko and Shizuka they are from another world that came here from a portal."Seto explained as he turns to them"Everyone this is Akame one of my most trusted people and one of most skilled swordswoman."

Saeko notices that she has a katana and says:"I see that you use a katana."

"Yes this is murasame."Akame said as she opens the seath a bit to show the blade.

"Impressive."Saeko said as Akame puts the sword back"maybe we can have a little sparring match."

"I must warn you Akame is not ordinary soldier she is an assassin."Seto warned them as they were stunned.

"Really, Saeko I think it's bit dangerous to challenge her."Shizuka said.

"Don't worry I'm no slouch."Saeko said as Akame was then behind her.

"Then work on you reaction first."Akame said making them turn back to her in shock as they didn't even see her move.

"You see her speed is way higher than the average human so you need proper training to even compete with her."Seto said.

"I see what you were saying now."Saeko said as she was still stunned, if this was a real fight to the death she would have died.

"Now let's get moving Akame why don't you join us."Seto said as she nods.

They continued walking by as the citizens waved at Seto who waved them back.

"They really like you here."Takashi said.

"Of couse Seto is a kind ruler as the people look up to him as both their leader and protector."Akame said.

"Thats right and I will make sure no one harms Edenia."Seto said with determination as it impressed the group.

"Hey Seto what were you doing with those other guys in the throne room before?"Kohta asked.

"Well you see before you came I was in a meeting with my allies and friends about how we can help our realms but we had finished as they stayed to see what made that noise which was you guys."Seto explained as they understood.

They continued as they watch many of Edenia places like the waterfall and the statue of Kitana Father Jerrod.

In another part of the realms as man known as Shujinko was gathering the Kamidogu's for a quest of the Elder gods he collected the Earthrealm, Nehterrealm and Chaos realm Kamidogu he was now in the Outworld forest to find its kamidogu as he was walking by he was approached by Kane.

"Stop right there, who are you?"Kane asked.

"I am Shujinko champion of the Elder gods and I came here in a quest to collect artifacts to help in the fight againts evil."Shujinko explained.

"The Champion of the Elder gods, really well I am Kane Manson ruler of Outworld."Kane said.

"Your the ruler of Outworld but I thought it was Shao Kahn."Shujinko said in surprise.

"Looks like you were too out of date in your mission as Shao Kahn is dead, I am his chosen heir along with his daughter Mileena."Kane said.

"I'm sorry for my ignorance you highness but why are you here in this place?"Shujinko asked.

"If you must now I came back from my visit from my allies and found a strange pressence here so I came to see and found you."Kane said.

"I see but all I'm here is looking for something for the Elder gods."Shujinko said.

"And I served The One the god of the Multiverse."Kane said.

"The One."Shijinko said then he remembered that Damashi once told him their was a being that no one could surpass and it was The One.

"I will leave you for now but if you try anyting I wll find you."Kane said.

"Of course I would not do anything to anger you."Shujinko said with a bow as Kane left.

Kane return back to the castle as he goes to his room, he was able to contact The One.

"My lord can you tell me who is the Elder gods champion?"Kane asked.

"As of now they don't have one."The One answered.

"I knew that fool lied to me."Kane said angry about it.

"And who would this fool be?"The One asked.

"He is called Shujinko he appeared in Outworld as the champion of the elder gods and is looking for something."Kane explained.

"I see I know who he is and this could serve as a test for you."The One said.

"A test for what?"Kane asked.

"You see I know who he is working for and he is being fooled, but wait until the puppetmaster arrives when he comes you will be able to achieve a new level of strenght."The One said.

"Then what about the rest of my team like Seto and Drake?"Kane asked.

"Drake's realm doesn't have what he needs so Seto will have to let Shujinko complete his mission for now be ready:"The One said.

"Of course my lord."Kane said as The One vanished.

Kane prepared for a fight in the future but for now he will continue his own work.

**Note:This is the continuation to Shaman94 chapter as Raven is here, Shujinko is doing his mission so Onaga will appear as he needs to return for Blaze to make Armageddon also theres a poll on who gets win Armageddon from team Eclipse and absorb Blazes power.**


	23. Chapter 23 Help is on the way

**Chapter 23 Help is on the way**

**I don't own Kamen Rider or any of the worlds in this story.**

After showing Takshi's group Edenia Akira and Seto decided to call on some friends from Earthrealm since they think they can help bring the people from Takashi's group world faster and better as they wouldn't trust Edenian soldiers being from another world of magic.

Akira and Saya spent time together as he showed her Edenia while the others where on the other side, Saya actually liked spending time with Akira as he was a nice guy and she started to like him and she does kinda hate herself for liking a boy that's a year younger than her.

Everyone was at the Throne room Kane, Adam and Drake decided to leave and said they could call them if anything happened, the doors opened to reveal Sonya and Jax and Jax now has mechanical arms after Ermac destroyed them.

"Sonya, Jax."Seto said as he smiled at seeing them again.

"Seto, Akira good to see you guys again."Sonya said as they smilled at them.

"Hey kiddo."Jax said as ruffles Akira hair.

Takashi's group were looking at them and were surprised to see Jax with those Bionic arms.

"It seems you got an upgrade."Seto said to Jax.

"Yeah after Ermac destroyed my arms I got new ones."Jax said as he showed off his arms.

Kohta goes up to him and says:"they're really cool sir."

"Oh thank you, are these the kids you told that they're world is in danger?"Jax asked Seto.

"Yes they need help to rescue they're friends and family since they're world is attacked by the undead so we called you since with how crazy going on there you guys can help convince them to come here."Seto said.

"No problem, we will send some soldiers to help evacuate the survivors."Sonya said.

"Thank you so much for helping."Rei said as she was happy.

"Hey don't worry we faced worse than a bunch of zombies."Jax said as they got to work.

They decided to open a portal to see what they are dealing first, they look to see that it in the sky, it was night time there and they saw a man knocking on the door of a house and he a little girl next to him as they think it was his daughter and on the streets were the dead roaming around.

They saw the man was yelling at the door to open to at least take his daughter, when the people in the house opened the door they did something that shocked them, they killed the man with a homemade spear as he fell to the ground as they girl was in shock.

When Sonya saw that she got angry as she sees the girl cry for her father as he dies infront of her, it brought back memories of her father, they saw the undead enter the yard as the girl was crying as a dog came trying to scare them.

Sonya jumps out as Jax yelled:"Sonya." he goes after her as the rest joined them with Saya, Shizuka and Kohta getting help from Seto and Akira.

Alice cried and said:"no, go away." the zombies approached her but one got kicked in the head that sent it flying, Alice opens her eyes to see Sonya with her back turned at her, Sonya looks at the zombies as she blasts one with her energy rings destroying it, Jax came down and punches one in the head destroying it, the rest came down as they were next to Alice to protect her, Sonya runs at the rest and she does a hand stand to grab one head with her legs and tears it off its neck, Jax finishes the last two with a few punches.

After it was done Sonya goes to Alice and asks:"are you okay?"

"Yes."Alice said then she points at her father"that's my daddy."

Sonya goes to her fathers body, she takes cover from the ropes with clothes and places on him.

"You father is a good man."Sonya said as she picks up Alice as she cries over her shoulder, the rest smiled as they can see Sonya was a kind person.

"What's your name?"Sonya asked.

"Alice."Alice said.

"Well Alice I'm Sonya we came here to help."Sonya said as she made Alice smile.

The door opened to reveal the man that stabbed Alice father:"you came to help."he approaches Sonya"oh thank you we can finally be saved."

Sonya glares at him making him stop in his tracks, she gives Alice to Rei as she approaches him and punches him in the face as he falls to the floor.

"Your under arrest for murder."Sonya said at she points at him.

"What, you're arresting me, why are you doing this, there is no time for justice."he said scared.

"That is where you're wrong you and you're little group are going to jail where were going these creatures aren't there."Sonya said as he picks him up and cuffs him.

"You can't do this."another man from the house yelled as he goes to help his friend but Jax appears infront of him with his arms crossed as the guy stopped as when he saw Jax he got scared.

"Don't you think you're getting away you're all under arrest."Jax said as he picks him up as the guy wasn't even touching the ground anymore.

Alice was stunned as they were arresting the people that killed her father, she smiles at Sonya as to her she was her hero, after arresting them they were able to drag them to Edenia to transport them to Earthrealm.

They saw the dog was next to them and Jax said:"hey there little guy." Akira kneels down and pets him and says:"your a brave one to help Alice."

Akira picked him up as they brought Alice and the dog which they decided to name Zeke with them to Edenia, Alice was amazed at seeing it as Sonya brought the prisoners to Earthrealm to have her friends send them to jail.

While waiting for the right time to go back, Alice was able to play with Akira's homunculus daughters as she liked playing with them and this made Seto and Akira have an idea since they could ask Neo to have Illiya to play with her too.

Alice also seemed to start seeing Sonya as a role model, as to her she was a hero that will always stop the bad guys.

After a few days Takashi's group along with Seto, Akira and Alice went to the special forces base, Takashi's group were amazed seeing it as Kohta was excited as this was way more advance than any army base in his world, they were now in a air craft carrier as they saw Sonya and Jax organising soldiers to help evacuate the people.

"It seems you guys are ready."Seto said as Sonya and Jax looked at them.

"They're ready to go."Sonya said.

"It is sill impressive that you guys wanted to help."Seto said.

"Hey were friends plus you're also helping us tracking down Kano and the Black dragon."Jax said as after Kane became the emperor he went to hidding as he had nothing to offer since Kurokage troopers were more advance than his weapons.

They then decided first to a place to use has a base then Saya suggested:"My home is safe we can go there."

"Alright we have a plan."Jax said as Akira opened the portal as Takashi group, Seto, Akira, Alice, Jax and Sonya went inside.

When they got out they saw they were outside of the gates that showed a mansion.

"Is this your home?"Akira asked as Saya nodded.

"Saya."They look behind them to see a woman with long hair with a couple of guards with her.

Saya was happy and said:"Mommy, mommy." she runs up to her and hugs her as they rest chuckled at her reaction.

Saya mother looks at them and asks:"Saya are these your friends?"

"Oh yes they are."Saya said.

"Well then, I'm Yuriko Takagi nice to meet you all."Yuriko said to them.

"Miss Takagi I am Sonya Blade and this is my partner Jax we came here to help the civilians to a safe place."Sonya said.

"Really, then I should thank you, come on in we need to get in before they appear."Yuriko said as they entered the gates.

When they entered they see a bunch of people as they can see that Saya family gave them entry to save them, they entered the mansion as they were in a room and they explain to Yuriko the plan.

"I see so your going to bring in soldiers to evacuate the civilians to a safe place."Yuriko said.

"That's right we have soldiers ready to go and take everyone to our base."Jax said.

"I understand and I am very grateful but you need to talk to my husband first before you do anything."Yuriko warned them.

"Okay then where is he?"Sonya asked.

They heard the door open to reveal a women with purple hair.

"Miss Yuriko."She said then she looks to see Shizuka"Shizuka."

"Rika."Shizuka said as she goes to hug her.

"I'm glad to see your all right."Rika said as she Shizuka let go.

Rika looks at them then notices Jax and get interested, she looks at him up and down and goes to talk.

"Well hello there I'm Rika."Rika said with a smile.

"Jackson Briggs but my friends call me Jax."Jax said with a smirk.

"Well Jax you're a interesting guy."Rika said as she looks at him.

Sonya smirked that Jax found himself a girlfriend, Shizuka was stunned and the guys were interested to see where this will go.

Rika touches his arms and asks:"are these armor?"

"No, I lost mine a long time ago so I got an upgrade."Jax said.

"Well they are impressive."Rika said.

"Rika didn't you want to ask something?"Yuriko asked.

"Oh yes, your husband will be returning home shortly."Rika said.

"Oh then looks like you get to speak with him soon."Yuriko said to the group.

"Good the faster the better since more people will be saved."Seto said as they agreed.

They waited for Saya father to come back, Yuriko went outside to greet him, while waiting they were able to get to know more about Rika as she was a member of the sniper assault team, she also got to know Jax and was surprised to hear where he came from but also gotten even more interested when she heard he was apart of a special forces in his world.

They heard a noise outside, they walked up to a balcony to see trucks and a car comming in as they stop someone came out of the car, a man with dark hair comes out with a sword as Yuriko and the rest of his guards bowed to him.

"So that's him."Seto said.

"Yes he is the head of the Takagi family, the man that wants everyone to follow his way, my father."Saya said.

While Takashi group were intimidated by him Seto, Akira, Jax and Sonya weren't.

"He is not that scary so why are you guys scared?"Akira asked as he looks at him.

Saya was stunned to see that Akira wasn't even indimdated by her father and said:"Your not scared."

"Nope we saw things way scarier than him."Akira said.

"I have to agree on him."Sonya said.

"We have faced the former emperor of Outworld, Kane's predecessor and he was way more intimidating than him."Seto said.

"Then what happened to the emperor?"Takashi asked.

Seto looks at him and says:"I killed him." and this made them shocked to hear that.

They saw a forklift carry a cage with a zombie on it as Souichiro said:" he is the former retainer of the family who have served the Takagi family, he is also my best friend today during the rescue operation in a effort to save his associates he was bitten, this is the ultimate case of self sacrifice what he did was something noble, something any human being could do, however he is no longer human he has become something extremly dangerous, as a man of the Takagi family I shall fulfill my obligation to the retainer."he raises his sword, his men opened the cage as the zombie charges at him as brings the sword down decapitating him.

The people where in shock seeing as the head was now in the fountain Souichiro said:"this is the present were facing and so even if They're your wonderful friends or loved ones you must defeat them without hesitation, if you want to survie you must fight."

"Okay I heard enough."Sonya said as she goes down to talk to him as Jax followed her.

"Wait where you going?"Saya asked.

"I can guess where."Akira said as he and Seto followed them.

As Souchiro was about to leave he was called out:"Mr. Takagi." he saw Sonya and Jax approaching him.

"Yes and who are you?"Souichiro said.

"My name is Sonya Blade and this is my partner Jackson Briggs we came here to escort you, you're family and the civilians to a safe place away from this madness."Sonya said.

"Really then tell me Miss Blade where in this world is they're possibly a safe place?"Souichiro asked.

"Not in this world."They looked to see Seto and Akira coming.

"What?"Souichiro said confused.

"This might sound absurd but there exist other worlds, where these creatures do not exist so we can transport everyone to a safe place."Seto said.

"That is right and I have a fleet ready to come here to bring all survivors to a new home."Sonya said.

"Please, as if Lord Takagi will fall for such stories."Said a guard.

"Oh really, well good thing I asked him to come for his blessing."Seto said.

"Wait, you called him."Jax said as he and Sonya looked at Seto as he nodded.

Then clouds of storm started to appear as everyone was confused.

"Wait how did those storm clouds appear?"Kohta asked.

"I don't know."Saya said as she was shocked.

Then lightining struck the middle of the courtyard as everyone stood back and in it's place was Raiden, he looks around as everyone was stunned, the guards tried to shoot but he incapacitated them with a lighting blast.

"Lord Raiden."Seto said with a smile.

"Seto I came as you asked as the representative for Earthrealm."Raiden said as Seto nodded.

"Who are you?"Souchiro asked as he stares at Raiden and Raiden looks back at him.

"I am Raiden protector of Earthrealm and god of thunder."Raiden said as this shocked those that heard him from this world.

"A god."Souchiro said.

"Whoa these guys are friends with gods."Kohta said as his friends were stunned seeing him.

"No way a god is just standing there."said a man in the crowd.

A woman started to laugh as she gets closer and said:"oh please this is just some trick to fool us, gods don't exist this is just a fake."

Raiden looks at her and said:"You are very traumatized as you're mind is broken because of the chaos in this world but do not worry I came here to give you all premission to enter Earthrealm."

The people started to bow to him as they were in the presence of a deity, Souchiro stares at him, they have a staring contest until Souchiro bows to him as his men were in shock and followed suit.

"I honor the gods so Lord Raiden you have my thanks."Souichiro said.

Raiden nodded then looks at Sonya and says:"Bring your soldiers here and rescue all the survivors."

"Of course lord Raiden."Sonya said as she went to work.

Sonya was able to get her forces here as they searched the world for survivors, soldiers escorted the survivors to the mansion as they were offered supplies once everyone was gathered they will be all transported to Earthrealm, Zombies that got close were shot down as Special Forces soldiers were around the area making sure they don't come close.

Jax was escorting a few people to a tent with Rika, Seto was up in the balcony watching them getting along as he smiled as it seemed Jax found a girl that he liked, Seto looks to his right to see Saeko approaching him as she stands by his side.

"Oh, Saeko it's good to see you."Seto said.

"Yes, I can't believe it your friends are rescuing the people of my world, but theres something I must ask what will happen to my world?"Saeko asked.

Seto sigh and said:"well this world is too dangerous so after the survivors are collected this world will be destroyed."Seto said surprising her.

"Destroyed!"they look back to see Takashi, Kohta, Rei, Sizuka and Alice there as Takashi was the one that said it.

"Yes, the virus has become too much integrated to simply be exterminated so we will just have to blow it up."Seto said as they look down.

"I can't believe it our home will be gone."Rei said shocked to hear it.

"Yes it will be hard but you all must be strong to move on, Earthrealm can provide homes for you thanks to the special forces."Seto said.

They were still sad that they're world will be gone but they will just have to make a new home in Earthrealm, they saw choppers flying by as they landed, people came out of them and Rei saw her parents coming out of one of them.

"Mom, dad."Rei said getting they're attention.

"Rei."Kiriko said as Rei ran down stairs, when she reached she gave them a hug as she cried while her friends smiled at they're reunion, Takashi, Kohta, Shizuka and Alice left leaving Seto and Saeko alone.

"Seto can I ask you something?"Saeko asked.

"Sure."Seto said as he looked at her.

"When you fought in the Mortal Kombat tournament did you feel a rush?"Saeko asked.

Seto looks at her and said:"Saeko what has happened to, you must not let it affect you." Saeko was stunned to hear that"I know what your talking about and I saw the look in your eyes I saw someone that liked to beat up people but still felt remorsed even if it was self defense, don't let it control you, I saw someone that enjoyed killing the weak she was a monster you can still be a good person so don't let it consume you."

Saeko was stunned to hear that he knew of her past without even her telling him but just by just looking into her eyes and said that she can still be a good person, she thinks what he said and says:"Seto can I go to Edenia?"

Seto was surprised and said:"wait why?"

"Because to make sure I can become a good person let me help Edenia plus Akame can help me be a better swordswoman."Saeko said.

Seto was stunned and said;"Very well but let me tell you something from what I saw Akame train she is very strict, also you better get used to her eating habbits as she eats a lot." he still remembers Akame eating a whole feast on her own.

"Okay I'll keep that in mind."Saeko said as she was stunned.

Saya was in her room looking outside as Akira was helping out the soldiers, the door open as she sees her mother coming in.

"Saya."Yuriko said.

"Oh mom is they're something you need?"Saya asked.

Yuriko walks next to her by the window and said:"oh no, I just came to see how you were doing."she looks outside to see Akira"he must be important to you."

"What, he is just a boy that I met in his world, sure we spent time together as he showed me the place."Saya said as she was surprised.

"Oh really I saw the times you look at him, as you seemed to like him."Yuriko said as Saya turned away with a blush.

"So why are you keeping your feelings away, go ask him out."Yuriko said.

"Oh come on, he has four girls that are in a harem with him."Saya said.

"Then even better he won't reject you."Yuriko said with a giggle as Saya was still stunned at her attitude.

Outside Akira was helping around, some of the Takagi soldiers approached him and said:"young men you should leave this to the grown ups.

Akira frowned and said:"Oh yeah well for your information I outrank you so don't interfere."

"Why you little brat."One of them with a white uniform said.

"What is going on here?"they saw Souichiro approaching them.

"Sir we were just having this boy learn his place."Said the white one.

Souichiro looks at Akira who stares back at him with no fear and Souichiro said:"I know you, you're Seto's brohter."

"Yes, I am Akira Narukami and I am a friend of your daughter."Akira said.

"Yes Saya told me about you as I saw her look at you."Souichiro said.

"We are close."Akira said.

"Then what can you possibly offer, what is your strenght?"Souichiro said.

Akira narrows his eyes as he transforms.

**UTOPIA**

Akira transformed into the Utopia dopant as the soldiers stepped back in fear as Souichiro was stunned to see it.

"This is my strenght, these walking corpses are nothing against me, infact I have a homunculus daughter that I created that is a zombie but she is perfect she is nothing like them as she has a mind of her own and she eats regular food so unlike these abominations she is perfect also with this power I will protect Saya, my family and friends."Akira said as he spreads his arms to the side shõwing off his form.

Souichiro stares at him for a second then starts to laugh and said:"Well you are a interesting young man it seems Saya found the right person after all."

Akira was surprised but was happy as he liked spending time with Saya as she was a pretty and smart girl and his daughters liked her so they welcomed her to the family.

Saya was stunned to hear that her father accepted Akira then she smilled as Yuriko smilled.

Alice was looking at Sonya behind a tree, Sonya noticed her and said:"Alice what is wrong?"

Alice comes close to her and said:"Sonya what will happen to me when we go to you're home?"

"Oh well I guess we will have to find someone that will take care off you."Sonya said.

Alice then hugs her surprising her and said:"then let me stay with you, after my daddy died you are the only one that I can be safe so please let me be with you."

Sonya was stunned, she didn't know how to take care of a little girl but she hugs her back as she needs a family.

After gathering the survivors they were able to transport everyone to Earthrealm, everyone was given a new home while making sure to know who where criminals before, Takashi, Rei, Kohta, Saya and Shizuka were given homes in the same city as they're parents were with them, Alice was adopted by Sonya as she lived with her also Johnny would come to visit Sonya to ask her out as she was annoyed but Alice thought that he was funny, Rika joined up with the Special Forces as she and Jax were becoming very close and Saeko moved in to Edenia as she became a guard as she trained with Akame.

Four days have passed Shizuka was walking by the sidewalk of a city in Earthrealm at night, she remembers the times of her homworld but she knows it was gone as the world was destroyed as The One destroyed it for being a danger, as she was walking she was grabbed from behind as a thug restrain her as he puts a knife on her neck.

"Well well what do we have here."he said as Shizuka was scared.

"Hold it."they look behind to see a police officer wearing a hat with a badge hanging around his neck.

"Shit it's a cop."The thug said as he runs for his life, but the cop throws a baton at him knocking him out, he cuffed him as he approaches Shizuka.

"Miss are you alright?"he said.

"Yes thank you officer."Shizuka said as she looked away with a blush as she thinks he was cute.

"Good to hear but be careful next time okay."He said as he takes the thug away.

"Wait."Shizuka said stopping him"can I at least get your name."

He smiled and said:"Stryker." then he leaves as Shizuka was in a love daze.

"Stryker."Shizuka said.

**Note:Highschool of the dead is finished it was short but I wanted to show off the MK characters more also as you saw Rika is going to be paired up with Jax so that would mean she is going to be Jacqui mother so if anyone has a girl to be paired up with like Kung Lao, Liu Kang, Smoke, Cyrax and Kabal either put in the review or PM me and I got a few others like KasumixKenshi, ShanoaxTundra and Li meixAsh Williams as those were suggested by Shaman94.**


	24. Chapter 24 Deviluke Princesses

**Chapter 24 Deviluke Princesses**

**I don't own Kamen Rider or any of the worlds in this story.**

Three month's have passed since Takashi's group were saved and brought to Earthrealm, Shizuka was able to get a job as a nurse in a school again and she has been spending time with Stryker, after he saved her they have been seeing each other in the streets, and after a few days she had the courage to ask him out and he said yes.

Rika and Jax were dating after Jax asked her out, Sonya and Johnny were also spending time together because he bugged her for a date so she accepted, Alice also liked her new mother while Sonya was away at work she still had time to spend time with her, Alice also wanted to be like her when she grows up.

**Edenia**

In the forest there was fight happening, Seto was fighting a warrior in purple clothing called Rain, Seto was in Eternal as they traded punches and they clashes their arms together as they stare at each other eyes.

"I am the true ruler of Edenia."Rain said.

"You are a traitor to Edenia."Eternal said as they seperated.

Rain throws a water blast at Seto who blocked it with his arms but was pushed back, Rain summons a bolt of lighting to strike Eternla but Eternal was able to a gaia memory out.

**ZONE**

He teleports out of the way as the lightining struck the place he was in, he appears behind Rain and kicks in the back sending him to the other side, Rain and prepares a water blast and Eternal takes out the ocean memory and inserts it in the maximum drive slot.

**OCEAN MAXIMUM DRIVE**

Eternal chargest his own water blast, then they threw them at each other creating a clash of streams, they were fighting for dominance until Eternal overpowered him sending Rain flying into a tree knocking him out.

Eternal was tired, he was at the forest to get some peace but Rain appeared and challenged him for the throne, he said that he was the son of Argus and Seto knew who he was as he was the god of Edenia but he heard of Rain being a traitor to Edenia as he served Shao Kahn before his death.

Eternal canceled his transformation as he picked up Rain and took him to the dungeon, as he put him in a cell he placed special cuffs on him that Akira was able to get from the world he was in when he defeated Braniac, Seto looked at Rain in pity as he was someone that lost everything, his adopted father was killed by Shao Kahn and his own true father rejected him as he was given away as a baby so there might be some good in him for now he will leave Rain when he thinks what to do with him.

Seto returns to the Throne room to see Kitana waiting for him and she asked:"So what will be done with Rain?"

"For now nothing he is restrained he can't use his powers I'll figure something out for him."Seto said.

Kitana nodded accepting it as Seto was not a tyrant so he wouldn't kill Rain Immediatly, Sindel cam ein and said:"But it was impressive Seto that you were able to defeat Rain who is a demigod."

"Yes he is certanly strong possibly as strong as Shao Kahn but he was arrogant and that was his downfall."Seto said.

After some time they got another mission from The One he said for them to explore this world since their been some activaties involving species from other worlds, when they arrived it was night time and it seemed to be a city in Japan, they walked down the empty streets as they look around.

"Well let's split up and find out more about this place."Seto suggested.

"Alright let's see what this place has to offer."Kane said with a grin.

"Just restrain yourself when you see a powerfull person."Drake said knowing Kane.

They went to separate directions, Akira was looking around until he found a bridge with river as he saw cars passing by it, he heard a sound bellow the bridge and goes to check it out as it seemed a strugle so he jumps down to the ground.

"Okay, what is going on?"Akira said as two girls with pink hair stood up grabbing their tails and they were topless as he was stunned.

"Pervert,"said one of them.

"No wait, it's not what it looks like."Akira said trying to avoid trouble but was hit with a can, he then holds his face in pain"I'm really sorry I thought someone was in danger."

They put their clothes back and one with shorter hair smiled and said:"Well aren't you a hero."

"More like a pervert."The one with the pigtails said.

"Hey, also my name is Akira Narukami and I really didn't know okay."Akira said.

"Well Akira, I am Momo Deviluke."Momo said as she got up to look at him closer.

"And I am Nana Deviluke and sister why are you so interested in him?"Nana asked as she approached her sister.

"Well he is cute."Momo said making Akira blush.

"Oh yeah, to me he's just a bland guy."Nana said.

"Hey, don't go around telling people that."Akira said as he got close to Nana but he lost his balance as he fell to the floor landing on both of them.

When Akira opened his eyes he saw his hands were on their breasts as he blushed, he then got up and said:"Sorry."

"Why you!?"Nana said as she blushed as she covered her chest while Momo on the other hand grinned and she knows what this means.

"We found you."They look behind to see a guy with armor made of bones and two guys in suits.

"Uh, who are those guys?"Akira asked Momo and Nana.

"He is Zastin and those are the bodyguards helping him."Nana said.

"Bodyguards are you like nobles or something?"Akira asked.

"Well since you found out about them, I'll tell you they are the princesses of Deviluke."Zastin said.

"Wait really you two are princesses."Akira said in shock.

"Yes and they ran away from home because they didn't want to study."Zastin said.

Akira narrows his eye at them as Momo said:"Well yes but you should know we would have to marry someone like big sister."

"That is right."Nana said.

"Even with that, you know the reason that you left was because you hate studying but you still have to marry someone as princesses of Deviluke."Zastin said.

Akira didn't like that part while they were a little childish not wanting to study but they deserve to find their own true love.

"Well then how about this."Momo said with a grin, then she hugged Akira arm surprising him"this is Akira Narukami and he just proposed to both me and Nana."

Everyone got shocked hearing that as Akira said:"W-What?"

"What are you saying Momo."Nana said in shock.

"He did asked to marry us remember."Momo said causing her to blush.

Zastin facepalms and said:"not another one, first was with Lala now them, even so he will have to prove himself if he is worthy to both being a husband and see if he can be a better ruler than lord Rito."

Akira was still stunned but then thought about the whole ruler part he did say that he wanted to have his own kingdom but so soon and he has to marry two girls he just met to do it.

Rito, Lala and Mikan arrived as they saw Momo and Nana next to Akira.

"There they are but who is that?"Rito asked refering to Akira.

Zastion looks up to see them and said:"Oh Lord Rito and Lady Lala we just found them but it seems that Nana and Momo found a fiance."

"What?"Rito said surprised to hear that.

"Whoa really that is amazing Nana, Momo."Lala said happy for them.

"They must be doing the same thing that Lala did to Rito."Mikan said.

Akira walks foward and said:"Let me say this first." they all look at him"what they did running away from studying is bad but I don't like people forcing them to marry someone they do not love."

Everyone was stunned at his words, Nana was stunned with a blush while Momo smiled with blush too.

"Wait your gonna fight them, they are stronger than any human."Rito warned him.

Akira looks at him and said:"so humans can be strong too that is no excuse"Rito stepped back in shock because of him being weak"also I am only half human"this got their attention.

"Akira."They look up to the bridge to see Seto, Neo, Kane, Adam and Drake.

"Big Bro."Akira said.

"Wait one of them is your brother?"Nana said in surprise.

"Yes I have one like you two."Akira said.

"Well we have so much in common."Momo said with a smile.

They got down as they were now next to Akira and Seto asked:"Okay what is going on?"

"Well I was about to help these girls with a problem of theirs."Akira said pointing at Momo and Nana" so I was going to fight them" he then points at Zastin and the guys in suits.

"Okay we will leave it up to you since you want to be a nice guy."Adam said.

"Okay so what should I transform?"Akira said as he had a hand on his chin.

The rest of team Eclipse sigh and Kane said:"whatever just finish it already." he then kicks Akira in the back making him stumble foward to hurry him up.

"First ow."Akira said to Kane as he rubs his back then he looks at Zastin and the guards and decided to go with his other half as Akira transforms into his Greeed form surprising the rest while Team Eclispe were impressed seeing it the first time.

"Wait what happened to him?"Rito said in shock.

"Amazing I never saw that type of species."Lala said.

Nana and Momo were amazed, then they were next to Akira as they looked at his form.

"Whoa you like a mix of three different animals."Nana said as she looks at his crab pincer.

"Yes he is very interesting."Momo said as she looks at his chest and the belt.

"Uh, can we continue this after the fight?"Akira suggested as they went back to their spot"Okay now let's just get this over."

The two bodguards charge at him as he simply swats them away with his pincer and Zastin said:"Impressive it seems your stronger than lord Rito to easily defeat them but"Zastin pulls out his sword"it will take more to defeat me." he yells a battle cry as he charges at Akira and strikes him with his sword but it stopped in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry is that supposed to hurt me or tickle me because it did none of those things."Akira said shocking Zastin then Akira punches him knocking him out"Whoa he was so weak."

"That was anti-climatic."Adam said as the rest agreed while Rito and Mikan where shocked and Lala was still amazed.

After that they went to Rito house as Zastin contacted the emperor.

"Zastin did you get them?"Gid asked.

"Well you see your majesty."Zastin got nervous.

Nana and Momo came to the screan holding Akira by his arms and Nana said:"Dad we decided to stay on Earth and be with our new fiance."

"What?"Gid said in shock

"So don't worry about us as Akira is very strong."Momo said.

"Nice to meet you sir."Akira greeted him a bit nervous.

Then it showed Zastin and he said:"sorry but he was too strong."

"You idiot."Gid said to Zastin.

"And Akira is it?"Gid said as Akira nodded."It seems your were picked by them so it seems the throne now has a second canditate so we will have to see if either you or Rito will earn it."

"Of course and we will see who the best man is."Akira said with a smile.

Gid grin and said:"I like your attitude so I will see you again next time." and the transmition ended.

Zastin left through the window and Momo said:"It seems we will spending more time sis"

"Yeah plus Akira seems more interesting now to be with."Nana said.

"That is great."Lala said excited to spend more time with her sisters.

"But were will you guys be staying?"Rito asked Team Eclipse as they were there.

"Oh don't worry we found a empty house nearby so we will just take it."Kane said.

"And Akira since you can be the emperor that would mean you can get a harem."Momo said to try and entice him to get one as he blinked.

"He already has one."Adam said surprising them.

"Wait really."Mikan said in shock.

"Yeah he has five girls back at our home."Kane said as he chuckles at Akira who was embarrassed.

"Who are they?"Momo and Nana asked as they need to know.

"Okay first off we need to tell you who we are since it will be confusing."Seto said.

They explain who they are, their adventures and how four of them are rulers of their own worlds as they were amazed.

"Wait you guys are rulers!?"Rito said in shock.

"Thats is right well four of us are."Seto said.

"Amazing that means there are other planets out there we don't know."Lala said.

"Well not exactly it's more like different dimensions or universes as they are not connected to this one."Drake said.

"So basically your father has no rule over them."Kane said.

"But what's this about you guys working for a god?"Mikan asked.

"Oh yes, you see The One is the god of the multiverse he is the being above every existance and the most powerful one."Seto said as they were amazed.

"Also are any of you Human?"Rito asked.

"Me and Adam are."Seto said.

"While I am a Overlord Inves, Drake is a Fangire and Neo is a Cyborg."Kane said with a smile.

"Really."Lala said excited as she goes to inspect Neo as he looked confused at her looking around him.

Seto got weirded out a bit from her excitment of Neo Cyborg origin as she was scanning him with a device and he said:"yes he was altered with the help of a women known as Android 21 who was recruited by The One as his parts was made from three different mechanical beings."

"Amazing Scan Scan reader kun said that his technology really advance."Lala said as she looks at her device.

"What?"Kane said confused at the stupid name.

"That is how Lala names her inventions."Rito said.

"Good thing it was Android 21 and not her because I can't even imagine Neo with a stupid name."Drake said in a whispered to Adam as he nodded.

"So Akira could you tell us about you're other girls?"Momo asked.

"Well there's Asia who was a nun."Akira said.

"Wait really she was a nun."Mikan asked as Akira nodded.

"What's a nun?"Nana asked.

"I'll explain later, Asia is a sweet and a very nice girl as she likes to help others but she can be a little clumsy."Akira explained who Asia was"and she even has this thing called a sacred gear named twlight healing which lets her heal others."

"Really that's amazing."Mikan said.

"Hey Akira showed them a image of her."Adam said.

"He can do that?"Rito asked.

"Yup."Akira said as he makes the memory orb as it showed them Asia.

Nana and Momo stare at her as they wanted to be Akira's number 1.

"And she is Akira's favourite."Kane said with a smirk.

"Hey I love all the girls equally."Akira said.

"Oh yeah then why did you show her first?"Kane asked.

"I thought she would be the best choice since she is the kindest."Akira said.

"Then what about the times you spend time with her."Kane said.

"She feels more comfortable with me."Akira said.

"Moving on."Seto said stopping them.

"Okay next is Saya."Akira said as the orb showed Saya"she is strict but she is very smart."

"She reminds me of Kotegawa."Rito said nervous at the sight of Saya.

"Next we have Kurome."Akira said as Kurome appeared."she is the quite type but likes sweets."

"Hey she looks like Yami."Mikan said.

"Yeah if they put them together they could be mistaken as sisters."Rito said.

"Wait who's Yami?"Akira asked.

"She is a assassin that was hired by one of Lala's suitors to try and kill me but she now lives on Earth since she won't leave the planet until she finished her job even after that guy that hired her secret was revealed."Rito said.

"Whoa, Kurome has a older sister that looks like her too and they were both former assassins."Akira said.

"That makes them even more similar."Rito said.

"Moving on we have Raven."Akira said as Raven appeared."she is sorceress and likes to read books and practice her magic she is a bit quite and moody but is smart and kind too."

"She seems very mean."Lala said.

"Don't worry that just how she looks but she is a nice girl."Akira said with a smile.

"Did you also forget that she is also half demon."Kane said with a smirk.

"Demon."Rito and Mikan said shocked about it.

"Kane."Akira said as he glares at him"look even being a demon she is nice girl so don't judge her." Rito and Mikan look down in remorse.

"Now for the final one we have Sheeva."Akira said as Sheeva appeared and they were surprised to see her (except for Team Eclipse)."she is a Shokan a race of half human and half dragon."

"Amazing she is different than any of the other species from our universe."Nana said interested along with Momo.

"Plus she is very strong."Akira said with a smile as the orb vanished.

"Well are you gonna show Momo and Nana your daughters?"Kane asked.

"Daughters!"Momo, Nana, Lala, Rito and Mikan said in shock to hear it.

"He means my Homunculus daughters."Akira said.

"Wait Homunculus are real?"Mikan asked.

"That's right and all explanations will be left for tomorrow."Akira said.

"So we best go home and rest but where will you two will sleep?"Akira asked Momo and Nana.

"Oh first we wanted to stay here but since you're our fiance."Momo said with a sly smirk.

"Wait we have to stay in their house."Nana said in shock.

"Oh now you're treating him like a pervert again?"Momo questioned her."well if you don't want him I can have him all to myself."

"Like hell you are I'll go to."Nana said angry as Akira facepalmed while his friends chuckled at his luck.

After they went back to house they got with Momo and Nana there was a room they could share while the rest of team Eclipse had invidual rooms.

Next day Akira was in bed sleeping until he started to wake up, he felt something under the covers in both sides of the bed, he pulls the covers up to reveal Momo sleeping on his right and Nana on the left.

"Nana, Momo why are you in my bed!?"Akira said in shock.

Momo and Nana wakes up as Momo said:"well it's only fair for us to share a bed with you."

"But were not even married yet."Akira said.

"Well to bad so get used to it."Nana said making him sigh.

After getting breakfast they decided to go to Rito's house and they were outside in the backyard as they waited for Akira to show them something, Akira opened a portal and from that portal came all of his homunculus daughters as they cheered and said:"daddy." as they hugged Akira, The group with the exception of Team Eclipse where surprised to see them.

"Okay I missed you too."Akira said with a smile.

Nana and Momo were amazed as they looked at the girls, Celine saw Flora, Bloom, Thorn and Cedar so she smiled and went to meet them, they looked at Celina and smiled as they interacted with her.

"Amazing they are very pretty plants."Momo said as she looked at Flora, Bloom, Thorn and Cedar.

Nana looks at Blake, Janet, Stella, Ariel, Lisa, Stheno and Gorgon and Nana said:"and their amazing."

Hope looks at Akira and asked:"Daddy are they our new mommies?"

"Oh yeah, girls meet Nana and Momo."Akira said as his daughters looked at them.

"It nice to meet you."Momo said with a smile.

"Yes is good to meet you all."Nana said a bit nervous.

They stare at them, then they smiled and hugged their new mommies.

Mikan, Rito smiled and Lala got excited and said:"whoa if your going to be Nana and Momo daughters than I'm your aunt."

"Auntie."The homunculs girls said as they look at Lala, then they got excited as they have another auntie.

"Man they are a big happy family."Mikan said.

"Yeah."Rito said

Then Celina cried as they looked to see her holding on to Momo as she got scared by Edna.

"Oh come on, I just wanted to say hi."Edna said with a frown.

"Well, Celina got scared as you are a fire being and the plants around are scared too."Momo said as Edna got sad.

"Well Edna is nice she just can't control her fire to not burn other when they touch her."Bloom defended Edna.

Akira was happy he remembered that his daughters some times didn't get along but they are now best friends and a real family.

"Hey Akira since you're our fiance that means you get to be the emperor if Rito doesn't get picked."Nana said.

"Yeah that would be cool, since my brother and friends with the exception of Neo are kings and rulers too I wanted to be one myself."Akira said with a smile.

"Hey Rito looks like you don't have to be a emperor if Akira becomes the new one when he marries Nana and Momo."Mikan said.

"Well that's a relief."Rito said happy that he doesn't have to be one if Akira takes it.

"Hey Akira where do you go to school?" Mikan asked as she realized it.

"Oh I don't go to school back at Edenia we had tutors plus The One gave me access to the gaia library which gives me the knowledge of all the things that exists."Akira said as they were amazed.

"Well you're lucky as some would kill to have the chance you guys have."Rito said.

"Yeah plus the whole making friends thing is easy as we made tons of friends."Akira said.

"Hey Akira when will we be able to meet the other girls in person?"Momo asked.

"Later okay first we need to check this world out."Akira said as they understood.

Now Team Eclipse will observe this world as Akira now has a chance to get his own empire and inthe future he will have to face suitors for Nana and Momo.

**Note:this world was suggested by Shaman94 for a world that Akira should rule and it's simpler as Rito never wanted to become the emperor plus Akira is a better choice so next chapter will be about Akira facing other suitors like what happen to Rito in the beginning of the series.**

**Update:I have three choices for Neo final rider form being Kamen RIders Glaive, Dark Kabuto and Kabuki vote in the reviews to make the final choice.**


	25. Chapter 25 Suitors attack

**Chapter 25 Suitor's attack**

**I don't own Kamen Rider or any of the worlds in this story or the song here.**

Team Eclipse observed the world they were in for a few days as it seemed to have aliens that decided to live here from what Rito and Mikan told them, Rito also told them that he was attacked by multiple suitors that wanted Lala for themselves so they could become the king and some were pretty bad.

Akira was now walking down the street in his casual clothes as he decided to not get attention with the people here as they might think he was a punk because of his jacket, Akira saw a girl with golden hair and was wearing black clothes and she was reading a book while sitting on a bench.

"Oh hey you must be Yami."Akira greeted getting her attention.

"Yes."She said.

"My names is Akira Narukami and I'm a friend of Rito, Lala and Mikan."Akira said.

"Mikan told me about you and you're friends."Yami said.

"Oh really, well good to meet you and you look like a girl that I know."Akira said and she was curious.

"Maybe one day I can introduce you to Kurome and Akame they might even be you're friends."Akira said.

"Akira."They look to the right to see Neo as he was wearing a black shirt.

"Oh Neo."Akira said.

Neo looks at Yami as they stare at each other for a few moments and he asked:"who are you?"

"Yami."she said.

"I see you're the famous assassin of this universe."Neo said as he analyzed her.

"Yes and you're the special team serving a god."Yami said.

"Let me guess Mikan told you that."Akira said as Yami nodded.

Neo looks at her and thinks that she is different and from what he heard from Rito and Mikan she has the ability to alter her body to become weapons or her hair into giant fists also she reminded of him when he was before joining team Eclipse

"You're, interesting."Neo said getting their attention.

Yami was stunned and said:"Thank you."

Akira was confused why would Neo say that to Yami did he see something about her that got his attention.

"Well I gotta go so have fun you two."Akira said as he goes down the road leaving them alone.

Neo and Yami watch him go and Neo asked:"would you like to spend the day together?"

Yami was surprised but said:"yes."

"Yami-chan."They look to see a fat guy running towards her but Neo punched him to the other side of the city.

Yami was impressed by his strenght and Neo asked:"who was that man?"

"He is the principal from lady Lala's school and is a pervert."Yami said with disgust.

"Oh, well if you need help I can deal with them."Neo suggested.

Yami blinked and said:"thank you."

Yami and Neo decided to walk through the city together, then they were now in the park and Yami asked."Mikan told me you're a cyborg?"

"Yes, I am."Neo said.

"Interesting."Yami said"so what were you were before you became a cyborg?"

Neo was quite for a moment and said:"I don't know."

Yami was surprised by the answer and Neo said:"I don't have any memories the last thing I remembered was being near death until I was found by Android 21 and she saved me by transforming me into a cyborg."

"Are you sad becoming a cyborg?"Yami asked.

"No, 21 told me that my body was badly damaged so it was the only way but I'm happy with my new live and the friends I made and 21 is someone important to me as she was there in my recovery she helped me learn about emotions as I couldn't feel true emotions before and she was there to help me."Neo said with a smile as he remembers the times he was in that pod and talked with 21 as she always was there for him.

Yami was stunned to hear that as they were similar in some ways, she wanted to get to know him better while she still was new to the whole friendship thing she could try and be his friend.

Then while walking on a empty spot they were attacked by 20 soldiers wearing black armor, Yami got ready as her hands transformed into blades and Neo brings out the Lupin gunner and places the the button on the palm of his hand starting the music.

Everyone looked at him as they waited and he said:"henshin" he lets got as multiple jewels came out hitting some of the soldiers.

**LUPIN**

The jewels merged with Neo as he became Kamen Rider Lupin.

"Now let us fight."Neo said as he places the Lupin Viral core in the gunner.

**TUNE LUPIN BLADE**

The blade grew as he and Yami charged at the soldiers, the soldiers brought laser swords as they attacked, Yami slashes three of them revealing that they were robots when she decapitated one of them, Lupin slashes one of them through the chest and uses his roidmude powers to levitate one of them and throws him at another soldier making them explode, he switchs to gun mode destroying two robots heads, Yami hair becomes giant fists and crushes two of them, one runs at at her and she swats them to Lupin who cuts the robot in half and Lupin decided to finish it.

**ULTIMATE**

The blade was glowing with and charges at them final group with a swing.

**LUPIN STLASH**

The sword cut through them as they exploded.

Lupin transformed back and asked Yami:"Who were those machines?"

"They must have been sent by a suitor."Yami said.

"So why attack us?"Neo asked.

"Most likely because they see I'm a threat being lady Lala friend."Yami said.

"I see, we better check on Rito and Akira if their the targets."Neo said as she nodded.

**2 hour earlier**

After leaving Neo and Yami Akira ran to a store where Nana and Momo where waiting for him.

"Where were you?"Nana asked irritated about it.

"Sorry was a little caught up but let's get our first date started."Akira said.

"I'm so excited for this."Momo said with a smile.

"And that pervert didn't even take big sister to a decent date so you better make this one good."Nana said.

"Don't worry Mikan even told me a few good places so let's go."Akira said with a big smile.

Akira and the girls went several places like a restaurant, a cafe, the arcade to play a few games and he gave them each a stuffed animal like a bear for Nana and a smilling flower for Momo from a claw machine, they went to a dancing game as they tried it and then Akira saw Karaoke machine and said:"hey let me show how good I can sing."

"Oh that would be wonderfull."Momo said.

"Wait you can sing?"Nana asked.

"Yeah me and big bro used to do it together."Akira said as he goes to the stage.

Some people got interested as they look at him as he was picking a song from his phone and attaches to the speaker and grabs the mic.

**(Insert Giant Step Shiina Ver.)**

**Doushite furueteru atarashiku kawareru**

**Start wo mae ni shite**

**Mienai ashita to iu tightrope wo aruku**

**Image de chuuchoshiteru?**

**Ochisou dakara shita wo muitara**

**Sora wa mienai**

**Mugen possibility**

**Kimi no koto wo yondeirun da!**

**Ippo GIANT STEP**

**Kimi ni totte Little dato shitemo**

**Sekai ni wa (For the new world) Mirai ni wa (For the new days)**

**Eikyou wa ookisugiru hodo!**

**Kitto GIANT STEP**

**Issenchi datte kamawanai**

**Hora nanka (Ima kaze ga) kawatta no (kizuiteta?)**

**Dakara kimi sono mama One more step**

**Tabun omou you ni ikanakatta toki ni**

**Tsugi no story hajimatteru**

"**Mou ii ya" nugedasu ka shiranakatta nani ka**

**Sagaseru ka soko Turning point**

**Tachidomattara soko kara ja nakya**

**Mienai keshiki**

**Kuyashisa wo memorize**

**Sou itsuka no power ni nare!**

**Ippo GIANT STEP**

**Itsu datte michinaru basho he**

**Kumo no ue (No borderline) Motto ue (Yes outer space)**

**Doko made mo tondemitemo iin da**

**Kitto GIANT STEP**

**Dare ka no mucha kara hajimaru**

**Taisetsu na (Historical) Matteiru (Evolution)**

**Dakara ima koko kara… One more step**

**Sora no sono hate wo souzousuru to tomaranai**

**My heart is beating**

**Michi no mono dake ga bokura michibiku… Uh take a step forward**

**Ippo GIANT STEP**

**Kimi ni totte Little dato shitemo**

**Sekai ni wa (For the new world) Mirai ni wa (For the new days)**

**Eikyou wa ookisugiru hodo!**

**Kitto GIANT STEP**

**Issenchi datte kamawanai**

**Hora nanka (Ima kaze ga) kawatta no (kizuiteta?)**

**Dakara kimi sou kono kanji!**

**Taisetsu na (Historical) Matteiru (Evolution)**

**Dakara ima koko kara… One more step**

After the song ended everyone applauded for him as Nana and Momo where stunned, the girls there were fangirling for him as the boys cursed him, Nana and Momo immediately went to his side as they locked their arms around his just for them to prove they were a couple.

They got out of the arcade as they continued their date, they went to a water theme park as they switched to swim suits with Akira casting a illusion on himself to hide the memories as they tried the slides, they jumped onto one together and slided down to the water and when then emerged they started to laugh.

"This is fun."Akira said as they agreed.

Then a beam came down scaring the people as they run away and from that beam came a young man he had purple skin, brown hair and was wearing a white suit, his hand where on his pockets and he had a smirk.

"Nana and Momo so good to see you."He said.

"Slurn."Momo and Nana said in shock.

"Wait you know this guy?"Akira asked.

"Yeah he's a noble that wanted to marry big sister."Nana said angry that he came.

"why yes, but when I heard that i could become emperor by marrying you two so I decided to take that chance."Slurn said with a evil grin.

"Why you creep."Nana said angry and Momo was nervous.

Akira frowned and get out of the pool to face him and said:"you think that you can just take another girl just because it would be easy well let me show you different."

Slurn laughed and said:"oh please, you're only a human plus."he snaps his finger and behind came behind him as multiple soldier robots appeared"I have a army to fight."

Akira smirked as the gaia memories appeared surprising him and Akira said:"well I'm not completly human."

**WEATHER**

Akira body was surround by a tornado with storms around it as he transformed into the Weather Dopant, everyone was surprised with Nana and Momo being interested about while slurn was in shock.

"What, how can a human achieve that form!?"Slurn said.

"I told you, I'm not completely human."Akira said.

"Charge."Slurn said as the soldiers attacked.

Akira simple stares at them as they approached with their swords, when they got close Akira jumps over them to the other side, Akira turns around and point his finger at them as clouds started to surround them, the soldiers looked around then the clouds shot lightining that electricuted them and short circuited them and they fall to the ground.

Slurn was in shock while Nana and Momo where amazed, Akira turns to Slurn and said:"so what now?"

Slurn got angry and said:"It doesn't matter I can still win because I brought a whole fleet." he was then transported away.

"Wait a fleet."Akira said.

"Akira."He looks back to see Seto and the others with Rito, Lala and Yami approaching him.

"Big bro."Akira said.

"It seems you were attacked Lala, Rito, Yami and Neo also got attacked by some robots."Seto explained.

Akira transforms back and said:"it was some guy called Slurn."

"Slurn."Lala said with a angry look.

"Let me guess he is also a suitor?"Rito asked.

"Yes, but he decided to go after Nana and Momo to get the throne."Akira said.

"Earthlings"They heard Slurn voice"I will give you one last chance give up Nana and Momo or feel my wrath." he then showed them a entire fleet of spaceships.

"What?"Rito said in shock.

"Oh yeah Slurn family makes spaceships and weapons."Lala said as she remembered.

Akira looks unimpressed and said:"I'll deal with it." they got surprised.

"Akira how are you gonna fight him, are you gonna use you're transformations?"Seto asked.

Akira looks at them with a grin and said:"No I got something better."

He points his arm up and in space Slurn was smirking then he saw a portal that shocked him, from that portal came a spaceship in the shape of a alien skull with mechanical tentacles it was Braniac Skull ship.

The group was shocked to see it and Seto asked:"Akira where did you get that?"

"Oh I just jacked it from an alien warlord from Raven's world."Akira said.

"Okay, but where did it come from?"Seto asked again.

"It was stored in a pocket dimension that The One created for me to store it, but now it's show time."Akira said as he was beamed up to the ship.

"Amazing, Akira has his own Spaceship."Lala said excited as they were able to see it.

"And it looks really advance."Nana said impressed along with Momo.

"Yes it is."They look to see Zastin was behind them.

"Zastin."Rito said shocked that he was behind them.

"Why are you here?"Nana asked.

"I came to see Lord Akira strenght and equipement as Lord Deviluke wanted to know more about him so we have to film his battles."Zastin said as they saw the same guys in suits where filming the fight as they sweatdrop.

Slurn got angry as he watches the Skull Ship and said:"so what, you have you're own ship it won't matter, everyone prepare to attack."his fleet charged their lasers"Ready, aim, fire."the all shoot their lasers at Skull ship, Akira was in the throne watching them and said:"shields" the shields covered the ship and it stopped the blasts as everyone was shocked, then the shield send a massive shockwave destroying most of the ships leaving only Slurn as he was shocked to see it.

"Now I gve you a choice leave this world and Nana and Momo or you will be detroyed."Akira said.

Slurn got scared and drove off and left the world.

"Good choice."Akira said as he went back to Earth with the group as they were amazed at the power of the ship just using the shields.

"So pretty cool right?"Akira asked with a smile.

"Yeh, but next time tells when you something like this."Seto said.

"It was really cool you got to show us what it has."Lala said excited as she wanted to see the ship.

"Later."Akira said as he was nervous what she might do to it.

"It was impressive lord Akira."Zastin said"if you become king of Deviluke you might even be good in conquering planets to expand your empire."

"Conquering planets?"Akira said a he imagined.

**Imagination**

In a unkown planet Akira was leading the Deviluke army, he raises a sword and he said:"I claim this planet in the name of Deviluke."

Akira charges at the enemy army, they shot their lasers at him as he was engulfed in a explosion but then he became Kamen Rider Core as he towers over them as the enemy backs away in fear.

"**Now you die."**Kamen Rider Core said as he charges his howl of life and throws it at the enemy destroying them.

He raises his arms to the air as he gave a victory shout as his army cheer for him.

**Real world**

Akira had a hand on his chin as he thinks about as Rito was shocked at his reaction, he was scared when he heard about but Akira was interested.

"And theres is even defending your empire."Zastin said.

"Defending your empire."Akira said.

**Imagination**

A enemy space ship fleet was attacking the Deviluke fleet as both sides where fighting, then Skull Ship as in the middle of the Deviluke with Akira pilloting it and he said:"Don't let them get closer as they will never touch the worlds of Deviluke."

Laser was shot towars him but the shield blocked and throws back the enemy that shot him.

"Fools now feel my wrath."Akira said as his ship lasers were charged as he shoots at the enemy destroying all of them as his army cheer for him and his victory.

**Real World**

Akira now had a clear view and said:"okay that seems simple enough."

"Are you kidding me I was scared when I heard of it."Rito said in shock.

"Oh that's because I am way stronger."Akira said bluntly as Rito was despressed.

"And Lord Akira you're Ship, I could see it leading the forces as it will be a symbol of you're power."Zastin said with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"But you don't need to do it since there is plenty of generals and admirals that you don't need to do it."Momo said with a smile.

"Oh well then I won't have to go into all the wars then."Akira said.

"Even father doesn't even go do that anymore recently."Nana said.

"Yes but it will be good for Lord Akira if he at least participated some of them to show his strenght."Zastin said his reasons.

"Well maybe I'll do some sometimes if I'm bored."Akira said as Rito was stupefied at his reaction and words.

"Now I must go now and give Lord Deviluke this new footage of your battle to show your strenght."Zastin said as he leaves with the guards.

"Well how about we continue our date we still have time?"Akira suggested.

"Sure."Nana and Momo said with a smile.

They went to change their clothes and continue their date as they left their friends behind.

"He still wants to finish his date after what happened."Rito said.

"His not gonnat let that affect him because he dealt with worse things."Seto said.

"Momo Nana have fun."Lala said as they wave back at her.

They spent the rest of their day having fun until it was time to go home, they were all at the dinning table as they were having dinner it was steak with rice and fries.

"It was fun Akira."Momo said with a smile.

"Yes it was good."Nana said.

"I'm glad you liked it, next time let's hope we don't get more surprises."Akira said as they nodded in agreement.

The rest of team Eclipse came back to see them eating and Adam said:"Hey you should at least wait for us."

"Hey we did, where were you guys anyway?"Akira asked.

"We were observing some of these places before we came back."Seto said.

"Well lucky for you I made more so dig in."Akira said with a grin.

They took a seat and said."Thank you for the food." and they started to eat.

"Hey Akira how about after we get married we have a big honeymoon with all the girl."Momo suggested with a smile.

Everyone either did a spit take or shocked on their food and spit them out and Akira said:"What?!"

"Momo why are you asking that kind of things?"Nana asked with a big blush on her

"Well since he has a harem it will be intereting for all his girls to ravage him."Momo said.

"You are a pervert."Nana said.

Akira was blushing neither of his girls have said that, his friends were chuckling at his luck.

"Well Akira looks like you will be having you own type of fun:"Kane said.

"What don't tell me you did that."Akira said.

"Well Mileena, Skarlet and Lucy wanted to experiment with me being with all three of them."Kane said.

"Too much information."Drake said as the other agreed.

"Look some of them will just be too scared at the idea."Akira said with a blush.

"Oh is it Asia."Momo said"Well I can make her interested."

"Please don't."Akira said with a sigh.

"You are way too overprotective of Asia."Adam said.

"Come on she doesn't like violence."Akira said.

With The One as he was checking the world he found one that has a person that must be taken care off.

"This fool thinks he can do whatever he wants well I have to send my team to get rid of him."The One said looking at a world that was turned into a barren wasteland with the sky being red.

**Note:Team Eclipse will be going to another world but they will come back this was requested by another autor called dannyrockon122 as he is a fan that wanted a world of his called Blood Haven in this story so check that out next time.**


	26. Chapter 26 The last human

**Chapter 26 The Last Human**

**I don't own Kamen Rider or any of the worlds in this story.**

After Akira was known in the Universe many other suitors have tried to challenge him only to be humiliated, now Akira was In Kamen Rider Core facing a gaint crab robot, the crab shoots a laser but Core blocks it with one hand and then grabs it and throws it to the air to finish it off with a laser beam from his mouth.

Then Core transforms back to Akira and goes to see his brother who was seeing everything near the park.

"Good job taking that machine down."Seto praised him.

"Thanks but don't those guys ever learn."Akira said as he has defeated at least three suitors or assassins this month.

"Yeah but now we have to see the others we got a mission from The One."Seto said.

"Wait really, now that were in the middle of one."Akira said.

"He said it was urgent."Seto said as Akira nodded.

After telling the girls and their friends that they will have to go on a mission they were a little sad but understood, Team Eclipse was now in the Realm of The One.

"Good you all came, I need you to go to this world and find and destroy the person that is a threat to the existance of humanity."The One informed them.

"Wait really, then who is this person?"Drake asked.

"You will know when you see him but now you must help the last remaining human of this world because of a war caused Humanity and God to die so go forth my warriors."The One said as they nodded.

"And after you defeat this person you will be ready for the final part of your mission."The One said as they were transported to the world.

When they appeared they were now atop of a building, they look around as they saw that the sky was red, the streets where barren as it was empty with no signs of life.

"This world, it has a pressence that I am familiar with."Drake said as he narrow his eyes.

"Then everyone be on guard."Seto said as they nodded.

Akira looks down and gets their attention:"Guys look."They all look to see a guy covered in dark clothing with a hood and mask that covered his face and had red eye lenses and he was surrounded by vampires.

"Vampires I knew it."Drake said.

"But they look different from the ones from your realm Drake."Akira pointed out.

"Yes but he needs help so let's go."Seto said as they nodded and jumped down.

Wither looks around as he prepares to fight.

"This is what you get you son of a bitch for killing our kind."a Vampire said angry.

"Oh really you bitches think that you have any right to tell what's right and wrong."Wither said.

Then team Eclipse landed next to him surprising them as a vampire noticed something about two of them.

"Wait two of them are humans."A vampire said.

Wither was shocked to hear that as their was more humans and said:"So you guys are humans?"

"Me and Adam are."Seto said pointing at Adam"while the rest of us are unique."

"So why are you here?"Wither questioned.

"Let's say where here to help and will explain later now let's finish these fools off."Drake said.

Kivat came out and said:"let's show thes inferior breeds a true ruler."

"What a bat?!"One of the vampires said in shock.

They all take out their drivers and belts as the placed them on their waists and Kivat bites Drake hand and they brought out their Lockseed, pass, memory and Advent deck.

**BLOOD ORANGE LOCK ON**

**ETERNAL**

**GABU**

Drake marking appear aalong with his belt, Adam gaoh belt appear as the music played, Neo Belt appear and the blood orange arms appear from Helheim.

"Henshin." they all said.

**ETERNAL**

**BLOOD ORANGE ARMS JA NO MICHI ON STAGE**

**GAOH FORM**

**NAZCA**

They transformed into their rider forms with Akira being Nazca, the vampires and Wither where shocked at the sight of them.

"Why does that one resemble one of us?"A vampire asked looking at Dark Kiva.

"Okay how the fuck did you get those suits?"Wither asked.

"Later now let's kick their ass."Gaoh said as they charged at them.

Wither was able to stab two through the heart killing them with his knifes, Gaoh decapitates three of them as they die, Dark Kiva vaporizes two with a energy blast, Eternal and Akira slashes three of them to pieces each, Odin decapitates three of them and Bujin Gaim smashes the last ones head with the war hammer.

Wither at them and said:"Okay now start talking."

"Very well I am Seto a human but in this form I am known as Eternal."Eternal said and points at Akira"and this is my little brother Akira."

"Brother, no offense how are you two related?"Wither asked.

"Akira wasn't always like this as he was complete human now he is only half human."Eternal explained.

"I am Adam also Known as Gaoh."Gaoh said." and I am also a human."

"I am Kane but you may know me has Bujin Gaim and I am a Overlord Inves."Bujin Gaim said.

"Overlord Inves?"Wither asked.

"We will explain the races later now I am Drake and this form I am known as Dark Kiva and I am a fangire a evoltion of the vampire race."Dark Kiva said.

"Well I'll give you a chance since I know a certain vampire that is a friend of mine now."Wither said.

"I am Neo, I am odin in this form and I am a cyborg."Odin said.

"Wait a cyborg, you got to be fucking kidding me like from the movies, I guess I shouldn't be surprised since I thought vamoires didn't exist before."Wither said.

"So can you introcuce youself to us?"Eternal asked.

"Well I'm known as the Wither but my real name is Kyle."Wither said.

"Can you explain what happened?"Etenal asked again.

"Sure."Wither said.

He explained how humantiy is bassicaly extinct with him as the last one because of a atomic antimatter bomb that killed them along with god and lucifer.

"I see well we came here to help you."Eternal said.

"Help me?"Wither asked

"yes we were sent here by The One the god of the multiverse to stop a madman and we need to help you to do it."Eternal said.

"Well I shouldn't be surprised if theres a god of the multiverse and I might know a certain person he's the vampire king around here."Wither said.

"Well it's a good place tpo start and I will show him who is the true vampire king."Dark Kiva said.

"Oh you're a king."Wither said.

"Yes we are, with the exception of Neo as most of us are kings with Akira being close to be one."Eternal said.

"And a overlord Inves thinks a Human that has evolved to a new form with amazing powers."Bujin gaim said.

"Okay not gonna be surprised since what I have seen."Wither said.

"And before we go I need to give you something."Akira said as he grabs Wither hand as he felt pain, when Akira let go Wither took out his glove to see the connector.

"What is this?"Wither asked.

"It's a connector that allows people to insert gaia memories like this one."Akira said taking out a dopant version of the Trigger memory"

Wither takes it, he looks at it and said:"will this take away my humanity?"

"Oh no don't worry your not the first one to have one it just gives you a transformation but you will still be human, its just from what we heard the guy were after is really strong so it's just so you can survive."Akira explained.

"Okay, but I'll only use when I need it."Wither said as he puts it in his pocket"now let's go do you guys have bikes?"

"Oh we do."Eternal said as they called out their own bikes, Dark kiva a dark version of the Machine Kivaa, Odin the ride shooter, Eternal his eternal chaser and Gaoh his Gaohstriker.

"Okay."Wither said as he gets his which was next to a building as they ride to the place that Wither was taking them with Akira being with Eternal since he didn't have a real one.

They arrived at a place called the Eternal night inn which was some sort of a nightclub as they crashed through the door, some of the vampires there tried to attack but Dark Kiva vaporizes them with one blast.

They heard a clap as they saw guy wearing a robe with a bat symbol on it with black boots he was Draven that Wither told them while driving to the place.

"Well well looks who's back and you brought friends with you."Draven said then looks at Dark Kiva"you look like a vampire but different and the armor is impressive I might just take it for myself."

"I don't think so."Dark Kiva said.

"So how may I help you gentlemen?"Draven asked.

"Your corpse."Wither said.

"So you think that getting a little backup will help you."Draven said.

"Let us show you."Eternal said as they charge at him as they were infront of Draven surprising him as they kicked him in the stomach, Wither stabs him with his knifes and punches him to th other side, Draven gets up and Akira attacks him he tries to fight but Akira was stronger as he blocked his punches and slashes him with his sword through the chest making a huge wound, Gaoh slashes at him with the Gaohgasher and kicks him away, Dark Kiva strarts to punch him multiple times before blasting him away, Bujin Gaim slashes him with his Daidaimaru and musou saber and switches to gun mode and shoots him, Eternal appears and punches and kicks him before sending multiple slashes with the eternal edge and Odin appears behind him and kicks him away and sends a wave of steam burning him.

Draven got mad and said:"That is ist." he transforms into a giant monsters with Skeleton bat wings with black slacks with red eyes.

"He transformed."Dark Kiva said.

"That is right this is my ultimate form you ants."Draven said.

Dark KIva starts to laugh as Draven said angry:"what is so funny."

"You thinks that scares me I am a Fangire a evolution of the Vampire."Dark Kiva said.

"What?!"Draven said in shock.

"Let's finish this fucker."Wither said as he goes after him, he shoots at Draven with his gun, Draves tries to blocks with his arms but Odin appears behind him and punches him in the back as the bullets hit Draven through the chest, Akira then cuts his wings off making him go to the floor, Bujin Gaim shoots him with the musous saber, Wither stabs him in the eyes with his Daggers, Gaoh cuts off one of Dravens arms while Eternal cuts off his other one and Dark Kiva charges a energy blast and shoots it at Draven consuming him as explosion happened and Draven was killed.

Wither looks at where Draven was before and said:"now Liz can now finally sleep in peace."

"Liz is she your girlfriend?"Bujin Gaim asked with a joking manner.

Wither got a bit angry at the remark but knows he was just making fun then the entire room was changing as they were now in a dark castle in a throne room, where a figure was sitting on a black throne.

"Welcome to my domain."The figure said.

"Who are you?"Wither said as they approach him.

The figure glowed and four knights came as they surround the team.

"You all amuse me."The figure said as he got from his throne to reveal himself to be a african man dressed in ancient scale armor and was holding a staff with a gold tip at the top.

"Greed, Rage, Pride, Anarchy stand down."He said as the knights vanished.

Wither points his gun at him as the stranger laughed and said:"you're little toy will just tickle me."

"Who are you?"Eternal asked.

He vanishes and appears behind them and said:"I am the end that justifies the means, I am the spark that ignites the new beginning, I am the destroyer of worlds, I am the only that lives in a worldof lies sprouted by cancers know as humanity."

They waited for him to finish his little speach as this guy was trouble just by looking at him and his words just confirms it as to Team Eclipse he was the one they were after.

"I am Orion the Relentless and welcome to purgatory"Orion said.

Team Eclipse and The Wither stare at him and Wither asked:"What do you want?"

"I want the Archive."Orion said.

"The Archive?"Wither asked as they prepared to fight he was strong but that didn't mean they would give up.

"Yes the Archive."Orion said.

"We don't even know what that is, you idiot."Bujin Gaim said.

"Long ago before the big bang happened a book of all events wrote pages about total everlasting conflicts, total disaster and endless hatred."Orion explained.

"Why do you want the book?"Eternal asked.

"I want to erase the filth of Humanity that I killed off."Orion said.

The Wither eyes widened under his mask in both shock and anger as he was responsible for the murder of his family.

"You killed my parents!?"Wither said.

"They were in the way and besides they are humans."Orion said.

The Wither was about to rush him until Eternal stops by putting a arm infront of him and Eternal said:"so you're the evil being we were sent to get rid off well then prepare to face the warriors of The One."

"The One?"Orion asked confused.

"The god of the multiverse he is the being that stands above all and would make you a ant."Eternal said making him angry.

"There is no one stronger than me."Orion said.

"Face it you're only second best."Eternal said making him even angrier.

"That is it I'll finish you off myself, attack"Orion said as his four knights appeared and charged at them.

Odin fights against Rage who as a bastard sword as he used his Gold Sabers to slash at him as he blocks it with his sword but was being pushed back, Akira transforms into his Greeed form and he fought Greed knight as the knight used a spiked club as Akira blocked with his pincer, Dark Kiva fought Pride who has a short sword and shield as he fires red energy blasts at him as Pride blocks it with his shield and Bujin Gaim fought Anarchy who uses a bow and arrows as he slash with his swords as the knight tried to shoot him with his arrows and he kept avoiding the attacks.

Orion fires a stream of fire with his staff at Eternal, Gaoh and Wither as they dodged it by rolling to the sides, Eternal charges at him as he uses the eternal edge to throws his bloody hell blade at Orion who swats them away and throws a lightining bolt at Eternal who pulls out a memory.

**ZONE**

He teleports behind Orion who turns around to block the Eternal edge and kicks Eternal away, Gaoh charges at Orion with his sword as he tries to Slash at him but Orion dodges them and sends a wind current seding him away, Wither tries to shoot at Orion but he sent the bullet way.

"Hey a little help would be good."Wither said.

"Hey were a bit busy."Odin said.

Orion looks at his knights, Bujin Gaim attached the genesis core and brings out the Lemon energy lockseed.

**LEMON ENERGY**

He attaches it to the core and closes the blood orange lockseed then slices them both as both arms mix.

**GUITAR RIFT**

**MIX**

**BLOOD ORANGE ARMS JA NO MICHI ON STAGE**

**JIMBA LEMON**

Bujin Gaim now had Jimba lemon arms as he brings out the Sonic arrow and fires at Anarchy as they attacks destroyed each other as they kept firing, Bujin Gaim then takes out the Lemon Energy lockseed and attaches to the Sonic arrow.

**LOCK ON**

He then slices at the sengoku driver.

**BLOOD ORANGE SQUASH**

Bujin Gaim charges his shot as both energies combined and fires his shot.

**LEMON ENERGY**

The blast races at Anarchy as he tries to shoot but his arrows got estroyed the moment it touched it and it hit him sending flying to a wall behind him.

Akira fights as he and Greed clashed attacks with the pincer and club respectively, Akira then stabs greed then fires a blast of energy point blank sending him flying.

Dark Kiva clashed blades with Pride as he called out Zanvat, Pride blocked a slash with his shield as he goes to attack but Dark Kiva side steps and kicks him away, Pride charges back and Dark Kiva charges his sword as it glowed with green energy and send energy slash at Pride sending him to a wall.

Odin and Rage were still fighting as they attacked with their swords, Odin appears behind him and slahes Rage in the back making it stagger, he then brings out his final vent card and his staff and insert the card on the staff slot.

**FINAL VENT**

GoldPheonix appeared as it attaches to Odin's lifts him up to the air.

"Now face Eternal Chaos."Odin said as he and Goldpeheonix came down onto to Rage making a huge explosion, when the smoke was clear Rage fell to the floor as Odin came down froma golden light and laughs at him.

"This cannot be, why didn't their powers affect them."Orin said he tries to read their minds and was shocked to learn about their own nature, Odin didn't have any memories of his past so Rage couldn't take advantage, Akira was greeed nature made him immune, Bujin gaim was already insane and Dark Kiva pride and will power were too strong.

The rest of Team Eclipse now turn to Orion as Bujin Gaim puts the sonic arrow over his shoulder and said:"so what now, you're little toys can't even move anymore."

"I don't need them so prepare yourselfs."Orion said as he glowed then was able to clone himself shocking them as he now was the same number as the whole group.

Each Orion faced each memeber of the group, Bujin Gaim shoots at Orion but he swats the blasts away and sends a energy orb sending him flying, Akira swipes at Orion who blocks them with his staff with ease and sends a wave of water sending Akira to the wall behind him, Gaoh charges at Orion but Orion made a portal to his side as he punches it making another portal appear next to Gaoh as a bigger fist hit him and Orion keeps doing this a as many portals came from different sides sending Gaoh around like a ragdoll, Odin goes to slash at Orion who blocked with his staff Odin teleports behind him but Orion turns around a sends him flying with a electrical blast, Dark Kiva chargest Zanvat and sends the same wave but Orion make a portal that sends back at him, Wither tries to slash at him with his knifes but but he breaks the with his staff and grabs Wither by his neck and lifts him to the air the throws him to the other side and Eternal fights the originals as he tries to avoid the elemental attacks as he was pelted by some of them then teleports to Orion back while Orion turned to face him Eternal teleported again to his side and stabbs him in the heart with eternal edge.

Orion looks at Eternal with a glare as Eternal was shocked as he takes out the dagger and Orion Kicks him to the floor next to Akira who was at his human form.

"You cannot kill me I am eternal, I am a plague you are nothing more then pests compared to me."Orion said.

They got up a bit as they stare at Orion and Seto:"This guy is insane we attacked with everything and he didn't even flich when I stabbed him."

"Yeas he is even worse than Shao Kahn and Imhotep."Gaoh said.

"Imhotep."Akira then realised something and he smiled:"guys that's it, the Book of Amun Ra can defeat him."

"The book of Amun ra?"Wither asked.

"It s a book that was able to turn a immortal mortal."Drake explained.

"Then what are you waiting for get that book so we can kill this fucker."Wither said.

Akira nodded and said:"oKay but you need to buy me some time."

They got up as Bujin gaim said:"yeah no problem just need to call for help." he snaps his fingers as multiple Inves appeared surprising Orion.

Gaoh brings out the Imagin reader and scans his cards to call out multiple imagin, Akira throws mulitple cell medals to make the Yummies and call on the Masquerade Dopants.

Wither was stunned to multple creatures he did not know and said:"looks like you were telling the truth now let's kick his ass."he takes out the Trigger dopant memeory" let me try my new power"

**TRIGGER**

Wither inserts the memory in his right hand as he transformed into the Trigger Dopant.

"Right but let me fight at full power."Eternal said as he removes his cape, he takes out the Zone memory and inserts it in the maximun drive slot.

**ZONE MAXIMUM DRIVE**

The T2 gaia memories appeared as they inserted in the slots on his body.

**ACCEL, BIRD, CYCLONE, DUMMY, FANG, GENE, HEAT, ICE AGE, JOKER, KEY, LUNA, METAL, NAZCA, OCEAN, PUPPETEER, QUEEN, ROCKET, SKULL, TRIGGER, UNICORN, VIOLENCE, WEATHER, EXTREME, YESTERDAY MAXIMUM DRIVE.**

He was covered in green energy and said:"now let's do this." they charge at Orion.

Akira prepares a spell to teleport the book to him.

Orion clones fought the armies, Wither and Team Eclipse except for Eternal and Akira.

Orion orignal was fighting against Eternal again, Orion throws a fire blast at Eternal who counters it but sending a water blast canceling it, Orion makes his dimensionals punch attack but Eternal kept teleporting away from the attacks, Orion got mad as he made three more clones and Eternal countered it by cloning himself too, the Orions and Eternals fought against each other until the Eternals teleported behind them and punched them in the back with a energy drill dispelling the clones, Orion got up and looks to see Akira who was just standing there he tried to read his mind but Eternal interrupted him by trying to attack him.

"That brat is planning something so you are serving as a distraction."Orion said.

"Wouldn't you like to know."Eternal said.

Eternal and Orion clashes fist again then Eternal kicks him in the stomach as Orion holds it and Eternal said with his hand up:"Now I'm gonna slap some sense into you" then he starts to slap at Orion as he screamed in pain.

"Now that's funny."Wither said as he shoots at the clone he was fighting

The other Orion clones where destroying the Inves, Yummies, Imagin and dopants with ease using elemental attacks as they rain down on them, the rest of Team Eclipse and Wither were still trying to puss them back as they throw their strongest attacks as the Orion's kept pushing foward.

Bujin Gaim throw multiple arrows blast at the clone as he tries to avoid Orion clone fire blasts and Bujin Gaim was able to get a few clean shots, Wither dopant was shooting multiple shots at the Orion clone he was facing as he marksman skills were better than ever as he dodged multiple lightining blasts from Orion clone then shoots multiple blasts hitting the clone in the chests, Dark Kiva shoots multiple blasts to counter the elemental attacks from the clone as he got close to it as Zanvat was charging up and when he gor close he sent the energy wave at point blank range, Gaoh was slashing at the blasts of elements from the clone then the clone tries the same dimensional attack as before but Gaoh got ready jumps back and swipes his pass on the belt.

**FULL CHARGE **

Gaoh blade detachs as it flyes to the air and goes to strike at Orion clone who blocks it with his staff and was thrown away from the explosion, Odin was teleporting avoiding the attacks from the clone as appears behind him but as the clone turns around the Heavy acceleration started making him slow as it gave Odin the adavantage as he strikes him with mulitple slashes and kicks him away.

Akira was able to get to finish the spell as the book and the key appeared and he smiled and said:"Guy's, I got it."

They all look at him a Orion said:"A book?"

The rest of the members of Team Eclipse that were fighting the clones and Wither took adavantage and destroyed the clones leaving the original and Eternal yelled:"Akira do it now."

Akira nodded as he opened the book to find the incantation.

"I won't let you."Orion said as he goes to stop Akira but Eternal got in his way as he tried to get his brother more time, Eternal clashes fists with Orion as pushed him back, Eternal fires multiple elemental blast along with Orion as they fired multple blasts at each other, Eternal appears behind and kicks him to the air then grows wings and flys to the air as he strikes Orion on the air at highspeed and sends him to the ground, Eternal lands on the ground and sees that he was running out of time so he takes out the Eternal memory and inserts it in the Eternal Edge.

**ETERNAL MAXIMUM DRIVE**

Eternal concentrates his energy with his hands and makes the Never Ending Hell and throws it at Orion who counters it with a elemental sphere at they clashed until they exploded throwing them to the sides.

Eternal fell to the floor near his friends as his transformation was cancelled, Orion got back up and said:"You can't beat me I am immortal you cannot kill me."

"Not yet you mean."Akira said as they look at him as he found the page."Kadeesh-mal, Kadeesh-mal, Parod oos, Parod oos."

Then they heard a sound as from the other side of the castle in the entrance came a ghostly chariot, it races towards Orion and passes through him as he screamed in pain as a ghost version of him was being dragged by the chariot and Orion goes after the chariot and said:"No come back, come back" then it disappeared.

Orion looks at them with anger as he approaches them, then he was shot in the heart, he looks at the hole as it was bleeding and then looks at Wither who was the one that shot him with his gun arm and he said:"Does that tickle, Bitch?"

Orion holds the wound as he couldn't believe he was mortal and falls to the ground on his back as he was finally dead, the knights started to crack as they were destroyed and the killer of humanity was dead and was killed by a human.

**Note: the battle with Orion was big since from what ****dannyrockon122 told me about his powers next one will be getting the Archive also remeber to vote what Neo final rider form will be in the reviews with either Glaive, Kabuki or Dark Kabuto.**


	27. Chapter 27 End Of the nightmare

**Chapter 27 End of The Nightmare**

**I don't own Kamen Rider or any of the worlds in this story.**

After the battle team Eclipse and Wither stare at Orion's dead body, Akira returns the book back to Edenia for it to be safe and Wither said."we did it, we avenged humanity." as he transforms back to his normal form.

"Yes but we are still not finished yet."Seto said.

"Yes."They look back to see The One appear" there is still one challenge left."

"So this is The One, well he certainly fits the part."Wither said.

"You now need to retrieve the Archive and deliver it to me as it is too dangerous to be left unguarded."The One said.

"So why don't you just fo there nd get it?"Wither asked.

"Simple, I sent them to get stronger as they fight, if I helped in all of your battles then you will not be able to get stronger."The One explained as team Eclipse understood.

"And I will only take matter to my own hands if another being is a threat to the multiverse as I was here before."The One said as they were shocked.

"Wait really?" Gaoh asked.

"Yes long ago there was a being that wanted to destroy the multiverse but I sealed him away in hell as punishment as he will never be free from there again and his name is Rapture."The One said.

"Okay so where is the book?"Wither asked.

"It's in the center of hell."The One said.

"Wait, why did get sent there?"Bujin Gaim asked.

"Because the God of this world and Orion's father Roland place it there so nobody would find it."The One said.

"I see."Dark Kiva said as he ponder at the idea.

"Wait that guy had a father?"Akira asked.

"Yes but he is now gone, you all must go there and find the book and retrieve it to stop the cycle and to finish off the corruption of this world after you leave."The One said making Wither raise a eyebrow"but before you I will heal you all."

The One flashes a light around them as their wounds were healed, Seto was able to stand on his own as moves his arms and The One said:"I will now open a portal to the center of Hell where the book is but be carefull as Rapture is in that domain."he looks at Wither" and you have the tool to defeat him." and Wither got confused.

A portal was opened as they walked in, when thay exited they look around as it was citadel with hellish building and demonic cars parked, it was empty as they look around, Seto decided to transform into Eternal again just to be safe and they all decided to walk foward.

"When he said finish of the corruption what did he mean?"Wither asked.

"He is planning to destroy the planet."Eternal said shocking Wither.

"What!?"Wither said.

"Listen he did this before with how a world is too damaged to be fixed and he doesn't want to just fix it as worlds need to be destroyed so old new ones can be born what we can do is offer you and your friends a new home."Eternal said.

Wither thinks about it, his family was dead and he is the last human here plus they are offering a new world that he can go where he can live again next to humans and Liz can be safe there too.

"So where would I go?"Wither asked

"A place called Earthrealm it's a world that is like what this one used to be with a few differences."Eternal said.

"Okay let's get going."Wither said as they continued their journey.

As they were walking towards a big building they felt a pressence, they stopped and look behind them to see a demonic angel with bone wings and he was wearing a fishnet shirt and black slacks.

"Welcomed gentlemen."He said.

"Who are you freak?"Wither said.

"My name is Azarith a follower of Lord Rapture."Azarith said with a smirk.

"A servant of Rapture."Bujin gaim said as they prepared to fight.

"What do you want?"Dark Kiva said.

"I came to see our guests here and I need to stop you from getting close since I'm going to free Lord Rapture."Azarith said.

After hearing that they started to laugh and Azarith got mad and said:"What's so funny?"

"Your master ain't going nowhere since The One sealed him away and he is more powerful than what he can ever hope for."Gaoh said.

"What, no you lie I will free my master but first die."Azarith said as he charges at them.

Akira was able to transform.

**NAZCA**

Akira was transforming into Nazca but something happened he glowed red had Nazca changed into it's evolved form R Nazca, Azarith stops as he looks in shock and what happened.

"It seems I have grown stonger."Akira said.

"Well let us finish this fucker fast."Wither said bring out the Trigger memory.

**TRIGGER**

Wither inserts the memory in the connector as he became the Trigger dopant.

Azarith glares and said:"No matter what form you take your still wortless beings comapared to me and my master." and attacks them with bone feathers from his wings.

They dodged them as jumped to the sides, Akira charges at Azarith as he brought a fallen blade so they clashed with their swords, Wither shoots Azarith in the back making him stumble as Akira then slashed him in the chest, Odin then appears behind Azarith and punches him in the back and repeats multple times until he kicks him to the ground, Azarith gets up and Gaoh then slashes his arm off, Azarith got mad and tries to claw him but he was then shot by Bujin Gaim sonic arrow, Dark Kiva runs up to Azarith and blast him sending him flying.

Azarith gets up and said:"Thi cannot be I cannot lose this baddly."

Eternal walks infront of him and said:"there is always a first time for everything,."

Eternal charges at him with Azarith going the same, Azarith uses his godd arm to use his sword as as clashed with the Eternal, Eternal takes out the Heat memory and inserts it in the maximun drive slot.

**HEAT MAXIMUM DRIVE**

Eternal body was covered in flames and he started to punch rapidly at Azarith as the flames burned him, Azarith decided to fly back to send multiple feathers again but Eternal sends a heat wave that burned them.

He takes out heat and uses Zone.

**ZONE**

He teleports behind Azarith and has the power of Unicorn in his fist.

**UNICORN MAXIMUM DRIVE**

He punches Azarith in the back with the drill energy sending him flying, then he takes out the Eternal memory and inserts it in the Eternal Edge.

**ETERNAL MAXIMUM DRIVE**

Eternals foots was covered in fire as he runs at Azarith who was slowy standing up, he jumps to the air and does the Eternal requiem kick hitting Azarith as he was now covered in blue flames then he jumps away, Eternal then turns his back at Azarith and said:"Now enjoy your hell." and gives a thumbs down as Azarith exploded.

The Smoke cleared as Azarith was badly damaged as he got up and he was extremly angry and said:"You think this will put me down."

Dark Kiva then blast's him creating another explosion and he died.

"Good that guy was fucking anyoing."Wither said.

"Yeah he was strong like Orion's level but he didn't had the skills to beat us."Dark Kiva said.

"But now let's go find the book before Rapture finds that were here."Akira said.

"It's Lord Rapture you fools."They heard a booming voice.

Then the surrounding where changing again as they were now in a giant green room, it was dark and infront of them was a giant cell and they couldn't see what was inside.

"This is the same trick Orion did last time."Bujin Gaim said.

The cell door opened and then came out something that surprised them, he was a giant kaiju with red skins with bull horns, he had teeth that resemble mammoth tusk and he was dressed dressed in black chain mail armor and his body was covered in ghostly chains.

"You are one ugly motherfucker."Wither said.

"Silence, you fools will now face your final moments and as I Lord Rapture will kill you."Rapture said.

"So your the guy that we had to be careful of."Eternal said.

"Yes and I will finally get my revenge, I was trapped her by The One but now I can take my revenge by killing you."Rapture said.

Then he was shot in the balls as he made a face in pain, the guys look to the side as Wither was the one that shot with his gun arm.

"Dude was that necessary?"Gaoh asked surprised along with the rest.

"I don't want to hear his cliche villain speach."Wither said.

"You will pay for that."Rapture said as he spit a breath of fire at them as they dodged to the sides.

Wither tries to shoot at Rapture as some of the shots did some damage but he was strong, Rapture send a lightining blast at Wither making him roll to the sides, Eternal sends multiple bloody hell blades at Rapture who got irritated at them as he as he creates a portal and puts his arm it then the anohter appears next to Eternal as the arm came out to grab him but Eternal dodged it.

"That was not a punch."Eternal said.

Rapture then goes to try to grab them as they dodged it, then he grabbed Gaoh and then he brings him up as he opens his mouth and drops Gaoh as he was about to get eaten, as Gaoh was about to get eaten Akira appears behind them with his wings and saves him, Rapture saw that and growled in anger.

"Thanks for the save Akira."Gaoh thanked him.

"Hey were friends you would have done the same."Akira said then he looks at Rapture:"I wont' let you harm any of my friends you monster."

"Oh really then what will you do about it."Rapture said.

Akira glares at him and said:"Henshin."

**CORE**

Akira explodes in a giant fireballs as he transforms into Kamen Rider Core, Rapture was surprised and Wither said:"Well the little guy is not so little anymore."

**"Now face me." **Core said as he charges at Rapture as they grabbed at each others hands as they fought for dominance, a beam of energy appear on Core mouth as he fired a energy blast at Rapture face making him stagger, Rapture then throws a punch as Core throws his own as they fists made shockwaves and they continued this process.

Odin appears infront of Rapture and fires steam at his face blinding him, Core then startes to punch at his face, Rpature got mad and charges a breath fire that he spit around the area as Core blocked it with his arms and the rest jumped to try to avoid it, Rapture makes a clone as they tag teamed at Core as they punched him at both sides as he tries to block the attacks then they fired electricity from their mouths sending him to the floor.

"Akira."Eternal said as he goes to check on his brother.

"**Big Bro."**Core said as he looks at Eternal.

The rest came to their side as Rapture approaches them and Wither said:"Is their anything we can do to stop him, because I'm getting pissed off and this son of a bitch."

Then a light appear in Wither other hand as a sword appear and Wither said:"wait this blade it's the one that I left back home."

Eternal looks at it and said."that must be what The One said that sword can kill him."

"Okay but how are we gonna get to him he has the same powers as Orion?"Wither asked.

Eternal thinks about it and said:"The Eclipse Seal."

"Are you sure?"Bujin Gaim asked.

"Yes if we used the seal it can shut off his powers and let Kyle to stab him."Eternal said.

"Okay but we need to hurry he's getting closer also who is going to take Akira's place?"Gaoh said.

"I'll do it."Odin said as they look at him"I have the knowledge of the seal."

"Okay Akira, Kyle distact him."Eternal said as they nodded.

Core gets up and said **"This time you won't be so lucky this time you red imp."**Core said him angry.

He charges at him, as the clone tries to attack Coure but was shot by Wither as he was shooting him in the face getting his attention, Core was fighting the real one as they were fighting again, Rapture fires a fire blast again and Core fires a energy blast as they clash, they both fought for dominance.

Wither was running while avoiding the clone as it tries to crush him and said:"Come on you son of a bitch did you stayed in there too long that you got fat from all the prison food." it made Rapture angey, then Core and Rapture beams exploded sending them to the sides.

Rapture gets up and said:"fools I'm more powerful than any of you could hope to get so why fight a hopeless battle."

"Because we have an ace."He looks to see Eternal and the rest of team Eclipse kneeling as they put their hand on the floor then the Eclipse seal appear around the area, Rapture felt his power gettinf weakned as he fell to the floor.

"What is happening to me!?"Rapture said in shock.

**"The seal will take away your power."** Core said as he charges at him.

Rapture was able to grab Core hands as he tries to push him but his powers were getting weaker.

"Kyle do it now."Eternal said as they were keeping the seal up.

Wither nods as he jumps to Core's completed arm and runs up to Rapture, he jumps to the air and brings down the sword stabbing him in the heart, Rapture spat out blood as as he couldn't belive it, he was dying.

"How can this be, I am immortal yet this blade can kill me."Rapture said as he falls to the ground as he was dead.

Wither takes out his sword as Team Eclipse canceled the seal, everyon returned back to normal and then a light appear in the center of the room.

"What is this?"Wither asked.

The ligth was then revealed to be a black book with a hand holding the big bang, they walked towards it and Seto opens it and said:"this is the Archive."

"Wait really then we did it."Wither said.

"Yes you all did."They look back to see The One appear"you were able to save the universe from the endless cycle now please give me the book."

Seto goes and gives The One the book and then it vanishes and The One said:"it is now in a dimension where only I can access it so no evil can get their hands on it."

"Okay that's good and before we go can I get someone to come with me to a new world?"Wither asked.

"Of course it is the least I can do for you after helping."The One said.

They heard a sound as they turned around to see The knights of sin rise up from the ground.

"Oh did they come back."Wither said as they prepared to fight.

"There is nothing to worry about."The One said as they were confused the knights look at Akira, as they approach him they kneeled before him confusing them"They appeared after they felt Akira's power, after their master died they were searching for a new master so they chosen Akira to be their master."

Akira blinks then said"Okay, well you guys can go now I will call upon you when I need your help."The knights nodded and vanished waiting for his commands.

After that they were then transported to building outside.

"Is this the place you live?"Drake asked.

"Yes I'll be back."Wither said as he goes in.

They waited for a while then he came out with a vampire girl, she had black hair in black ponytail and had the red eyes, pale skin and fangs like the vampires here they were also carrying few bag and suitcases.

"So your Kyle friend."Drake said looking at her.

"Yes I am Elizabeth and is it true that the planet going to get destroyed?"Elizabeth asked.

"Yes but don't worry there is a world that you can call home plus is my realm there exsit other vampires and they are way nicer."Drake said making her smile.

"Yes now let's leave this place."Wither said making them nod.

As they were walking they heard a voice:"Hold it." they look to see a bunch of vampires behind them with the one infront being Yosef.

"Yosef!?"Elizabeth said in shock.

"So why are you doing here did you came to take revenge for your masters death."Wither said as he crossed his arms.

"After what you and your friends killed our master we don't have a leader so we need a new one."Yosef said angry at what they did, but then he smirked"But I found a perfect replacement." he looks at Drake.

"Me."Drake said.

"Yes, I heard that you were a evolution of the vampires so you can leed our kind to even greater hights, so Lord Drake what do you think if you become our king you will have everything power, money and women."Yosef said trying to convince Drake"and you can even take Elizabeth as your wife since our kind will follow you even more with her carrying your child."Elizabeth got scared at that thought.

Drake glares at them and said:"you really think that I would be some power hungry mongrel well guess what I don't care about you."the vampires got shocked"I already rule a realm that belong to a race of vampires and they are better than you scum plus Elizabeth being offered as a trophy is somehting that cannot stand for so." he points his hand foward and fires a blast of energy vaporizing Yosef and the ones behind him.

The ones that were at the side got scared they looked at Drake and ran with their tails behind their backs, Drake smirked and said:"Now that takes care of that."

"Amazing you are truly strong to be a king of vampires from your realm."Elizabeth said amazed at what she saw.

"Thank you not we must go and leave this place did you pack yout things?"Drake asked.

"Yes."Wither said.

"Well then let us go but let us show you what happens when a planet explodes."Seto said.

They were then transported to outer space as they saw the Earth and it was different as it looked liked a barren wasteland from there too.

"How are we in space?"Wither said as he and Elizabeth looked around.

"The One made a barrier to protect us now look."Seto said as they looked at the world then a portal opened as a blast of energy went towards it, then the planet started to shake as pilars of fire came out of it, the vampires were shocked s they wer consumed by it then the planet exploded into rubble.

Elizabeth and Wither were shocked as this was the power of The One, after that Team Eclipse and friends were transported to Earthrealm in a forest.

"So this is Earthrealm."Wither said as they looked around.

"Yes and our friend is about to appear."Seto said.

They looked as Sonya came and said:"Hey guys are these the one that you told me about."

"Hey Sonya yes these are Kyle and Elizaeth."Seto said.

"Well good to meet you I'm Sonya Blade."Sonya said as he extended her arm.

"Nice to meet you."Wither said as he shook her hand.

"They told me that you were good like a soldier."Sonya said.

"Yes I had military training."Wither said.

"Well I came to recruit to the special forces with your skills we can help the people plsu we can even upgrade your suit."Sonya said.

Wither thinks about it and said:"I accept, after the shit I had to go through I'll make sure to protect the humans in this world."

"Welcome aboard Kyle."Sonya said with a smile.

Wither joined the special forces with Elizabeth by his side, as promissed the scientist there upgraded his suit with a cape that he can glide on, jet boosters on his boots and the suit was more durable.

At night at a city, a mugger was poiting a knife at a women and he said:"Okay give me the money and no one gets hurt."

She got scared then a shadow passed by them as they got confused then the shadow appears covers them as the thug looked up to se the Wither staring at him he now has boots with a secret knife on the sole, his cape was longer and he had the special forces symbol on his chest.

"What the fuck."The thug said as he goes to run.

The Wither jumps down and glides towards him and kicks him to the floor, he then picks him up by his shirt and said with a voice modifier that made his deeper:"Your not getting away scum."then the thugs screamed as The Wither flies to the sky with his jet boots.

The women was stunned at what she saw, and since then the Wither was known through out Earthrealm as the Dark Knight that punishes all the criminals.

**Note:The Wither story is over and He has become a warrior for Earthrealm and it's own version of Batman, Wither and Elizabeth will appear more times in the future and dannyrockon122 I ope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28 Fight for the Throne

**Chapter 28 Fight for the Throne**

**I don't own Kamen Rider or any of the worlds in this story.**

After helping Kyle and Elizabeth team Eclipsed returned to Nana and Momo's universe, they were amazed at their new adventure and also scared with how the world was before, the day went by as Akira had to face some suitors again and each time he proved to be superior.

"This is really annoying,"Akira said as he was sitting on the couch of their home with Momo and Nana by his side.

"It was but they don't stand a chance against you."Nana said.

"Yes and you will be a great ruler Akira."Momo said with a smile.

"Hey since Rito going to marry your sister how do you decide who get's to become the new ruler?"Akira asked.

"Oh that's really simple."Nana said.

**Rito's house**

"What?!"Rito yelled in shock.

He was in the living room with Mikan and Lala and Lala told him something shocking.

"That is right, in Deviluke if theres more than one princess and those princesses have picked their their husbands the way to resolve who gets the throne is through a fight."Lala explained since she told him because she wanted to warn him of what happens.

"But that is impossible Akira is way stronger than me, he would just punch me and I die."Rito said scared at the fact he would have to fight Akira.

"Don't worry."They look to see Zastin appear"we still have time to train you for the duel."

Rito was sweating in fear as he was gonna get destroyed.

Akira was surprised when he heard of the duel, he had to fight Rito to get the throne, he didn't want to fight Rito as he is his friend but he had no choice.

"Well I did say I want to be a king."Akira said to them.

"Plus it will be easy that wimp won't stand a chance."Nana said.

"Oh you don't know Rito might surprise us."Momo said.

Without them knowing Seto was hearing the whole thing as he was next to the stair case, he walks up stairs leaving thm as he thought what they said.

At the city Neo was walking by as he was going to spend the day with the girl that he promissed to spend with, he enters the park and sits on a bench and waits for his date.

"Neo."he looks to see Android 21 approaching him.

"21."Neo said with a smile as he gets up.

They held hands as they looked into their eyes, they then decided to take a walk as 21 decided to make conversation:"Neo, I'm excited for our first date."

"Yes we didn't have a proper one before."Neo said.

"Yeah."21 said.

Android 21 had met Irisviel in the past as Neo wanted to introduce them, they at first didn't get along as was evident of the glaring contest they had but then they learned to get along and Illya even liked 21 has a aunt.

"Neo this si city is nice but does it really have aliens appearing to force three princesses to marry them?"21 asked.

"Yes but Akira is able to defeat them."Neo said.

They stop at a cafe as 21 ordered a piece of strawberry cake while Neo picked the chocolate, she enjoyed her as they ate, Neo was looking at her and decided to talk.

"21."Neo said getting her attention"remember when I was still in the lab, you told me that you were brought back by The One from a distant future of this timeline, could you tell me more?"

21 looks down and said:"well before we met I was appart of a eath in universe 7 where I had a hunger that was trying to control me, I was able to get a bit of help but that part of me seperated from me and she went to eat other people by turning others into sweets but I was able to get a group of people that helped me they were my friends and we we're able to fight her back, a friend of mine called Goku made attack called the spirit bomb which is like Akira's Howl of Life and threw it at her, she was able to push it back but I sacrificed myself to let the Spirit bomb kill us both, after that The One was able to bring me back to life and took away my hunger and you know what happned next, I miss my friends but I'm glad to have met you." she smiled at him.

Neo was stunned as a tear left his eye, she missed them but she was happy to have met him, he grabs her hand on the table surprising her, they look at each other until they were getting close and before they could kiss someone started to fondle 21.

"Look her breasts are huge." it was Risa who was fondling her with Mio by her side they were Rito's classmates.

Neo was stunned and goes to grab her amrs and said:"That's enough."

"Hey your cute."Mio said along with Risa.

"Jeez, you perverts Neo let's go."21 said as she holds his right arm and they left.

Akira was passing by the city as he was enjoying his time here as soon he would have to go back to Edenia to continue his missions as until he gets married he will still need to live with his brother.

He passes by a corner as a girl with long black hair wearing the same uniform as Rito and he almost bumped into her.

"Oh sorry."Akira said.

"Oh don't worry."She said.

"Hey you were the same uniform as Rito and Lala."Akira said as he noticed it.

"You know them?"She said as she blinked.

"Yeah their friends of mine and my names is Akira Narukami."Akira said.

"Well nice to meet you Narukami my name is Yui Kotegawa but I never seen you at school."Yui said.

"Well me, my brother and some friends came for a small vacation so we never inteded to live here."Akira said a made up story.

"Oh I see well I hope you had a good time here as stange stuff happens here."Yui said.

"Akira."They look to see Seto coming with out his jacket as Yui was stunned as she blushed at the sight of him.

"Oh big bro."Akira said with a smile.

Seto looks at Yui and said:"Oh hello there my name is Seto Narukami."

"I'm, Yui Kotegawa."Yui said as she looks down with a blush.

"Akira I came to check on something what about you?"Seto asked.

"Oh I came for a walk."Akira said.

"Well okay, it was nice to meet you Kotegawa."Seto said as he left.

Akira looks at Yui and noticed her blushing face, he smiled and said:"do you have a crush on big bro?"

"What, don't be ridiculus you idiot why would I like him."Yui said as she was blushing heavily and left as Akira waved.

With Rito he was at a forest that Zastin chose to train as he was wearing a a yellow armor wiedling as sword the sam as Zastin as he was praticing cutting a few dummies, Lala, Mikan and Zastin where there observing his training.

Rito gave a battle cry as he charges at a dummy and attacks it but it got stucked in the shoulders.

"Oh come on."Rito said.

"Don't worry lord Rito even the best have troubles in the beginning so we must train even harder."Zastin said.

Rito groan as he had to do this training for the fight, Lala cheered for him while Mikan observed as she was seeing if he didn't get himself hurt.

Rito continued his training as he had to do it not to anger Lala's father but deep down he knew that no matter how much he trained he could not win as Akira was in a level far beyond his.

Drake was walking around the city as he passes by the park he saw Neo with 21 as he was talking with Yami as they were hanging out, he smiled as it seems Yami was getting along with 21 as maybe Yami will be apart of Neo's own growing harem.

Drake continued as he walks down the street and sees a young girl with blue walking her dog, he also sees a another guy with spiky hair, he heard of them being Saruyama and the girl Haruna, he noticed the the wind was blowing at her skirt and the guy was trying to peep at her so Drake picks up a stone and throws it at the guys head knocking him out.

"Disgusting creature."Drake said as he continues and was able to find a cafe so that he could enjoy some tea, he found a table as he sat alone and the waitress went to prepare his order and gave him a cup great tea, he was drinking it he also thought about his past.

"Before joining the team I used to play the violin but I barely now have the time as the missions don't give me the time to expand my talent and my free times I'm busy, I wonder if I ever find another girl will she be a musical artist like me."Drake said.

Before coming to this worldhe was able to spend time with Medusa as he remembers the times they spent time together as she became his second wife, Dorothea of course got jealous as she once saw Medusa sucking his blood from his wrist.

Sakura is a sweet girl and Nitara loved her as she was able to grow as a princess, he still doesn't know why he evn puts up with Dorothea but he needs to not let it get to him.

Kane was at the house as he was relaxing on the couch as he was spending his day as after the fight with Akira and Rito they will be going home, he was hopping to spend more time with Mariko as they were able to have a playdate where he was able to play with her at the forest and help her train her vectors with Lucy help too.

He remembers when someone tried to use Mariko as a hostage to take his throne as they tried to beak into her room only to be killed by her as her vectors tore him appart, Mileena was proud of her as Mariko was happy that her mother was happy too, he was also happy for Mariko as she was truly his daughter even not by blood.

Medea was also a great help as she was a great mage for Outworld, she quickly replaced Shang Tsung as that backstabbing snake was not worth living so with Medea she was able to get stronger with the magic from Outworld, he was also able to court her as she fell for him and became his third wife as Mileena and Skarlet accepted her.

And then there was Mez she had become stronger after joining Outworld, her body was modified thanks to Medea magic as she now can rival some of the best fighters and gotten better training as she saw she was nothing compared to them.

Mez also started to fall for Reiko, as she saw him fight and decimate entire groups of enemies she saw that he was someone that was a true warrior as not even Esdeath could compete with him and she wants to be with him.

Kane turns on the tv as it was on a magical girl show and he said:"oh it's that show about the witch girl." as a girl with black hair and wearing a red witch outfit was fighting a bunch of bad guys.

Adam was now walking around and found a forest as he was walking towards it he found a big spot as he was able to spy on Rito's training, he saw he was doing push up and swordsmanship training but Adam sigh as it was not enough, while he'll give Rito some points but the way he was struggling and the way his training was going it was not enough as Akira is way stronger, he remembers the times they spent in the time chamber he spared with Akira and when Kane was able to transform to his overlord form Akira devoleped his energy blade that helped him keep up so Rito sttod no chance.

"Rito even with the training your not ready to face Akira I'm sorry it's just impossible."Adam said and then he goes back to the house.

The guys spent their time together as tomorrow was the big fight, after they had dinner some went to bed but Akira decided to go to the roof and look at the sky as he lies down on it, the he heard a noise as he looks to see Seto as he was there.

"Oh Seto, what are you doing here?"Akira asked.

"Just came to see you since I couldn't sleep."Seto said as he lies down next to him.

As they stare at the stars Seto said:"the big fight tomorrow."

"Yeah I can't believe it that I can become a ruler."Akira said.

"Yeah, you know part of me wanted us to be together after so many years with spent together, I always was there for you so part of me didn't want us to seperate."Seto said.

"Hey this won't be a good bye forevor infact I'm still going to live in Edenia until Momo and Nana are ready to get married."Akira said.

"Yeah, so let's spend as much time together."Seto said as they fist bumped.

They spent the day together as they remembered the times they spent as kids, those were sad times but they were good, the orphanage they stayed wasn't very good as it didn't had the best conditions but Seto was able to get a job to get them a appartment but their lifes changed for the better when they became The One's champions.

Next morning Akira was now standing in a forest that Zastin called them there, he was changed with bleachers with Lala, Momo, Nana, Mikan, Celina, the rest of his team along with Asia, Sheeva, Kurome, Raven, Saya and the rest of his daughters came to see him fight and 21 was there as she was curious to see him fight.

There was also a ring where he was standing that Zastin made based on martial arts tournaments from Earth.

"So your the rest of Akira's harem."Momo said as she looks at the girls.

"Yes and it's good to meet you too."Asia said as Kurome nodded as she ate her sweets.

"Well just don't be all high and mighty just because you been with him first."Nana said.

Sheeva chuckles and said:"well your interesting but now we are here to see our love fight."

"Go Daddy."Akira's homunculus daughters cheered for him.

"Hey Saya you reminde us of a friend of ours."Mikan said as she was talking to Saya.

"Really, well I might want to meet her after this."Saya said interested.

"But first we are here to see Akira's fight."Raven said.

"But it will be a easy win that wimp can't beat him."Nana said.

Akira looks a the other side as Rito was there waering his new combat suit wielding a sword as he didn't had high hopes for this match, Zastin was there next to a set of thrones that were in the other side, then a ship appeared in the sky as beam came down and there came Lord Gid and he was shorter up close and next to him was a women with long pink hair, wearing a white dress and a veil over her face she is Sephie Michaela Deviluke.

"So that's Momo and Nana mother."Akira said.

"Presenting lord and Lady Deviluke."Zastin said.

"Yes well it's good to see both of you boys again."Gid said.

"Y-Yes good to meet you sir."Rito said nervous.

"Nice to meet you again Sir."Akira said with a smile."Is this your wife?"

"Yes she is."Gid said.

"I am Sephie and it's nice to meet you both as I'm happy to know my daughters found their true loves."Sephie said then notices Akira's daughters"who are those little girls?"

"Oh of course, they are Akira's daughters as he made them."Zastin said.

"Really he was able to create his own daughters."Gid said then he looks at his wife to see she was gone, then he turns to the bleachers to see her playing with the girls.

"Oh my, I have my own granddaughters and your all so adorable and unique."Sephie said happy as she looks at them.

"Grandma."the girls said happy to meet her.

"Nana, Momo I'm so happy that you can be mothers thanks to Akira."Sephie said as she looks at her daughters.

"Thanks mom."Nana said a bit embarrassed along with Momo as they sweat drop.

"And Lala I'm happy that you found your own fiance."Sephie said.

"Thank you mama."Lala said with a smile.

"Dear we must start the match."Gid said as he facepalmed.

"Oh right."Sephie said"I'll play with you girls later." and she goes to her seat.

"Now the match between lord Akira and Lord Rito will begin and the rules are they are now allowed to do deadly blows and the must with either by knocking their opponent or by sending them out of the ring."Zastin explained.

"Don't worry I'll go easy on you."Akira said.

"I don't think even if you go easy it will help much."Rito whispered to himself.

The match started as Akira called out his energy blade and charges at Rito who got scared and ducked, Rito then was backing away as he blocks with his sword, Akira was holding back a lot to not make Rito a fool of himself infront of Lala's parents.

"Well it seems Rito is doing okay but I would wish to see Akira's other true form personaly."Gid said as Sephie was curious too.

Akira stops, he looks at them and said:"oh you want to me transform well okay."Akira then transforms into his greeed form.

"No fair."Rito said scared as Akira charges.

Rito tries to block it but Akira uses his pincer to destroy the sword he sent him out of the ring making Akira the winner.

"Well Akira is the winner which makes him the one to rule Deviluke when he marries Nana and Momo."Gid said.

"But Rito did try is best."Sephie said.

Momo and Nana ran up to him and hug him along with the rest of Akira's girl and daughters.

"Akira you did it."Momo and Nana said.

"Yeah, I'm a little sorry for Rito."Akira said as he looks at Rito who was on the floor with Mikan, Lala and Celina looking after him.

Akira got the chance he wanted, when Momo and Nana were old enough they could get married and he will rule over Deviluke but until then he will be waiting as he lives in Edenia with his brother and he made sure if they needed help he said to Nana and Momo they could always call them when theirs trouble.

**Note:Well To love ru is done for now, the next one will be about Neo's own kingdom and for now heres this little short.**

Steamed hams

In the house someon rang the bell as Akira opened it to reveal Gid Deviluke.

"Well Akira I came despite Zastin's own dierections."Gid said.

"Lord Gid welcomes, I hope your prepare for a great lunch."Akira said as he shows Gid the table as Akira goes to the kitchen, when he opens the door the stove had smoke coming out of it.

"Oh no."Akira said as he opens the stove to reveal burned roast."my roast is ruined."

Akira looks outside of the window to see a burger king restaurant and said:"but what if I would buy fast food and disguise it as my own, very devilish of you Akira." Akira opens the window and sticks his leg out then Gid open the door to see him.

"Akira."Gid said.

"Lord Gid I was just, streching my legs on the window, Isometric exercise care to join me?"Akira said.

"Why is their smoke coming out of your oven Akira?"Gid asked.

"Oh that is not smoke that is steam, steam from the steam clams were having, mmm steams clams."Akira said then Gid goes back to the table as Akira wipes his forehead as he runs off to Burger King.

Akira comes out of the kitchen carrying a tray of hamburgers and said:"lord Gid I hope your ready for tasty hamburgers."

"I thought we were having steam clams?"Gid said confused.

"Oh no I said steamed hams, thats what I called hamburgers."Akira said as he sits on the table.

"You call hamburgers steamed hams."Gid said.

"Yes it's a regional dialect."Akira said.

"What region?"Gid asked.

"Uh, upstate New York."Akira said.

"Really well Lala told me about from this plane from Mikan and she didn't mention from that place using the phrase Steamed hams."Gid said.

"Oh no you must mean Utica It's from it's from Albany expression."Akira said.

"I see."Gid said as they ate the burgers.

"You know these hamburgers are similar to those from that place called Burger King."Gid said.

"Oh no patented Narukami burgers old family recipe."Akira said.

"For steamed hams."Gid said.

"Yes."Akira said.

"Well then how can steam make these marking?"Gid asked showing him the inside of the burger.

"Well, you see, excuseme for a second."Akira said.

"Fine."Gid said as he eats his burger and Akira goes inside he kitchen.

When Akira comes out the Kitchen was on fire and said:"Well that was wonderful, I'm tired."

"Yes I should, good lord what is going in there."Gid said pointing at the kitchen as he saw the glow of the fire.

"Aurora borealis."Akira said.

"Aurora borealis, at this time of year, at this time of day, in this part of the planet, localized in your kitchen?"Gid said.

"Yes."Akira said with a smile.

"Can I see it?"Gid said curious.

"No."Akira said.

Akira leads Gid to the outside and they heard a bunch of masquerade donpants as they tried to put out the fire.

"Keep down you guys."Akira said.

"Well Akira you are an odd fellow but I gotta say you steamed a good ham."Gid said as he returns to his planet and Akira goes back to stop the fire.


	29. Chapter 29 Rise of the Cyber Kingdom

**Chapter 29 Rise of the Cyber Kingdom**

**I don't own Kamen Rider or any of the worlds in this story.**

After Akira won his duel The One decided to call them few weaks later to his domain, team Eclipse were now in his presence and he said:"I have to say you are all doing a great job, the five of you have now your own kingdoms but now it's time for Neo's turn to have one."

The rest look at Neo who bows and said:"Thank you my lord for this chance."

"Yes you will al be going to a alternate version of Ancient China and this time you will have an army ready for Neo thanks to 21's help."The One said as 21 appeared.

"I have them ready."21 said.

"Good, now expand your kingdom with the city I'll be sending you as a start also you better take care of two men that will be after you as they wish to destroy the world."The One said and they were transported along with 21.

When they appeared they looked around to see they were now in a forest like place and behind them was something that stunned them while 21 smirked it was robots with a red eye.

"Meet the cyclopian guards they are machines that I made to act as Neo's new army along with our own version of the Cyber Lin Kuei that Neo made."21 said as Neo nodded.

Neo extended his arm as Gold and green eye versions of the cyber Lin Kuei appeared along with Roidmude soldiers.

"This is gonna be fun."Kane said with a grin.

"Let's go find this town, 21 it's better when we get close you and the army remain hidden until it's time."Seto said as she agreed along with Neo.

"Also in this place they a public name here so it's best you use your rider forms names while only using you real ones to someone trust worthy and I think I'll go as Majin."21 explained as they got the idea.

Team Eclipse conitued and they were able to find a town, as they entered it he saw the people were scared as the man were hidding the women and children inside.

Neo goes to talk to a elder that was sitting on a bench and asked:"sir why is everyone scared?"

"A army of bandits are coming to attack our town, we were warned by one of our merchants that he saw them planning to attack, we are trying to protect the women and children but were afraid that they will just take them away."The elder said sad that they can't do anything.

"What about the magistrate?"Neo asked as he knew chinese culture.

"He ran away and took all his guards with him and left us to the wolves."the elder said.

Neo was mad as that coward ran away from his duties, he then saw a townr approaching and said:"sir they are comming."

Neo goes to the other side of the town and he saw them arriving, a army of bandits and this made him disgusted.

"So these fools think their strong because they can beat up innocent people."Neo said.

His Team was not at his side as Kane said:"Well let's show them whos boss aroud here."

They took out their drivers and belts with Neo taking out the Lupin Gunner as they began to transform and Kivat appeared.

**ETERNAL**

**BLOOD ORANGE LOCK ON**

**GABU**

The bandits stopped as they heard the music and they saw team Eclipse facing them, the people went outiside as they saw their new heroes facing off the bandits as Team Eclipse transformed.

**ETERNAL**

**GAOH FORM**

**Guitar rift BLOOD ORANGE ARMS JA NO MICHI ON STAGE**

**NAZCA**

**LUPIN**

Team Eclipse were now in their Rider forms with Akira being Nazca, the citizens were amazed at the sight of it, the bandits were stunned but the leader was greedy and said:"don't worry we can kill them and then we will take their suits as prizes."

"Fools."Lupin said as he snaps his fingers, then his army of machines appear and the bandits got scared at the size of the army:"so you lose your will to fight when a bigger army appears, pathetic your only bullies that can only pick on the weak, now let's go."

Team Eclipse destroyed the bandits as they sliced them in half, vaporized them and crushed their skulls in, the Cyclopian guards smashed them while blasting them with their laser cannons, the golden droids swiftly dispatched them and the Roidmude use the steam to burn them.

The citizens could only see as their new saviors had a army that looked like belong to the gods.

Lupin grabbed the leader by his neck as he was scared, Lupin was staring at him and said:"regret this in your the next life." he then slashes him with the Lupin Gunner with the blade and kills him.

The team goes to the town as the people were still stunned and Lupin said:"townrs we have saved you from the menace of these bandits."

The Elder approached and said:"are you the messanger of heaven the one that will bring peace to the land?"

Lupin thinks about it as he was sent here by The One and said:"Yes I am."

"Then we were blessed by the messanger and his allies."a citizen said as they were amazed at Lupin.

"I came to rule the land under my rule and create a utopia along with my allies."Lupin said.

"I am Eternal."Eternal said.

"I am Core."Akira said.

"I am Gaoh."Gaoh Said.

"I am Dark Kiva."Dark Kiva said.

"Bujin Gaim."Bujin Gaim Said.

"And I am Lupin in this form I have four other names but you will see them later as today I will be your new leader as that coward ran away."Lupin said.

"Thank you lord Lupin we haven't seen someone as brave since Kanu and Chohi."Elder said.

"Kanu and Chohi?"Lupin asked.

"Yes Chohi was born here but joined Kanu on her journey and we hoped she is okay."Elder said.

"I see, well it will be interesting to see them but now accept me as your new ruler as the entire land will serve me as my army is greater than any of the one here and you will be safe under my rule."Lupin said as one by one the poeple bowed to him and his campaign started.

Days have passed as Neo started to upgrade the town, the robots were spread around the city as the poeple felt safe around the soldiers of the messanger of heaven, children wanted to play with Akira as they were friends with Chohi and he was fun to play with, the people also were introduced to 21 as they were amazed at her beauty as she was a goddess to them and she served as the strategist along with upgrading the town.

The upgrades were the city now had security cameras incase of thieves and spies, the town had trackers on the entrances to tell if they were being invaded and many more that they instaled as they will soon increase the tech to be more modern by decided to wait for the people get used to it but the city grew as it was now a proper city.

21 was now walking through the city as the people did their jobs, she heard that their new leader was so kind and did the prices the right way.

"Look it's lady Majin."one of the merchants said.

"Yes lord Lupin's love."another one said.

"I'm so jealous of her she is so pretty." a house wife said looking at her.

21 was happy for them, she saw many of the Cyclopian guards watching over along with the golden droids as they were in the city while the Roidmude were in the outskirts to attack any bandits.

"I'm happy for them and soon this land will be in peace as Neo going to be a great ruler."21 said as she looks at the sky.

She goes to were the house of the former Magister was which was rebuilt as a futuristic medieval castle made of metal, with lines of energy on the sides and it had a smilar design to the moon palace from power rangers, it was built with the Cyclopian guards help and 21 own cientific mind.

She goes to inside as multiple Golden droids were lined up at the entrance for any intruders, Assassin then appeared infront of her as Neo had her and the rest of the assassins join as they were very usefull at gathering information and assassination.

"Lady 21 I have gathered information that the other factions will be soon be gathered in a reunion to plan to attack the yellow turbans."Assassin said.

"I see, thank you assassin I will inform Neo of this imediatly."21 said as Assassin vanished.

21 enters the war room which has a round table with a digital map of china there, Team Eclipse was there discussing their plans.

"Now that we have a city we need to start expanding our reign."Seto said as they were talking.

"Neo."21 called out as they look at her.

"Yes 21."Neo said.

"Assassin told me that the other factions will soon be having a meeting because of the yellow turbans."21 said.

"Really, well that would mean we would get to join in this meeting too."Akira said.

"The rest don't know about us as they think Ensho as control over this place."Adam said.

Neo had his arms crossed and said:"then let us be known."

"Are you serious, well they can't do squat since we have an army of robots against them."Adam said.

"How about that Magistrate Konsonsan we could take her city for ourselves."Kane said as they were able to get as much information before.

"We will need to make ourselves known to show that we are a peacefull faction to show the people since Neo is the messanger of heaven."Drake said.

"Yes, so when the meeting happens we will be there."Neo said.

The meeting end as Neo goes to his him, it was a royal chamber like that of his friends from their kingdoms, he looks outside of the window as he stares at it he felt a presence behind him.

"I know you there."Neo said then he looks back at him"you actually think you can sneak up behind me."

Behind Neo was a blond young man he was Saji Genho and he said:"I don't know how you came here with your team and how did you bring those machines but I cannot allow anyone interfer with my plans."then he was stabbed in the stomach, he looks down to see a katana like sword.

"You talk too much."Neo said.

"But this cannot be I shouldn't die I never lost like this early."Saji said shocked of the turn of events as blood came out of his mouth.

"Let me tell you something I know you little plan of destroying the world."Neo said as he got even more shocked"I was sent here by the god of the multiverse to conquer it and dispose of you and your friend so go to hell."Neo then blasts him vaporizing his body.

"His other friend is here too, good thing we alerted to let them in."Neo said.

In Kane's room he was relaxing on his bed he felt a presence and said:"you know you should really find a better way of hidding."Kane turns around to see a man with purple hair and glasses he was Ukitsu.

"Impressive to know I was here."Ukitsu said with a smirk.

"Not that hard when a person is strong enough to sense others."Kane said as he got up and stares at him.

"Well that is good to know as I need a strong pawn."Ukitsu said as he points his hand at him as it glowed in a dark energy.

Kane simply looks at him and said:"that's cute, you think you can control me."

"What, that's impossible!"Ukitsu said shocked.

"No your just a weakling, now."Kane said as he punches Ukitsu in the gut, as he was in pain Kane grabbed his leg and starts to pull it until he ripped it off, Ukitsu screamed in pain as he falls to the ground, he starts to crawl away but Kane starts to beat him with his own leg multiple times until his head got destroyed and Kane still attacked the body with it's own leg for a few moments until he gave one last one and throws it away.

"Now I have to get a cleaner here."Kane said as he goes out to a get robot to clean his room.

After that little assassination attempt Neo had Assassin go after the remains of those guys army and finish them off, now with the pests taken care off they can focus on unifying the land and expand their domain.

Drake was seen in the village as he was taking a walk, the poeple bowed to in respect as he walked passed them then Kivat appeared at his side.

"I seems the meating is getting close Drake."Kiva said.

"Yes and soon this world shall see the power of team Eclipse as Neo will become it's new ruler."Drake said.

"Yes, also I heard you have been practing your violin skills."Kivat said.

"Yes, I love music and in the future I wish to meet someone that loves it as much as I do."Drake said.

"It seems my lord you are interested in finding another harem member."Kivat said.

"Why not, Nitara doesn't mind and I already have Medusa join so all I want is to meet that girl that is a artist like me in her own way."Drake said.

"I see, your are a great musician as even Nitara and Medusa enjoyed it."Kivat said.

"Yes, and I'm glad they loved it."Drake said with a smile

Drake returned to the war room to discussed the plans as to what to do next.

"Okay with the meeting getting close we need to know what to do with the Yellow turbans."Neo said.

"Well from what we have gathered the leaders of the yellow turbans for some reason are a group of popstar girls which I still don't know how that is possible in this era."Adam said.

"And how are they doing it as it appears that guy from last time Ukitsu gave them a book that allows them to control their army with their songs."Seto said as Drake was disgusted at their way of using music as a weapon.

"So should we approach the other faction in the meating?"Akira asked.

"When their all together we will make ourselves known."Neo said and they all agreed as they went to prepare for their big entrance.

In a camp where the factions were making their meeting, Ryuubi, Sousou, Ensho, Enjutsu, Sonsaku and Konsonsan and their own generals and strategists were at their side, as they were planning their attack on the Yellow turbans a soldier came in and said:"Lord Ryuubi we heard that another faction will be joining the meeting."

This caused all of them to be shocked as they didn't know there was another faction outside of Toutaku that wasn't here.

"Wait who is this faction that we didn't know off."Ensho said not liking it.

"Well it seems they have the city that general Chohi was born."The soldier said.

"What?!"Chohi said in shock.

"The same one that Rinrin was born."Kanu said.

"Yes they are aproaching."The soldier said.

"Well let's see who this commoner is."Ensho said as she laughed.

When they all came outside to the entrance something crashed in front of them and everyone was on guard, the smoke revealed the Cyclopian Guards along with The Golden Droids staring at them.

"What are these things?"Enjutsu said nervous.

"Identify yourselves."Sousou demanded but they stood silent.

"Answer Lady Karin rigth now."Kakoton said.

"It seems my cyclopian guards aren't responsive to you."They heard a voice and the guards moved out of the way."but if they did what did you expect."Neo stepped foward along with the rest of his team and 21.

Neo stares at them at them and Ryuubi asked:"who are you?"

"I am known by many names, I am the warrior that was sent here to bring peace, you may know me as, the messanger of heaven."Neo said and they got shocked to hear that.

The Cyclopian guards started to beep and Neo said:"Thank you, thank you your too kind." and one more beeped"and your just brown nosing."

Ensho started to laugh and said:"you, the messanger of heaven."

Then Neo was behind her and said:"shut up."

Ensho turns around as she got scared and falls to the ground while everyone was shocked as they didn't even see him move.

Neo goes to his teams side and said:"I came here to show our presence here, we are going to take down the Yellow turbans."

"Wait, but your just one city how can you take them down?"Sonsaku said.

"And did you hurt any of Rinrin's friends."Rinrin said as she was still not happy her former home was taken over.

"You must be Chohi, and to answer your question is no the people there are safe under my rule, also my soldiers are superior to any of the ones that you have as the Cyclopian guards and Golden Droids here are stronger than any of your little flesh and blood soldiers."Neo said.

"Flesh and and Blood?"Kanu asked.

"My soldiers are machines, they don't have genders, don't require food, water or anyhting they exist to serve me."Neo said as they were stunned.

"Really."they saw Riten as she was excited and goes to check on them.

"What is the meaning of this?"Neo asked.

"Riten likes weapons and technology so your little soldiers made her excited."SouSou explained.

Riten then goes to Neo and said:"you got to tell me who made them and if you let me tinker one I will even bear you a child." that made them shocked and 21 was mad at her words.

"First off I don't take bribes and the one that made them was my love."Neo said as he extends his hand and 21 takes his hand with a smile on her face.

Sousou looks at her and said:"why does a ugly man have such a beautiful woman."

Ryubi aproaches him and said:"Messanger of Heaven may we know your name?"

"Well I have many names as I said but for now you may know me as."Neo said as he takes out a tunning fork and taps it as it made a sound, he then puts it in front of his forehead as the marking on the tuning fork appeared"Kabuki." he then was covered in sakura petals as he transformed into a Green and red oni known as Kabuki and strikes a pose.

They were stunned at the transformation and Sonken said:"so this is the form of the Messanger of heaven."

"Well, one of them I have four other ones but you will have to see them later."Kabuki said.

"Well before you decided to interfer."Ensho said as she got up"we were planning to decide who gets to be supreme commander."

"Good then I will take command."Kabuki said.

"What?!"Ensho said angry.

"You see from what I heard from you your a snobbish, egotistical and arrogant woman so you are unfit to lead."Kabuki said making Enjutsu laugh.

"He got you there Reiha."Enjutsu said.

"A true leader must be there in the front lines with his army not hide behind it, if the leader cannot show strenght to his army then he will fail."Kabuki said and his team agreed.

The factions were stunned at his speach, and Sousou said:"Well that is a impressive speach but why should you be the supreme commander?"

"First my army is superior as just one is stronger than a hundred soldiers, my team has to power to even rival my own and I have a will to fight back unlike some that is just greedy."Kabuki said.

"Well than show us your will."Kakoton said as she draws her sword.

"Sister."Kakoen said.

"I see well then If I win I become the commander."Kabuki said.

"But if I win than Karin will become the commander."Kakoton said.

"Very well follow me."Kabuki said as he goes to the center of the camp.

Kabuki and Kakoton stare at each other, Kabuki takes the tunning fork and turns it to Onsaken, Kakoton charges at him as he dodger her slash and kicks her away, as she got up she was then wraped in a rope made from cloth.

"**Kibenjutsu**."Kabuki said a he pulls her towards him and punches her in the face.

Kakoton got mad as she charges at him with full force, as she swings her sword it was blocked by a umbrella.

"**Kisanjutsu****."**Kabuki then pushes her away and finishes her off with powered up punch to the gut, as she was stunned he pushes her off as she falls to the ground.

"Sister."Kakoen said worried as she and Karin went to check on her.

"She's alright I just knocked her out, I didn't even need my sword."Kabuki said as he dismissed it."So now I am the surpreme commander."

Akira goes to Ryubi group and said:"that's right so Neo's get to be the commander since he won."

"That's not fair it should be Big sis Toka."Chohi said.

"Hey we won fair and square."Akira said and they glare at each other.

"Why should some no name be the surpreme commander when I am from a noble family."Ensho said.

"That would mean I should be the one."Enjutsu said.

And then most of them started to argue, Team Eclipse sigh at the sight of it as they saw Akira and Chohi pulling on their faces, Seto had enough as he takes out his harmonica and plays it, they all stopped as they all look at him and Kanu was mesmerised at his music.

When Seto stopped he said:"Okay that is enough Neo won fair and square and seeing how Ensho and Enjutsu just acted you don't deserve to lead this battle, Neo shows more promisse than any of you put together as a true leader must be there for his people not act high and mighty he should treat his poeple as equals, if we bleed and than we are the same and I hate people that treat them like their inferior just because of what they are."

Kanu was amazed at his way of thinking and goes to talk to him and said:"May I know your name?"

"Eternal."Seto said.

"Eternal you are right, as we are mortal so we should treat everyone as equals, I can see why you were picked as the messanger of heavens warrior."Kanu said with a smile.

Seto smiled and said:"Thank you for understanding miss."

"Kanu Uncho."Kanu said.

"Well Kanu you are a true honorable warrior just by looking at you, you remind me of another woman and I can tell you would be great friends with her."Seto said.

"Really, I would like to meet her one day."Kanu said.

"She will be happy to meet you and it will be an honnor to join you in this battle."Seto said.

"It seems Aisha has found the man that will be her first."Choun said with a smirk as Kanu blushed.

"What does that mean?"Chohi asked confused.

"When your ready."Akira said as he know what she meant.

Sousou was jealous as she was bitting on a cloth, as she always tried to get Kanu but now seto gained her attention.

"Okay now let's go start the meeting so that we can focus on the enemy."Neo said to avoid any more problems as they all went to plan the attack on the Yellow Turbans.

**Note:It's the Koihime Musou world and it has elements from both the Visual Novel and Anime like they are all together like in the anime but has the meeting place of the Visual novel and Kabuki is Neo's last form as it won.**


	30. Chapter 30 Expanding the kingdom

**Chapter 30 Expanding the Kingdom**

**I don't own Kamen Rider or any of the worlds in this story or the song here.**

They arrived at the tent as Neo was now back in his regular form, he was looking at the map as they were preparing the plan of attack.

"Okay so from our own sources they say that the three sisters are in possesion of a magical book that gives them power as they use their songs to control the Yellow turbans."Neo said.

"Oh, then who told you that?"Sousou asked.

"We don't have to tell you anything as you might use it against us."Neo said.

Kakoton and Juniku glared at him for saying that but her sister Kakoen saw his point.

"But Kabuki what are we going to do?"Ryubi asked.

"There is a way to counter them, if someome else were to sing they can counter the spell."Neo said as he pulled a mic"these have a similar energy to the ones they use."

They got amazed as Sonsaku asked:"then who will be singing."

"How about we have three to face them."Enjutsu said as she wanted to sing.

"That is not needed as we only need one as our's is way stronger than the sisters one's."Neo said making her pout.

"So who will singing then?"Kanu asked.

"That will be Dark Kiva."Neo said pointing at Drake.

"Him."Sousou said.

"Yes, you see Drake is a musician as he is disgusted at the way they use music so he will be the one to sing."Neo explained as Drake nodded.

"Really then why doesn't he show us his music."Sousou said as she wanted to see if the man that was chosen could actually play music.

"Very well I will show one of my skills as we can all sing."Drake said.

Drake opens his hand in a flash of red energy his violin appeared surprising the girls, it was Drakes own version of the Bloody Rose which he found to be very interesting as he loved the history behind the original one.

"What is that?"Riten asked.

"This is called a violin a instrument."Drake said.

"Is it a instrument of the heavens?"Ryubi asked as she wanted to know more about what they call heaven.

"Well not really as it's a instrument from a far away land but now enjoy my music."Drake said as he positions the violin and holds the bow in his other hand.

**(insert Wataru violin solo)**

Drake began is music as everyone heard it, everyone were stunned at what they were hearing, his music was amazing as there were no words for it, Sousou was the one that was the most amazed because she thought of him was just another brutish man but now his music was that of elegance and grace and she didn't know but a blush formed on her cheeks as the girl that only liked women now was interested in a man.

The team were impressed as they only heard rumors on how good he was but seeing it in person was a sight to be hold, Drake then finished as he looks at everyone.

Then the girls started to applaud him as he was good, Drake gave a bow in apreciation.

"Amazing Dark Kiva you are very talented."Kosonsan said.

"Thank you, as I am very passionate."Drake said.

"Hey is that your best one?"Kane asked.

"No."Drake said.

"I see, well I wanted to know as from what you told us your best song attracted many women to you."Kane said.

Drake sigh as he remembers when he played that song as many vampire girls wanted to be his wives too when they heard it.

"Whoa really."Sousou said a little jealous as she wanted that type of skill but now wanted to hear that song.

"Now let us focus on the approach."Neo said as they prepare for the attack.

"But can I at least sing."Enjutsu said.

"How about this we will have three of you sing the first song then Drake goes for the encore."Neo said and she smiled.

Enjutsu, Chokun and Kakuka were picked to sing as Kakoton was sad not being picked.

They build a mobile stage as they went to the Yellow turbans camp, the girls spread attention as they started to show.

The Cho sisters were in a in a room relaxing as then they heard a music outside, when they exited they saw the three chosen girls singing getting the attention of their soldiers.

"Who do they think they are stealing our spotlight?"Choho said mad about tit.

The sisters started to sing as it was all now going according to plan.

Inside the stage Neo saw that the sisters were now out as they started to prepare the encore, he looks at Drake who is now wearing a new outifit(this love never ends outfit).

"Are you ready?"Neo asked.

"Yes."Drake said as he goes to the middle and puts on a special mic with headphones as to give him more mobility.

As the Cho sisters were winning, Neo comes out and signals everyone to get their attention stopping the music.

"Everyone, it seems you were enjoying the show I think it's only fitting we give the Cho sisters one too."Neo said.

"Wait what does he mean?"Choho asked confused.

"I don't know."Choryu said.

Chokaku could only watch as the stage started to separate and Drake appeared as he being elevated up, the background now resembles a church, Drake snaps his fingers as humanoid beings made of shadows came with instruments as he was prepared.

**(Insert This Love Never Ends Kamen Rider Kiva Takeda Kouhei)**

**Kimi no ai wo eru tame nara**

**Senshi ni mo nareru sa If you need me**

Everyone was stunned as they saw Drake singing, but the Chokaku developed a blush along with Sousou at his singing.

**"Taiyou ni akogarete takaku takaku tonda tsubasa**

**Sono netsu ni tokasarete fukai umi e to ochite yuku"**

**Sonna monogatari sae ore no kokoro ni wa hibikanai**

**Shinjiru no wa unmei no ai dake**

**Maiagare aozora kogashi**

**Makka ni someru hodo**

**Kono ai no kachi wo misetsukeyou**

**For you mitsumeaeba**

**This love never ends**

**Daremo dareka no jiyuu wa ubaenai**

**Genkai wo kimeru no mo ore nara**

**For you mugen to iikirou**

"If he thinks he can stop us we can, wait sister were you going?"Choho said in shock as they watch Chokaku go foward and everyone was moving out of the way as she was like in a trance.

**"Ten ni mo todoku kurai tsumiagerareta tou mo mata**

**Kami no ikari ni furete moroku mo chi e kuzureochita"**

**Oshie nante iranai futsuu no joushiki ja tsuujinai**

**Kimi to tsukuru densetsu wo nokosou**

**Maiagare aozora koete**

**Mada minu sora no hate**

**Kagayaki dake wo misete ageyou**

**For you yubi ni hoshi wo**

**This love never ends**

**Kiku mimi motazu subete wo toppa suru**

**Fukanou nante ore ni wa nai koto**

**For you kimi dake no tame ni tsuyoku naru no sa**

Chokaku climbs on the stage as she was now staring into Drake's eyes as he holds her hand.

**Tomedo naku afuredasu**

**Hirui naki kono jishin de**

**Kimi ga iru subarashii**

**Sekai mamoru koto wo chikau**

Drake then dances with Chokaku and the yellow turabs were amazed as they started to cheer for them while her sister were stunned as they're mics fell to the floor.

**Maiagare aozora kogashi**

**Makka ni someru hodo**

**Kono ai no kachi wo misetsukeyou**

**For you mitsumeaeba muteki**

**So this love will never end, never end**

**Kokoro ni kimeta kara**

**Kono ai mamoru tame no potential**

**For you mugen da to iikirou**

**I swear... proud of my love, proud of my life**

Chokaku then put her head on to his chest, because of one song she has fallen and could see what she has done was wrong as that was not the dream that she and her sisters wanted.

After the song ended Chokaku stares at Drake and asked:"can I know your name?"

"I'm known as Dark Kiva."Drake said.

Chokaku smiled and said:"your song was amazing."

"Thank you but you need to get rid off that book because that will only bring trouble."Drake said.

Chokaku thinks about then Choho said on their side:"Sister what are you doing are you going to give up on our dreams?"

Chokaku looks at her and said:"no this isn't what we dreamed off."

Choho got shocked as the mics they had cracked, the magic vanished and the yellow turbans cheered for Drake.

Neo was able to get the book of Ukitsu and said:"now to make sure this doesn't harm anyone anymore, Akira."

"Right."Akira said, Neo throws it up to the air and Akira throws a orange flame magical blast that destroyed it, Ravens lessons were being shown now as the results were now better.

"Lord Kabuki."They look to see Cho sisters as Chokaku said:"we would like permission to join your kingdom."

"Really, why ours in specific?"Neo asked.

"Oh no reason."Chokaku said with a blush as her sisters know why"we just thought that if we serve the messenger of heaven we can redeem ourselves."

"I see very well."Neo said as they smiled.

Neo and the group look at the other factions and Neo said:"now that the threat of the Yellow turbans have been dealt with we will now return to our home, but remember we will now be seen as enemies so don't take us lightly as we will win no matter what as we are Eclipse."

Ryubi steps foward and asked:"Lord Kabuki can I ask for an alliance?" and this surprised the other factions.

"An alliance?"Neo said.

"Yes I would like to at least be in friendly terms even if we fight I would like to make peace for the mean time."Ryubi said.

"I see, very well we will discuss it in private."Neo said as she leads her and her faction to private place.

The other faction were stunned as now Ryubi asked the messanger of heaven a alliance between the two, they decided to go back to their homes, Sousou was thinking of a way to win against the Eclipse faction as she wanted Drake to join her.

"Who does he think he is, I will make him pay by taking over his little village."Ensho said while Bunshu and Ganryo didn't like it as she wanted to face those metal soldiers.

As Team Eclipse exited the tent they made a alliance Adam saw a little girl with purple hair as she crashed on his legs by accident.

"Oh sorry little girl, are you okay?"Adam asked concerned.

"Yes and sorry mister."She said.

"Riri."they look to see a woman with purple hair approaching them.

"Mommy."Riri said a she goes to hug her.

"Hey your one of Ryubi's generals."Adam said.

"Yes I am Kochu Kansho and this is my daughter Riri."Kochu introduced them.

"Well I am Gaoh nice to meet you."Adam said.

"Yes and your one of Lord Kabuki's generals."Kochu said.

"Well we're more friends."Adam said.

"Hey Adam we gotta go."Kane said.

"Oh yeah I'll be there, well Kochu it was nice to meet you and maybe we can talk later."Adam said.

"I would like that."Kochu said as Adam goes back to his team.

**A week later.**

Team Eclipse were now in their war room discussing what to do now, the Cho sisters were now appart of the kingdom, when they arrived their were amazed at some of the new technology there as Neo wanted to upgrade it slowly, they did some shows there for the people as they wanted to sing for the good, Chokaku wanted to hang out with Kane as she wanted to know more about him and the alliance was finalised as Ryubi made a simple one were they would help each other if the time is needed.

"So that we have our pressence known as we even helped a couple of villages around since they want Neo's blessing what shall be our first thing do to?"Kane asked.

Neo thinks about it as then Assassin came and said:"Master we found out that Ensho is about to launch a attack as she is preparing her army to attack."

"So that brat thinks she can just attack us because we're just a small village."Kane said.

"She is in denial if she thinks she has a chance."Drake said.

"Yeah, she might have numbers but we have quality."Akira said.

Neo thinks and said:"we will prepare, when they set foot in our lands we will strike." and everyone nodded as they prepared the soldiers for the attack or should they say beat down.

"So when will they arrive?"Neo asked Assassin.

"In four days."she said.

"Then let's us prepare for the war."Neo said.

Four days later Ensho was with her army as they were getting close to Neo's city, she laughed and said:"now let's us take over this village and make him pay, I will also have him executed for his actions." while Bunshu and Ganryo were at her side as they had their weapons ready.

She gave the order to charge as her soldiers attacked but them they were blindsided by multiple attackers, it was revealed to be the Roidmude soldiers as they used their speed to attack, then the Cyclopion Guards and Golden droids came too as they started to attack.

Ensho soldiers attacked but their sword broke upon contact with the Cyclopian guards bodies as they grabbed the soldiers with their claws as they crushed them, archers fired their arrows but they just bounced off the metal armor as the Cyclopian guards turned their arms into cannons as they fired killing muiltple soldiers, the Golden droids skillfully dispatched them with either snapping their necks or bashing their skulls in and the Roidmude blitz them a they used their steam to burn them.

Ensho and her generals could only look in horror as their soldiers are being cut down like cattle, Ensho steps back but then hits something behind her, she slowly turns aroudn to see Neo in his Shadowmoon form.

"So the blonde bimbo thought she can just walk in and take over my city."Shadowmoon said as Ensho falls to the floor scared.

Bunshu and Ganryo attacked but Shadowmoon easily deflects them with his satan sabre as they fall to the ground, he points the blade at Ensho throat and said:"now surrender or die."

Ensho could only stare, then she looks down and said:"I surrender."

Shadowmoon lifts his sword to the air as he won the fight and gotten control over Ensho's kingdom making his bigger, after that he took Ensho and her generals prisoners, they were there to serve his kingdom as he made sure for that bratty girl to do hardwork.

The other kingdoms heard the news as they were surprised that Ensho got defeated so easily as Neo's kingdom has grown, Konsosan could see if they were able to defeat Ensho so easily and she wanted her people safe so she surrender her control over to Neo, Neo was happy that she was looking after her kingdom as he made her a general in his kingdom.

Neo then upgraded all the cities that he nows has control has he wanted this world to be advance as his true kingdom is one were it can have the culture of this one with technology along side it.

Ryubi and her friends came to Neo's main city as they watched as they were amazed at the tech that was seen, Chohi was able to find her friends as they were happy to see her again as they told her that Neo is a great man.

Ryubi met Neo in his throne room as he was waiting sitting in his throne.

"Ryubi welcome."Neo said.

"Kabuki your kingdom is amazing, the machines you use are very interesting."Ryubi said.

"Yes thank you how about we discuss the future of this alliance in peace."Neo said, he then noticed Riri behind Kochu"oh who's this little girl?"

"Oh this is my daughter Riri lord Kabuki."Kochu said.

"Really, well that is good as you see I have a daughter that she might play with."Neo said.

Riri was excited to meet new friend as Kochu smiled at the thought of her playing with a girl of her age.

"Iri."Neo called out as Irisviel came with Illya, the reason they were there was Neo called them here to show them their new home.

"This is one of my wives Irisviel and our daughter Illya."Neo said.

"Really you have more than just Majin."Ryubi said surprised along with the rest as Neo goes up to see his family.

"Yes, Illya I would like you to meet Riri."Neo said pointing at Riri.

Illya was excited as she goes to meet her and said:"Hi, I am Illyasviel von Einzbern but my friends call me Illya."

Riri smiled and said:"my name is Riri." as they laughed together.

Neo smiled for her, then Kane came in with Drake and said:"hey, don't tell me there's another little one here."

"Yes this is Kochus daughter Riri."Neo said.

"Well this is a big coincidence as our daughters came too."Drake said.

"Yes since we decided to take them to spend time together."Kane said.

"Really, then it would good for all of them to play together."Kochu said.

"Well Sakura would like that but."Drake said looking at Kane.

"What you think Mariko would lash out she has self control."Kaen said not liking what he thought of his daughter.

"Okay then, Sakura."Drake called.

"Mariko."Kane did the same.

Then Mariko and Sakura came, before they have met as when their fathers were in meetings they would interact as they were friends.

Ryubi and her friends look at them, while they thought Sakura was cute but when they look at Mariko they could feel the bloodlust coming from her as they got worried.

Riri was happy to meet new friends as she goes to meet them with Illya, Kochu was worried about her and Neo said:"don't worry some of you might have noticed the aura around Mariko but she can be nice as she is friends with Illya and Sakura."

"Okay, I will trust your judgement lord Kabuki."Kochu said.

Neo nodded and said:"Illya why don't you take the girls out to play."

"Okay papa, let's go."Illya said as they followed her.

"I'm happy for Illya making so many new friends."Irisviel said.

"Yes."Neo said as they smiled.

Then 21, Akira and Seto came in as Akira noticed Ryubi faction and said:"hey it's you guys again." and then looks at Chohi"hey it's the red hair chibi."

"Who are you calling Rinrin a chibi."Chohi said a she was in front of Akira.

"I just say what I think."Akira said with a smirk as they had a staring contest.

"Rinrin."Kanu said.

"Akira."Seto said.

They stopped and said:"Sorry."

"Okay how about while we discuss the meating you two go outside and be friends."Neo said.

"What?!"Akira and Chohi said shocked.

"It will be good so go outside and hang out."Seto said.

"Fine."Akira and Chohi said as they went out.

"By the way Lord Kabuki what did you do to Ensho?"Kanu asked.

"Oh I just had her work as a maid to teach her humility."Neo said.

Some thought that was funny as she was arrogant.

Akira and Chohi were walking through the city as they were looking at the opposite sides as neither wanted to be together, as they were walking by a women saw Chohi and said:"Why Rinrin your back."

"Oh hi, yes I came to visit with my friends."Chohi said as she was happy to meet someone from the city she knew.

"I see you met Core."she said as Chohi pouted that she mentioned him"oh don't be like that young Core has been a good help around as he likes to help around the city so try be nice to him."

"Okay."Chohi said as she looks at Akira.

"Good now have fun you two."the woman said as they continued walking.

Chohi and Akira were now walking down the woods in path, Akira was getting bored so he decided to ask:"Say since you lived here how was your life before going with Kanu and the rest?"

Rinrin was surprised, she looks down and said:"well I live alone." and this surprised Akira"Rinrin's parents died along time ago, so I lived all by myself, I made a few friends here but I was only really happy when I met big sis."

Akira felt sad for her and said:"I know how that feels."Chohi got surprised as she looks at him"I am a orphan I never met my parents I only had big bro he was there to take care off me but sometimes I wonder who my parents were."

Chohi was surprised to know that they have something in common, she gave a small smile and grabbed his hand getting his attention and she said:"Then let's be friends to be happy." Akira was surprised, he smilled and nodded.

"My name is Rinrin."Chohi said.

"Well my names is Akira Narukami."Akira said.

Akira and Rinrin arrived at Rinrin old house as it was still in good shape with a few spiderwebs, they entered the house as Rinrin felt nostalgic about returning, Akira and Rinrin were now sitting on the floor as they were talking together.

"Hey Akira what does Heaven look like?"Rinrin asked.

"Well we didn't actually come from heaven but we were sent by a god."Akira said.

"Really who is it?"Rinrin asked curious about it.

"The strongest of all of them, The One."Akira said.

"The One?"Rinrin asked.

"He is the God of everything the one being that has control over everything."Akira said.

"Amazing."Rinrin said amazed.

"Yeah, and to where I live now, well I live with my big bro as the place we live is very pretty as some even say is like the garden of heaven"Akira said.

"Really, hey do you have any like cool forms like your leader?"Rinrin asked.

"Well yes."Akira said but he didn't want to show Core as that would just destroy the house.

"Can you show me?"Rinrin said excited.

"Well how about I show that one later as that form is super strong, but I can show something else."Akira goes up and puts bit of distance between them, Rinrin looked as Akira transformed.

**NAZCA**

Akira transforms into the Nazca Dopant as Rinrin got surprised and she said:"amazing your look super strong."

"Yeah it's pretty cool."Akira said as he transforms back"now I think we should head back."

Rinrin frowned but said:"then promise Rinrin that you will be spend more time with me."

Akira was surprised but he smiled and said:"yeah were friends so of course I'll spend more time with you."

Rinrin smiled as they go back to the castle, it was time to depart as Ryubi and her friends returned back home, Riri liked playing with Illya, Sakura and Mariko as they all became friends, Neo was able to get to know more about Ryubi as she wanted peace too so he hope maybe in teh future they don't have to fight.

**Note:Ensho got defeated easily as there was no way she could fight robots plus she is arrogant, one of the things she did in the novel was force Kochu to fight for her by kidnapping Riri so without anything to use and only using her soldiers she lost.**


	31. Chapter 31 Neo's desperation

**Chapter 31 Neo's desperation **

**I don't own Kamen Rider or any of the worlds in this story.**

After the meeting with Ryubi Neo was on his throne thinking of 21 and what she had said to him about her past, he gets off and goes to a window to see 21 having tea with Irisviel and Illya, he felt sad as what she said was devastating that she had to die to save her friends and after that she was resurrected by The One.

"I must know what happened."Neo said.

"Then I may help you with that."Neo turns around to see The One.

"My lord."Neo said with respect.

"I see that you want to know what happened to 21, so I can send you to that exact point in time where she died and allow you to see it."The One said.

"But won't that make another timeline?"Neo asked.

"No, with my power it will not and stay the same and it's in the future."The One said.

"The Future?"Neo asked.

"Yes, you see I brought her to the past in this timeline and it didn't change as I made like it was meant to happen so she can help you."The One explained.

"I see, what about this world?"Neo asked.

"Don't worry as I said it's in the future I will bring you back here at this exact moment as you have never left."The One said.

Neo thinks about it and said:"send me there."

"Very well and anything you do won't change here as well."The One said and he raises his hand then Neo was engulfed in a bright light.

When Neo oppened his eyes he looks around as he was in a planet with plant life, a river was seen and the sky has a purple tint to it, he was on top of a moutain then he saw something huge as huge blue orb was being made by a man with a orange Gi and it felt like Akira's own Howl of Life, he saw down there was more people and among them was 21 in her Majin form and on the other side was the evil version of her.

He saw the guy throws the orb at evil 21 and she said:"You can't, stop meeee." she hold's the orb trying to push it away.

Neo can see that she was strong even without her other half, he saw the others saying that they didn't have anymore energy, 21 stood up as she looks at the blonde woman and said:"18 take care of yourself."

"What?"18 said confused.

"Thank you all and goodbye."21 said and she charges at her as they were shocked along with Neo.

Evil 21 saw her approaching her and said:"no you can't."

21 grabs her and said:"we're going to disappear together."

Then the orb hit the ground and it exploded killing them both, Neo was shocked to see it, his heart was in pain as he held his chest, he never felt his way before was this what is like to lose someone important to him, he didn't hear what they were saying or the fact that the god of destruction and Whis appeared with another friend of theirs as he was still processing what he saw, the friends she made were sad for her to die and she was sad for leaving them, he now understood her and what she felt.

"Hey guys I got an idea, I'll talk to King Yemma to reincarnate her."Goku said to his friends.

And that struck a cord inside of him, reincarnate her then she wouldn't be resurrected by The One and find him, which would mean he would never meet her.

"What you can do it."Krillin said.

"Are you making that up?"17 said.

"Well I could help you with that by putting my word in it."Beerus said.

"Alright so let's go."Goku said.

"You will not."they heard a scream and they saw Neo jumped down, he landed on the floor making it break, he looks at them with anger and he was breathing hard.

"Wait who is this guy?"Krillin asked shocked.

"I don't know, but I cant feel anything from him."Piccolo said.

"So he's like an android."17 said.

"Maybe."18 said.

"Great another hunk of junk."Vegeta said.

"I will not allow you to do that."Neo said in rage.

"Uh, wait you don't want us to reincarnate 21."Goku said confused.

"No and I will stop you."Neo said and his eyes glowed green"Henshin"

Neo started to transform and he became Shadowmoon, everyone was stunned seeing it as his power increased.

"Now face the power of Shadowmoon."Shadowmoon said and he raises his sword at them.

Vegeta got sick of his ranting and he transformed into a Super Saiyan then charges at him.

"Vegeta wait."Goku said.

"Stay out of this, he's mine."Vegeta said as he goes to punch him but Shadowmoon used the Heavy Acceleration and walks out of the way as Vegeta missed and he kicked him away.

"Whoa did you guys see that?"Goku said.

"Unreal he just swatted Vegeta like it was nothing."Piccolo said.

"And that speed it was insane I barely saw him."Gohan said.

Whis looks at what happened and said:"oh, he slowed down everything."

"Wait what do you mean?"Bulma asked.

"Well you see, Shadowmoon simply slowed down everything around him like he was slowing down time."Whis explained and they got surprised.

"Whoa really, well let me try to fight him."Goku said as he got excited.

"Wait here's a senzu."Krillin said giving him a senzu bean.

"Thanks Krillin."Goku said as he ate it and recovered, he was ready.

Goku got in a stance and Shadowmoon glared at him, Goku charges at him but Shadowmoon punches him in the gut making him grunt, Shadowmoon lifts his sword as he tries to cut him but Goku dodges it.

"Whoa that was a close one."Goku said nervous as Shadowmoon was walking towards him"guess I have to get serious."Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan Blue making Shadowmoon stop.

Shadowmoon observes the form and think that this feels like the power of a god, Goku charges at Shadowmoon punching him in the face and he was sent flying, Shadowmoon recovered as he goes to attack but each time he swung his sword Goku dodged it and then kicks him away and he landed on the floor.

Shadowmoon gets up slowly as he looks at Goku and Goku said:"Give up, you don't have the strength to face me."

"No, I won't, I will not lose her."Shadowmoon yelled as he was powering up in a green aura.

They got stunned to what he said and 18 might know what he was talking about, Shadowmoon was covered in a green pilar of light as it made everyone except Beerus and Whis covered their faces, when the pilar was gone they got shocked as Shadowmoon was now a giant towering over Goku.

"Amazing this is my new power."Shadowmoon said as he could fell the strenght of his new form"Now prepare yourself."

Shadowmoon goes to stomp on Goku but he flies away, Goku was now avoiding Shadowmoons attack then he charges at Shadowmoon at the head but Shadowmoon sent a lightining blast with his eyes and they were frying Goku as he screamed.

"Goku."his friends yelled worried about him.

Shadowmoon was then stuck in the blast by a energy ball releasing Goku, he turns around to see Vegeta with his hand out.

"The only one going to defeat Kakarot is me."Vegeta said as he powered up to Blue and charges at him.

Vegeta goes to attack as Shadowmoon used an arm to block Vegetas punches then swats him to Goku as they fall next to the others, they got up and saw Shadowmoon jump to the air as he charged up his kick"Shadow Kick"

Everyone got ready as they charged up their enegies attacks and fired them at Shadowmoon, they started to struggle as Shadowmoon was suspended in the air and they were trying to push them away.

"Everyone now full power."Goku said as they used more power and it created an explosion that engulfed Shadowmoon as he screamed but then he felt a surge of power inside of him as he was glowing.

Everyone panted as they were worn out a bit, they watched the giant smoke cloud they heard a couple of footsteps that made them get shock, from the cloud came a new figure, it resembles Kamen Rider RX but silver with green eyes and a shoulder cape.

White Rx looks at his left arm as he opens and closes his hand, he then looks back at them as they were scared a bit and he said:"I should thank you for pushing me to my own limits."

"This guys just getting stronger each time we do anything."Krillin said.

"Tch, this is getting annoying."Vegeta said and he got ready to fight again.

"Whoa he really is strong."Goku said amazed.

"Now."RX said and he pulls out two Satan Sabers"die" he charges at them.

Goku and Vegeta charged at him and they were clashing, while Goku and Vegeta were throwing punches RX was dodging them and he was using his swords as some were able to cut their clothes.

Piccolo was getting worried as RX was getting stronger, he saw something glowing to him like some sort of stream of energy and looks up to the moon.

"The moon, that form is getting stronger because of the moon."Piccolo said getting their attention.

"Wait really then he will only get stronger as long as the moon is up."Gohan said.

"Yes but we can't destroy the moon of the Planet of the Kai's"Supreme Kai said as that made things more complicated.

As Goku and Vegeta were still fighting RX belt glowed and he yelled:"Dark king Storm" multiple green energy beams came out hitting them sending them flying.

RX charges his swords as they glowed deep red and charges at them as they were getting up, he jumps and said:"Satan Sabers"and slashes at them making a huge explosion and they were sent to the floor in pain with huge gash on their chests as they were back to normal.

RX approaches them as everyone was ready to defend Goku and Vegeta except of course Beerus and Whis as they were just looking, Shadowmoon lifts a finger as he charges a small green energy ball then it grew to a huge one as they were shocked at the sight of it.

"Wait."18 said getting his attention"does 21 mean something to you?"

RX stared at her and crushes the attack with his hand, he was quite for a few moment and said:"Yes she is."

"Wait you know 21?"Goku asked.

"Yes, but let's say it's bit confusing for you."RX said.

"Why?"Goku asked again.

"Because it involves time travel."RX said surprising them.

"What, so mortals think they can just travel through time."Beerus said angry.

"Traveling through time is a big no no."Whis said.

"I should just destroy you here right now."Beerus said and he points his hand at RX.

"I wouldn't do that."they heard a voice they didn't know except for Neo.

"Who dares question a god?"Beerus said angry.

"Over here."they look behind them and Beerus screamed as The One was there.

"The One."Beerus said scared.

Beerus then goes in front of him, he bows his head and said:"Good evening my lord, it's wonderful for you to bless us with your presence."

"Whoa, Beerus is scared of him."Goku said shocked along with his friends of what they were seeing and Whis was able to heal him and Vegeta.

"Is it really him."Supreme kai said scared along with the Old kai as they went to bow to him.

Whis walks next to Beerus and said:"Oh it's a great honor to see you again Lord One."

Whis turns to the Z-fighters and said:"Everyone I would like you all to meet the God of the Multiverse The One."

They got surprised and Krillin said:"The god of the multiverse."

"Wait I thought Zenny was the ruler of all the universe?"Goku said confused.

Beerus got mad and slaps Goku over his head and said:"fool that's Grand Zeno and to answer your question Grand Zenno rules over our universes while Lord One rules over every existance."

"Wait really so he's like the strongest of all beings."Goku said surprised.

"Yes and he is also Grand Zeno's father."Whis said surprising them.

"Ah Zeno I should go and visit him one of these days."The One said.

"S-so my lord what do we have the pleasure of having your presense here?"Beerus asked nervous about it.

"Well I was simply helping my champion."The One said.

"Your champion."Beerus said shocked.

The One points at Neo and Beerus looked like he was about to have a heart attack as he was about to destroy The One's champion.

"Neo, do not worry 21 is safe."The One said and he lifts a hand up with a finger a orb appeared in it.

"Oh is that 21's soul?"Whis asked.

"Wait 21's soul."17 said.

"Yes and now."The One said as it vanished"she is now sent back to the time she will be brought back to life."

This surprised the Z-fighters and 18 said:"Really 21 going to come back to life."

"Yes and her hunger will be taken away so she can have a normal life while still having her powers."The One said.

"Amazing, but what did you mean you sent her back to the time she would come back to life?"17 asked.

"Simple, I sent her to the past so she will be able to start working on her greatest project."The One said.

"To the past, but wont that just create a new timeline."Piccolo said.

"Of course not mortals, when The One sends someone back he doesn't allow a new timeline to happen so it was like it was destined to happen."Beerus said.

"So what is this project of hers then?"Goku asked.

"Me."RX said and he goes back to normal"I am a cyborg."

"Wait a cyborg."Bulma said surprised along with the others.

"Yes, she was the one that helped me."Neo said.

"Neo you can explain to them."The One said as Neo nodded.

Neo explained to them who he was, his adventures and what happened to 21 as they got surprised to know that she was fine but she still missed them.

"She told me that she missed you guys but she said she was happy to meet me so I wanted to see what happened to her and when I heard that you wanted to reincarnate her something inside of me snapped as I couldn't bear to have her vanish so please forgive me."Neo said to them and he looks down.

They were stunned as even now 21 still missed them, Goku smiles as he puts a hand on his shoulder getting his attention and said:"hey don't worry, I'm glad we were able to know that she's okay rigth guys?"

"Yeah."Krillin said and the rest nodded with Vegeta not caring.

"Hey can you tell her that I said hi."18 said.

"Sure."Neo said.

"Hey Neo is any of your friends strong too?"Goku asked.

"Well yeah why?"Neo asked confused.

"Well our fight was tough but it was really fun and I can't wait to see how strong your friends are."Goku said excited.

Neo was stunned that he enjoyed it and said with a smile:"well next time we see each other they will come too."

"I have to say she really did a good job modifying you if you can beat Goku and Vegeta."17 said impressed.

"Don't get cocky next time I will be the winner."Vegeta said.

"Well I guess this our goodbye with you might be few days but for me might be years."Neo said.

"Yeah see ya."Goku said.

"And don't forget to bring 21 too."18 said and he nodded.

Neo looks at The One who raised his hand to send him back home.

On another someone was observing the fight and interactions, he was a 18 year old guy with brown hair and blue eyes, he was wearing a white jacket and jeans with black shoes.

"Well that was interesting, dad really loved mom to the point he would fight her friends so he wouldn't be seperated from her."he said, The One made a discrete thumbs up to him and he smiled"and thank you sir for letting me see this, now I have to go back before Illya goes ape on me."he then vanished.

Neo was back in the throne room as he looks outside to see 21 and Irisviel still having tea, he smiled and goes outside to see them.

21 looks to see Neo coming towards them and said:"Oh Neo did you came to join us?"

"Well kinda, but also to tell you 18 said hi."Neo said.

"Wait what?"21 said shocked.

"It's a long story."Neo said as he started to explain.

After hearing that her friends wanted to see her again and that Neo even fought them to stop her from being reincarnated so they could stay together touched her, while she didn't like he fought her friends he did it for her and she hugged him and said:"I love you."

Irisviel pouted a bit but let it slide as she let her have her moment with Neo and they enjoyed the rest of the day together as a family.

**Note:This was a bit of a side story so Neo could learn what happened to 21 and he even unlocked two of Shadowmoons powers, he was strong because of his rage as it made him stronger along with the RX form giving hima boost as well.**


	32. Chapter 32 Fallen love

**Chapter 32 Fallen love**

**I don't own Kamen Rider or any of the worlds in this story.**

A few weeks have passed and since then many things happened, Team Eclipse were able to upgrade and expand their kindgom to rival those of the three kingdoms, Neo heard that soon Sousou will go to war with Ryubi, Sonsaku conquered Enjutsu city and captured them so she expanded hers, Neo wanted to help Ryubi but she told him that she needs to do this alone to prove that she can fight back, in this rate the next battle they will have is against Sonsaku army.

At the kingdom Adam was with Bunshu in a shop enjoying tea, Bunshu tried to convince Adam to help her so Ensho wouldn't have to do hardwork like a commom girl, Adam denied her request as Neo was the one that can change it and he won't even consider it, but after they spent time together she actually liked him, Adam also enjoyed her company and they have been together for five days spending time together.

"Iishe this is been a good time we have been together."Adam said.

"Yeah, it was Adam."Bunshu said with a smile.

"Soon this land will be under Neo's rule and be in peace."Adam said.

"With the army he has it going to be easy."Bunshu said and she looks at some Cyclopean guards walk around the city.

"I wish we can spend more time together but I need to see the others."Adam said.

"Well were not the only ones."Bunshu pointing on the other side of the street, Adam looks to see Drake and Chokaku walking around the city holding arms.

"Well they make quite a cute couple."Adam said with a smile.

"Hey Adam you told me your a ruler too, so what will happen when this is all over?"Bunshu asked.

"Well I will be going back home but maybe you can see it."Adam said with a smile, She was stunned but smile and nodded.

Team Eclipse were in the war room to start a meeting again, Assassin returned to tell them about something strange, Tōtaku was picked by Chojo to the throne, but they told them that she is being used as a hostage so Chojo can rule instead, this made them angry as this was Honest all over again-

"So that little brat thinks she can just use a innocent girl to do what she wants and put the blame on her."Kane said.

"So what's the plan?"Akira asked.

"We attack."Neo said.

At night it was stormy, Chojo was walking towards her office with a smile on her face, her plan was going well, she hasn't heard of Ukitsu in a while but she will just have to wait, when she entered the room and walk towards the middle the candle fire was put out.

"Oh come on."Chojo said.

Then the fire appeared again and to her shock Team Eclipse was around her in a circle trapping her in their rider forms with Neo as Kabuki and Akira as Nazca.

"Who are you, guards."Chojo said scared trying to call the guards.

"Sorry, but the guards are sleeping."Eternal said.

"I don't know who you are but I can't be stopped, once Ukitsu finds out about this he will help."Chojo said with a crazy smile.

"Ukitsu, oh yeah the guy I crushed his skull in."Bujin Gaim said.

"What?!"Chojo said shocked to hear that.

"That's right, your all alone, so to save this world you must die."Kabuki said and he stabbed her through the chest.

Chojo looks down while blood was coming out of her mouth, he then pushes her away and she falls to the floor dead.

"Let's go."Gaoh said and they left the room.

They found Kaku walking around when she notices them a lighting bolt made their appearances clear.

"Who are you?"Kaku said scared.

"Do not worry, we came here to help Tōtaku."Kabuki said.

"Really, what happened to Chojo?"Kaku asked.

"Dead, now we will get Tōtaku gather your friends we will be taking you out of here."Kabuki said, she nodded and runs to get her friends.

She got her friends and they went back to the city, one called Ren seemed very attach to the animals she brought with her and even was close to Neo.

After a few days later it was a time for peace for Neo's kingdom, the war with Ryubi and Sousou, the guys were at the metting room and Kane said:"so are we going to charge foward or just wait?"

"Not everyone likes to conquer places like you."Seto said.

"Say what day is it?"Akira asked.

Adam looks at the date on his phone and it said:"April 8."

Neo's eyes then widen and he grabs his chest.

"Neo."21 runs towards him while they all look at him.

He was in his knees and screaming.

"Wow, buddy what's going on?"Kane asked.

The One then appeared and said:"it seems the time has come."

"What time?"Seto asked.

"You see Neo is actually a reincarnation of a man known as Lucas Bonde."The One said.

"That name."Neo said.

"Yes, long ago you were a very rich man, but you wanted to live with the love of your life Eleanor."The One said and Neo's chest hurt even more."you had a plan where you were going to blow up the mansion with all your friends outside to see it so they think your dead to give you a chance to start a new life with the woman you love, but then it went horrible with so many deaths and you couldn't bear it, even after you met the ghost of your love even in death you died of a broken heart as a old man."

"So what, how am I going to fix this?"Neo asked.

"I could always send you to the party that made, here time will stop so it would be like you never left like how you left for the future."The One said.

"So I can be with her again?"Neo said and The One nodded.

"If he's going then so will us."Seto said and the group agreed.

"Very well, I'll make you appart of the party but it would be best you wore masks."The One then made a light shine and mask came in front of the guys.

Seto got one resembles Eternal with the horns but without the yellow eyes, Drake got a one that was red with bat wings, Akira got a bug looking one that was orange with antennas, Adam one with sharp teeth, Kane a demon looking mask with horns and Neo a pheonix one with golden wings.

They put them on and 21 goes up to Neo."be careful."

"I will."Neo said.

"Now for your clothes."they then wore suits like the old times with Neo wearing one that resembled the one Lucas wore but with gold and red like it was a mix of Odin and Lupin.

They then enter a portal and entered Neo's past world.

They arrived at the mansion outside and Neo felt like his memories going back to him, the party, everyone laughing having a great time, then he saw a vision of Eleanor with her long red hair smiling at him, then the fire on the mansion and screams made him hold his head.

"Hey Neo, are you okay?"Akira asked.

"Yes, let's go."Neo said and they went inside.

They walk around and Neo looks around the place, when he came in it was like going back to his old life, he touches the door and then walks foward.

"What's he doing?"Kane asked.

"He's remembering."Seto said.

He then walks to the right and they followed him, they then went though a hall and Neo looks at a grandfather clock, he touches it and smiles, then he continues and enters a chapel he then looks around and then sits on one of the benches, he looks at the stain glass with the others watching him.

"He must have missed it."Drake said.

"Oh hello."They saw a old man with a metal mask and Neo's eyes widen."well young men you must have been invited, my name is Reginald Sixpence."

Neo walks up to him and said:"my name is Neo."

"Neo, a very interesting name, so what is your connection to our dear host?"Reginald asked.

"We met a long time and he asked me to come for old times."Neo said.

"Ah I see, well it's good for him to invite some old friends."Reginald said."theres going to be a performance at the music room."

"Yes, it will be interesting, will our host be there?"Neo asked.

"Hmmm I don't think so I heard he would be a bit busy."Reginald said."but I must go now, see you soon."Reginald then walks away.

"Yes, I'll help you Reggie."Neo said when he left.

"So you know him."Kane said.

"Yes, I have to save them too."Neo said.

"Well let's go see this party and meet the other guests."Adam said and they all nodded.

"Follow me."Neo then leads them.

They walk towards the music room and saw many people going towards it, Neo saw many of them that made happy to see all of them.

Drake looks around and then sees a woman wearing a music themeed mask, this was Tequila Belle the singer.

Seto then noticed a woman with a skull looking mask with long brown hair, this was Willow Blue and Seto could feel something off about her.

They heard a speaker and it said."now everyone this a special performance where all you can sing and play."

"So who's going to start?"Clay asked.

Neo looks at his group and smirks, he then walks foward and then goes up to the stage, everyone looks at him and he said:"Hello everyone, I am Neo."he then sees his friends go to pick a few instrument like Drake at a piano, Akira Saxophone, Seto the guitar."now we shall play you a song."

(Insert There's A Reason These Tables Are Numbered here.)

**Please, leave all over coats, canes and top hats with the doorman**

**And from that moment, you'll be out of place and underdressed**

**I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it**

**Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and?**

**Please, leave all over coats, canes and top hats with the doorman**

**And from that moment, you'll be out of place and underdressed**

**I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it**

**Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and?**

**When you're in black slacks with accentuating, off-white pin-stripes?**

**Everything goes according to plan**

Then Neo's starts to dance around the guests while they seem happy.

**I am the new cancer, never looked better you can't stand it**

**Because you say so under your breath**

**You're reading lips, when did he get all confident?**

**Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer**

**Never looked better and you can't stand it**

**Next is a trip to the ladies room in vain**

**I bet you just can't keep up (keep up) with these fashionistas**

**And tonight, tonight you are the whispering campaign**

**I bet to them, your name is Cheap and that to them you look like shi-**

**Talk to the mirror, choke back tears, and keep telling yourself,**

**I'm a diva**

**Oh, and the smokes in that cigarette box on table,**

He then goes in between Reggie and Willow's table.

**They just so happen to be laced with nitroglycerin**

Then goes back to dancing.

**I am the new cancer, never looked better you can't stand it**

**Because you say so under your breath**

**You're reading lips, when did he get all confident?**

**Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer**

**Never looked better and you can't stand it**

Then the guys start to play the instruments while everyone was dancing with the music.

**Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?**

**I've never looked better and you can't stand it**

**Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?**

**I've never looked better and you can't stand it**

**And I know, and I know It just doesn't feel like a night out**

**With no one sizing you up**

**I've never been so surreptitious,**

**So of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch**

He then went up to Clay and Trinity and goes in between them and they laugh.

**And I know, and I know It just doesn't feel like a night out**

He then goes up to the stage and goes back to the front of the group.

**With no one sizing you up**

**I've never been so surreptitious,**

**So of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch**

**And I know, and I know It just doesn't feel like a night out**

**With no one sizing you up**

**I've never been so surreptitious,**

**So of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch**

Then everyone clapped for them and Redd Rockridge gets up and said:"now that is a show, this man can even give our host a run for his money."

"Thank you."Neo bows to them.

"We should have them perform for us more times."Clay said.

"Yes, they are wonderful."Trinity said.

After that the guests start to leave and the group stayed for a bit, then they saw a red light come from the floor, then they saw a woman that was covered in blood and she said:"who are all of you, your not the guests from this party."

Neo walks up to her and said:"let's say we came here to help, since they're going to be okay this time."

"It won't matter, Lucas will just do it and start the cycle I need him to accept it."she said.

"It won't help."Neo said surprising her."even if Lucas does that his heart will always be in pain so what should happen is for the past to change, if not he will suffer even in a new life."

"How do you know?"She asked.

"Because were very close, Eleanor."Neo said shocking her.

"How?!"Eleanor got shocked.

"Wait that's her."Kane said and they look at each other.

"Yes."Neo then takes off his mask and she gasps in shock, she then touches his face.

"Lucas."Eleanor said.

"I am Neo now, Lucas is my past self, the moment this day came I felt pain, my heart was hurting me, so I came to fix it and so we can be together again."Neo then puts a hand on her cheek."even after so many women I could never give up on you."

She then looks sad and said:"then be careful."she then vanishes.

"I will."Neo said.

"So we found your girlfriend, now what?"Kane asked.

"We save the guests, go to each one and make sure they won't get killed, the staff are going after them."Neo said and they nodded.

Then each member of Team Eclipse left the room going into different paths, they will change the future and save the mansion and friends of Neo's past, but a different spirit that was in the mansion was watching them and got angry.

**Note:Neo's past was more revealed well kinda since he's Lucas reincarnation, even though in one of the endings he supposed to move on he couldn't so even in his new life he feels pain from the day the explosion happened, so this time he can change it and save Eleanor.**


End file.
